Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction
by animerelatedlover
Summary: SEQUEL TO LPP - The world is breaking apart. A single girl's wish was granted. The world turned red and turned towards the girl. She faces the world with all her might. A glass heart shatters; denied miracles. The Passerby is reminded of a stone that he can't ever forget. The sin that came with it and the world that he would eventually meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"…ey…"

"…"

"…y…"

"…"

"…ey…"

"…?" huh? Someone's shaking me.

"…Hey…"

"…" Who's there?

"…Hey, wake up"

"…" Neptune?

"Jared. Wake up already"

"…" Yeah, it's definitely Neptune.

"Nepu. He's not waking up"

"…" I'm already awake, but sleep paralysis is being a pain again.

"Oh, I know. Since we're married and all, maybe I should do one of _those_. I'm sure Jared would like it!" she sounds delighted for some reason. I hear and feel some rustling on the bed. It looks like Neptune is repositioning herself. Then, I feel a warm breath sticking close to my ear and most of her body leaning onto me.

"Wake… up… darling" she whispered with seduction in her voice.

"…"

"Nepu! You're still not waking up!?" and almost instantly, that warm presence is replaced with the cold air and a shout from my wife.

"Alright, it's time to step it up a notch! Tail on!"

"…" Tail on? Oh, it's from that anime that we watched the day before yesterday.

" 'Alright. One more time' " now my wife's voice changed. Another rustle, another reposition. This time, I can feel two large masses being pressed onto me and warm breathing tickles my ear.

" 'Wake… up… darling' "

"…!"

" '…!' "

Without going into too many details, in one movement, I was able to pin her down.

"You know, that's a low blow right there…"

" '…It's your fault for not waking up' " she pouts.

"And it's your fault that I'm already good for a couple of rounds" I lean closer to her.

" 'W-Wait. I haven't even washed my mouth yet!' " she tries to escape me.

"Me too. So shut up and let's have sex already"

" 'Wai…! Mmm…!' "

* * *

The warm breeze of the sun, the sounds of the waves on the beach, and the freshly made coffee on my hands makes this scene a little bit more romantic. I sit down on the chair by the porch, admiring the gentle music of the wind. The seagull fly around the blue sky with glee as I take a sip of the coffee, I have on my hand. It's refreshing. It feels like I could sleep here…

If you hadn't guessed already, I'm on my honeymoon today with my wife. And we're spending it not by going to Italy, like we can, or by going to the in a hot air balloon. We're spending two weeks of honeymoon by the beach. Not much originality I know. But it's our honeymoon so don't mind it, please.

*STEP* *STEP*

The sounds of footsteps alerted me. I look at the room from where I came from and found my wife standing there drying her hair with a towel. She's in her HDD. Seeing her long purple hair unbraided and dripping wet is quite a turn on. And from what I can see, she's only wearing a long sleeved buttoned up shirt. She might not be wearing underwear.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I ask honestly.

" 'I'm just drying my hair. I'm not suggesting anything' "

"Well, you are _only_ wearing my shirt. No underwear and all"

" 'I thought I could wear it for once. It surprisingly bigger than me' " she sits down opposite of me continuing to dry her hair.

"Well yeah, body structure wise"

" 'It smells like you as well' "

"It is my shirt after all. It would be weird if it smells different…"

" 'Like a girl's smell?' " she looks up to me with the intent of teasing me.

"That would be your fault for implanting your smell on my shirt"

" 'Hmm~? I wonder~' " sarcastic wife is sarcastic.

"Hey now…"

" 'Ehe… I'm just teasing you. I know you're not that kind of person' " she giggles as she sees me getting a bit nervous. It feels like she's making a statement that I shouldn't do something of the sort.

"That's not good for my health you know. But oh well, I guess a little bit warning is good for a relationship"

" 'I'm seriously just teasing you' "

"Let's leave it at that then. Coffee?" I said as I stand up.

" 'With milk please' " hearing that loud and clear from her, I went in and head towards the kitchen sink where I fix her some coffee.

" 'Hey…' " she shouts from the porch.

"Yeah?"

" 'What are we going to do today?' "

"Hmm… I dunno. Want to go swimming again?"

" 'Hmm…I figured we could go to the nearby village' "

"Now that you mention it, we haven't been there huh"

" 'I also heard that there's a festival at around this time…' "

"Oh? That's piqued my interest. Coffee's done" I walk back to her with freshly made coffee on hand.

" 'So what you think?' " she asked as I place the coffee in front of her. I sit back down on my chair.

"Hrmm… Sure why not. Plus, we can buy some souvenirs for the folks back at home…" I feel like those twins are going to nag us for souvenirs anyways.

" 'We can go in the afternoon, I heard their festival starts late' "

"A nighttime festival huh? That'd make a great show" I bet there's going to be fireworks.

"Well in the meantime, what do you want to do? Go for a swim?"

" 'Maybe. But I might get a tan if I swim today so I'll pass' "

"A tan's a good. In my opinion"

" 'Hmm… Then would it be better if I leave you out here right?' "

"Hey, hey…" she's teasing me again.

" 'Ehe. You're easy to tease these days…' "

"Probably because I'm more laid back than usual"

" 'Ehe. There haven't been any major incidents as of late…Hm?' "

"Oh?" Neptune glows.

"Nepu?"

"Hello"

"Hi there!" she raised her hand as she greets me with a grin.

"Ran out of juice?"

"Mhm. I'm all out of gas, mister! Can I get some more?"

"It's 50 credits per liter"

"Nepu! That's way too overpriced"

"I'm expensive you know"

"Eeh. Can't I bargain?"

"It's negotiable"

"You're such a cheapskate. Nepu?"

"What is it?"

"Hmm? Hm? Mm?" she examines herself. Thinking that there must be something different about her.

"Hmm… Your shirt is too big!" she said.

"Oh, now that I get a good look. It's really too big for you when you're like that"

The shoulders of the shirt are way down to the point that the edge of the shoulders is on her arms. With the long sleeves, her hand barely peeks out. It looks more like the shirt is draped on her rather than her wearing. But still…

"…it still looks sexy on you though" I say my honest feelings. It might turn into a fetish.

"Oh, so you have a shirt fetish!" she said as though she found a great discovery.

"Saying it like that sounds wrong in all sorts of ways. But, I might have one…" maybe because wearing such a shirt is so risqué that is really a tease for a guy's imagination.

"Maybe I should wear this one from now on"

"I'd rather prefer if you don't"

"Ooh, here it comes. Jared's possessiveness or whatever speech"

"…My shirt would smell"

"Nepu! I'll have you know that I smell like a flower in the night" I know.

"You know… when you wake up in the morning your breath smells…"

"Don't all normal folks smell like that in the mornings! And your breath smells too, you know"

"Compared to yours. Mine gets a pass"

"Then what grade does my breath have?!"

"A 4, I guess"

"Nepuuu~…" a sad Neptune is sad now. Always a joyride to see her acting sad and depressed. Take note, _acting_.

"Anyway, I'm done with my coffee. Want me to make breakfast now or do something first?"

"Let's play a game!"

"Hey now… it's a tad early for us to be playing games"

"Eh? But I wanna show you something neat in the game that would blow your mind!"

"That. But it's still too early we haven't had breakfast yet…"

"Let's have a brunch!"

"Look you…" she's really desperate of wanting to show me something.

"Alright. Fine. I'll give for now…" I'll make sure she eats vegetables tonight.

"Yay! Now let's get to that TV!" she pulls me inside.

The flat-screen TV is right in front of the bed. Apparently, this house that we rent has a free console that we can use at our leisure. Plus there is also a bunch of games that are stored in the drawer. I thought it was all just an accident but upon learning that it was all of Neptune's favorite games I'm beginning to wonder.

We sat in the middle of the bed with legs crossed. Neptune has already started up the game and is now fiddling around with her controller while her character on the screen… does things. Is she button checking or is she doing this on purpose? I mean look it's funny.

"Ahahaha! Look he's neck is stretching!"

"Gh! That's really going to hurt…"

We spend our time just like this. Just leisurely doing anything that comes to mind. We smile, have fun and forget the troubles of life even if it were only just a few moments. Laughing, teasing, playing around as though we're two kids enjoying youth. Leaving our hearts bare for the other to see. Not wasting any time other than filling it with activities that would be memorable. That is our honeymoon right now.

*SQZZZZ!*

"…Huh?"

It was sudden. But my vision had a flash of static before I even knew it. I don't feel anything strange. I didn't get a headache nor did I vomit a lot of blood. Maybe a figment of my imagination? Hallucination? Signs of insanity? Whatever it maybe, if I see static it must mean something I might not like.

"Hm? Hey Neptune, you're awfully qui…!"

Ruins. It was ruins after ruins after ruins. Piles of rubble here and there. Buildings with giant holes on them. There is smoke rising from the distance. The floor has a giant crack that extends all the way to somewhere. I can smell gunpowder and smoke in the air. I can hear sounds of explosions from the distance. I can feel the cold wind brushing against my skin. The sky is dark, so dark that it's almost sinister.

"Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Where the hell am I?" I look around me.

It's dark but not pitch black, looking up I see stars indicating that it's night time. The surrounding area around me are buildings that are half destroyed. Giant chunks of rubble all pile up into small hills here and there. The asphalt below me have cracks that lead to nowhere. I can hear some large sounds from the distance as though they were explosions. No, they _are_ explosions.

When did I get here? Rather, where _is_ here? 30 seconds ago I was with…!

"Neptune…!" I desperately look around, overclocking my brain in the process.

"Neptune!" I shout as I look around. But I can't find any signs of life other than mine.

"Neptune!" I shout louder. I can't hear anything as well. Not even a groan or anything.

"Shit…" I suddenly got teleported in a half-dead city and my wife's missing.

But how did I get here? I try to remember what happened. Watching Neptune play, then static and then here. Not much to go on. But what's with the static earlier? I didn't vomit nor did I had a headache. In all sense of the word, I was perfectly fine. Plus, there were no numbers. If I moved to a different dimension, then I would have seen random numbers pop up within my vision. Or, I would've woken up in an area full of static first before I woke up finding myself in another world.

So by that logic, I'm not in a different dimension then?

"More questions than answers" plus it doesn't make any sense. More so that my knowledge of those 'static' scenes is now rendered useless because of this.

"Let's put those aside for now. I'll probably learn where the hell am I sooner or later" it would be best if I find Neptune first. Wherever that girl maybe.

I know I shouldn't get worried, the girl can easily make a friend at the drop of a hat. Plus, she's not so oblivious to bad people attempting to do bad things. Strangely she's more perceptive than we might give her credit for. But still, can't help but worry about her. She gets into trouble way too easily.

"Alright let's get going then" I started walking but wary of my surroundings.

I don't know where I should be walking to anyway. And from the looks of things, this city or town or whatever seems to be engaged in some war. Thus explaining the explosions that I keep hearing in the distance. Either that or there're fireworks which I highly doubt that it can cause this much damage.

It's not all that dark. There are a few street lights that are lit here and there that are far in between. And the gaps in between the street lights are extremely dark. It is better than nothing though, it helps see my way through even if just a little.

After walking for a while or two, right after I walked pass a rubble, I see several men standing in the middle of the road. There are spotlights from the adjacent buildings lighting their area. The road is blocked with sandbags, beams, and barbed wires. The men in question wear a military uniform, helmet, vest and everything, each one of them holding a rifle.

"A checkpoint of sorts…" given the state the state of this city it's not all too surprising. And seeing them makes my hypothesis even stronger.

"...I'd rather not deal with these guys…" no choice on that. They're the first living creatures I've seen since I've woken up. Plus, they're the military, they know a hell of a lot more than what I know here. Gotta take chances here.

"Um, hello…" I walk out of the dark and enter their spotlight.

"…!" upon hearing my voice, they all point their guns at me. Even the spotlights are all pointed at me, blinding me.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted. I stop and raise my hands.

"Uh, I don't know what's going on but I'm lost and…" I said.

"State your nationality" the same guy that said stop, shouted an order.

"Uh, what?" I'm confused at the sudden order.

"Your nationality!" he straightens the posture of his gun. The rest does so as well. My instincts tell me that this is odd.

"Your nationality citizen! Or we will shoot you!" Tch, hey now I'm still thinking here.

More or less, if I say anything wrong here I'm a dead man. And he said nationality, but I don't know what nationality he's referring to. Gamindustri's or my original world's hell it might it theirs which I don't know. All I know, that I'm in a city that might or might not be in the middle of a war.

"3…!" oh, come on. Don't do the counting down move.

"2…!" all right, all right. I'll say it already geez.

"1…!" here goes nothing.

"Planeptune!" I said.

"…" the soldier stopped counting. I can see he's relaxing a little but he's guard is still up. The rest gives glances at one another.

"…" he looks at one other soldier and they both nodded. The first guy raises his hand, signaling to rest to drop their weapons.

"What did you say you wanted, friend?" that other soldier walked towards me.

"Ah, yeah. I'm lost and I don't know where to go... you know, with all that's been happening…" I said.

"Hmm… right. We have a place for wounded civilians, I'll escort you there"

"Oh, thank you very much. You wouldn't believe the shit I have to go through"

"I know buddy, I know" he said tapping my shoulder.

"Hey, Capt! Imma go with this guy and help him out a little"

"Yeah, just do it quick!" he shouts back.

"Alright. It's right down that alley there. I'll be right behind you" hm?

Right next to the checkpoint on the right is an alley that he pointed. I walk towards it and the soldier behind me followed suit. I give a quick look at the soldiers by the checkpoint. They're all whispering among themselves. Not a good sign.

Entering the alley, I noticed that it's dark. The soldier behind me is weirdly close, so close that he can probably reach me with just his forearm. I try to be calm and collected about this, but my instincts are giving me warning signals that I can't just ignore.

"Pretty dark alley, huh" I said, trying to light up the mood.

"Yeah, it is"

"For a passage towards some sort of relief center you'd think there should be some lights"

"People might think that" he's disinterested.

"So ah, is it just the next street?" I said as I see a corner.

"Turn to that corner"

"All right. Can't wait to get some food, I've been out of it for days now" I said in the most relief tone I can muster.

"Say, how'd you get lost?" he asked suddenly as we turn the corner. It's really dark in here but not dark enough that it's blinding, I can still see where I'm going.

"I… I got separated with my wife and ever since…"

"Worried about your wife?"

"Absolutely. But I can't find her if I don't know where I am myself. Ahahaha"

"You're an intelligent one"

"Well, sorta. People say that all to me all the time. Truth is, I don't know how I'm spewing this crap myself"

"…Too bad you're not intelligent enough"

"What do you mean…!" the moment I asked, something is poking my head. It's cold and cylindrical.

"Ah… I think we're having a bit of misunderstanding here sir"

"All I know is you're a Planeptunian, and I've got to do my job" job? What job? And why does it involve Planeptunians?

"I'm sorry for your wife. You might just see her in the next life"

*BANG!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*BANG!*

"…"

*THUD!*

The soldier falls to the ground lifelessly with a loud thud.

"I told him he was misunderstanding something…" why do people not listen to me? Well, some of them do. But the rest of the people don't.

"Alright. Loot and get out" I did make noise. It would take a while for them to notice that their friend is not coming back. I never intended on shooting him but it just sorta happened while we were struggling. If he had just stopped struggling and pass out already then this wouldn't happen.

I quickly strip him off of his rifle, an M16A3 equipped with an ACOG sight. I take off his vest and his belt bag. I give the guy a thorough pat down for anything that I should be of concerned with. Like his watch, for example, I need it. Concluding that the guy is now clean of anything. I wear his vest and belt bag and quickly adjust to my body size. I put the Glock 17 gun inside its holster in the down-left part of the vest. Then after taking his rifle, I make a break for it.

"Now I know that this place is jack shit" I'm even more worried about Neptune now.

So getting my facts straight here, I'm still in Gamindustri. Somewhere in Gamindustri, I don't know since I can't tell from all the wrecked buildings. Now then, the next bit of event here is that he said about a job that involves killing Planeptunian's. Most likely it's an order from a superior of his. Judging by his words and actions plus the actions of his squad. It means they're killing all Planeptunian regardless if they're civilian or not.

"Neptune, I hope nothing stupid happens to you…" I pray to the starless sky that I can find her ASAP.

Reaching a corner, I turn towards the right to another alley with the intention of running away from this area as possible. Chances are if I head to the next street, there's going to be another checkpoint of sorts. By that logic, they've probably set up a perimeter around something.

Running through this alley is really a squeeze. My shoulders are mere centimeters from the walls on the side. After a couple of running, I finally managed to get out of that squeeze and enter into a wider alley. I quickly look at my sides for anyone, then make a break for it for the street on the right. Reaching the corner, I quickly hug the wall and take a peek at the street.

Confirming there's nothing here other than some rubble, destroyed cars and others. I step out onto the street. My instincts tell me that there aren't any other people here on this street.

"All right, where to now...?" finally managed to get away, for now, I look up and see that there aren't any stars tonight. Or maybe there's a cloud that's blocking my view.

If I follow the road like what I've been doing a while ago I might meet another set of soldiers. The alleyways are a good start but some might be meticulous enough to scout. I told you I'd rather not deal with those guys.

"Well, if this place really is in war, they might not mind me as much" I mean, I am just one guy after all.

*Drip*

I notice that something small fell on my shoulder. I looked and see that it's just a drop of water. Upon looking at the clouds, a small bit of water fell on my cheeks. And as each moment flows by, those small bits of water hitting on my face gets more and more frequent. It started to rain.

"So not my day…" ruined honeymoon, almost gotten killed, supposedly, and then rain.

Right in front of me is a building still intact, despite the fact that there's a giant hole on the side of the door in which you can see the interior up until the second floor. I head inside the dark 2-story building and quickly check the belt bag. Finding what I was looking for, I point the head towards the darkness then, press the button at the end. The flashlight illuminates the room or rather the kitchen.

The kitchen isn't in any good shape, the cupboards under and above the kitchen counter are all open where it's insides are void of anything. Checking the fridge, I found a can of tuna. Yay.

"Lucky…" I take the can of tuna. I head towards the sink and as expected it isn't working.

Without much to do here in the kitchen I head towards the hall and walk pass the stairs leading to the second floor.

I headed towards the end of the hall and came into what seems to me the living room. A nightstand on my left, a flat-screen television on my right that is mounted on the wall, and a sofa that is distanced itself optimally for that TV experience. The sofa is standing on the carpet, while the rest of the floor is wood.

I try turning on the TV, surprisingly, it did. But all of the channels are static and no news broadcast is being aired. After I spent a couple of minutes looking for currently airing shows, I turn off the TV and begin pondering on my next move.

So what to do now? I'm already in cover from the rain. Though I do want to go out and search, it's ill advisable if I don't know where I'm going and don't know the situation. And combine that with what happened to me earlier, plus the fact that it's night time, and you've got a painting that wouldn't garner me any awards. In other words, it's crap.

"Hrmm…" the next day sounds promising. But if I don't know what's going on, who knows what would happen tomorrow.

I check the watch that I borrowed from that soldier, it's a digital watch that if I press the button on this side right here hit the backlight of the watch and show me the time.

"11:54" almost midnight…

"Maybe I should just sleep until the rain stopped…" most likely it's still going to be dark out when the rain stops. If it doesn't though, I'll just wake up at around my usual time whenever I wanted to jog. After that, I can resume my search and intel gathering.

"Alright, I'll go with that plan…" I headed towards the sofa and check if it's safe for me to sleep on it. After concluding that it's safe, I have put down my rifle, turn off the light on my flashlight, then take off my belt bag and my vest. I put the flashlight in and then take the handgun from the vest's holster. I put the handgun in between the cushion and the backrest. Of course with the safety on and a bullet not loaded onto the barrel. I'll just have to keep in mind the settings I did.

I lie down on the bed, my head on the armrest. Sleep slowly takes over, as I pray in my heart for my wife some safe wherever she may be.

"I hope I find her tomorrow…" I close my eyes and sleep finally takes over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*BANG!*

"…!"

A loud ungodly noise suddenly woke me up. My brain overclocks instantaneously as I grab the handgun, that is pinched between the backrest and the cushion, undo the safety and check my surroundings for anyone that is dangerous.

"…" I concluded that there isn't anyone here by any stretch of the imagination and put down my gun.

"Maybe I was having a dream or something…" yeah, I could pass it like that. Checking the time on my wristwatch I found out that it's just 2:30.

"Freaky dream…" I lay down back on the sofa.

*BANG!*

"Alright, now that's not a dream…" realizing that I might be in danger. I should've realized it sooner than now. I jump off the sofa, wear the belt bag and vest. I slip the gun back in its holster and ready the rifle.

I stack up on the said on the wall adjacent to the hallway. After taking short peeks, and finding out that no one is coming inside this house. I run towards the stairs and head towards the next a turn I run towards a room, which is also a victim of the torn down wall of the house. A lone table sits there, I quickly flip it to its side, facing the outside, and take cover behind it.

*BANG!**BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

*BANG!*

*RRRRRRRRRRRR!*

Now that's a loud bang and the distance feels like it's right next to me. I take a small peek from the side making sure that I don't stretch out too much or the table will fall from this floor down to the second.

There's a tank. No, it's not those tanks that you see on top of buildings, that's a water tank. This tank is different, it has a hull, where it's front is protected by a glacis plate, a turret where there is a large barrel, tracks run by idlers, sprockets, bogies and return rollers and a hatch. Yeah, it's a tank, specifically a TK-X prototype tank. You know, the one that fires 120mm ballistics at things. And it's right next to this house.

*BANG!*

It fires its main cannon again. The giant bullet races off down the street and hits the nearby home, piercing the wall, sending rubble and debris all over. A cloud of dust puffs out from where the destruction hit. What is it shooting?

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

From beyond the smoke, small bullets fly off towards the tank like bees. It hits the tank's armor with little to no damage. It adjusts its main turret to where the bullets came from and fired.

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

It hits giant ballistic hits the ground creating an explosion equal that of a grenade. The clouds of dust disappeared almost immediately; bringing into view a silhouette, more like a person's, that is lying on the ground.

*RRRRRRRRRR*

The tank's cannon adjusts towards the silhouette. It stands up and quickly makes a run towards cover.

*BANG!*

It fires its 120mm ballistic at it. The silhouette runs as fast as it could towards its cover. The ballistic races through, intending on reaching the silhouette before it hides.

*BOOM!*

A loud explosion. The 120mm ballistic ammunition pierces through the edge of some rubble. Completely missing its target. From those pile of rubble, the shadow came out from its hiding and runs straight towards the tank with reckless abandon.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

After readjusting its aim, the tank fires once more.

*BANG!*

Another 120mm shoots through with the intent to kill. Knowing that its cover is useless against that thing, the silhouette tries to make a break for it.

"…!"

But its front foot catches on to something, and his body lost all balance, tilting him forward. The ballistic races towards it. It tries to recover by twisting its body but couldn't from the sudden shift in balance. The 45mm heads straight towards the shadow.

*BOOM!*

A boom in the background. The sound of something getting ripped off reaches my ears. The shadow spins in the air like a doll being played by a child. It lands on the ground tumbling a little before it settles. The tank adjusts its main cannon again…

*BNG!* *BNG!*

"...Knock, knock…"

*BNG!* *BNG!*

"Oh well…" I stand up and point my rifle at the edge of the hatch.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Wasting a full clip on it, I quickly pull out 2 grenades from the belt bag, pulling the pin with my teeth as grab the handle of the hatch, squeeze the trigger and pull it wide open. I quickly throw the grenade inside, of course after shaking it a little just so it would cook, and closed the hatch as quickly as I could. I jump down from the tank and…

*BOOOM!*

A muffled explosion occurred.

"Anti-climactic…" well, most modern tanks are pretty tough from the inside too.

I pull out my flashlight and point towards the silhouette that is 2 meters away; it's a person lying on the ground. Running towards this said person, I found that it's a boy, 10 years old or so. He has a missing left arm and is bleeding profusely from the shoulder. He wears a cloak on him and has a mac-10 on his other hand. He's breathing.

"Gesus kid, didn't your parent's ever told you that playing with a giant tank is dangerous?" I crouch down beside him and start to take off his cloak.

"Got to stop the bleeding first…" I'd rather disinfect the wound first but I don't have anything on me right now to do that.

I strip him off his cloak, revealing that he's wearing a shirt underneath. I rip a piece from the cloak, fold it nicely and press it against his shoulder.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Hey, hey!" I slap his cheeks.

*SLAP!* *SLAP!*

"Don't pass out on me" I said. He might not hear me.

"Alright. Don't fall asleep. Keep yourself awake" if he sleeps at this point he'll die of shock.

"One more time" I rip another piece, fold it, then press it.

"Mmmmgmgh!" his other arm and legs flails, fighting against the pain.

"Alright, hold your shoulder kid" I said as I guide his hand towards the make-shift gauze.

"Press your hand against it. If it hurts then you're doing a good job" I said as I take the rest of cloak, luckily it's big.

"Okay, I want you to sit up" I raise his body.

"Okay, pinch this end here as I wrap it around. We're almost done…" I let him pinch one end of the cloak.

"Mhm! Mhm! Mhm! Mhm!... _haa... haa..._ " a desperate nod.

"Alright"

I wrap the cloak around his torso, making sure to put enough pressure. The boy is still catching his breath; breathing heavily as the first-aid goes on. It would be a miracle to say that shock didn't take him over the moment he got hit. He's one tough kid. After wrapping the cloth, I tie the ends into a nice ribbon to lock it onto place.

"First-aid's done" it's enough to stop the bleeding for now.

" _haa... haa… haaaa…_ "

"Gotcha…" and he fell asleep. And I just told him not to fall asleep too.

"This might be the start of a very long day…"

Rather, what kind of shithole happened here that would force a child to take up arms. He's just 10 for Christ's sake. And those soldiers were really going for the kill there. Not caring if it's a child or not. If that's the case, this kid is most definitely Planeptunian. Or maybe he played a prank on these soldiers which is definitely unlikely.

"Oh well, I'll ask him when the kid wakes up…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hmm~ Hmm~" I hum as I cook the can of tuna.

Children had dreams even before they had memories: a cloud of fantasies and ambitions, of secret plans and hidden potential, visions of who they are, and what their life will be.

It keeps their spirits high, floating somewhere above their life, where the world looks faintly hypothetical, almost translucent.

But every time they reach for the sky and come away with nothing, they start to wonder what's holding them up.

Feeling time starting to slip, pulling them back down to earth. Even as they tell themselves, don't look down.

You don't have the luxury of floating through life because you may not have the time. The future is already rushing toward you, and it's not as far away as you think.

It feels like your life is flashing before your eyes, but it's actually just the opposite: you're thinking forward, to everything you still haven't done, the places you had intended to visit, the life goals you'd eventually get around to, some day in the future.

You start dropping your delusions one by one, like tossing ballast overboard.

And soon the fog lifts, and everything becomes clear—right until the moment your feet touch the ground.

And there it is, "the real world." As if you've finally grown up, steeped in reality, your eyes adjusting to the darkness, seeing the world for what it is.

"Or maybe 'this real world' might just be a myth as well…" I said to myself thinking of that possibility.

"Mmmgh…"

"Guess my visitor is awake now…" and I'm done cooking this anyway.

Hearing a moan from the sofa, I put out the fire from my make-shift stove, grab the can with some cloth that I found upstairs. Fortunately, there are still utensils in the other houses' kitchen. I take the fork and proceeds towards the living room.

"Hey there kid, finally awake…" I said as I enter his field of vision.

"…! …!" he tries to get up, alarmed by my presence. But his distorted in pain and fell back down on the sofa.

"Hey, now. Don't move so suddenly, it'd be bad for the shoulder" I move towards him and help him get comfortable.

"Don't touch me!" his remaining arm swings at me. Since he didn't scream like a banshee of his missing arm, he knew of what happened last night. And base on how he's glaring at me, and the fact that I've seen his scars all over his body, this kid been through a lot.

"Okay then, I won't touch you. But I've got some food for you can you sit up on your own" I said, emphasizing the can on my hand.

"I don't need food from dirty military like you!"

"Okay then. You don't need food" such a shame.

"Then do you want to answer some of my questions?" I ask knowing that he's answer would be…

"I'd rather not talk to murderers like you. Just kill me already…" well… can't deny the murderer part.

What to do with this kid? Maybe I should show him my 'eyes'. I can make him answer my questions like he was singing a school anthem. But it's counterproductive and I'd rather avoid the hassle that would come afterward. So, what should I do now…?

"Okay then..." Removing my vest and my belt bag, I put all the stuff I have on the floor including my Glock-17 and the canned tuna. The M16A3 is on top of the 3-layered drawer.

"…What are you doing?" he asked, unable to hide the surprised tone of his voice.

"Hm? I'm just taking these off, it's getting uncomfortable for me" I honestly answer.

"I'll be by the tank if you need me…" I said leaving him behind.

"…" he stays quiet.

I walk in loud, audible steps, making sure that he can hear that I'm walking away from him. I give him a quick glance and it appears that he's not getting up nor does he want to. Once I reached the kitchen, which the end of the hall, I jump down towards the street and headed towards the tank.

I already did my pre-investigation on it. The soldiers inside are all dead, and their ranks are about from private – corporal. Searching their bodies doesn't reveal anything useful, they even don't have any personal comms. Oh well, at least I have more handguns to use. 4 P226 and 8 clips of .40 S&W.

I open up the hatch, light the inside with a flashlight, and slip inside.

"All right… Is there anything here that's useful…?" I look around from the commander's seat. The smell of gunpowder is still fresh.

"Oh, first aid" I pick up a half-destroyed box on my feet.

"Hmm… Gh, it's a mess…" the hydrogen peroxide bottle is completely destroyed, putting most of the first-aid stuff in a wet demise.

"These painkillers are the only thing that's useful" even though the bandages are already wet with peroxide, they might evaporate and make the bandages dry again.

"And the rest is a total mess…" probably from the grenades I threw.

I look around some more, there way too many electronics here. Buttons and monitors and all that. I am familiar with modern technologically advanced tanks. I haven't driven the modern ones but I used to be a gunner back when tanks use levers and wheels. Now, they more or less feel like playing a video game.

"And here are the comms…" I put the headset on and press a button to change frequency.

"…Static…" I press some more…

"Still some static…" is the antenna broken? But I did see it standing right up from the outside. And it's not from the explosion from the grenades as well. Because if it did, the equipment here won't even be working.

"…Hmm?" there's a crack in the static.

"…" I slowly tune into it, trying to make out what the radio is saying.

"…*CRACK!* *KSSSH!*…to… *CRACK!* "

"*SQZZZ!*… mobi- *SQZZZ!*…"

"*SQZZZ!* …and attac… *CRACK!*"

"…A direct order *SQZZZZ!* *KSSSSH!*"

"*KSSH!* To all… *KSSH* -nits."

"*SQZZ!*…Mobilize towards..*CRCK!* attack …*SKSSSH!* town!"

"This is *SQZZZ!* …order from… *KSSSH!* I repeat! *CRK!*"

"…To all units! Mobilize and… *SQSSH!*-ttack to Dorss town!"

"This is a direct order from *CK!* I repeat!"

"An attack order to Dorss town…?" that's one of Lastation's town.

"Dorss is being attacked!?"

"…!" my head jerked towards where the voice came from. And just outside the hatch is a boy with a missing arm.

"Tch!" he jumps away.

"Hey, hey!" I quickly get out of the tank and look around for the boy.

"There!" I found him immediately. Running away from here like his life depends on it, his remaining hand is holding a gun, one of the P226 that I had.

"Hey kid! Kid!" I jump off from the tank and runs after him.

"Don't follow me! I've got to save them!"

"…Kh!" I speed up my pace, eventually catching up to him.

"Go away!" he points the gun towards me.

*BANG!*

With one hand, I grab the side of the of the gun and push it towards the side, missing me by mere centimeters. While I was doing that, my free hand slightly bends its fingers forming into a cup shape and swings towards his wrist. I make sure that I hit Lung 8 as I slide my hand on wrist towards his hand with force. He quickly loosens his grip, although the downside of hitting Lung 8 is the contraction of the index finger, his trigger finger is still squeezing the trigger so I don't have to worry. Then I pull the gun away from him, release the magazine and pop the bullet from the chamber.

"…Kh!"

"Gesus kid, did your parents ever told you not point guns at people"

"Shut up!" he shouts back.

"I've got to go and save the town!" he turns.

"Hey, hey, hey…!" as I grip his arm, he flails it around in an attempt to get away from me.

"What are you thinking? Didn't you even hear what that radio said? They're going to mobilize an entire army and you're going to lose more than arm next time"

"I don't care! I'm going to take one down with me if I have to"

"Oh, you think you're going to be a hero like that. You couldn't even take on a single tank, hell you couldn't even fire a gun at me. What makes you think that you're able to do something right now!? Huh?" I said, my grip tightening even more. I can feel the need to shout at the kid.

"…"

"Look, kid. I don't know what kind of hell you've been to. And honestly, I don't care. But if you even think for a second that that's enough to take on the entire world, you've got another thing coming"

"And what do you want me to do!?" he shouts at me, eyes reddening about to cry.

"Who's going to save that town!? Everyone there are all hurt and needs medicine! Everyone there can't defend themselves! That's the only town I have left, and… I can't… I can't…!"

"…" geez, the things I do for love these days.

"Alright. Let's go" I let go of his arm and walk back towards the house.

"Huh?"

"I said let's go. We've got a town to save" let's see, we need…

"You're one of them, right? Why are you going to save it now?"

"Kid. I'll explain my circumstances later"

"…And what makes you think that you can save that town?" he asked and I stop walking.

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Well…?"

"Well, that's simple…" I turn back and point the empty gun towards him…

"I've been through worst hell than anyone… bang" …and playfully squeeze the trigger.

*Click!*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*RRRRRRRRRRRR!*

"Wow, it's the whole army…" I said as I ease in between tanks.

Driving a tank is simple, it has a lot more features that are similar to driving a car but slight variations. The throttle is the sticks that I'm holding with my hand. If I push the right of the stick forward, I push that side of the tank forward, push it back then it goes to reverse. So to move forward, you have to push both sticks forward. There're gear selector and pedals too; one of them is the brake and the other is more like parking brake or an e-brake whichever you prefer. It also has some meters, like the temperature, gas, multiple gas meters by the way, rpm, speed. So yeah, basically it's easy to learn like playing a game of sorts.

Looking through the peek hole in front of me, I can see the butt of a TK-X tank in front of me. And on the side, there are soldiers walking one the sides. Although the TK-X can move much faster than this, our speed is just above average walking speed.

"I hope the kid gets the signal…" I can't really communicate with him without comms. The driver's part of the tank is isolated from the rest. So even if I need to him to do something, it might not get my message across.

"Let's hope he's attentive at least" I hope he doesn't do anything rash or we're screwed on this one.

Returning my attention to the tank in front of me, it seems it's slowing down and started to turn. In the background, I notice a giant wall made of nothing but plywoods and thin steel, mixed in with some other random stuff, like chairs and ladders and whatnot. All of them are being held by wires that keep them in its place.

"A fortress…" according to what I know, and I am basing this from the Lastation that _I_ know, Dorss town is small. It would be easy to say that the town is more like a district, it extends from one street to the other. A single road in the middle of it, and 3 blocks on each side; that's how small it is. If it's the same here, then this wall covers almost 6 blocks. But…

"I doubt it would last…" a single hit from a tank, no, even an RPG can rip that defense open. Plus, from what the kid said, we're going to face little resistance here.

The tank in front of me moves to the left parking at the corner of the wall. I park in the middle making sure that the barrel is aiming at the wall. The tank behind me also moves and stops at the right corner, taking aim as well. The foot soldiers are all hiding behind their respective tanks.

The military's plan was simple, I had it confirmed before I started driving here. It seems that they want to surround the town with tanks first then use a megaphone to get them to surrender, we'll also be firing a few warning shots in the meantime as well just to make it more dramatic. And according to orders from the 'top', we'll have to wait it out for 6 hours. If they surrender then, we escort them back to 'base'. If we see any sign of hostility, we retaliate with force.

"6 hours… that'd be 2 in the afternoon…" plenty of time. Hope they don't do anything stupid.

*BING!* *BING!*

"Hmm? Must be a soldier or something…" I said as I open the hatch.

"Yo, rookie!" an older soldier greeted me. I instinctively look at his collar and noticed the number of stars.

"Ah, Sir!" I straighten up my posture and saluted.

"Ahaha, for a rookie you know your manners!"

"Today, I'm just your regular foot soldier…" he said extending out his hand. Taking his hand, he helps me pull out from the hatch. We drop down from the tank and started walking behind it for cover.

"…Nice hands. Hands of someone who had faced a thousand battles"

"I am often told that sir…"

"So, what of your squad?"

"Sir. It seems there were Planeptunians that managed to ambush our squad, no one was spared…"

"And you?"

"I was taking a piss, Sir. It was the reason why we had to make a quick stop"

"Hmmm… And you managed to take care of them by yourself?"

"Driven in anger for the death of the squad, sir"

"Hrmm… Alright, I get it. Don't beat yourself too much into what happened…"

"I'll try sir… but…!"

"Woah there, buddy. Right now, you're alive. And in this godforsaken place it's inevitable, got that"

"Yes, sir…" I act in the most brooding tone I can muster.

"Alright, here. Have some lunch, we'll have someone man the gun" he said as he hands me some rations.

"Ah, sir… I'd like it if I would man it…" I said.

"Oh? And your reason?"

"I still feel a sense of responsibility for the incident of my squad sir. And, as part of that responsibility I feel, I'd appreciate it if I manage this tank for a while…"

"Hrmmm…" he ponders for a moment.

"Alright. I'll grant you that. But if worst comes to worst then I'll be hearing no complaints"

"Sir" I salute.

"Alright, you may go…"

"Sir" I climb the tank once more, open the main hatch and hop inside. I leave it open to keep the air flowing.

"…" manning the main gun, was the 10-year-old kid without an arm.

There was a reason why I said those things earlier about him. It's because I can't have him utter a word. Not even a whisper would suffice. Right now, we're surrounded by soldiers, and the hatch is open, if we start talking I can't guarantee that no one would notice us. Plus, I need to keep my attention on him at the minimal. I am impersonating someone after all, if they notice that I'm worried they'd surely check the tank out.

"…" I hand over half of the rations to him. He accepts it with a grunt.

As I eat, my free hand reaches for the hidden compartment. I pull out some papers. These papers are mission orders, reports of the current situation, a list of their armaments, population density, and a map as well as to large the town is.

"Not going to attack until 2…huh…" I mumble to myself.

"…"

"...Convincing them to surrender? What a joke…"

"…!"

"…If they were truly serious on this, then they would have had us attack them already…" somehow I find this a waste of time. Are the 'higher ups' delaying it deliberately?

"…"

"Oh well, let's leave it at that then…" I said.

*SQZZZ!* *BRR-NG!*

I hear the sound of speakers being powered up.

"It's starting…"

*BR-NG!*

" _TO ALL PLANEPTUNIAN'S! YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO DROP YOUR ARMS AND SURRENDER QUIETLY! WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH FOOD AND SHELTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO COOPERATE WE WILL USE FORCE AGAINST YOU! YOU HAVE UNTIL 2 TO DECIDE! I REPEAT-!_ "

" _TO ALL PLANEPTUNIAN'S! YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO DROP YOUR ARMS AND SURRENDER QUIETLY! WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH FOOD AND SHELTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO COOPERATE WE WILL USE FORCE AGAINST YOU! YOU HAVE UNTIL 2 TO DECIDE! I REPEAT-!_ "

"…This is going to be a long, long day…" I sit in the commander's seat and wait for 6 hours to pass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"12 o'clock already…" time sure flies… I said checking the time.

"It's a good thing it's getting cloudy…" if it isn't, then I'll probably sweating buckets here.

" _TO ALL PLANEPTUNIAN'S! YOU HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO DROP YOUR ARMS AND SURRENDER QUIETLY! WE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH FOOD AND SHELTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO COOPERATE WE WILL USE FORCE AGAINST YOU! YOU HAVE UNTIL 2 TO DECIDE! I REPEAT-!_ "

The repeating warnings still continue like a mantra. Up until this point, there haven't been any signs at all. Not even a peek, not even a wave, nor even a shout of protest. It's like there aren't any people inside at all. We did fire a couple of warning shots, grazing the wall just a bit. But even that doesn't spur any reaction.

"...What are they doing…?" the kid said in a whisper. He's nervous.

"…Dunno kid…" I said in a whisper as well.

*BNG!* *BNG!*

"…Hm?" hearing the sound of someone knocking on the tank, I open the hatch and peek outside through the gap.

"Hey, we're having a meeting with the cap" A soldier said, point his thumb behind him. And true to his words, some soldiers are around the captain that I just spoke to earlier.

"Hooraah…" I push open the hatch fully and jump out of the hatch. I close the hatch and drop down to the ground following the soldier before me.

"—All right, orders just came in. Because of the fact that there haven't been any movements at all from the Planeptunians we're going to send some scouts in…" with a map laid down on the floor, the captain encircles four points with a pen.

"These right here are the entry points. And we've been assigned to send scouts from this entry point..." he said as taps his

"So Cap, we just go in and see what going in there?" a soldier asked.

"That's what I've been saying 4 seconds ago. Anyway, the meeting point of each scout team is at the center, here" he said encircling the middle.

"The others have already selected their teams. We're the only one that hasn't, so who's willing?"

After asking that, I hesitated to raise my hand. In all actuality, I want to go check for myself what the heck's happening in there. And the hope of that kid is riding on my shoulders. But I can't afford to leave him on his own in there, and even if I can bring the tank in, it's far too dangerous to for him to be even in the tank. I'll just stand on the sidelines for now.

"No one? C'mon…"

"But Cap we all know that it's going to be a trap" one soldier said.

"I know. But how can we be sure if it's a trap anyways?"

"Can't we just let the other do it?" another said.

"If everyone says that no one is going to do anything"

"I say we just rain 'em down bombs at 'em! We're going to kill 'em anyway, and if they're planning a trap, it might get blown away too!" a soldier said.

"The higher ups won't even provide air cover so how the hell are we going to do that?"

"Can't we just raid them already?"

"You're going to get the whole squad killed like that dumbass!"

"Ugh…!" the captain scratches his head.

"So what? Who wants to freakin' volunteer or do I have to do the picking?" he asked the soldiers around him. After giving a second, he decides to pick.

"All right. Trevor and Max, your teams are going in. You're free to use your tanks and according to orders, you can fire at will, got that?"

"Sir"

"Sir" the two soldiers said.

"Alright. Check your comms and ammo, and get a move on. You've got 5 minutes"

"All right, let's rock!"

"Yeah…!" the two runs off.

"The rest of you are going to return to your posts until I say otherwise"

"Sir!" the rest of us chorused before scrambling to our original posts. After waiting a few moments for the place to clear, I easily move my way towards the cap.

"Hey, cap"

"*Sigh*…Yeah?" I noticed it earlier, but he is stressed.

"What's your opinion on this?"

"What opinion?"

"I mean. This whole waiting game we've been playing here…"

"…I don't know either…" he said putting his hands on his hips and giving out a sigh.

"We've been at it for 4 hours now. And those guys over there hasn't made a single move yet…" he said.

"…and even if we have so many guys on the ground we don't have birds in the sky to cover us"

"Plus, the fact that they're won't be any reinforcements coming our away during the whole mission" he adds.

Thinking that we're completely alone in this operation. I glance at the fortress that is staring down at me. It feels more sinister than before. Like there is a dark cloud looming overhead and an evil smile plastering on the wall. My imagination scares me sometimes…

"…It's starting to feel like this is more than what we all think" I said.

"You think? It feels more like we're just pawns in a giant political game of chess…" the Cap. does make a point there.

"Don't think too much about it…"

"Hrm?"

"Whatever's happening in the upper class as Captain it's my job that I get these boys home"

"Amen to that" amen indeed.

"Hey Cap"

"Yeah?"

"What channel are the scouts going to use?"

"5. What? Planning to pitch in?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't mind right?"

"They won't mind, not unless you talk"

"I'll just listen in"

I head over to my tank, climb, open the hatch and jump in. The kid inside is reading the mission orders that we received using a monitor as his light source. That's bad for his eyes. Closing the hatch, I head over to the radio and started fiddling with the channels.

"…*SQZZZ*… *SQZZZZ*…"

"…The plans changed…" I said. Well, the hatch is closed so no one would hear. Probably. Unless we shout at the top of our lungs or someone pressed their ear against the tank.

"…What happened…"

"…Apparently because of how quiet your town is right now. The army decided to send some scouts in"

"…But then…!"

"They're just going to investigate things. Well, I'm not too sure what would happen to the townsfolk if they found some"

"…Kh…! You said you were going to save the… MMmhg!" I cover his mouth right before he shouts.

"…Hey, hey. If you shout here we're both dead" I slowly remove my hand from his mouth.

"…But…"

"I did. But I'm also not God, remember that"

"Tch!" clicking his tongue at his powerlessness, I return my attention at the radio and fiddle around with the frequency.

"Channel 5… channel 5… channel 5…" I know I memorized the frequency. It was written on our mission objective earlier.

" _*SQZZZ*…*SQZZZ*… *SQZZZ*…H…_ " Oh, I found it. Alright, now I just have to adjust it a little bit…

" _*SQZZZ*…Ye…*SQZZZ*…Aha!...*SQZZZ*_ "

" _*SQZZZ*…Stop… *SQZZZ*…-ound!… *SQZZZ*_ "

" _SQZZZ…-apt…*SQZZZ*...ly!_ "

" _SQZZZ…Hey, it's my neck on the line here, not yours!_ "

" _Ever since the capt got promoted…*SQZZ* he's been a bitch a lately_ " got it clear as day.

" _You've got it all wrong. He's_ always _been a bitch. Oh wait, I shouldn't say that since he's our superior ahahaha!_ "

" _Hey, hey. God, how in the hell did I get a shitty squad? C'mon you guys, we've got guys from the other teams hearing all this shit_ "

" _Sir, we're all in position and awaiting further orders_ "

" _Ah right. Okay, load your tanks and fire at the marked walls on my signal_ "

"…" the kid behind me is anxious.

" _Everyone ready? Fire!_ "

*BANG!*

Even inside the tank, I can hear the powerful roar of a giant ballistic firing off from the main cannon. A few moments later, a synchronized sound of something big hitting something thin resonated through the radio.

*BAM!*

" _Please confirm if you're able to make a hole big enough to pass through…_ "

" _Confirmed_ "

" _Confirmed_ "

" _From the smoke… Confirmed_ "

" _Confirmed_ "

" _All right. The introduction ends here, your objective right now is to head to the town's center to rendezvous with the other team and scout around for anything. If you see a Planeptunian you are free to fire at will. No one dies and god speed_ "

" _Yes sir!_ " they all chorused and the radio went silent.

The kid is anxious about his town and the two of us are silent staring down at the radio as if expecting something from it. If anything, I understand his powerlessness of the situation. He wants to do something but knows that he's just a kid with just blind reckless bravery won't get him anywhere. His missing arm is proof of that.

" _Sir…_ "

So what does one do when they're unable to do something?

" _What? Something happened?_ "

They pray for hope...

" _We've got a situation_ "

Pray for a miracle…

" _What happened?_ "

They pray for a blessing in a cruel world…

" _Everyone's dead_ "

A blessing filled with such utter cruelty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

" _Everyone's dead…_ "

" _Soldier, I don't understand. What do you mean everyone's dead?_ "

" _I mean what I say here…Everyone's lying on the ground"_

 _"Ugh, look at all this mess… It's like someone literally sucked the life out of them"_

 _"Like one of those vampire movies…"_

 _"No shit, you watch those shit!?"_

 _"I have my hobbies"_

 _"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD FAGGOT!"_

 _"The hell?"_

 _"Enough with the bullshit. Give me a sit rep clearly!"_

 _"Well, sir. There are bodies all over the streets. I'm not a doctor or anything, but they all died from malnourishment. I don't see any external injuries sir…"_

 _"Vampires man, they suck the life out of fams"_

 _"Stop talking like that"_

 _"In any case, sir. Should we continue our scout?" the soldier asks._

 _"No. Pull back for now, we don't know what's going on and we're going to contact HQ for further details on this…"_

 _"All right. You heard that boys, let's bounce!"_

"…! Mmmgh! ...!"

"Tch…! …!" I just got elbowed.

I keep the kid from running outside. With one arm on is stomach and a hand on his mouth, I hold him down from behind as he struggles to slip away from me. I know very well what he's feeling but if I let him go now, he isn't going to last very long on his own. And me included, since they'll investigate me as well.

"Mmmghhh!"

"Kid… Stop struggling already…" our ruckus is going to give us away.

"Mmmg! Hng!" I take another elbow on the face. If this keeps up the guys outside is going to notice it.

"Look kid…! Stop it already…"

"Hmmmhgh! MHmhgg!"

"Sorry about this…"

Releasing the arm on his stomach, he starts to flail around a lot more. The thought, 'just a little more' is probably going through his head right now. I slightly release a bit of strength from my remaining hand, and he promptly moves his head away from me, allowing me to see his nape. With a finger ready, I strike the top of the nape, GB-20. And instantly as I do so…

"…" he stops moving. But he is still breathing.

"…Sorry for this kid…"

" _SQZZ!_ _All right, we got a response from HQ…!_ "

"…"

" _They've ordered us to pull out and wait for further orders…_ "

" _Sir. What about those bodies?_ "

" _We leave them. They're going to send a different unit to handle them_ "

" _And the objective sir?_ "

" _What objective? They're all dead…_ "

" _Well…_ "

" _If there aren't any questions then let's get out of here in 2 minutes, max_ "

" _Sir!_ "

Hmm… I need to get out of here. As much as I want to head back, if they do some profiling on me I'm dead. Well, supposedly, but still. But when though? If I escape here, they'd notice, if I do it while we're heading to HQ they'd notice. Right now there's so much eyes all over the place and that it would be a difficult to get away without anyone noticing.

"Then…" it's a good thing I came prepared.

* * *

"All right, you're all good there?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now then…" the captain looks around thinking if he forgot anything else. In truth, there wasn't really anything to clean up as they never set up anything. Or rather, they didn't even do anything other than send some guys and have them come back.

"All right boys! We still got a minute left! Check your shit!"

"Sir!"

"Hey, hey…" he calls a soldier to him.

"Yeah, cap?"

"Go check the lonely tank guy if he's doing any good, alright?"

"Sure thing" the soldier runs off towards the tank.

The tank sits there, its main gun still pointing at the wall of wood the surrounds the town. The soldier knocks few times then waits for a while; no one responded. He knocks on the tank again, still no response. Thinking that he might not have heard, he climbed up to the hatch and knock on it again this time with a shout.

"Hey! You okay there, buddy?" but not a shout came from inside.

"Hey!" he shouts again, starting to get irritated.

*BING!* *BING!* *BING!*

"Hey!" frustrated, he opens the hatch.

"I've been calli-Ugh!"

"Get inside and shut up…" having his lights knocked out he was quickly pulled in.

"Hm?" but that event didn't go unnoticed. Someone noticed he was pulled in almost like Houdini's magic trick.

"Hey, hey… you okay there, buddy!" he starts walking towards the tank as he shouts.

And right then, a small object flew upwards. Small and hard to see against the bright background. It floats high up in the air, as though beckoning anyone to look at it. The soldier's eyes adjust to the light, seeing it's thin cylindrical structure. His mind registered what it was…

"FLASHBANG!"

"BANG!"

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

A large flashlight spread around the area, blinding everyone that it can reach. Right after, it follows a deafening high pitch sound that disorients anyone hearing it. The soldier looks away right after he shouted, and was affected lightly.

*TNK!* *TNK!* *TNK!*

"…!" his attention was then pulled by a sudden sound of something landing beside him. A small object lays on the floor, then in cylindrical, just like the one he saw earlier.

"BANG!"

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

"UGH..! FUCK!" a sheet of white blinds him.

"What the hell is going o…!"

"BANG!"

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

"FUCKI…!"

"BANG!"

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

"BANG!"

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

Several other flashbangs exploded around them, like firecrackers in a festival. The surrounding soldiers didn't even have time to recover as they were constantly being bombarded with it. Too much of this and they'll go blind for sure.

*TNK!* *TNK!* *TNK!*

Another object falls on the ground again. A soldier instinctively covers his eyes with his hand.

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

But the bang didn't come, the soldier's disorientation slowly fades and his senses are starting to sharpen once more. In his slight daze, his vision is filled with the color white. Thinking that it might be just an effect of being affected by so many flashbangs he waits patiently for the white in his vision to disappear. It wasn't until he realized that his vision is now reliable that he just noticed.

"Smoke…?"

It was a smoke screen of pure white. He can't see anything in front of him. He can't see anything but he can hear the grunting noises of his other comrades.

"…!" his soldier instincts instantly kicked in. He takes out his sidearm and points the gun in front of him.

He won't dare to move from his spot. Every human being is scared, even soldiers that are trained to harden their resolve and not fear anything. He continues his stare down, trying to make out anything that is beyond the smoke.

*Step*

"…!" his attention was suddenly pulled towards the sound of an obvious footstep. He points his gun at an estimate, waiting for something to come out to his vision.

*Step!* *Step!* *Step!*

"…!"

Suddenly, something came out of the fog. Rushing towards him like a bull. He points his gun at it but soon realized that it was someone's back. He puts his gun away to catch it.

*Step!* *Step!* *Step!* *Step!*

"…!?" the sound of someone running past him quickly catches his attention.

"Guh!" because of that, he got hit by someone's back and fell to the ground, back first.

The smoke clears, as slowly as it came. The soldiers having slightly recovered from the barrage of flashbangs are now slowly able to tell the background colors. They hear a number of steps coming their way, most probably the other units hurrying to them. Some still have their ears ringing and some can't open their eyes from the intense flash earlier.

"Cap what the hell happened!"

"You tell me; I was flashed the whole time"

"First that now this… I'm going to have field day with my report here"

"Fortunately, there weren't any casualties…"

"Not one?"

"Well we did have one guy knocked out but that's all"

"Why would they…?"

"More importantly sir, what's our next orders we're in a complete disarray here"

"All right, get the people who still hasn't recovered from the flashbangs in one place…!"

* * *

"…Got away safely" I said as I peek on from a window.

"It would take time for them to get out of here. And with what I did, they'll most probably going to hunt down who did it" and it doesn't take an Einstein that I did it all that.

I look at the wall made of thin wood that surrounds the town. It's tall and sinister, but behind the walls hides many, many secrets. Secrets I'm not supposed to be interested in, but seems to catch my attention. As though beckoning me to investigate it.

"Night time is my only chance…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It's nighttime already. Time sure run fast.

After my great escape earlier, those soldiers had gone around searching the vicinity for me. Of course, it doesn't take a genius to guess that I did the whole thing. A pair of soldiers had already kicked the door open to this room when an order on the radio came for a return. Lucky me, I guess.

What's really unlucky though; we don't have enough food. I did bring some rations, but it's only good for one person to last for 3 days. If it's shared for two, we'll barely have enough for the 2nd day. Plus, I need to change the bandages on the kid's arm soon or he'll have an infection. I'd rather not have him get sick and make it even more harder for me to get supplies. It would be a headache.

"I can deal with those later, but first…" I've got to see what happened with the city.

"Mmm…?"

"Hm…?" the sound of a low mumble reached my ears. I guess the kid's awake.

"You awake now?"

"Hmm…? …!" he tries to stand up. But I push him down back on the sofa.

"Lay back down kid. You're not going to do it"

"But what about…!"

"With that look on your face? No, you're not going to do anything…"

"Then who will?! The townsfolk can't do anything and they're the only ones I have left!" he shouted at me, a voice from the heart.

"I'll go and do something about them. Just follow me when your feelings have settled…" I know how he feels, I really do. But the shock of the reality is not good for his psych. At this point, the best answer I can come up with would be to soften the reality impact of it.

"But…!"

"No buts kid" saying that with as much sternness that I could muster, I headed straight for the hall outside of the room. Leaving the kid in his own thoughts.

Once I exited the building, I take a deep breath and heave a sigh. Honestly speaking, this isn't something that I expected. It's just one thing after the other. Of course, you should always expect the unexpected even in a situation that you don't know of. A little bit of worry arises within, and I give little a prayer to the stars tonight.

"I hope she's alright…" once I said that, I face the barricade that surrounds the shopping district.

The hole that they made is really big, you really can fit a tank in with plenty of space to maneuver in. Beyond that though, well, it's really dark. A pitch-black darkness that looks more like the devil is just standing there, staring at me. I know that beyond there, can be more akin to 'his' works.

"Calling 'him' a devil is really an understatement" 'he' was more than that.

"Well, let's get going…" with those words escaping me, I head towards the hole.

The walk isn't as long. It would only take a few seconds to reach the whole. But as I walk towards, a foul smell literally blew on my face. The stench is so ungodly that it might even be the 'pile' that I made just for 'him'. It might even put cow poo to shame.

"Damn, the wind might be saying something to me" but I have to push on.

Nearing the hole that they made, the stench is even more fouler than it was 10 meters away. I climbed a few a rubble and see darkness. Well it is night and there isn't any electricity so it's a given that I can't see shit.

"At times like these flashlights are your friends" saying that to myself, I get my flashlight and light up the dark…!

"Holy…shit…" wow…

Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies. Bodies.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

So many bodies. Bodies as far as the eye can see. Bodies beside bodies on top of bodies. In all sense of the word, it's a sea of dead. The smell is strong. Just as strong as that 'pile', I wish I could pass it off as coincidence but with what I experienced, I can't.

I point the flashlight to a nearby body. It's woman lying on her front, hair white, pink top and sporting blue jeans. She looks so thin it's as though someone sucked all of the water and blood from her. I can literally see the outlines of her skull and her bones just from her skin alone. Her skin is in the middle of its decomposition and her eyeballs aren't even there anymore, just a hollow socket. Her mouth is wide open, as though she was screaming before she died.

"No external injuries…" from what I can see here, nothing physical would have caused her death. It's as though she died from starvation or from a disease of sorts.

I turn the body on its back revealing the front. Her clothes seem to be fine. Reinforcing the conclusion that she wasn't inflicted with any physical pain. Some sort of disease perhaps? Or something far more sinister.

"Hmm…" I take her hand…

"It's dry…" really dry.

*CRACK!*

"And brittle…" with no apparent force applied I was able to break her hand.

"...This is crazy…" looking around, I can tell that everyone died almost the same way.

The wind blows from the inside, beckoning me to come. The stench that it carries can really put down a horse. I can hear the silent whisper, as though its seducing me. The idea that there is 'something' there, something I may or may not know, slowly surfaces on my mind.

[Line Break]

' _Your sister is waiting for you…_ '

[Line Break]

As the memory of that thing slightly lingers in my mind, I took a step forward making sure that I step between body parts to respect the dead. The eerie silence grew in my ears, and the dark town welcomes me still. Each time I turn and point the flashlight, I'd find a body, in the same state as the woman I autopsied. I walk further still, the exit behind me getting father and farther away.

' _This town used to be lively_ …'

I can tell that much. Some decorations here and there. Some LED lights hanging on the wires overhead. Confetti here and there. There must have been festival here. I can imagine the running and laughter of `children. The youthful smiles of the old. The fun atmosphere all around, I can imagine them all.

Now this town is just a shadow of its normal self. It has become nothing a more than an empty casket. Devoid of life or anything. It feels more like a horror attraction if you think about it.

"A fountain…"

I find myself in the plaza. There are some still standing stalls here. With their rotten fruits being swarmed by _Scathophagidaes._ And some stalls toppled over to their sides. Some of the overhanging decorations are cut down, most probably from the elements. The houses around the plaza seems to have been damaged heavily. With some of their doors and windows missing, pieces of wood and roof away from where they were supposed to be.

"Hmmmm…" but there is something amiss here…

"…there are no bodies here…"

The place became dead silent.

Like I suddenly pressed the mute button on a remote, it feels oddly quiet. The wind died down adding to the effect. My eyes wonder around the plaza. Looking beyond the darkness of anything that I could see. The flashlight I have doesn't provide much with light source, but it is enough to get me starting somewhere in terms of visual.

"I don't see anyone…" my instincts also confirm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"HAA! _Haa… haa… haa…_ " I woke up.

"Uuugh! I collapsed again…" sitting hurts my head a bit so I hold it with hand because of the pain.

* * *

"Finally…" I breathe in the fresh night air.

The stars that are glittered in the night sky all seem to welcome me with glee. Even the half destroyed city seems to have missed me so much. Well, it might look they aren't but they really do miss me. Even the small gust wind misses me having around. Do you miss me too?

"Hm? I somehow get the feeling that a whole bunch of people miss having me around" Probably my imagination, or probably not.

"Must be my wife…" still I can't shake the feeling that a whole audience is eagerly expecting me.

After exiting the town of the dead, I found nothing more than more dead people from the same cause. It would seem like there's been a great hurricane have passed through the town, but it didn't affect the buildings outside the town, so I nullified that idea. And other than that, there seems to be nothing more to look at.

It's not much of a waste of time, but I was really hoping to find something interesting there. Well, you can't have them all, can't you? For one thing, it did raise a lot of questions. Meaning there's a lot more I have to learn about this place, before I could make any big moves.

"Learning is fun" the little kid in me excitedly says.

Taking myself towards the building where we took refuge, my head swims to know the problem of our food supply and medicine. I found nothing in that town, not even good piece of band aid. Even the canned food in have all passed their expired dates. I could eat spoiled food, but I doubt the kid could. Plus it could do us more harm than good.

Once I reached the building, I notice a peculiar one-armed child standing at the front of the front doors.

"Hey, kid…" I said hi.

"…" he seems to be ignoring me and is focused squarely on the town. The deaths of his fellow townspeople is a real shocker.

"…You liar…"

"Hm…? -!" suddenly he lunges on me, the smell of bloodlust forces me to think fast.

Hidden on his side, is a rusted knife held by his remaining hand. He thrusts the knife with all the might he can muster. I grab his wrist and jerked it upwards, forcing his hand to release the knife. The knife drops down on the ground; I kick it away before letting go of the kid.

"…"

"…They… we…?"

"…"

"We were all…! *hic!*"

"We were all just ….! *snob!* *hic!*"

"WE WERE ALL JUST TRYING TO LIVE DAMMIT!"

"WE ARE ALL GOOD PEOPLE!"

"WE ALL WORK HARD FOR FOOD!"

"WE HELP PEOPLE THAT NEED HELP!"

"WE ALL JUST WANTED TO ESCAPE!"

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screams as loud as he could, it's not a scream of someone that is mourning for his loss, it's a scream of a young child that has been forced to face the cruelness of the world. Or maybe that he was reminded? Reminded of the fact that this child is nothing more than a mammal with consciousness and can be easily disposed of if the world 'wishes' for it. That this child is an ant and is insignificant to the grand scale of things. Making a mockery of this child.

"This world is cruel after all…" I said, reminding myself of that fact.

* * *

"I think it's time that you answer some of my questions…" I said as I bring the water to a good boil with the wood that we have. By the way, we're having noodles, spicy in fact.

"Why do I have to?" the kid asked from the half-beaten sofa.

"Coz I don't know what's going on" I half-heartedly answer. It's not like this kid is going to believe me if told him that I am in another dimension or something.

"Fine…" don't act like Noire.

"Well, first of, what happened with the world?" I ask for the most obvious part.

"I really don't know either. All I know is, we are in a big war that involves fighting against Planeptunians" that we already deduced.

"So who's fighting who?"

"I don't really know… But it was a rebellion of sorts"

"…"

"From what I heard, they say that they didn't really like how the goddess was doing. And then something really really bad happened and that started the war. And then after a while, it came to a point that Planeptunians should be all killed" I can hear his voice cracking.

"I'd rather not ask about your parents but… are they…?" I tiptoe the question.

"Mhm…"

"I see…I'm sorry to hear that…" I put the noodles in the boiling water.

"So what happened next?"

"They say that all Planeptunians are the reason why this war started in the first place"

"What about the Goddesses?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't the Goddesses have a say in this?"

"What are you talking about Mister?"

"Hmm?" we're not on the same page.

"They don't?" I turn to look at him, confused.

"What you mean that they have a say in this?"

"Don't they exist to control these things so a war won't happen" I state a fact.

"But the Goddesses are all dead so they do-!"

"-!"

I blinked twice, and then I realized that I was pinning the child under me, both hands on his neck. With a short but heavy breath from my nose, I let go of him and shit on the ground. Letting my mental state recover from what happened.

"*cough!* *cough!* *cough!* *choke!*" he coughed.

"Wha-*cough!* what was that for!? *cough*"

"Nothing" I answered expressionlessly.

"He-Hey!" I started walking leaving him behind me.

I can hear the stumbling steps behind me as it chases after me. I, on the other hand, marches on. My senses dulled to a scary point. But my blood boils like it has never boiled this hard before. My heart pumps so hard that it feels likes it wants to break through my chest. But most of all, a feeling in my stomach rises from it…

I feel like vomiting…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*CLNG*

"…!" my instincts directs me towards the sudden sound, even in my half-assed state. I quickly get in front of the kid and pointed my rifle at the corner of the alleyway. I can see a figure standing there from the shadows of the night, and under the star lit sky I can see a barrel of a gun that is out in the open pointed at me.

"Who goes there?" I point my gun.

"Step away from the boy" a commanding voice resounded. It sounds aged.

"No way. As a fellow Planeptunian, I have to protect my bretheren" I emphasized on the word Planeptunian. If this person reacts to it, then he's probably from the military.

"Don't lie to me! I know how you lot just killed us all!" so he's a Planeptunian.

"Look, I'm not a part of the those guys and I'm not a fan. But if I did want this kid dead, I would have killed him earlier" I hope I can get this guy to trust me, from his voice it seems he older than this kid. I could get some juicy info right now.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice! I don't trust those uniforms at all!" well, that didn't go so well.

"Tch…!" what to do? I still want to vomit, but this guy is really not letting me. I also want to get his knowledge on what the hell is happening here. But he's too cautious and experienced that maybe on his head that anyone with a uniform is an enemy to kill.

"Look buddy, I can tell from your voice that you're older than me. But let's be cool here, both of us doesn't want to die right? This kid here doesn't. In fact, I tried to help him save the town earlier…"

"Then I'll ask the kid. Can you step away from him?" I did what he wanted silently. I can see that the barrel of his gun is still pointed at me.

"Kid, come here…"

The kid who was silent from the exchange runs towards the corner of the alley. I can see that the gun is lowered to crouching level, as the kid whispered something to the person's ear. Then the gun rises to where it is originally.

"So?" I ask. The moment I do so, the gun is lowered. I lower mine and put it back in its holster.

"I'm sorry for that. It seems that you're a trusting person" that person came out as he said this. It was an old man in rags.

"I'm sorry for that too"

"Well, I think this is not a place where we need to be introduced. Would it be alright to you if you follow me? This kid also needs to be treated" he suggested.

"Well, I don't mind. Is it alright if I ask a few questions while we head there?"

"Ask freely. But for now, let's get a move on. It seems you made quite the ruckus"

* * *

"Are you sure old man? I mean the sewers of all places"

"Beggars can't be picky"

We walk the heel level water of the sewers. The fermented smell of dung and piss is like something from a horror movie and the dead rats and cockroaches floating about around us adds to that effect. Seriously, it smells far worse than the sewers in Planeptune. Does Noire not maintain these sewers anymore?

The old man lights the way with his own flashlight, revealing more of the dread that this sewer has to offer. The quiet echo of our footsteps accompanies us as we walk through. The sleeping kid behind me adds a sort of peace from the riot outside.

"So what do you want to talk about young man?"

"Uh… well can you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

"What do you mean from 'what happened from the beginning'?"

"What I mean is, how this war happened?"

"Ha? You seriously don't know?" he stops and looks at me.

"Well, I've got my circumstances…"

"Don't you read or watch the news?"

"I do but… Look, it would be faster if you tell me already" this is one nit-picky grandpa.

"Fine. But where do I begin?" he asked me and we continue walking.

"Well…" the feeling of vomiting rises up again. The painful feeling that I am all too familiar with, and yet, seem so fresh. Well, I can't start somewhere unless I spit it out.

"From when the CPUs died"

"Hmm… That's so long ago, and I can only remember bits and pieces"

"Anything that can help this passerby" I added.

"Well… I'm not too keen of the actual specifics but…"

* * *

There were news that spread across the whole of Gamindustri that the CPUs have disappeared. The news came after ASIC was stopped by the Basilicom for the distribution of the emulation chips. And that the eerie floating landmass called Gamindustri Graveyard was destroyed. The news and info around that topic were scarce and controlled so no one actually knows what had happened really.

It was about 5 days have passed since all that had happened, and the rumors have begun to spread. All four nations were CPU-less. And without a leader to go by, the crime rates soar to the sky.

There were no shortage of it on the news. Crimes everywhere from drugs to murders to robberies. Even gang wars have sprouted here and there. Those were the popular topics in the news. The Basilicom members were having a hard time controlling these. Even with the military might, it was hard to instill order to the masses. With almost everyone doing whatever they want, sparks of a civil war were lighting up.

With all that's been going on, people have rallied on the streets and especially front of the Basilicom. Demanding to do something about this mess. How could they? Even the Basilicom itself is in shambles. No one knows what to do because the core of their government are gone. And without that core the Basilicom is just a mindless chicken.

"Where are the CPUs!" the rallies shout in unison. It was almost as if it was a desperate cry for help. A prayer to their own Goddesses. And as if to answer those prayers…

…the military might of Planeptune came.

Planeptune's soldiers have spread across all four countries. They first took control of the Basilicoms and each country's military might. Then they settled down the crimes and those plotting of a civil war. The riots and rallies dwindled as a result from the crime rates dropping. And while some speculate why another nation is helping them, majority took it out of good will.

And on the 10th day…

"Citizens of all Gamindustri, I, Nepgear, Purple Sister, will be your new CPU!"

Purple Sister became the CPU of all 4 nations of Gamindustri. This was sudden news for everyone, but everyone accepted that fact. Some questioned her legibility, and some say this is a conspiracy, but nonetheless the majority have accepted the fact that they have a new CPU. And that all of Gamindustri is now under one flag.

* * *

"Wait wait wait… Hold up. Under one flag?"

"Yes, Purple Sister suggested that…"

"…" well, Nepgear is a hard worker. She could probably pull it off.

"Shall I continue?"

"Please…"

* * *

The whole of Gamindustri was now at peace thanks to the presence of the CPU.

She went around the entire Gamindustri to help solve the issues that each country or region had before the ASIC incident. Her popularity had risen as CPU and the entire Gamindustri is flourishing under her rule. No one objects to her changes and not one major events have happened since her coronation. It would seem that everything is now fine and dandy.

But that peace didn't last long.

10 years have passed since her coronation and rumors of her are beginning to spread. The thin rumors that surrounds her were her behavior. The rumor goes that she had expressed great anger on her subjects. It begun when she had shouted and almost pulled her sword towards one of the higher echelon. Well at first, those tumors had been dismissed as stress. People understood that running the entire world is difficult. It doesn't take that much of an imagination to think so.

But the rumors thickens and it never died down.

A month after that, another rumor exploded. It originated from one of the department stores. The rumor goes that she had pulled out her sword and pointed it at one of the employees. Of course, that rumor was quickly dealt with by the Basilicom in order to protect the peace of the land and control the media. But the employee in question was never heard of again.

Another rumor spread, this time involving firing most of the employees at the Basilicom. The reason for that was never clear, but even when offered to come back with 2 times the pay, they never did. One of them expressed that she had never seen the Goddess that angry and it made her spine shiver from the thought.

Those kinds of rumors about her strange behavior spreads with each passing week. And the topic about her was getting worse. One of them involves almost pulling out her sword from being bumped into. Another involved demanding silence on the playing children. And then another involved her almost killing a courier that was delivering a package to the Basilicom.

People are starting to see, that her condition is getting worse. And this isn't caused by stress either. And something is clearly wrong with their leader.

And those rumors were confirmed, on a certain Leanbox visit.

* * *

 _Hi, I'm so sorry for the almost 1 year delay._

 _Life has gotten me on the ropes for the past year and I couldn't keep up with this fic and personal issues._

 _I do try to write something whenever I have free time but because of the pressure I have on my shoulders I lost most my writing mood in the process._

 _And with most of my issues out of the way now, I'm posting this fic to regain that writing mood._

 _So if this chapter feels a bit odd to you, or the overall "tone" of it differs from the past chapters, like someone else wrote the chapter. Then I'm sorry for that._

 _I have to read everything to get the "tone" straight so please bear with me for a few more chapters._

 _If you're still a fan, thanks for the patience, and if you're pissed about it, again, I'm sorry._

 _Thank you and I'll post another chapter soon._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"…" unknowingly, I notice myself looking grim.

"And that's what happened to the entire world… You really don't know?" the old man finishes his story and followed up his question.

"I'm an ignorant Planeptunian" I said to him.

"Well, all youngsters are like that these days. Can't blame ya!" he laughs a bit. It echoes soundly in the sewers.

"So, if you're a Planeptunian, and you're taking me somewhere, is it a hiding place of the rest of the Planeptunians that survived?"

"Very sharp young man, yes, I am taking you to where we are hiding"

"It's surprising that it hasn't been found yet"

"We did have a few close calls, but we are not that defenseless"

"I see…"

The cold sewer stings our skin little by little, the sounds of water splashing against our heels along with squeaking sounds from rats accompanies our little chat. In the truest sense of the word, although this is just a sewer, and it smells bad, it offers peace that shelters those who are afraid of the outside. You don't hear explosions in the distance and you don't have to sleep with one eye open.

After a couple more minutes of walking, we reach an intersection.

"Well, we're near when we see this intersection" he said as he was about to go left.

"Sorry, old man. But, I think this is my stop" he turns from my sudden decision.

"And where will you be going? It is dangerous to go outside in the night"

"I know. But I think I can manage..." well, I really don't die that easily so I can survive a day or two.

"And what about the child?" he said as he peers towards the sleeping one armed boy.

"I'll be giving him to you, but if you can't carry him, I can escort you there"

"Hahaha, don't kid me. I'm still quite young" he laughs.

"Well… truth be told, I just want to get rid of him. He's still a kid and living a life like this is not suitable for this youngin'" I hope that arm of his reminds him of that.

"You are kind. Despite our introduction"

"Ahahaha. I have my quirks"

"You don't say? Well, get him on my back before he wakes up from our laughing"

With his back turned, he crouches down with his hands behind him, ready to catch the kid. The kid is really light, so being careful with him, I crouch down behind and slowly push him over my shoulder as I make sure his head lands comfortably on the old man's shoulder. Then I slowly lift him up and slip out underneath smoothly. The old man catches him on the thighs and stood up.

"Well, I think this is where we part" I said, as I pull out my own flashlight. It flickers a bit, telling me I have to change the batteries soon.

"Are you sure? You haven't ate yet, I believe" he asked in concern.

"Well I have some rations with me" I answered.

"Then, you must be a man with a mission" elderly wisdom is amazing, I'm surprised.

"Caught red handed. I am doing something rather selfish of me, as a Planeptunian"

"No matter. People do their own selfish things anyway"

"Hallelujah" I check the time on my wrist. It's already 11 in the evening. If I move out in the streets I doubt I'll have little resistance.

"Well, it seems I have to go" I turn my back and begin walking.

"Ah, wait young man…" hm? As I turn something is thrown at me.

"Woah!" I catch it with both hands. The round metal thingy sits on both hands comfortably.

"Hey, you found this first. Don't you need it?"

"We have plenty. Think of it like you found it yourself"

"Really?" he didn't answer that question. But seeing his expression on his face, I can already tell the answer to that. I put the can in my pocket.

"See you, young man" he turns his back and walks away.

"See you, old man" and I turn mine as well.

Slowly the sound of our feet splashing against the water is singled out to one. The flashlight accompanies me as I walk alone in the sewers. I feel a tad lonely from being left alone again, but that's all part of being a passerby. And look, there's rats and cockroaches here that are giving chasing after me, I am loved.

"Haa… I think the sewer is rubbing off of me…" the smell alone could make you insane.

As I walk, I notice there is some light in the distance. Thinking that someone might hear that there's a person in the sewer. I hug the wall to the side. The footing is narrow, enough to fit one foot, well this is better than acting like spider man. So I slowly advance, and when I say slowly, I mean slowly, these rats are actually blocking me. Damn rats.

Almost there, my senses haven't picked up anything. Maybe there really is no one there at all and I'm just precautious today, but it is better to be safe than sorry though. And with extra precaution, I slowly bask under the light.

"Just a streetlight…" I can see a single source of light through the manhole above me. And a metal pole on the side, connected to it. I check my senses and instincts and it seems there isn't anyone around me.

"Haaa…" I sigh, and let all the tension and energy I have come out.

"…!"

Suddenly, I feel really weak. My knees buckled and I force my upper body to hug the wall again. My head suddenly became lighter and my vision is spinning like I'm in a roller coaster. I take deep breathes to regain myself, but it caused my stomach to churn and contract…!

"…!"

*Splash!*

I scramble on all fours in the heel tall waters of the sewers. Its smell penetrated my nose causing my vertigo to worsen. My stomach churns yet again, and contracts one more time.

"Vuaaah! GUAAA!" I vomit.

"Mgr…Graaaah!" I vomit everything I have in my stomach. From the food, to water to saliva.

"*cough!* *cough!* *cough!*Guaah! *cough!* *cough!*"

" _haa… haa... haa… haa…_ "

My vomit floats on the sewer water below me. Still on all fours, I try to pull out some energy in me to get up. But I found that I don't have any energy to do so. My chest beats a thousand times per minute and yet it's so heavy. It feels more like my heart has sunk so deep that I can't take it out anymore.

"…!" suddenly, I can feel tears welling up from deep below. And with it, so many emotions are welling up inside me.

"*hic!*" The tears slowly drip down my eyes. And without knowing, I started clenching on my teeth trying to at least hold the sound in. My clenched fists hurts my palm but I don't mind it.

"*hic!* *hic!*" the tears won't end. And I feel like my chest has expanded. The so many wonderful things in my head flashes before me. The many thankful and delightful events that I cherish so much feels closer.

"*hic!* *sniff!* *hic!*" and yet, they feel so far away now. My heart is desperately crying for help. But I can't reach it. Not here.

"*sniff!* *hic!* *hic!*" for the first time…

Alas, I've been reminded yet again.

"*hic!* *sniff!* _haaa…._ " In so many years…

That this world…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I feel so helpless.

Is just cruel.

* * *

" _Uuugh! I collapsed again…_ " _sitting hurts my head a bit so I hold it with my hand because of the pain._

 _"Another static scenic headache" and this one feels like one those things that I felt early on when I came into Gamindustri for the first time. Somehow it feels like it was a warning._

 _I shake my head to regain some of my sanity in me and look around me for anything that I dropped._

 _"There's my flashlight and my…!"_

 _The feeling of something amiss earlier before I collapsed came rushing back to my senses. This time, alerting my instincts. I quickly lunge towards my gun, roll as I make a quick check in the chamber and pointed it to where my instincts are telling me._

 _"…!" nothing. Like it disappeared, I scan around with instincts but there's no ping. Was it just my imagi-!_

 _"…"_

 _Translation: hehe…_

 _"…!" suddenly it's coming right behind me. I quickly look behind me, put my gun under my arm as I point behind._

 _"What?" and again the same thing._

 _"…"_

 _Translation: Your sister is waiting for you… hehehe_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*TING!* *TING!*

"Haaa... I've got quite the fill"

I lightly tap my stomach as I let out a satisfied sigh. The can of food that the old man gave me, despite its small size, is really packed in with juicy tuna. And the savory taste of the tuna just explodes in your mouth like salmon roe, making each bite seems like your second bite already. The only consequence I get is that my stomach feels a tad heavy.

"Nothing what exercise can't erase" I'd probably double my workout routine.

With the night sky sparkled with stars, they glitter the lonely night of the passerby. I stare at the Milky Way galaxy, absorbing the twinkling lights. The nameless stars stares right back at me, shining its brightest, like a faraway spotlight turned towards me. As though I am the star actor of some unknown play.

"Well, we all are" I said to no one in particular.

Eating and walking is not a good thing to do, so kids don't do that. Unless you're a passerby like me. The streets are empty but just rubble from the collapsing buildings. My steps almost echo as I walk. The silence allows me to listen to my own breath and my hearts beating. And matching it with the diamonds in the night sky, it is almost a holy scene.

"What's my next move?" I seriously have no idea…

The old man's story was really did a toll on my emotional spectrum. I was almost certain that I was ready for it when I decided to live here. But when it just get lumped on to you like that, the walls around you just completely breaks down. Just goes to show that I'm still somewhat human. Which is a relief to me in all honesty.

The old man's story isn't that complete however. Although it explained so many things that I've been asking, it's still within one person's point of view thus there's still some loop holes that I need to cover. I can deduce some, but I'm still asking so many questions here. And with a world this fucked up, you'll mostly need to prioritize to live than finding solution to a psychological problem.

So where can I find that all purpose information? Well, that's where I am heading to right now. Although this world is under war, there is no better information whore than…

"…Aah made it…" 200 meters directly in front of me is giant wall out of place in this 6 way highway.

The wall stretches from end to end, covering the entire street blocking any vehicles or beings from crossing through. The wall is flat, almost as though there isn't any friction and foot holds to grab onto. And at the top of the wall are barbed wires that is as high as an average human being. Near top, I can see what seems like rectangular holes that probably acts as watch towers. And in the middle of the wall is a shutter, closed right now, guarded by 2 soldiers.

The road between me and the giant wall, is littered with broken cars and fallen street poles. The rubbles of the buildings form hills on either side of the street. The only source of light that this highway has is from the spotlight from the wall itself, slowly making its rounds on the street finding anything suspicious.

"I supposed I'll get sniped if I ever get seen…"

I remembered this site when I was handling that tank yesterday. It seems that Lastation's former Basilicom became their base of sorts. And with bases, comes internet connection. And with internet connection, comes information. Although, papers are also a good read, I'm really hoping to find the things I want fast. I'm in a real hurry.

I check my clock; it's 4:00 am. I've been in this wretched world for 2 nights and a 1 day now. And my honeymoon with my wife lasts about 7 days. So I've got like, 5 and a half days left. Maybe I could return back home when I spent 7 days here. And there's no rush either in my case. It might be not be totally worth it but it's better to try.

"Well… that sounds good and all but I'll be spent on food" I'm not that stupid.

"Brain, I know you like the top of my head. You are" I'm not the idea was good though.

"And not considering your food storage?" I told you it was a good idea!

"Right, right… in any case" stopping my debate with my brain. I walk to the side of the road to where a broken car sat. I sit on the hood and just stare at the wall for a bit.

"So how do I get inside?" I know how about we…!

"Shut up brain, I'm not talking to you…" uuugh…

This is a really dangerous tight-rope act. I mean, any plan that I could think off is a no-go. For example, if I kill one guard it could alert the others and might make it harder for me to get inside. And even when I am inside, it would even make it much harder. For this kinds of things, I need to stalk them for a good amount of time before I make my move. But being granted no such luxury, I have to make one on the spot.

The spotlights on the wall covers a large range. Before I even get close, I'll get caught almost 70% of the time. And even if I could get to the wall, from where I am, and from how far I can see, I can't climb it properly. I don't even know the insides of the walls so even if I use proper equipment such as a climbing pickaxe it makes noise I might get spotted.

So, what about the buildings? I could jump from rooftop to rooftop. Well yeah, I could. The problem is, the buildings that we once nearer to the wall is all in rubble now. So the jump would be really far. The barbed wires doesn't really pose a threat but it slows you down. Again, without any layout, the position of the guards, to rely on, I don't know where I'll land.

Well, I could just run to them like a mad man and shoot everyone I see. But that even poses more of a bad thing. I might not get something done and just focus on surviving a gun battle. Well, not like I die easily though.

"*Sigh*… Maybe I should stake them out…" I scratch my head. I don't really move without a solid plan to follow through. And with too many uncertainties I can't be gung-ho either.

"Brain. You might be right…" Duh, that's why I'm called the brain you dimwit.

"Right, right… Hm…?"

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

As I was about to resign myself into staking out for a week. I hear the familiar sounds of wheels rolling against the asphalt. I quickly hide beside the car and peek out to see what's about to come running down the road. Two pairs of light source popped out of the darkness like it's trying to scare someone. As it's getting closer and closer, those lights became larger and larger.

The sounds from the exhaust can now be heard against the rubber on the asphalt. The lights get closer to me, and I get closer to the broken car until I'm practically hugging it, trying to hide as much as possible. And as it's getting closer, I peek with one eye through the metal frame and… wait… is that?

"Ohoho" I think I do have a way to get through after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Hoo~ Hoo~"

The truck weaves through the rubble of the streets as the driver hums merrily. He approaches the base with a steady foot on the gas, and the walls slowly rise in his field of vision as though looking down on him. The lights on the walls point towards the truck, following him as he moves towards the gate.

"Damn, it's too fucking bright morons" he complains, squinting his eyes and trying to make out of the road. It's too bright to even see.

Somehow, even just a little he was able to see the road and controls the truck. Granted, from how intense his concentration, his forehead is showing some sweat. It didn't take long for the driver to see two silhouettes from the intense light. He slowly releases the gas as he approaches. When he finally can see the shutters, he steps on the breaks to come to a full stop.

"Oh not you again…" the soldier outside said as he approaches the driver's side.

"Oh, you miss me. Well as the guy that generally keep you people alive, I'm honored" he jokingly said.

"Yeah yeah… Hey, check the back if it's the usual. And you…"

"Way ahead of you, boss. Here the papers" the driver hands over the clipboard to the soldier, stopping him in the middle of giving an order.

"Tch!" the soldier is slightly annoyed. He takes the clipboard and takes a look at it intensely, trying to turn on his tunnel vision so he won't see the driver's face. The other soldier went ahead to the back of the truck. He takes a flashlight and lights up the back.

There are boxes on top of boxes beside boxes. The truck carries boxes which contain food and water from their supplier to bases. The soldier gets in the truck, and the smell of the fruits tingles his nose. He gets near to the nearest one and opens up the box. The scent of the astringency of apples that were fermented explodes in color.

"Nice apples" he takes one from the box and jumps down without closing it.

"We're good here" he gives a thumbs up to the soldier.

"Okay, go in" the other guard gave back the clipboard and turns to signal the lights from the wall.

*SSTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

The shutters slowly climb up, slowly revealing the base. The drivers give a sign to the guard, who is not too keen on look at him and drives inside. The inside you'll be met by a large satellite dish on the top front of a building. The building itself is themed with the steam-punk accessories that this former country is known for. Pipes visible from all around, and black accent to match it. The satellite itself is silver, with red accents on the reflector that surrounds the receiver. Under that building is a hologram screen that shows the weather of tonight.

Besides the steam-punk styled building, is what seems like the outside wall of the hall. The wall that extends to the left side of the hall and to the next building to the right, is filled with silver plates that almost looks like a face. And there are tubes on top of that that serves as light source. There is also building to the right that resembles the building on its left, and the top of this building which looks the shell of a snail. And from the opening, is a railway bridge from there to the front of the wall.

The truck passes under that turns a left and is greeted with road elevating lower, heading under the silver platinum wall. The truck casually moves, going slow as to keep it from running. Once he reached level elevation, the truck is greeted with jeeps and trucks that are parked. The underground park is big, that one level could hold at least 250 vehicles before moving lower to the next level.

The truck heads lower, the driver knows which level he would need to go as he is been here so many times. The truck headed lower to the 4th level, and once there, a parking lot almost devoid of cars greeted him. He drives to the nearest space and in one twist of the steering wheel, moved that truck with ease to park.

He stops the engine, gets his clipboard and drops down the truck.

* * *

"Let's get out of here before he comes back…"

With the driver gone into the door near to path we took from the 3 level, I remove strength in my arms and legs and drop down from under the truck. I roll to the side of the truck and quickly and quietly headed to the nearest car which is 4 space in between. Upon reaching, I headed to the other side and hide to regain my breath.

"Okay… let's see what am I going to do?"

I've been hiding under that truck for 10 minutes already. It's so hot and so dangerous that I was sweating buckets there. I grab on to the unmoving parts but the heat transfer from all the other moving parts was getting increasingly hard to hold on to.

"Good thing I didn't hide behind that…" judging from how it drove when I saw that, I knew it was carrying quite the load. Hiding in the cargo wasn't really viable as I need time to hide.

Peeking from the windshield, I take a look around me how huge this place is. The parking lot in this floor is almost void of vehicles. There are pillars here and there that support the levels but it's really just one huge parking lot. From where I am, it feels like I am in the very center of this lot albeit nearer to the wall north of me.

"Damn it. This is really a bad time for me not to visit Lastation" I haven't visited Lastation at all. So I'm really playing all of this by the ear.

"I need to find a map soon before I get lost…" I identified my first objective.

Okay, so if I'm facing this wall from where we came from, then I am most likely facing from where I came from outside this base. So thinking that, I face a 180 and find something that would lead me upstairs inside the Basilicom.

Surprisingly, the answer didn't take long at all. In one of the pillars at my 10, houses an elevator. Well, that was easy to find. And I also saw another thing, there's a camera above it. I quickly look around me and I saw camera's here and there that nets the entire level with surveillance. Even near the path I took has a camera that is pointed straight towards this line of parking spaces. But luckily, thanks to the how this truck is parked, it made a good blind spot from the camera. Even when hiding to this car was covered.

"So first, I need to take out the cameras before heading up…" but that would cause suspicions in the surveillance department. From where I can see there are no surveillance offices on this level. So whatever they saw, the intruder won't know that he was being slowly surrounded and can't get out of this place.

"Okay, okay… What to do? Think loveable brain, think…" would making noise do the trick? Well, it would work but facing a hundred soldiers and 2 battalions is really giving me stretch here. Not that it would pose a problem, and I could keep up with my marksman training. I feel like I'm getting rusty.

Would posing as a soldier do the trick? I still have the uniform on, but if they suddenly ask my ID and found that person is KIA then I'll get caught immediately. I really don't want to get caught as it would really delay my schedule. So what now?

"Hoo~ hoo~" I can hear the driver in the background.

"Well, let's give this one a shot" I hope I don't get caught in the process.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Okay… I think I have a plan…" I think, I'm not really too sure.

Judging by the angle of the camera, and him going back and forth. It seems that this delivery man's face hasn't been seen. Plus there are no distinct features that would make him stand out. So just wearing his shirt uniform is enough. Plus the height difference won't be noticed anyway at first glance. So I better make this quick before someone might take notice.

I come out into the open, exposing myself in the surveillance net. I make sure that the camera doesn't see my face as I turn towards the back of the truck. With the clipboard in hand, I take a look at the clipboard, making sure I don't take too long before the guys behind the camera get suspicious of the change in behavior.

There isn't a lot to see here other than food resupply. Some meat, vegetables, spices, fruits and water. That's mostly what the delivery is today. From the looks of it, the door near here is just a place where they are being kept. And there seems to be nothing too special inside, from the way I timed him coming in with a box and out without a box. If there was I would have taken a look.

Back to the clipboard, I turn a few pages and see the listed items that are supposed to be inside the boxes here. The guards' job outside was supposed to check if everything is clear, but seeing as one of them didn't bother to check at all could warrant him a sacking from his superior. What if there's a passerby in one of these boxes, hm?

Anyways, after turning a few pages, I found a delivery notice from, Lowee. It's a parcel that is designated to a name that I came across that I know. And it came from a name that I know as well. Mind you, we're not that close and haven't had a good heart to heart talk outside of introductions. It seems it has to be delivered personally to the person at all cost. Plus it all has clearance papers attached to it as well. So that's why it's so thick.

"Well, let's do our job first…" I hop inside the truck and peek my way through at which box looks like a parcel. There are so many boxes here on top of one another that all of them looks the same. I pop open my flashlight and look at each and every box one by one.

"Hmm?" at the very corner, there seems to be one that doesn't look like the others. I pull the other boxes away to give space and pull it out in between the lower cargo floor and the box above it. The box's color is different than the others and with a red tag on top of it, I can only conclude that this is the one.

"Okay… I hope I don't get caught" I remember that the driver is almost a friend of the guard outside. Well, I hope he's the only friend that he made or I am really screwed.

I put the clipboard on top, take the parcel with both hands and hop down from the truck. I immediately turn away from the camera and headed straight towards the elevator. I make loud steps that echo eerily everywhere. The echoes travel almost endlessly to the giant parking space. And being the only one here, it adds to the effect that I might be in a horror movie.

I look around without turning my head. It seems the cameras are all pointed at me, watching my every move. I reach the elevator and with a bit of a struggle, I call the elevator and wait casually. The indicators above tell me that the elevator is coming from the 3rd floor. I take a peek at the camera above it and it's looking straight at me sinisterly.

"They could really not make this as uncomfortable as it is, really" they must have had a history of people getting inside. Well, let's see what I can do.

*TING!*

The elevator came and the doors opened for me, I take a step inside and push the 'G' button. The elevator rises as soon as the doors close.

"No cameras, okay…"

Since I don't have any I.D. on me, I'll be dead when the inspection comes, but I also couldn't risk being caught in the parking lot so I need this disguise. So I need to find another uniform so I could to use in there. Plus, the fact that the cameras are all looking at me, I'll assume that they're going to expect me on the ground floor like any sane normal delivery guy would. So even if I get another uniform, I got a small window of opportunity to move around before the guys in the surveillance department start calling alarms.

"I've only got a small window before they notice something"

I put down the box and look up to find the hatch, I reach towards the handle on the ceiling, twist it perpendicular to the door and push it open. The apparent sounds of the wheels and cables that were inaudible before is now a tad louder now.

I climb through and immediately, I feel the rush of wind from the elevator accelerating upwards. The elevator stops the moment I do so, and I close the hatch.

*TING!*

I can hear the elevator's chime, and a moment after, muffled voices reaches my ears. I take a small peek and it seems there's only one dude that's inspecting the box that I laid down. Oh and he's wearing a uniform lucky me plus he doesn't have a radio, lucky me.

"Huh? Someone must be playing a prank in this time and age…" he reaches towards the elevator and pressed the 4 button. And a small sudden feeling of falling enters the senses as the elevator descends.

Let's make this easy on the guy, I open the hatch and jump down with my feet first, I grab onto the ledge and swing my body as I head down. My feet, side by and parallel to the ground, I hit the side of his head and push it as strongly as I could to the elevator wall.

*BNG!*

His head collided with the wall. Feeling that I don't feel any resistance from him, I jump down and he falls almost lifelessly on the floor. Well, I say almost, but he's just knocked out. I quickly press the emergency stop button. The feeling of descending slowly stops as I crouch down and make him turn to me.

"Well, size wise, it's a little small but…" Oh well, I think I can make this work. I

I strip off my jacket and my pants then strip him off of his jacket and pants. He has a holster with him and a Beretta 92FS. Well, that's good since I have an extra room in my holster right now for another gun. I take the gun and quickly loot him off of its magazine. I then clothe him with the driver's jackets and clothes and quickly wear his uniform.

"Okay…" now it's time to really make a move. With this, I could make my window of infiltrating a bit longer.

"Once they find this guy, I'd be gone by then" this is hoping nothing happens.

"I really wish I had time to walk around Lastation's Basilicom when I had the chance" well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. I was excited about my honeymoon and who wouldn't be anyway.

Feeling my pockets, I notice something bulging on my left pocket, I take it out and it's a cap. Oh goodie, lucky me. I wear the cap on my head and press a specific button that was mentioned in the clipboard. The elevator rises, with the same comforting acceleration as before.

"Well, I really hope _she's_ friendly…" mind you, we were just introduced.

I hope my first heart to heart talk with the Oracle of Lastation goes well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"*Sigh*…"

A woman sitting on her chair with silver hair and blue eyes, sighed deeply.

The room is tinged with an orange hue from the lights, creating an ambiance that may seem sinister and comforting. And the outside chitter chatter of the soldiers makes it feel that this room is in another different building all together. A relaxing time moment for her, like she is almost away that is happening in the world. Almost divine.

But that divinity is broken when she had read the report on yesterday's events. A town with no one surviving, infiltration in their ranks, and most especially, that _place_ is getting worst by the second. There are so many things that are swirling inside her head. Her eyes does not have any color in them, her soul is as if is exhausted.

She didn't expect it to be this long, at best she had predicted that it would only take months. But she didn't predicted in her plans that the technological warfare was generations apart from theirs. Thus, it took longer than expected, and combine it with humans tenacious way to survive it took even longer than she predicted.

"…This is getting tiring"

Her most gracious concern is what's happening at _that_ place. It's far worst now that she had ever calculated. Right now, the only conclusion that she has is that they need more time. But time is what they don't have. And each time they wait, the situation gets more and more dire. She's stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"…It's not going well like I wanted to" with too many unknowns, she can't make a single move from her side of the chess board. It's like playing a game of it, without knowing where the officials are. She is not used to the lack of information. Usually with a single call or click of the mouse she is gets all that she needs and makes a move base on that.

"…I'm not use to this type of work…" as much as she can, she wants gain information. But with lack of experience in this subject matter, she can't infer with information that is vague.

"*Sigh*…" she sighed again.

There is tea that she had brewed herself. It has been sitting on the table for almost an hour. The aromatic sense that have filled the room have all but gone. What replaced it is a cold air, empty air that feels almost natural for her. When was the last time she had smelled the fresh day, or face the day in the boring documents and business talks? When was the last time that she watch the stars glitter? When was the last time that she had to make a run at the rare moments of tardiness?

It feels so long ago, like it was some else's. Was there really such a time? She couldn't remember that answer anymore. Those day that seem to just pass by and yet contain a year worth of memories. The memories that the heart misses and the mind would rest to. Was there ever such a time that she had almost convinced herself that those days seem fake?

*Knock!* *Knock!*

The knock on the door knocks her back into reality. She regains a bit of her composure by sipping her tea, not minding if it was cold. Somehow the tea calmed her down, and she regains her usual business like aura of her. She settles her mind of what tone and diction she had, and then opened her mouth to let the visitor in.

"Come in"

"Kei…"

"Mina…" A tall woman with long sky blue hair worn in low pigtails along with a red graduate hat greeted her.

Her eyes are cerulean in color and are accompanied by a pair of red glasses. Mina wears a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. Her legwear consists of red heels that match her robe and hat.

"Mina. What brings you here?" Kei asked to the woman.

"I was, visiting Chika at the hospital…" her motherly voice, a soft and gentle voice, answered to the gil with short silver hair and cobalt blue eyes.

Kei wears a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts instead of pants. Her legwear consists of below the knee black socks and black shoes with blue line designs and silver circles in the center.

"Ah. She's taking rehab at this time, I presume? Is she doing okay?" Kei asked.

"She is... she was sleeping but the doctors said that she doing quite well…"a sweet assured voice escapes her.

"I'm sorry for making you do all this, Mina"

"It's perfectly fine… Besides, you don't have any time anyways…"

"I wish I have" she said in a light joking manner.

"Have you received my parcel…?" Mina asked.

"Parcel? No, I haven't"

"I see… I thought it would have been delivered before I get here…"

"Hmmm, I'll take a look at it once I get it then. Oh, where are my manners?" realizing that she has a visitor in the office, she quickly adds.

"Mina, I'll brew you some tea"

"Don't trouble yourself… I was only here for a short visit…" Mina denies the offer.

"But, it is far too early for sunrise. And at this peculiar time that you visited, I believe it would be profitable for you if you take a rest here" Kei, having used to being visited at times like these, says her honest opinion on the manner.

"Fine… I'll indulge myself…" Mina, having been convinced of that logic, sat down on the chair before the table.

This office that Kei is working at is one of the offices that the former Basilicom employees used to work. She chose this particular office because there isn't any windows to make a peek outside. The outside world where she doesn't want to see. To her, it was more of a reminder of what she could have done. Something that the entire world is aberrant on reminding her.

Kei makes her way to the electric kettle and flips the switch to heat up the water. Mina waits patiently, slowly letting her body relax. The room was very quiet, an atmosphere they are not used to, and yet they have to get used to. The sound of water being boiled slowly fills the room as though someone is pressing the volume up button on the remote in a fixed pace. Kei, waits patiently for the switch to flip automatically.

"How are the front lines...?" the first to break that silence was Mina. The tone in her voice stays the same but its seriousness is not masked.

"…" Kei considers a moment to answer.

"I'm surprised that you were able to ask that question"

"I'm just making small talk…"

"It's not going well as we all hoped"

"I see…"

"We are really at a disadvantage when we go up against that _thing_. And it seems it's getting far more overwhelming than last time"

"What town was it today…?"

"Dorss Town" she remembers the reports. Cause and effect was the same.

"And _her_?"

"I don't know. She wasn't seen…" Kei said in a griming tone. Mina having heard of today's news, has a shadow over her head. And thus the room returned to silence.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

The knock of the door stops the returning silence.

"A parcel to Kei Jinjugi" an unknown male's voice said.

"Ah, that must be my parcel…" Mina said, lighting up the mood.

"It may be. Come in" Kei orders the man to come in.

"Ah, sorry for the delay. I had to do some other deliveries before this one" the man, a soldier, said with a light tone, almost as if chipper as he went inside.

"So where do I keep this, ma'am?" he asked.

"Put it on top of my desk please, soldier" Kei said pointing to the desk.

In silence, the soldier went in, bowing the woman with long sky blue hair. He drops the parcel carefully onto the desk. The girl's doesn't mind a soldier's presence, as they are already accustomed to it already. The soldier walks towards the door and opens it before turning around.

"Oh yes, ma'am. There is message for you, may I be allowed to tell you here?" he said, closing the door behind him once again.

"Very well" Kei said.

"Can you tell me about…?" the soldier removes his cap.

"…about Nepgear? Kei, Mina?"

"…!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"And explain it to me in 5 minutes please" if they don't I'd be screwed over. I'm surprised that I got here without the alarms going off.

"And who might you be…?" the woman with long sky blue hair worn in low pigtails, asked the question. Her tone depicts of motherliness, but it doesn't hide the sense of hostility.

"Ah, I'm just a passerby" I answered casually.

"And how did you know our names, passerby?" Kei asks as she moves towards her table.

"That doesn't matter right now. And please, don't trigger the alarm. I'm not in a very good mood and I might shoot someone right now" I rise the gun slightly, pointing it towards Kei's head.

"…" Kei's eyes stare at mine. She seemed to have sensed that my threat is not empty. She steps back a bit from her table.

"Well, now that we are in such discussion-esque mood. Tell me all about Nepgear" I repeat. They're eyes twitch a little from her name.

"And why do you seek such information, soldier…?" completely dismissing that I am a passerby, Mina asks me.

"Well, in truth, I hold that girl in high regard, so I need to know…"

"Which squad are you from?" Kei asked suddenly. Oh right, I'm still wearing that guard's uniform.

"Judging from what you're wearing you are just a guard here. I believe your job is to keep us safe" Kei said.

"Oh, I am really absolutely sorry for that but if you must know…"

*PEW!*

"…!"

"Kei…!"

"I have a different job this time"

The muzzle of my silencer releases a small amount of smoke. A small part of the ends of Kei's hair is disheveled from something tearing through it at the speed of sound. It took a moment for Kei to recompose herself and both of them stare at me with scheming eyes.

"Might you be… on _her_ side…?" Mina asked.

"Yes. Just like that brown-haired girl with a blue jacket and a wannabe nurse"

"How do you know IF and Com…!?"

"It doesn't matter how I know them, Mina. All I need is answers" I abruptly stop her sentence with the mere mention of her name.

"Then you must know the Laws of Equivalent exchange correct?" Kei asked. Regaining a bit of her business tone.

"Yes, yes. Blah di da and some shit. Look, Kei, I think you need to understand the predicament you're in" I told her, raising my Gloc a bit more.

"Hmmm. You seem to be awfully confident that sparing my life is worth it to tell you such information" she's confident that I don't have the balls to kill her.

"…" well I won't gain anything if I kill her anyways plus even if I do, a certain pair of dishonest sisters are going to murder me in my sleep for sure.

"Then, what would your exchange be, Mister passerby?" wow, she's way too business like. Well, I figured she'd do something like this.

"...*Sigh* Just give me the info on Nepge-!"

"-!"

"-!"

In a moment, the temperature dropped like a bombshell. My instincts quickly take over, making me cautious of the woman who looks like she had just graduated from law school. It tells me to be very wary of her.

"Don't utter that name, in my presence…" it's not an empty threat. My instincts scream to follow her just for now.

"Mina, calm down" Kei quickly controls the situation. And the temperature is slightly raised.

"If you don't have anything in exchange, it's best you leave. I won't call security on you in exchange" how generous. Well, I really don't have any chips on hand to use.

"*Sigh*… Well I do have something in mind" I can use my 'eyes' to get what I wanted instantly, but I'm going to bet that there are three girls that are going to talk to my sleep.

"What is it?"

"How about I offer my services to you?" I said in a way that I could land any job just from the tone of it.

"Then you would have achieved two of your objectives correct?"

"Well, I didn't know that you would put me on the front lines so easily" she's sharp.

"Ever the sharp one; that is what I am offering" hopefully I could get to Nepgear fast.

"And how would I guarantee that you wouldn't betray us?"

"My only goal is Nepgear, Kei. Whatever happens, I am still on her side"

"Hmmm…" she ponders without leaving eye contact.

"…Tell me, passerby, what is your goal with _her_?" Mina asked, intentionally referring her in pronoun.

"Nepgear is my little sister after all. And above all other people, it's my job to admonish her strictly"

"…" Mina too went quiet. I know it doesn't hold much water, and from my guess in this conversation, these girls have been through a lot to doubt people they see.

"Kei…" Mina turns to the short white haired girl.

"…Are you sure? It is not something that I want you to remember"

"It is all in the past now. No matter how much grieving I make, I must accept that I did not perform my duties than in the past"

"Hm. I am jealous of that honesty of yours"

"…Please, I also envy how you are able to still not shed a single tear"

"My workload has doubled ever since"

"I'd rather not disturb a pair of people that are entering maturity but I don't have much time" any time now, someone is going to notice a guy sleeping in the elevator.

"Kei, I think it would meet our interest if we enlist him into the frontlines" Mina said.

"…And how would that interest us?"

"One less person to worry about when we find recruits to replace" Mina said. To me it sounds grimmer than it was meant.

"Fine. At least, that solves one problem" I think we reach a conclusion to this stand-off.

"Passerby, write your name here on this paper. I am enlisting you on the frontlines" Kei pulled out a form that she got from the drawer in her table.

"And in exchange?"

"…I will tell you about Nepgear, all of it"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Jinjugi Kei and Mina Nishizawa"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The Leanbox visit was to ensure if the progress for the region was gaining ground. As it was an island away, it was just a step or two behind than the three regions in the mainland. Although there are other political and economic matters that need to be dealt with, that was the main reason as to why the CPU visited.

At the time, the rumors about the CPU's behavior is swirling in the air. But Purple Sister had assured everyone that she will keep herself in check. And this visit that is being broadcasted live in the media should also disprove the talk surrounding her should she keep herself in check. The risk was high but the reward was higher.

The travel to Leanbox went without a hitch, the ferry accommodated all of the CPUs needs perfectly. From massages to toiletries to 3-star dishes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If one were to view this, they might think that she is on vacation.

She was also well received when the ferry docked to Leanbox. The once Leanbox citizens had welcomed her with a festival. Private companies and schools where suspended on that day. Stalls stand almost every side of the street. Stages were set for various performances. And decorations filled the eyes that could excite age.

With the CPU warmly welcomed into the land, work begins almost immediately for her while the festivities were going on. While the various festivities where going on various festivities were discussed. Crime rates, economics, governance, and others that are needed to be discussed to further flourish Leanbox. The various topics discussed met good resolution which made the people living in Leanbox happy enough.

But there was one person that was not happy with Purple Sister's rule.

From her depression of losing a loved one. From her depression of being unable to forgive herself. From her depression of having someone, she considered family taken away from her. She had realized long ago that waiting will go unrewarded. That shutting herself from the rest of the world would result in nothing. That she has to take action upon herself.

But what of it? What is life now, now that she was left alone? Knowing that person's smile and warmth will never be felt or seen ever again. That warmth that she always feels and that joy that she would otherwise not come to expect, where in the world would she find that again?

In a room hidden under the Basilicom, she grieved over the loss of her Goddess. The uneven ground that she stands on, where her beloved is buried 15ft below. Would staying here might do her closure? No, she knows that. But would it help her ease the mourning heart even a little? It might. And so she stayed and stayed.

Even in the darkest of depths in this cold and conditioned room. She somehow found a little bit of warmth to it. A lovely flower born from her memories bloom. She remembers the time that she had first started working here just from pure admiration of the CPU. The hardships to even get her to come out of her room. The political matters that she has to address herself. The first months of working so hard as though it doesn't seem worth it anymore.

But a small piece of cake was placed before her. The warm dark blue eyes and smile, a hand covered in a white gloves pets her as she slowly awake from her groggy enchantment.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Chika"

Maybe it was the reason why that admiration developed into deep admiration. It is love towards the Goddess. But it is neither love to a significant other or love to a familial relative. A love that neither beyond nor below those thresholds. Just love. Unconditional love.

The event after that was blindingly blurry. But it was a bright place she knows she had passed through. And knowing just that puts a small smile on her face.

"Chika…"

"…"

"…Today is Nepgear's coronation. Would you be willing to join us?"

"…Coronation? Why? Is she replacing Purple Heart to become the CPU of Planeptune?"

"…No. She's going to become the CPU of the world?"

"…World…? Ahahahaha you must be kidding…"

"I'm not"

"How can she become the CPU of the world when my dear Vert is still…"

"Vert is go…!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! She's still alive! I know she is! She's still here!"

"…"

"SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO REPLACE MY VERT!"

But looking at that scene now, she remembers how she had already known it was going to happen. That no matter how much screaming she does, her Goddess is never coming back. She knows that from the very beginning. Even when she had begged her to give her back, she knows she won't be able to deliver such a simple and yet impossible cry.

But that doesn't matter, she thought. She can just wait until her Goddess returned to her one more time. Until she will be able to see her again. Until she will be able to wrap her arms around her again. She'll wait for her. Like she had always done.

* * *

The sound of the tires rolling on the pavement tickles my ears. It's been a sound that I haven't heard in quite a long time. The trees moving pasts me, the weight on my shoulders, the grip on the accelerator, the smell of the forest, all seem so familiar to me. I somehow remember the time when I have served my service to stripes and stars.

I drive the jeep forward as the sun rises behind me. The path through the forest is slowly revealing itself. The smell of the beach has long escaped my nose. I haven't remembered this place having large trees before, a testament to how it must have been devoid of people for so long now.

I drove on, letting the cool air breeze over my hair. Given how far I've driven this, I'm not that far off to my next destination. Although I'm not too excited to see what is in store for me. There are some things that you should not discover, even the wisest of the curious adventurers would know that.

And in the distance, a fair distance away, between the large trees of the forest, is a city of green and white. An urbanized, filled with corporate buildings, warehouses, skyscrapers, and typical urban structures. And a noticeable towering structure that sticks out a sore thumb. A colossal white structure with black streaks filled with green light in the middle of its perpendicular sides, which ends on a green circle in between.

At least it's what it used to be.

Leanbox has become the shadow of its simplistic and futuristic design. Devastated buildings as far as the eye can see. Roads cracked and raised, destroyed cars all over the place, debris scattered broken bridges, burned buildings, it's as though this place was warred. Or the place where this whole war had started.

"Chika versus Nepgear huh… I'd kill to get a front row seat" if Nepgear was in the right state of mind, that is.

* * *

And when the crowds and cheers and festivities reached her phone, she felt somewhat expressionless. A part of her should be happy that this island is flourishing. That she should be proud that her Goddess's people are flourishing. But it wasn't happiness that sprung forth. A sinister feeling gave birth inside her, something of a spirit that has taken over her. She felt anger.

Anger at the girl. At that girl that took away the only one, she thought of as family. The only that she thought of as a loved one. The only one that made her who she is today. She took her away from her. In cold blood no less. "Help?" "Sorry?" If she was truly sorry or wanted to help she should give her back when she had begged. When she had finally been reunited with her, _she_ had to get in the way.

And now, she's trying to steal this island away, this landmass away, this country away. The landmass that her Goddess had worked so hard to rise up even against the competition. It's people which she worked so hard to satisfy. Their Shares which they worked so hard for. Is _she_ trying to take everything away from her? Is _she_ deliberately doing this?

"Nepgear…"

"…I will murder you…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

" _The talks have been going smoothly_ "

 _"Mhm…"_

 _"And with everyone being so agreeable it'll be a matter of time before we reach a solid agreement"_

 _"Mhm…"_

 _"What's wrong, Nepgear?"_

 _"Hm? Ah… no, what is it again Histoire?"_

 _"Are you tired?"_

 _"Ah no. *Sigh* I dunno… Maybe I am"_

 _"How about we enjoy the festivities outside Nepgear"_

 _"No, really, I'll be fine with some sleep Histoire. Thanks for the offer"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. I will be"_

 _"Okay then. Let's retire for the day then"_

 _"Mhm…"_

 _Nepgear seemed to have nodded at my suggestion and crawled into bed. I waited a 3 minutes before I take my leave and help myself out of her room. I headed towards the window pane of our suite. And watch as Leanbox indulges themselves into their own festivities._

 _"It's a shame that I can't be able to enjoy it…"_

 _She remembers how the previous goddess of Planeptune would pull her out of her book and enjoy the festivities together, and even leaving a pile of work together. How she would resign herself to enjoy even though she protests to it. But nonetheless, it was fun being pulled by her cheeriness._

 _"…"_

 _Come to think of it, when was the last time Nepgear had taken a proper break? It has been work and work and work, day after day. Of course she is proud that she is taking her responsibility responsibly. But, it would be foolish to think that she can keep this level of focus for long. But that's why she's…_

 _"What am I thinking… I know why…"_

 _She knows. She gravely knows what's happening to her. And yet she doesn't know how to stop it. There's almost nothing she could do about it. That_ thing _is destroying her from the inside. Slowly transforming her to something she can't even fathom._

 _"*hic!* *hic!* *sob!* Someone…!"_

 _It's tearing her up inside. Tearing up her heart. She can't do anything. She's helpless. Powerless to save the only family she has left._

 _"please…! *hic!*"_

 _So she just begs, begs to the gentle clouds hovering above her, to the godly sun that showers its blessing. To anything that could hear her._

 _"*hic!* *sob!* save her…!"_

* * *

The state of this place is pretty much the same as in Lastation. Wrecked buildings, almost all of them. Broken down vehicles just about everywhere. The streets are wrecked, debris all over the place and forming a giant pile on the sides of the road. The once lavish country of Leanbox, the country that she had worked so hard on, almost alone even, is now just a shadow of its former self.

I drive the jeep in this barren land of a country. The exhaust and the tires grinding on the rough street as it rolls are the only sounds I can hear. The wind is still brushing on my skin, as though it's trying to push me back. I can smell very small traces of gunpowder and dust from debris. And as bright and shiny the sun above me is, I can almost hear the silent screams of the people here that have embedded itself on the walls.

Would I find something here? I have no idea. But I'm looking for something. Something I know, and _someone_ I know.

"I seriously don't know what to categorize her..."

* * *

"NEPGEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

A shout of her name. A roar even. She stomps the halls of the hotel with a spear on hand. The guards tried to take a step towards her, but such murderous rage they simply gulp and step back. The media that have gathered around her target steps back from the grand staircase. Her target stands there, dumbfounded and also steeling herself from her confronter.

"Chika…"

"You…! You…! You…!"

"Wait, Chika you don't have to…!"

*SCHING!*

"…!"

The fairy on a book, who had floated in between them as Chika approached with thunderous steps, was confronted with the tip a spear. A sweat breaks down on her forehead.

"Histoire, it's okay. I can handle things myself…" Nepgear steps forward.

"But, Nepgear…!"

"Yes, Histoire! Let the bitch handle me herself!" patronized Chika.

"Chika…!"

"Chika… I… Let's talk things over" Nepgear suggested.

"Talk things over you say? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's rich coming from you!" Chika smiled sinisterly.

"Why would I talk things over to you, huh? We didn't even talk things over when my dear Vert was MURDERED BY YOU!"

"Chika, I…"

"Huh? You have something to say, you little bitch? You going to deny that you killed my Vert and now trying to steal our country?"

"N-no! I'm not trying to steal her country!"

"Then what are you doing!? Walking around like you own the fucking place!"

"I'm helping Leanbox recover from the ASIC incident because I know that's what Vert would have wanted!"

"Vert…? Wanted…? How would you know...?" Chika looks down, a shadow over her head, as though the name of her beloved goddess have calmed her.

"Chika… I know how you feel. But even I know that I cannot change the past" the fairy floats towards her and pets her shoulders.

"So all we can do for her is to help her. And make sure she does a great job for the rest…" she smiles at the green haired girl.

"Help her…?" for her, she finds that phrase dumbfounding.

"Hihihihihihihi… Hehehehehehehe…"

"Chika…?" the fairy floats away from her, her skin crawls from the green haired girl.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughs, maniacally. Her eyes are wider than ever as tears flow down.

"HELP HER!? SHE KILLED MY DEAR BELOVED VERT! WHY SHOULD I HELP HER!?"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA NO! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE'S GOING TO TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL!"

"Chika!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COZ SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER!"

"Chika! Hey, Chika!"

"SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED HER!"

"CHIKA-!"

*Swooosh!*

"…!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Chi…!"

One swing of her spear and a giant wind pushed everyone back a meter. The fairy on a book regains control of her flight.

Chika glares at Nepgear, a glare so menacing that her eyes could bleed. So menacing that Nepgear unintentionally draws her sword. Chika stares at the sword, she remembers that sword. A sword drenched in blood, a cursed dark sword that she had used to save the world. And what did she have to kill to save the world? What did she use to save the world? Of all people, what did she took from her to save this meaningless world?

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPGEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

*CLASH!*

* * *

"This must be the place…"

I stand in front of a once giant building. A 5-star hotel that Neptune and the rest of us frequent to when we visit Leanbox. Beds that could take you to sleep land in 2 seconds flat. Spacious bathrooms that could rival ours, food and wine that would make your mouth water. Service that could almost beat a house-wife. It was luxury at its finest. Luxury that you might normally spend a fortune on, but with Leanbox's economy it was really accessible. Now it's just the walls and the remaining of its foundation of the first floor that is left.

I walk inside with loud audible steps, making my presence know. I walk pass the past double doors. And inside, illuminated by the morning sunlight. I can see the red and marbling of the floor, pieces of a red carpet with gold accents on the grand staircase leading to somewhere. The staircase handrails are accented with gold and black frames. Giant pillars of white marbling and gold edges are placed 1 and a half meter away from the middle of the hall.

I look around this giant area, and there seems to be nothing here. My instincts doesn't detect anything either.

"Well maybe there's no one here…!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

"Kuh…!"

My instincts suddenly took over me and pulled me to the side. Large fireballs rained down on and around where I stood. The damage on the marble floor was like being hit with a giant boulder, creating craters and cracks. I look up to where the source of the fireball is.

"Well, well. That's not how you treat a visitor especially someone you probably don't know…" I said as I stand up.

A girl with hair styled in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress but this time it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress is an open shoulder and teal tie. And leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles and black lining on the center.

But something is different about her. Her eyes are different, they're…

*SQZZZZZZZ!*

"…! Well, well nice _eyes_ …" she levels with me.

 _Eyes_ that would stop you in its tracks. _Eyes_ that would show you something. Or make you something do. _Eyes_ that are many but are one and the same. Her's is a copy, I can tell, a copy of an original I don't know of. It's nothing like mine but it's the same kind. But even if it's a copy what it could _do_ is terrifying. Something that my _eyes_ are able to counter it with, or just me being special. I have no idea which.

The fairy on the book seems to _stares_ at me. As though it's waiting for something to happen to me. It's unfazed by my own _eyes._ As though it doesn't see them.

"Looks good on you Histoire…" I comment as I take out an M9 bayonet and an MP5…

"But do you even know how to use _them!_ " …and lunge towards her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*CLASH!*

Chika dashed forward and swings her spear to Nepgear. In instinct, she holds up her dark broadsword before her.

"Kh!"

But the impact was strong enough that Nepgear's knees buckled under her and drops to the floor. Without missing a beat, Chika raises her spear and points it at her targets face.

"…!"

"Hihihi"

*BAM!*

Nepgear rolls to the side, recovers and jumps off the grand staircase.

"Chika, I don…!"

*CLASH!*

"Kh!"

In between the accented railings under the stairs handles, Chika had thrown her spear targeting Nepgear in between the eyes. Her hand moves almost automatically, parrying the attack and sending the spear flying over the air.

"Hehehe…"

"Ho…!"

Suddenly, Chika's smiling face is right in front of her. She steps in with her left foot and throws a jab at her targets face, Nepgear dodges. But as soon as it misses, Chika quickly retracts her fist and charges it towards Nepgear's gut.

"Guh!" all of the air was knocked out of Nepgear's lungs. Chika performs a roundhouse to her target's temple and knocks her back to the side, towards the entrance. Nepgear plants her hand to the ground, catching herself to recover.

*CLASH!*

But as soon as she attempts to recover, Chika lunges and thrusts her weapon at her. Nepgear was forced to block at an uncomfortable angle. Chika changes the angle of her spear, grinding the side on the edge of the sword until it catches on the guard of the spear. She draws a circle, opening up Nepgear's defense.

*SSSSHNG!*

With the tip of the spear, she swings to her left knee that is on the ground. Nepgear blocks it. Chika swings the butt of her spear, and her target bends forward to dodge it. Chikka twists again and swinging her tip of her spear to her initial targeted body part. Nepgear jumps back.

And during in midflight, Chika jumps towards Nepgear, spear in front. Nepgear puts the blade in front of her.

*STEP*

"…!"

"Hehe…"

Chika steps on to the dark broadsword. She raises her other foot and swings it towards Nepgear's head.

"…!"

For a moment she blacked out. Chika uses the momentum of her kick to flip herself off and lands on the ground safely.

*THUD!*

*Step*

"Nepgear!" the fairy on a book hurriedly flies over to her Goddess' side.

"…!" Nepgear's eyes open suddenly. At the same time, her lungs filled itself with as much oxygen as it can.

"Awwwwwww. Is the Goddess of the world crying? My, my. You're far weaker than I thought you would. I do wonder how you were able to murder my dear Vert."

"Chika… I… _haa… haa…_ " Nepgear stands up, leaning on her sword like a cane.

"Nepgear!" the fairy calls out her name. But it is unheard.

"I… don't want to fight you, Chika. We can still… be friends…"

"Friends? Friends? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh man, oh man, oh man. Are you serious bitch? Friends? Like who would be friends to a murderer like you-!"

*CLASH!*

"Ah!"

*BAM!* *BRRRR!*

Chika suddenly dashed forward and thrusts her spear. Nepgear defended but was knocked back hard through the double doors, landing on the pavement.

"Nepgear! Chika, stop!" the fairy on the book flies in front of the attacker.

"Out of my way!" but Chika slapped her away with her backhand.

"Histoire!" Nepgear struggles to stand up as she helplessly watches her Oracle swatted.

"Now, now. You really shouldn't worry about her now…"

*SNAP!*

"…!"

"Worry about yourself first!"

Chika lunges towards her, in Nepgear's eyes, it would seem that teleported right in front of her. Nepgear tries to step back, going for a defensive stance, but Chika thrusts her spear at her.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Thrust after thrust after thrust. Chika rains down on the defensive CPU forced to defend from an uncomfortable footing.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Chika steps up the pace, in Nepgear's eyes they seem like a blur of movements.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

The CPU finally got a good footing, but the former Oracle of Leanbox has stepped on the gas pedal more.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH!*

Chika thrusts square on to the CPU's chest. But it was blocked with the broad side of the dark blade. She quickly steps in, grabbing the near the spearhead with her off-hand, she twists, steps towards the side, then lean forward towards Nepgear's bottom left side.

"Wha…-!"

She thrust the spear towards her target. And with Nepgear still in a stance, she moves her arm to intercept. The spearhead easily thrusts through Nepgear's arm as though it was made of butter. Traces of blood, skin, and clothes fly off.

*SQZ!* *SQZ!*

Chika raises her spear high in the air, as though proudly displaying a trophy stuck on the end of the spear. She twists her body and swings it in a large circle. Because of the centrifugal force, her prize was sent flying to another building.

*THUD!* *THUD!*

"Ugh…!"

"Not done yet Nepgear! Ahahahahaha!" Chika charges towards Nepgear maniacally.

"…!"

*BAM!*

Nepgear dodges to the side. Chika thrusts her weapon towards the wall, making a hole in the wall in the process. Dust and debris puff out and Nepgear steps back.

"…!"

Suddenly, a spear was heading straight towards her. She dodges her head aside avoiding the weapon. But as she dodges, Chika had already positioned herself to side and a fist driving its way towards her side.

"Guh…!"

Nepgear was hit square in the liver, her whole body shakes, paralyzing her. Chika steps towards the other side and races her next fist to her gut. That one hurt too much and she gasps for air as she resists it. Chika flies off her next punch, targeting Nepgear's jaw.

"Gh…!"

*SQZ!* *SQZ!* *SQZ!*

Nepgear was knocked on the asphalt. Her head shaking from the brutal punches. Her arm is almost useless as it hurts to even move it. The punch from the liver makes her body numb and wants to lay down on the ground. The punch from the gut makes her whole body unresponsive her brain's commands.

Chika picks up her weapon that had hit a wall. And slowly walks towards her target again. Nepgear turns to where the footsteps are, her whole body screaming as she does so. She forces her mouth to move.

"Chi… ka… Let's… not...!"

"'Let's not fight?' AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny because you didn't show gave Vert back when I begged you know!? So who is the sore loser now huh!?"

"But… Vert… she…"

"What? You think I didn't know? That my dear, dear Vert wanted to be killed?"

*KLING!*

Chika stabs the asphalt beside Nepgear's head. Leaning forward towards her face as though almost touching.

"But that's no excuse for you for killing her, you Bitch"

"…"

"And now, I'll kill you really reeeeeeeaaaallyyyy slowly. And make you feel all the pain I had when you took her away from me…!"

"-!"

Suddenly her abdomen felt a sharp pain. Knocking out all of the air from her body. Chika had dug her knee towards her gut from where she was punched earlier. Chika steps to the side and kicks Nepgear towards the wall.

*THUD!* *SHNG!*

"Khhh…!"

With even letting her fall, she was pierced from the same hole her forearm has, as though nailing her to the wall. Chicka lunges forward, not even attempting to let her prey breathe. She breaks the shaft of her spear and a swing the butt head of the spear towards her face.

"…!"

Then thrusts towards her gut…

"Gh…!"

Swings it to her pelvis…

"G…!"

Swings it down towards her shoulder…

"Kh…!"

Thrusts at her abdomen…

"Chi…!"

Then swings it towards her head again as though signaling her to stop talking.

Chika relentlessly attacks Nepgear's hanging body with the butt of her weapon. Not letting her breath and not letting her any time to think. Overwhelming pain is all that Nepgear could register. She can't think anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'mon Nepgear! Where's that drive that killed my Vert!?"

Chika screams in sadistically and happily. Nepgear couldn't hear what she had said. All that she could recognize is an endless swirl of pain. Pain that wouldn't stop. Pain as though it will forever haunt her.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'MON! C'MON! C'MON! C'MON! C'MON! C'MON!"

Chika continues on the punishment to her. She attacks every inch of the girl's body. As though wanting for then pain to seep into her very bones. Nepgear's pelvis is shattered. Her femur is split. Her shoulders are dislocated. Almost all of Nepgear's bones have shattered under the extreme punishment.

But she won't stop. Until she…!

"…!"

Suddenly, the attacks stop. Something long flies away from Chika's shoulder. That thing holds the shaft of the owner's spear. The other end of that thing spills out some red liquid. It lands with a soft thud to the ground, but for Chika's ear, it was a signal for something.

Her right arm had just been cut off.

* * *

 _A/N: Bio update. Pat-reon account created. Read new update first or pm me for questions._

 _Patre-on: If you want to know what happens next first, consider supporting via Patre-on, link on the bio near the top; just remove the dashes. Chap 21, 22, 23 is already posted there._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Damn it all…!"

Fireballs rush pass me from all over my space of movement giving me no time to breathe. In this giant hall of what was once a hotel, I dodge my way through a series of meteor-like things that are on fire while circling a fairy on a book. That said fairy has 'eyes' that would kill a man, not metaphorically, but literally.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

I weave through a series of fireballs locked onto me. I duck, slide, jump, flip, and force my body back onto the ground. I land then leap forward to continue running circles around the fairy. My body is still not having a good warm up, my movements are still sloppy and ungraceful.

As I circle around, I see a pebble. I quickly stop with one foot and raise the other at the same time. I swing my leg and kick it towards her side.

*PING!*

Wow, and all it made was a ping sound; that was dumb. But the pebble was deflected by something before it got even close to the fairy. She turned towards me and raised…!

"…!"

*BANG!*

She suddenly points a finger at me and lightning came out from it. My instincts pull me to the side, dodging only by a hair. Then as I land, I feel the heat from below the earth. Again, my instincts take over before I have the chance to look down. I jump to the side, and the place where I was at, exploded.

*BOOM!*

"…!"

But as I land, a giant black fist suddenly came out from above. I jump back as per my instincts have told me to do.

*BAM!*

The moment I land, my instincts take control again. It forces me to duck down and parry an attack from behind me with a knife.

*SSSSHHHHNNNG!*

"Kh…!"

A spear with multiple shafts twisted together comes from out of behind me. I push it up as the shaft slides onto the blade. But as I do…

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Fireballs home in on me, I leap and roll to the side and started running towards her while weaving through the fireballs that are coming at me.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

I dodge them all and they hit the marble floor of the hotel behind me. I slide under her, effectively getting behind her, point my SMG and squeezed the trigger.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

Are my bullets made out of plastic? I mean they're making this were ping sound. Well, so even behind her I can't even touch her. Not that kind of touch. I raise myself up and jump back a few away from her. She turns towards me, her 'stare' meeting 'mine'.

' _I guess going all-out is an option…_ ' but what if I did go all out?

Even if I did, I don't even know how she attained those 'eyes'. Her smell isn't like 'his' so I can tell that it's not the same kind of thing that was once planted on Plutie. Plus she hasn't talked yet. I know 'it's' just a copy of the original. I can feel 'it'. And yet, 'it's' effect, 'it's' intensity, looks so legit.

Is 'he' behind this too…!?

"…!?"

Before I could even finish my thoughts, something is flying towards me up high at my 1 o'clock. A black fist comes rushing towards me, I roll forward, dodging it. It creates a mini-explosion behind me. I let go of my MP5, letting it hang on my torso, and throw the knife at her.

"…!"

And as soon as I do that, I lean to the side, letting a sword pass me and catch it in mid-flight.

*PING!*

As soon as I did, I dash forward towards her and catch the knife as it falls. But as soon as I did a large black fist comes from my left, I bring up the sword and block the attack.

*CLASH!*

"…!"

I got knocked back a few feet by the sheer strength of it. My arms go numb almost immediately when it made contact. My kneed almost buckled but I bit my lip and put strength back in my limbs.

"…!"

Two fireballs are coming from both of my sides, I flip sideways into the air letting them pass above and below me. A spear comes up front, I lean back as far as I could. But above me, I can see a spark. I force my body to roll to the side as the lightning comes down.

*BANG!* *BAM!*

And as soon as I recover, a large fireball is dangerously close to me. I step back, taking a stance, put the sword on my side. I take a step, I cut the fireball in an uppercut motion and pass through in the middle.

"…!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

But as soon as I cut my way through, a large number of weapons instantly flies through from thin air racing towards me.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Spears, halberds, arrows, swords, lances. An array of weapons all dart their way towards my head. I parry them all.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Using both my knife and my sword on hand, I seize every opening I could, ensuring even 1 second of my survival.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH!*

Seeing a gap in the rain of weapons, I quickly parry a spear, then dash to forward through the hail.

"…!"

*CLASH!*

A fireball came rushing towards me as I leap forward. I bring up both weapon to block but still pushed back by it. Fire quickly spreads to my sleeves. As I land, I spread both of my arms to quickly die out the fire.

"…!"

*CLASH!*

"Damn it…!"

From below, multiple spears comes rushing from underground. I block but it pushed me upwards into the air. Then, a black hand holding a giant hammer swings towards me. I raise my leg as it comes, then plant my feet on the hammer.

The hammer swings at an arc, pushing me to where I needed to go. I reverse the hold of the sword before catapulting myself towards Histy. With 'her' eyes still locked onto 'mine', I reach her in practically no time at all.

*CLASH!*

"Tch…!"

The sword broke before it reaches her. The top half of the sword flies off to nowhere as gravity gradually takes over me and I begin to fall.

*BANG!*

"Da…!"

*BAM!*

"Gh…!"

But lightning came out from out of nowhere. My whole body went numb, losing all control all over my body. Electricity buzzes through my entire nervous system as the force of the lightning shoots me across the hall and towards a pillar of the hall. I don't even feel the impact on my back.

*THUD!*

"Damn… it…!" I fall to the ground, almost lifeless. My body is paralyzed. I can't even move a finger. 3 seconds, I just need 3 seconds.

I try to look up, and the fairy on the book 'looks' down on me. As though looking at some sort of pest. And behind her, are the many weapons and tools that she had conjured up until now, ready to strike at a moment's notice. She's not the Tome of the World just for show. She'll really give you a beating when you piss her off. I'll remember that.

But this is a pain in the ass, there's almost nothing I can do against her. I've overclocked my brain the moment we started fighting. And the barrier around her is way too strong. She can move with it too, plus she can just 'stare' at me as she swings all those dangerous toys that she has. She's almost invincible.

"Kh…!" I force my body to stand. It sends signals of pain to my brain. Almost as though blinding me, but I power it through and straighten up my stance. I 'stare' back at her.

"…" what to do? What to do? Do I actually have to take her on _seriously_? It's not a bad choice given the current situation I'm in. But I really, really don't want to use it. It's an option, yes, but it's the bottom of the list of the things I can do in this fight.

"…!"

*CLASH!*

"Kh!"

A giant sword suddenly darts its way from my side. I raise both of the sword and my knife and pinch the giant sword in between. Then like a trained bullfighter, I parry the giant sword away from me. The tip of the giant weapon digs itself into the marble floor of the hall.

*BAM!* *BRRRRRR!*

"…!"

*WOOSH!*

Suddenly, I giant hammer swings towards me from above, my instincts pull me down, ducking underneath it. Even the wind it generates would make anyone unstable on their feet.

*CLASH!*

"…?"

As it passed it, I heard a sound as though it had collided with something hard. I take a look above, and it seems that the hammer had just collided with something. Given that it was swinging as though it's making an uppercut move. The hammer disappears and reveals what it had hit.

"…It hit its own master…?" she must not have seen me ducking and continued swinging or maybe momentum took over, regardless her barrier, and as expected, didn't affect her at all.

"…?" but my overclocked brain doesn't miss a beat. And sees something unusual with the way she sits on her book.

"Ohohohoho… So you do have an Achilles heel after all" I take my stance, reversing the hold of my sword and holding my knife normally.

"I hope you don't mind that I capitalize on that…do you?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Kh…!"

The fairy regains consciousness. The entirety of her body sends pain that echoes as she moves. She forces her lungs to take in oxygen, letting that oxygen carried to her blood cells and send those blood cell to her muscles. She forces her body to push off from the floor.

"Kh…! Nepgear…" in between breathes she utters the name of a girl she knows. Forcing her eyes to look up and find that bearer of that name.

"Nepgear… Where…?"

She darts her eyes back and forth. Her eyes are still blurry, she sees orange and red. She feels the heat but can't explain why that is. Her ears started to return to her, sending signals of sound from her environment. She hears high pitch noises, faint sounds of steps all in rapid successions. Her senses slowly recover…

"…!" then she realized what she's been looking at. The whole scene in front of her is dyed in orange and red and black. Black smoke rising from the distance as flames lick the air from underneath it. People are running, screaming, as though a monster had just attacked this city.

"Nepgear…!" sensing the urgency, the fairy stands up and looks for her book. She immediately found it behind her, still open and all. She quickly sits on her book, and it levitates by her will alone.

"…!" she darts out of the area and flies as high as she could, looking above the entire city.

"Oh no…"

What happened? Where did everything go wrong? The whole city is in chaos. What was once a lively festival, it is now filled with screams of people running away from a terror that they do not understand. More dark smokes rise from the distance, fires erupting, sirens shouting. It's as though someone had declared war.

*BRRR!* *BRRR!*

"…!" suddenly, a screen popped up before her, showing the face of a short haired girl with blue eyes.

" _Histoire, histoire!_ "

"Yes, I'm here Kei"

" _*Sigh*…_ " she almost sighs in relief, but not loud enough to be heard.

"Kei, please explain to me what's happening here?"

" _Long story short, Nepgear went berserk_ "

"What do you mean? What do you mean berserk!?" the word made Histoire lose all of her composure.

" _I don't know quite yet either. It seems Chika Hakozaki outburst at her was the reason for it_ "

"Then where are they now!?" Histoire is almost panicking, her voice doesn't hide that fact. She is different from her usual way of speaking.

" _They're curren-!_ "

*BAM!*

An explosion on the fairy's left. It's about a few blocks away. Dark ominous smoke puffed out. She peers to it as though being drawn. And from the smoke comes out two figures, one of them has pink hair and a white uniform, holding a dark broadsword, while the other has green hair, a black dress, holding a spear on one hand and holding a knife by the teeth.

"It's them…!"

" _Histoire, no! Do-!_ "

Before she could even listen to her warning, she cuts off the connection then darts her way through the air, flying as fast as she can. The wind rushes against her, as though telling her not to interfere. But she powers through it, as though stating her conviction towards the cruel fate that had befallen onto that girl. Almost as though cursing the world.

The two figures land on a rooftop of a building. Chika stares down at her opponent. Her smile is almost ear to ear. The knife clenched between her teeth rattled against it. The saliva pouring from the sides of her mouth doesn't stop. Her right shoulder bleeds profusely. The ends of her hairs all stand up. Her fingers twitching.

Her opponent stands as though not minding the state of her. She stands with a shadow over her face, not minding what's going on around her.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! GRAAAAA!"

Chika charges towards her opponent like an animal. She roars as each step gets her closer to the young Goddess. She readies her newly found spear on her left hand and charges towards her opponent.

"…"

"…!"

But as she comes close, she sees the face of the Goddess. She smiles, smiles from ear to ear, as though she was having fun. Her eyes are now different, it glows into…!

*SQZ!*

"Kh! GRRRRRRRRR!" Chika shakes the feeling and thrusts her spear at her opponent.

*CLASH!*

But Nepgear parries the attack with ease, letting Chika pass her.

"Grrrrrrr…!"

"Hihihihihihihihihi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughs maniacally.

"C'mon Chika Hakozaki, is that all you got!?" she provokes her. Not hiding the sadistic nature of her voice.

"GRRRRR! NEEEPGEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARR!"

Chika charges forward towards her and swings thrusts the spear at her. Nepgear steps to the side, letting Chika push forward with her momentum. Then as she comes close, she swings the knife towards her opponent's neck.

Nepgear dodges with relative ease, Chika is appalled for a second but quickly regains control as she uses the momentum of her body to twist and swing her leg towards the girl, performing a back kick.

"…!"

"…!"

*SWING!*

Nepgear parries the attack as she spins and swings her sword as she faces her wild opponent, a smile plastered on her face.

Chika ducked and sweeps the floor with her spear. Nepgear jumps as Chika regains a stance in a crouch position. She raises her spear and thrusts towards her. Nepgear forces her body to dodge, not minding that a part of her hair had been cut. She swings her sword, letting it slide on the spear's shaft.

"…!"

With a knife in between her teeth, she charges it towards the oncoming sword.

*CLASH!* *SSSSSKHSH!*

Sparks fly as both of their weapons made contact. Nepgear's sinister smile, as though a child's smile, does not seem to falter. Chika's wild expression glares into her prey. They meet each other's gazes. Their intent to one another is clearer than any gem.

*CLNG!*

"…!"

"Hehe…"

"KH…!"

*BAM!*

Suddenly, the dark broad sword cuts through Chika's knife. Nepgear lets inertia take her, crouching down after her sword broke the knife. In a moment, she smiles sinisterly, as though an idea came into her mind.

That idea forms into swinging her weapon towards one of Chika's feet. Her legs slide down from the incline, blood spews as it does so, bleeding almost immediately. Nepgear rises as she twists her body, raising her leg and kicking her opponent square-on the chest.

Chika flies into the air and is caught by the railing of the rooftop, bending it in the process.

"!? !?" intense pain surges through her body from her right arm and right leg. It bleeds profusely dying the area around her in a deep red. Her whole body struggles to maintain control. She forces her body to look up.

"Come on! Ahihihihihihihi! Let's kill each other Chika Hakozaki! Let's kill everyone in this world!"

"NEEEGEARR! GAh..! Gahk!... kh…!" Chika screams her name as though cursing her. But the blood had caught up to her throat.

"Ahihihihihihihi AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right Die! Die! Die! Everything should just die!"

Nepgear, with a smile plastered on her face, swings her sword towards a block that she sees. Suddenly, a giant arc of black and purple races through the air, towards the area that she swung at.

*BOOM!*

It explodes in a giant puff of dust and smoke. The surrounding buildings fall onto the streets. The screams from that block can be heard just a moment ago and disappeared the next moment after. Nepgear smiles at that even more, as though she had just created a piece of contemporary art.

"Nepgear! Stop this at once!" a small voice enters into Nepgear's ears. A voice that even in her state she can recognize.

"Nepgear! What has gotten into y…!"

"Say Histoire…" Nepgear turns her head towards the fairy. Her eyes turning towards the fairy.

"…!" And what the fairy saw…

"…shouldn't this world…"

…there was something in between her eyes…

"…just end already…?"

…like a beast that could swallow everything whole…

* * *

 _Patre-on: Consider becoming a patron at my patre-on (Chapter 23-26 are released there)(link at bio, just remove the dashes). So consider becoming one!_

 _Shout out to Daniel Douglas for becoming my first Patron!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Kh!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"…!"

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

"…"

*CLASH!* *BAM!* *CLASH!* - *SHHNG!* *BAM!*

After I tilt the sword to the side, letting the giant knife fall to the ground. I dash forward towards the fairy on a book. I clench the knife with my mouth and pull out a grenade from my pocket. I take out the safety pin as I kick a pebble towards her.

*PING!*

Seriously those sound effects are quite comical. The pebble is deflected before it reaches her. With my raised foot, I stomp it back down on the floor and swing my arm forward, throwing the grenade at her.

*PING!* *BOOM!*

The grenade bounces of a few inches before exploding. Dark thin clouds instantaneously surround her, covering her. It may have looked fatal but that fairy isn't kicking the bucket yet, my instincts tell me so, plus I can see her outlines.

*SCHNG!* *SCHNG!* *SCHNG!*

Spears with twisted shafts thrust at me from different angles. 1 on my side, 2 above me. I roll forward and they clash against one another. Recovering, my instincts warn me of an oncoming giant sword from the left. I instantly raise my weapons and flip in the air as the weapons made contact with it.

*CLASH!* *SHHHHNG!*

My weapons slide above the blade, sparks fly as the sword's broadside grinds on the edge of the knife and sword. I complete my flip and the sword passes under me. Once I landed, I leap and roll to the side, avoiding fireballs raining on my position. I put the knife in between my teeth and run as I point my SMG at the fairy. The smoke had already cleared.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

"…" her 'stare' is still locked onto me. I countered it my 'own'. But the placement of her hand had changed. She's holding onto the edge of the book.

I slam my foot on the ground and throw sword with an underhand swing. As it races through the air, I instantly take out another grenade, pull out the safety ping and throw it towards her. I run as soon as I lose contact with it.

*PING!* *PING!* *BANG!*

Another explosion, dark thin clouds surround her again. I catch the falling sword before it reaches the ground, grab the knife, and jump towards her. I entered those thin clouds, clearing it as I do and found her in front of me immediately. Her eyes wide in shock as to how I got her so fast. Her other hand has moved behind her, as though finding stability.

She regains composure the in the few milliseconds that she has before I swing my weapons at her. My instincts warn me of danger coming from behind me. A danger that's way too close. Without the need to look, I swing the sword towards her side.

*PING!*

With the sword fixed in place, I use the tip as a fulcrum to catapult myself towards the side. Dodging the attack.

*BAM!*

A giant arm clenched to a fist slams like a hammer to her. It stops at the same distance where my sword was. Its impact can be felt. Histy slightly jumps from the impact but forces her body to stay on the book. She's grabbing onto that book for dear life.

"…!" oh? Her the expression on her face has changed. She's not looking so passive-aggressively angry at me. She raises her hand...

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"-!" as though sensing my joke at her. Lightning bolts out of her fingers towards me, instincts take over me, pulling my body to wherever it ensures my survival.

I run the moment I see a clearing. But I instantly flip my body after 3 steps, avoiding a spear that is coming at me from the left. I land and resume my run.

"…!"

Didn't take 2 steps before a twisted shaft of a spear blocks my path. I slide under it and grabbed onto it. Then put force on my forearms and grip, pull my body up, and jump off the spear. I turn towards her. And 4 giant swords, that is almost a meter wide, appear from her sides points towards me.

One of them darts off, flying through the air at neck-breaking speeds. I raise my foot as it got close, slightly raising my elevation a tad higher. Once the sword is underneath me, I put my foot down and jump up, doing a proper double jump.

2 giant swords appeared, their blades almost at my face. I raise both weapons to the opposite side of my head and squeeze through in between.

*SHHHHHHNNNG!*

Sparks fly from both sides. The blades of my weapons grind against the fast-moving, heavy weapons that she threw at me.

*SHNNG!**CLNG!* *BAM!*

The sword that I borrowed from her broke as I exit between the giant swords. They hit the wall behind me, a dust cloud puffing from behind. The last giant sword homes in, I drop the broken sword.

*SHHHHNG!*

"Kh…!" I parry the sword with my remaining blade, tracing the full length until the hilt of it.

*PING!*

After I successfully parry it, I twist my body and throw the knife at fairy sitting on a book. The knife breaks as it collides with her barrier. I land on the ground…

"…"

Let's see. I still have 3 more clips for my SMG, a few flashbangs, and a few smokes, plus 2 more grenades. And she's probably aware of trying to not hit herself again. Then the only thing left to do is…

"Histoire! Whatcha waiting for!? 3 years!?" I shout as I reach behind me.

"…!" ooh nice expression, she's probably annoyed at how nimble her opponent is. Or at my insult.

4 black arms suddenly appear out of nowhere. I grab the MP5 from my chest and dash forward as I fire my gun.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

The bullets are deflected before it even reaches her. I reload the magazine and continue firing. A black arm raises a fist into the air and hammers down on me. I weave to the side, avoiding the attack.

*BAM!*

Debris and dust thinly screen the fist the moment it lands, I flip as I jump and land on its fist then run up its arm. Another one swings towards me with straight fingers. I jump before it reaches me and lands on the back of its hand; I reload the SMG.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

The black hand that I'm on positioned me to her right, 10 meters away and at a 50 degree angle of elevation from her level. I jump off the hand, intentionally landing above her.

"…!"

The remaining arms are on both of my sides, dangerously close and ready to clap me in between. She 'looks' up to me, as I 'look' down on her. I stop firing my gun in midflight and spread both of my arms and legs.

*BAM!*

"…!" Damn, I think my bones cracked. Two hands forcefully squeeze down on me as I struggle to keep them with my arms and legs. Histy 'looks' up, annoyance on her face, struggling to squash me.

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

"…!"

"Gotcha…!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

4 flashbangs drop off from my belt, bouncing off her barrier and exploding on all four sides. Histy hurriedly closes her eyes, but the flash got into her eyes and the bang got to her ears, effectively blinding and deafening her.

The black hands that are trying to squash me are have now loosened their strength. I drop down and land on her barrier with both hands. Still disoriented, I push her down towards the ground.

"…!" finally shaking off her confused state, she looks all over to find me.

"…? …!"

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

"Ooops gotcha…" I catch the fairy with ease, making sure her landing on my palm is soft and comfortable. She seems unconscious.

Her defenses are impenetrable, I threw everything at her and yet she can block it with ease. But it's not right to say that her barrier is from _her_ power. I can tell that _her_ attacks are from her own powers, but the defenses are not. It's from the book. The book has a barrier around it that protects itself, Histy just so happens to be inside its protective bubble.

Plus the way she holds her book is as though she's holding on to stop herself from shaking too much. So I can conclude that the book experiences the impact inside the barrier. So what the barrier only does is protect the book from being damaged. It's not exempted from being blasted off into space. So I just forced her to the ground, planted the rest of my grenades around her and let it explode. She just flew towards me unscathed. Law of conservation of energy is really something huh.

Oh well, whatever, that was a really good warmup after a very long while. Please, more fights like these. I might start actually get serious now.

"Hmmmmm, I should be careful what I wish for" a mad Histy might not be good for me. And I'll probably call her Madsty.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

 _"I see, so that's what happened to them…" I look at the cup of tea before me reflecting the look of a man that had his candy taken._

 _Hearing all that, it still feels surreal to me. As if I'm a third-party member, someone who shouldn't get involved. An almost out of body experience. A crowd in a play. It's the second time I heard it, and now with complete detail. And yet I deny what my ears are hearing. Deny what my brain is processing._

 _My body feels heavy. Really heavy. As though I'm carrying lead. Was it all a dream? Just a small paradise shown to me and then taken away from me? Was it all just a fake illusion to think I could finally make peace with_ it. _The world is just cruel, I know that for a fact. Experienced it first hand, but even then. I'm still…!_

 _"Where are you going, Passerby?" Kei asked. I came to and found myself standing up._

 _"Leanbox" without thinking about it, I answered her._

 _"…Are you going to see Histoire, perhaps?" Mina asked._

 _"Maybe…"_

 _"I don't think it would help either way if we prioritize on Histoire or not" Kei adds._

 _"…!" I try not to 'look' at her. But she's right on that part._

 _"…and we've lost so many trying to retrieve her"_

 _"I'm going to get her back" I walk towards the door, twist the doorknob and pull it open._

 _"First day on the job and already defiling orders" Kei said with a sigh._

 _"Now, now Kei he has his reasons"_

 _"I hope it's a good one"_

 _"Tell me Mr. Passerby, who is she to you to make such a bold move?" Mina asks me. A question that I've already answered a long time ago._

 _"To me, that fairy is…"_

* * *

Sometimes, we often think that we don't belong to a community or space. That maybe we're just playing a simple game of play-pretend-that-he-is-our-friend. We often get that feeling with friends or family that strangely enough 'clicks' with you. And it's not strange to think that way. We are wired to overthink, to look deeper into things, and to see between the lines. Finding conspiracies here and there as though looking for the lost city that had drowned under a single night. And more often than not, we are correct in some way. But sometimes, it is good to just step back. And even pretend. To go along with the waves. If the truth is harsh, then lies are sweet. Feel grateful that once upon a time, you were a part of that group.

"AAH!"

Hmm, reminds me of myself when I wake up sometimes.

"Huh? Whe…?"

Definitely reminds me of myself.

The tiny human with two blonde pigtails looks around her immediate area, trying to make sense what happened. She finds herself in a large open field, with trees at the edges, destroyed buildings, cars, and piles of rubble beyond that edge. Above, is the sky glittered with stars, and saw the moon above her as though welcoming her.

"Ah… I'm…"

"Why hello there tiny one, you hungry?"

"…? …!" didn't expect that reaction from her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I know I'm cooking a can of tuna and all but I don't think my face is burnt.

"Uhm, no… I… " she stumbles on her own words.

"…It's been so long that I've seen another human…" figures she doesn't recognize me.

"If I'm the first after a long while then I'm honored" I say my honest feelings.

"By the way, care for some tea? It's rather chilly…"

The wind blows slightly, carrying the cold wind with it to this island where there are only two people. The warm fire didn't stop her from being chilled by it. Without waiting for a response, I pull out a mug from my bag sitting beside me. Carefully grab hold of the kettle, since it's really hot. And pour green tea into the mug. I reached it to her and she accepted it.

"Thank you very much… *SIIIP!* _Haa~~_ " the fairy is in bliss.

"I'm also cooking some tuna" I said as I take a peek at the small saucepan. Hmmm, still not good.

"Ah, thank you very much…"

"Always welcome"

"May I ask?"

"Yes?" I turn to look at her as I stir the tuna inside.

"Who are you?"

"I am your God"

"（○_○）" priceless reaction is priceless.

"Nah, only joking. I'm a soldier of sorts, you see" I gesture to take a look at my clothes.

"Oh, I see…" she takes a sip of her tea.

"My name is Jared, a passerby playing soldier, pleased to meet you"

"Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, the pleasure is mine" we both smile at each other.

I continue cooking my tuna as she relaxes from the warmth of the fire. We're in the middle of a park, still in Leanbox. It had been hours since our battle and I can't exactly travel across the sea with an unconscious fairy, she might throw up. So I settled with resting for now until she feels better. Plus, I can finally get some things out of my chest.

"Ah"

"…?" I look at her as I add some green peppers to the saucepan.

"…? …?" she looks around our immediate area, as though looking for something. She looks left, right, behind, peers to the side finding at the other side of the fire. Peers at my side, staring at my bag.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes. Was there a book perchance?"

"Oh, you mean the Tomb of the World where it gathers information of the world, even the useless ones like how much leaves are there in a tree?"

"The last one was bit…?"

"I have it in my bag. But I can't exactly give it back to you…"

"Why would that be…?"

"Well… let's just say it's for your own safety"

"I see…" she takes a sip.

"Say, Jared. Is it alright if I ask a few questions?" and just I think that, she spoke up.

"Break a leg" I replied as I take out the saucepan from the heat and continue to stir it.

"What had happened to the world?" I stopped stirring.

"…I'm surprised that you asked that question…"

"I can still remember what happened like it was only just yesterday. But…" her words trail off as she takes another sip.

"I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen"

"You sure? It's a waste of such a lovely night" she could ask if she's feeling a tad better.

"I'm sure. So please tell me everything that you know" she looks at my eyes with steeled conviction.

"Well long story short, the world is at war. What remains of the world that is" I take out 2 plastic plates that I found and put some tuna on each.

"…!" she didn't hide her shocked expression.

"...Well, the things I'm going to tell you are info from the Oracles of Lastation and Lowee"

"Kei and Mina… Thank goodness…" she sighed in relief.

"And also, what I'm going to tell you is what _you've_ been doing as well, according to them at least" after placing a fork on one plate, I place the plate before her. She thanks me from under her breath.

"Hmm… Where do I start…?"

* * *

 _Patre-on: Chapters 25 - 29 is released on my patre-on (link at the bio, remove the dashes)._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

What did the fairy saw on that day? In the eyes of the Goddess she supported? In the eyes of the only family she has left? What contained in those eyes that were once cheerful, insecure, doubtful, and strong that made her see something in a form of a nightmare? A nightmare that almost takes form. A nightmare that snakes around her; wraps and takes over your senses. A nightmare that can't be shaken off.

What did she saw in Nepgear's eyes that made her purge the entire citizens of the once green-themed country of Leanbox?

It was never clear what made her change her heart. But what was clear was that she was a threat. A threat to the entire island. Like a machine programmed only to shoot everything she sees, she floats around the island, hunting every living being she could see. From animals, to monsters, to humans. None could stand against her.

Some people tried to strategically get rid of her. The plans made to her were numerous, to say the least. But it didn't matter to her. Impenetrable defenses, coupled with abilities that most humans are not capable of defending. It was like fighting the Gods themselves. Highly trained soldiers, mercenaries, and even machines were not up to par with her. She'd make short work with them and then proceed to float around finding anyone unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

But her most powerful weapon was her eyes. It was never documented how it was different from her normal set of eyes. But one look from her eyes, according to reports, either it was recorded and played back, seen through a camera, or seen even a glimpse of her eyes. It was as though those who have seen it, would go mad. Then those mad men and women would grab any object they see and mutilate themselves with it.

It was caused by neither wavelengths, magic nor some other phenomena that Gamindustri knows. It just happens. As though it was a natural occurrence. Death counts from her were skyrocketing. As though her sole mission, in exchange for existing, is to get rid of all living things. And she delivers that role perfectly to the letter.

Sadly, because of this, Kei Jinjugi, Oracle of Lastation, made the order to stop for her retrieval. It was too risky to send more to stop such a being. But at the same time, she had effectively abandoned the rest of the local Leanbox citizens. It was disliked, expressively, but no one could blame her for that. She did try to have teams save the rest of the civilians. But she had to make a choice, to deal with a fairy gone wild, to sacrificing resource to save the rest of the civilians, or, pour all of her attention to deal with a far larger threat.

Chika, who survived her battle with the Goddess, had deliberately just announced how the CPUs went missing and left only one. Because of that announcement, it was no wonder why back up didn't come during her fight. Everyone had doubted their loyalty, even the very country that she was originally a CPU candidate, was unsure of their goddess the moment the truth came out.

Mina Nishizawa who was watching the entire events through a live stream via the internet took this opportunity to declare a press release. She has not forgiven the young Goddess for her crimes against her. For tearing apart the colorful, rowdy home of Lowee. For denying her to hold those children ever again. For breaking her heart when she had done what needs to be done. Duties? Saving Gamindustri? Was it really all worth it?

For a moment, she was rather happy that the truth came to light when Chika had revealed how Lady Greenheart went missing. It is only a matter of time before the entire truth would bloom forth and spread across the entire world. It was perfect. An almost sweet revenge. The opportune, ripe moment to give those three the justice they deserve.

At the same time, Lastation couldn't control the media. The system that was implemented, the broadcast of all camera feeds throughout the world, backfired. Kei tried to control the media, but with a large chunk of the events captured and released. Not only did it attract media, but also the rest of the people looking to take a slice of their own pizza of the truth. It was news that traveled like wildfire. And with a fire this large, she concluded that it's futile to stop it now.

And so the fairy, the former Oracle of Planeptune, remained wandering the island.

Nepgear was being tracked by all the cameras in the world. Watching her fly across the sky, her sword brandished on her hand, glowing sinisterly. The unrest grows as the minute pass. Her flight destination is a country where she was born at. That place where she was coronated as the CPU of the entire world.

A crowd, almost the entire population, gathers underneath her. They were like ants to her. Ants gathered as though swarming their target prey. A giant circle form below her, caused by people stepping back as she lands. Everyone holds their breaths. Deafening silence took over. Not even a breath, a cough, or even the chirping of birds was heard. They all watch the girl, their revered leader, the source of their doubt, land on both feet on the ground.

The silence broke when multiple boots kicking the ground echoes. Soldiers of Planeptune was gathered around the circle the crowd made with their rifles up and all pointed to the girl's head, as though protecting their citizens. It was led by a captain that had his doubts proven. He started speaking through the megaphone.

His demands were simple, the truth. The truth on how the CPU's went missing, the truth on the accusations the Oracle of Leanbox made, the truth on her plans as the goddess of the entire world. These were the various things the whole world wanted to really know. Just the truth. And nothing but the truth.

But in search of that truth sparked the war.

Those same phenomena happened again. What had happened to the former Oracle had been done to the immediate people that were present on that day. It was as though it took her only one look, and those who've seen her attacked the people that weren't. It was chaos; explosions and screams all happened at the same time. It spread like a virus. To almost all of the citizens of Planeptune.

At the same time, Lowee had declared independence and war against Planeptune. The Oracle press released everything to everyone. And with the feed focused on Nepgear still going, they saw the utter calamity. A general, using all the power that he has, didn't take too much thought of sending soldiers to the field.

But it was too much, Planeptune's 'army' overwhelmed the first wave of Lowee soldiers. It is true that Planeptune has far more technically advanced weapons. But what overwhelmed them was their reckless abandon nature. With each fall, 3 more would take its place, aggressively. And taking one down would is extremely difficult for one person to take down. It's as though shooting them, was almost technically not enough to kill even one soldier. And with both soldiers and civilians all participating, it escalated to a degree that Lowee and Lastation were forced to cooperate.

This the start of even civilians with Planeptunian citizenship a part of the calamity of war.

But even with the combined military strength of two countries. Their combined technologies together even, it was like fighting not human. Planeptune's 'army' are almost oblivious to pain. A gunshot to the head will put them down, but almost all of them are resilient enough to stand up again. And when one goes down 3 more replace it with far larger vigor.

With Kei, this wasn't what she wanted. Even she intended for peaceful events. She was not supposed to lead an army into taking down an entire country. What she intended was to maintain the status quo, as fragile as it seems. For her, making sure Lastation prosper, would probably give her peace to the dishonest sisters.

But as the war goes on, eventually, Kei took the helm of leading it. Was it the right decision? Surely there should be other options. Was she actually vengeful of her for murdering those dishonest sisters? She doesn't know. Either way, she has a job to do. And all she knows, right now, is to end this war quickly. That was her mission, as the current commander-in-chief for both Lowee and Lastation.

Unfortunately, despite her strategic quickness in ending the war as soon as possible…

The current Goddess of the World had made another catastrophic move…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"…I see… so that's what happened…" Histy said as she puts down her cup. I raise the canister for her, signaling a question if she wants more; she shook her head.

"…Then how many did I…!"

"I don't think you should know how many" because I don't know myself exactly how many.

"Either way, knowing that you did all that is enough to give you nightmares"

"Mhm… But…" she stares out of the fire and towards the city beyond the borders of the park.

"Thinking that I have done all this…"

"Well yeah… you were one tough cookie" I said. The tone of my voice slightly higher, sounding a little cheerer.

"You have like fireballs and giant arms that are swinging axes and swords at me. In fact, I was having a hard time"

"…I'm sure…" she smiles at me.

"Whatever Nepgear did to you, it sure gave me quite a hard time"

"…How were you able to dispel me?" she suddenly asked.

"Based on your story, it seems that no one has been able to dispel it. So how were you able to get me back?"

"Truth be told, it's a secret. But you could say that it's a cheat of sorts"

"I see…"

The ingredients for the formula was extremely difficult to find in this messed up place. And a third of what I need has to be conjured up by myself. It was a good thing that 'it' was just a copy and it isn't like 'mine', so I was able to cut down the things I need. Plus she's a freakin' fairy, I even have to factor in that she has magical fireballs, etcetera, or she won't be able to use those anymore.

"Then… how about the citizens? Oh, it seems quite impossible…" she answers her own question.

"Yeah…"

We both stare the crackling fire, licking the cold air. A moment of silence between us under the starry sky and the giant moon. Contemplating on how it's both surreal and yet real at the same time. That a gentle flower turned out to be a thorny vine. How our closest and most familial person, cheerful, a tad optimistic and a tad pessimistic, a tad insecure and a tad strong. How she could ever do the things she does now.

"…Nepgear was a sweet girl…" I mutter.

"…Mhm…"

"A little too sweet since she always spoils her Big Sister…" I remember how she always makes Neptune laze about while she does all the work.

"She usually does most of her work. I often worry about her"

"Yeah… she does overwork herself hardcore"

"And what little breaks she has, she consumes it by quest hunting"

"'Sis is tired from playing games all day so I'll do the quests this time' is what she'd say if you ask her" I impersonate.

"Or, ehem 'If I don't do this, Sis won't have enough rest for tomorrow! I'll have to do my best!'"

"Ahaha then she'd fan girl over a new device or something"

"…She'll tinker it until it's unrecognizable" oh yeah, she did that to an actual computer and turned it into a gun or something that shoots out aluminum fins.

"Design a robot with weapons of mass destruction. With a smile to boot"

"She's a little too gullible, I believe"

"Makes you smile when you tease the poor girl and gets angry at you"

"Ahahahaha"

"Ahahahaha"

What are we laughing at as we think about that girl? That familial girl that is too mindful of others' well-being. Is it her gentleness? Her helpfulness? Her seemingly comforting anger? That girl that would welcome you home to comforting atmosphere? Or the fact that you could lightly tease her? What are we laughing about as we talk about that girl?

"You seem to know about Nepgear just as much as I do" she commented.

"…Well… I know about you just as much…"

"You sound more like a stalker, if anything" I know the words would point to that direction but I'm not a stalker.

"I do claim myself to be her Big Brother" well, technically she was the one that started it and I eventually got used to it.

"If you're her Big Brother then this might not have all… started…" realizing what she had said, the atmosphere before our talk came back.

"As you said, we can't exactly pretend that it didn't happen"

"…Then... eventually we'll…"

"…It's an option…" I tell her gravely without knowing her next words.

"…" she looks at me with stern eyes. As stern as she could get it to be. I know what it means. Even I don't want to do it. But with all that is said and done. We can't deny that possibility.

"Then let us… _save_ the world one more time" she said.

I nodded to it, knowing what her decision is.

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

The warm, almost scorching sun tingles our skin. The rushes of wind, carrying the water almost violently slams into me. The horizon, where the blue sky and the blue sea meets, gives off a feeling an adventurous feeling that beckons curious explorers to find another continent. The sound of the engine roaring as I push it to maximum performance against the waves as we traverse the sea.

After a day of rest, we decided on getting back to mainland as soon as we can. She's still away from her book, for reasons that will be revealed shortly, so she's sitting by the controls of the boat, where there's small windshield that is meant to protect the various dials and switches. Right now, she fixing her twin pig-tails.

I, on the other hand, is operating this Higgins boat. A landing craft, vehicle, and personnel or LCVP for short that also carries the jeep. I know this is a very old boat, like 1942 old, but who knew that Lastation has such a historic boat that actually changed the tides of the Second World War. Andrew Higgins would be proud.

It wasn't long before I could see the main island popping up on the horizon. The lavish green forests, the mountain the in the middle. The tip of the highest tower of the futuristic city the peeks in between the trees. And even I can see the long white sandy beach that one would think that it almost spreads across the whole island.

"Hm?" my instincts are warning me. I can see dots, dots that represent people on that beach. It's still a tad away before I could see them clearly but my instincts are throwing warning signs at me.

"Histoire…"

"Yes?"

"Something isn't right about this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look…"

Histy stands and walks towards the side, avoiding the various dials and sticks her head out from the windshield. Her hair instantly flails by the wind as she takes a look at the beach.

"Are those soldiers?"

"Yeah. And there are so many of them too" I'm not liking this at all.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know either. Let's be on our toes..."

It seems there's about 30 of them waiting on the beach. And after sharpening my eyes a bit, I can already see that they have weapons at a moment's notice. I see some with binoculars and looking straight at me. And instincts tell me if I turn the boat now, they're going to do something that I might not like.

It took about 10 or more minutes, before reaching the shore. I slowly park the LCVP to the shore, making sure that the ramp's edge would land on the sand and the motor is still in the water. I press a button to drop down the ramp, as I get down from the controls and walk to shore.

The moment the ramp reveals my face, and their faces from my perspective, all of their rifles, SAR 21, point on my body and head. I raise my arms signaling my lack of reaction. It didn't take long for me to understand that I've been betrayed.

"So tell me Kei, what are you doing?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"I'm far more surprised that you know it was me" the girl with short silver hair, and cobalt blue eyes wearing a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts appear from behind a soldier.

"So then, how was your expedition in Leanbox?" she asked me. Her voice indicates a certain kind of coldness to it. A distant coldness to it.

"Didn't turn out too great. I had to retreat before I could do anything to the fairy" I said a lie. I can't get out of this, there are too many eyes watching me.

"I see... It's a shame that it didn't go so well"

"Ahuh. And what's with this? If you're going to assign a squad for me you could've said so in the first place"

"Hmm? Oh, this? Not for that reason no"

"What? Want to throw a party?"

"It's because you're Planeptunian, is all"

"…?" I stare at her for a good 2 seconds from her words.

"Are you talking about as if I'm part of the Planeptunian zombie army and shit?"

"Yes. Seeing as you are very adamant about retrieving the former Oracle and your claims of being in a familial relation to _her_. It seems that I can't trust you" Ooops. I think I said too much when I visited the two Oracles. Well, can't say I didn't expect it. It would have been better it be sooner than later. But, this works too.

"Kei, as a person who has the profit first mentality, wouldn't it be better to just kill the source of this mess before the small fries?" I asked her. Wanting to make sure if her sanity is still in check.

"Yes, I did consider but. I believe you have heard of Divide and Conquer, correct?" well she's still sane so meaning she's doing it with full knowledge of her actions.

"By eliminating all of the Planeptunian's first I could then proceed to eliminate the source" she adds.

"Isn't that a stupid theory. What if it affects not only Planeptunians as well?"

"I did consider but we have it covered, don't worry"

"…"

During the exchange, I've been trying to look for a way out but I can't seem to find any. My brain is already overclocked and with so few cover coming out her unscathed is almost entirely impossible. I know I'm special and all but I don't know where I'll end up even if I let them did it.

"Well then passerby, it seems it's time for you to pass on" Kei raises her hand and the men have their trigger fingers ready.

"That is the single most stupid wordplay I have ever heard" I commented.

"It's too bad that you won't be able to hear it again…"

"…FIRE!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

"Wha…!"

"It's…!"

"…!"

"He-…!"

*CRACK!*

Allow me to explain, as the rifle fired off their bullets at me. Fireballs shoot down around me, providing cover and smoke. I dash towards my right, exiting from my cover. I immediately found a soldier, who is too distracted by the mess that my fairy friend made. Without a second thought, I twist a guy's neck making an audible cracking sound. He falls to the ground lifeless.

I quickly kneel on one knee, grab the dead soldier's rifle and fired it to two of his buddies that are beside him.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

"…!"

"…"

Two of them fall, both shot in the neck, goes down immediately. I quickly the guy that had his neck snapped for anything that is useful.

"There!" way to blow my cover Kei!

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

They fire off their rifles when Kei gave the signal bullets firing off above my head. With no time to spare, I quickly grab hold of the guy's knife and kick the sand from underneath me, making a break for it. In 1 second flat, I entered the forest.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PANG!* *PEW!* *PINGH!*

They fired at me even when I entered the forest. Most of the bullets hitting the tree trunks, or the ground. The heavy thick bushes and the roots that are just peeking off the ground hinders me from running at maximum speed.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PANG!* *PINGH!* *PEW!* *PEW!* *PANG!*

They're chasing. Dammit to hell. I make a quick look behind me and I can see 10 or so people giving chase. Because of the camouflage design of their suits, it almost blends to the background perfectly, giving me a bit of time to find where they are.

After jumping over a large root, my instincts pulled me to the left, covering me with the trunk of the tree. I can hear the bullets impact crash on the tree trunk as I move out of cover. As I head out of the cover, I quickly point the SAR 21 and squeeze the trigger as I run.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"…"

"Kah…!"

I was able to take down 2 and lifelessly they fall to the ground. I quickly take out my smoke grenade, pulled the pin with my teeth and drop it to where I'm standing, releasing a thick smoke audibly. Without wasting any time, I return to sprinting as much as I could.

Trees, thickets, vines, and roots all rush pass me as I run. I take out another smoke grenade and toss it to somewhere to my right. It made a releasing-pressure-sound and smoke comes out like a stream. I sprint to the opposite direction, putting distance as far as I can.

"…"

At a distance I found a foxhole, I quickly look around, my eyes sharpened and my brain overclocked. Seeing as there are no pursuers that are in my general direction, I jump into the foxhole with my back turned. My vision immediately turns into a tunnel, peering only the blue sky peeking in between the leaves.

"We're safe for now…"

"Haaa!?" a small human pops out of my chest pocket. It must have been extremely hot in there as she is sweating all over and has crawled out of her confines.

"Sorry for the rough ride. Can't avoid it" I pet her head.

"It's quite alright, given the situation"

"Well yeah. Kei wanting me dead and all"

"But for Kei to even order the death of all Planeptunians…"

"…Not normal?" I don't know much about Kei Jinjugi. From the few interactions that we had from where I came from, all I know is she's very business first. So I can't even make small talk.

"Yes, she may be business and objective. But even she has her soft spots"

"Hmmmm… Then she's just another victim of the war then"

Unlike most media where war is depicted as humans killing humans, it just scratches the surface. War is mentally draining. It's a place where every second is a decision. Finding opportunities to even be alive 1 second more. It's a place where every nonsense is dyed out by the sounds of gunfire and screaming. A place that will wake you up at night. A place where you change, almost drastically.

If she was forced by the war to make a decision where otherwise she would not. Then ordered to kill all of the Planeptunian's, is a careful decision, whether it may be right or wrong. Maybe for her, even if she might have killed innocents, if it could give the survivors even 1 second to live, then it's profitable.

"It would certainly seem so" Histy agrees.

"Then Mina would be also on her side as well" she adds.

"Probably. Well we can't trust anyone at this point"

"So what are we going to do?"

"For now, let's get out of the forest before nightfall" I'm pretty sure that Kei would have to pull back her soldiers by then.

"Do you know any safe place that we could go to?" I ask her. And she ponders.

"I'm sorry, since I'm away from my Tome, I'll answer your question after 3 hours" oh god.

"And if you were?"

"3 minutes"

"I'll just wait for 3 hours… *Sigh*…"

I just pray that her quirkiness won't show up when I ask her something crucial.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"By the way Histoire, what are your abilities?"

"Hrrr…?"

The fairy looks at me from my shoulder, munching on a biscuit like a hamster.

A still night. A cold night. The same night but also unique. It shows me the same stars but never convey the same meaning. It shows me the same moon but never the same brilliance. It guides me to where I needed to go, like a friend to a traveler. Or a moss to a flame. Sometimes I wonder if the moon and stars are a dignified race of heaven that watches over us. Maybe, that thought is a little too benevolent for them to even consider.

"My abilities?" she repeats what I said.

"Well yeah. I mean you have fireballs, giant floating black arms, weapon shooting, and lightning" she really did give me a hard time.

"Most of my abilities actually came from the Tomb itself"

"Hmmm, so particularly you don't have any special abilities"

"At first, no. All I did was learn from the Tomb itself"

"Wait, so if you learned from the Tomb it means that you can conjure things right now right?" I mean, the other Histy that I know of conjured me some clothes.

"Well, yes, but my abilities right now are very limited"

"Limited, meaning?"

"To put into perspective, hmmm, all I can do right now is conjure fireballs with a 3 minute conjure time. And I can only do it 3 times a day in 3 minutes interval"

"Wow" so much 3's in one sentence. She just loves her 3's.

"So the Tomb acts like a super cheat of sorts, correct?" so her abilities get tripled when she's sitting on it. And yeah, I'm starting to pick her 3's up.

"Yes. But I was never particularly good at fighting so I never got around using my learning" never particular good my ass, you almost made me consider going all out. That in itself warrants a medal for you.

"Now I know why you prefer desk work over quest finding"

"Hmm? How did you know that?" oh yeah, she doesn't know me. We only just met.

"Well, you are an Oracle. Hearing the story from Kei and Mina, I just figured it applies to you too" I make an excuse.

"You're not wrong. I do prefer to be on the desk than out in the field" she said.

"I worry about Planeptune too much that quest work for me would take about 3 days to finish" how inefficient are you? Is the number 3 so alluring?

We traverse the large open field. The green leaves sway, an array of darker green and lighter green swing by in parallel lines. The wind is strong, swaying the fairy's twin pigtails. The far distance shows mountain ranges that extend far but the edge gradually meets the horizon. Below it is the forest that stretches and encircles this large field. I look back to where I came from, and I can see peeking just above the outline of the forest is the city of Lastation. And from the outlines of the aforementioned mountain is the tip of the tower of Planeptune.

After determining that we are safe for now, we've made our exit from the forest finding some means of shelter and food. We actually do have some biscuits with me but I have a fairy to feed and my amount of biscuits is not enough for the both of us. So I've been looking around for some monsters or animals to slaughter but I haven't been able to see one since.

"If I may ask Histoire…"

"Yes?"

"How far out are we from the shelter?"

Earlier, she suggested going to a place that she was able to remember that was near here. She said that it's the perfect place for our needs. With nowhere to go and in need of a proper shelter to survive out in the wild, I followed her suggestion.

"We have been walking for 3 hours so, maybe it's about 3 more?"

"Jaysus…" I can walk that much no problem but I'm more disturbed about her number 3 fetish.

"I'm sorry. With the situation about my Tomb, I can't quite make a good estimate"

"Well we're just going to deal with it"

My feet detect slight elevation as I march on. I climb a small hill of lavish green grass. The wind pushes me forward as though telling me it's the right way. Even leaves all point to forward. Slowly, I head up to the top of the small hill. The view beyond it slowly shows. A castle is shown.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes, we're sooner than I thought we would" well you do love the number 3 and all.

It's a small castle, only one structure. From the looks of it, it seems there are 4 towers at the base structure. And in the middle, a very large tower that seems to be the keep. Its wall is grey and the roof is tiled with orange tiles. The front has a semi-oblong shape with a stained glass of a woman with gold hair and a pink dress. A bridge is connected from the land to the front wooden doors that are off-set inward. The castle itself is in a middle of a lake.

"That castle has been abandoned for years even before this all happened" Histy said some history.

"So monsters have taken refuge inside" she adds.

"Convenient is convenient" now I can have all the rations I want from monster meat. Yay!

I make my way towards the castle with only the fairy and the urgency to make more rations accompanying me. The moon shines over the castle, a spotlight telling me this is the right direction to take. I follow it unquestionably. But something shakes at the pit of my stomach. A somehow nostalgic feeling… What is it…?

"…" I stop at the foot of the bricked bridge and stare at the castle doors.

"Is there something the matter?"

"There's something wrong… with this place…" I double checked with my instincts. Something familiar. Something I know. Something smells. The castle exudes that smell as though it's conveying a message to me. It wants me to come inside.

"…? I don't sense anything…" the fairy stares at the castle doors too.

"…Let's find some other shelter…" I turn my back on the castle…!

*SQZ!*

" _Jared!_ " " _Theodore!_ "

*SQZ!*

"Nep…!" I find myself looking at the castle gates once more.

It was just a flash. Something that is showed to me in deliberately. Like someone is playing with my emotions and using it to lure me into something. My instincts are all tugging me to get away. An old blood slowly surges through my veins. It smells. It reeks. Something is off. What is this place? Why does it want me to come in?

"Jared… the door of the castle…"

"Yeah. It opened…"

As though welcoming me in the jaws of a nightmare. The castle wooden doors have opened. Revealing a dark inside, signifying that there is no light. If it were monsters, then some of them would be running towards me right now. But it's not. Something isn't right. Something isn't wrong. But something is there. Something far and something near.

"I don't think it's a good idea to come in, seeing this now…" Histy is spooked by this. Who wouldn't be?

"I know right. But, do you feel it…?" I ask her, wanting to know if I'm the only one feeling this.

"Mhm… It's as though it wants us inside…" she looks at me as though for confirmation. I nod.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Let's go inside"

"But if it were a trap of a kind?"

"I know. But, with our minds being played like this. We're going to investigate it sooner or later"

"I suppose you're right" she rescinds herself.

"Now then… " I put my foot forward and repeat the process.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*BAM!*

"…The horror elements to do seem to stop"

"Are you actually not that good with horror movies?" I ask her.

"...I do have some level tolerance. But I often find myself hiding under the sheets" oh man, if I knew I would have had the time of my life teasing the poor fairy.

"How about you?" she redirects the question back to me.

"Me? Hmm. I'm not that bad at it. But never found myself hiding under the sheets" mostly because, at the back of my head, there are some things more horrifying than someone trying not to die.

I'm met with a hall. A long hall with torches attached to Tuscan pillars on each corner of the wall. The floor has tiles consisting of 2 shades of red, amaranth and cardinal, and 2 shades of green, pear and olive, in which all 4 of them alternates. The walls are accented with coffee color and peanut color. The design has 3 parts, the main wall has the coffee color as a background with a small peanut colored insignias. The surrounding it has an outer lining in tortilla color. A main hickory colored background with diamonds that have tortilla colored linings and is imbued with the same insignia. And lastly, the above and below of the main wall has a design that resembles teeth about to snap back in. With the teeth colored tawny and the gap between colored syrup.

In between these brown walls, separated by the Tuscan pillars is another design of green, particularly pine, with flat stone carvings hanging. At a distance, I can see that it alternates between a stained glass window with an array of colors and a red curtain.

"Hmmm a hallway huh…"

"Normally, it would a hall with grand staircase" Histy commented.

"I guess they wanted this castle to be the answer to claustrophobia or something"

I walk its halls. My steps echo and reflect off of the wall. The only visible light here are the torches that give quite the luminance and from the windows. The wind is strong outside, tapping the windows. Cobwebs are on the corners of the wall and ceiling, and dust floats around. And even with the luminance, and my eyes have adjusted to it already, it is still very dark.

But something is here. I know it. An eerie feeling of dread beckoning me to come closer. It's familiar. Something that reminds me of that 'pile' that I made for 'him'. Its odor makes my old blood boil and flood through my veins. Is this…?

"Histoire…" I call out to her without looking.

"Yes?" she answers without looking. Nervousness can be heard through her voice.

"There aren't any monsters here" I said my observation.

"Well… I think they've been scared off… (⌒◇⌒；)"

"And I was hoping for a decent meal too…" thank you scary entity.

"I as well too…(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ"

"You got my hopes up you know" I continue.

"…Uuuuh…"

"Now my stomach is as empty as the dark void center of a black hole"

"I'm sorry…?"

"Take responsibility for my starving stomach!" I shout dramatically.

"Yes. I will conjure you food in 3 hours" with a seriousness that could rival the seriousness of a child finding money, she holds up her two hands and closed her eyes. Probably making something pop from thin air.

"I'm just messing with you. Don't worry about my starving stomach"

"But the way you said it…" I think I made her feel guilty.

"It's a part of being messed around with. What? Have you not been teased?"

"…I have *Sigh*… Don't you know that girls are delicate creatures?" her tone now resounds to a mother telling her child.

"I thought you're a fairy?"

"This and that are different! In any case, I don't think doing that as a joke is a very nice thing to do, young man" she's actually admonishing me.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll never do that ever again until the universe collapses into a giant black hole returning us into nothingness" I apologize almost immediately.

"Please do" what a stern companion I have.

"Pfft…!" and now she's laughing at me.

"Ahahahahahaha! (*^▽^*)"

"And now you're laughing at me?"

"Ahahahahaha! Forgive me… but it's that… hahahahaha" take it back! Give me back the apology I gave 5 dialogues ago!

"It's that… I haven't scold like that in a long time...Ahahahahahahaha"

"So who was the last person you've sternly scold?" I resume our exploration of the castle as we walk and talk. Somehow the mood earlier lifted.

"Do you know the former CPU of Planeptune?" she asked.

"Purple Heart correct?" I feign ignorance.

"Yes. Her name is Neptune"

"Oooh. Has a nice ring to it" a very nice ring to it.

"She was always a problem child ever since she became CPU. All she ever did as she was ruling her country was play all day"

"I can imagine" she could play games until the electricity is through the roof. Gawd the amount of money I have to spend is terrifying.

"She'll laze around all day with nothing but her comics and her favorite sweet to accompany her"

"She must be quite the glutton" I commented. She does have a black hole as a stomach.

"Her laziness is very empowering that, at the time, Planeptune's are the lowest of the four nations. It's even a wonder how she's still able to move"

"Energy-saving mode" it's a literal term that you should come to expect from her.

"Sometimes she would pretend to go on a quest because I've scolded her for 3 hours straight"

"Such endurance" I'm surprised by how she was able to sit through that. It's basically a form of psychological trauma.

"*Sigh*… Even just remembering her gives me headaches…" she massages her temples. Me too, she's way too much of a headache to handle, in a good way of course.

"But still…"

"…?"

"Even when Neptune is all that. That girl never fails to make me proud of her…" she smiles as she looks far away nostalgically.

"She has sometimes excellent charisma that I find dazzling. She has a greater sense of danger even though she's a klutz of a girl. She stands up to the occasion given the urgency. And she always, always never lets someone down when they need her the most. Even me…"

"Yeah…" that girl can be quite the cluster fuck. But she's a good girl. An exceptional, pure-hearted girl.

"As her Oracle, no, as her only parent, I'm proud of that little-spoiled princess" tears started to flow from the corners of her eyes.

"Hey now… sorry for making you remember…" I stop and pet the fairy's head.

"Hm hmm…" she shakes her head.

"…I just realized something very important that I failed to say to her" she smiles in a mourning manner.

"That's true..." I pet her head still. Comforting her little and little.

It's sad really. That we realize simple things that when we actually couldn't when something important leaves us. It's a sickness that every person has, and sometimes it hits me too. But if we can still realize those simple things, even when it's far too late to bring back what we lost now. It would help us to realize things faster when new things come into our lives. Maybe, sometimes, some things are better left leaving us than chasing it. Whether it may be dreams, aspirations, or a significant other.

"I'm okay. Thank you" she said shaking my hand off of her head.

"Really? I'm starting to like petting your head though" gives me a very tingly feeling inside.

"Really. Thank you. You've done more than enough"

"If you think so then it's good to hear" I said as I turn a corner.

The hall is dark, but with the multitudes of light that is as though guiding me through this place, I'm met with stairs that leads below. We haven't seen stairs other than this one, so it probably leads to a basement of sorts. The multiple lights light source stops at the base of the stairs. Making it look like it's a bottomless pit.

"…!" the smell is stronger here. My instincts send alarms at me. There's something down there.

"…"

Translation: Your sister is waiting for you

"…!" I look behind me as per my instincts instructions. And I sa-!

"-!"

"…"

Translation: Hehehehe…

*CLASH!*

* * *

 _Patre-on ad: Consider to support me via Patre-on (link at bio, near the top. remove dashes). Where you can read chapters way before they're released at (Chapters 30-35 released there)._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Tch…!"

"…!"

Translation: Hihihihihihihihihi

With a knife on hand, I push back its arm shaped knife at me. A shadow. A black entity. I've seen it before back when we saved a problem child from the giant-transformed-spider-thingy-witch. And when I was searching for a formula to cure another problem child. Well now, they're not problem children anymore.

This shadow is like 2 dimensional being without depth. A black paper cut out that's almost the same size as me. Its eyes are gaping holes and its mouth is like a cut out of a crescent moon that peeks the view in the background. It doesn't have hands nor feet. But the end of its limbs seem to take a shape of a sharp knife. A fillet knife.

"Jared, what is that…?"

"It's a very, very violent stalker that wants me to love it with all of my heart" this is the 3rd time I've faced it. My blood boils. So this is the reason for that stench I've been smelling. Old memories ignites inside my mind like fireworks, reminding me of 'that' day. A day of a time where I couldn't hold anything. I take my stance.

"…"

Translation: Hihihihihihihihihi

*SHHHHNG!*

It charges towards me then swings its knife shaped arm. With my knife, I draw a circle, catching the knife and parrying it to the side. Because of this, its balance got tipped off and its back is coming on route to collide with mine. I raise my leg and it kick it away.

"Histoire, can you fly off?" I ask as the being turns regains balance and turns to look at me.

"I can't unfortunately" she answered. The being charges at me with both arms at the ready.

"Then hold on for dear life…!"

"Wait, I'm no…!" I charge towards it before Histy I could get her to get ready. Assuming that's what she was about to say. She grabbed onto the belt of my vest, holding on as though it's her sole purpose in life.

Both I and the being got dangerously close. It swings its fillet knife hands swing like a scissor towards my neck. I drop down my head as the intersection between the knives pass behind me. Using the initial movement I started with, I twist my body, pushing my left leg forward as I put right hand behind me. I begin lifting my lower body, the sole of my right foot aiming at its stomach area, presumably. Then I lift some more, planting my next foot on its chest, supposedly.

I use that as leverage and to hit its neck with the sole of my right foot. I feel resistance from it, meaning it's a solid hit but because it looks like a giant paper cut out, the neck folds on my shoes. Seeing as I'm losing momentum, I push myself off the ground effectively jumping, and as I do, I swing my left shoe to its head, peeling it off of my shoe. Then I thrust my right shoe, pushing me down, making me land. The black being flips in the air from my last hit. I land on the ground with my right foot first and my left foot raised, I bend it until the knee is touching my chest and wait for the being's face to appear.

It rises from its flip, showing me a smile, telling me it didn't take damage from what I did. Its arms comes rushing in an upward strike. I force my left leg to come down and back step away from the knife-like-arms, missing its attack by inches.

"…Jared, behind you…"

"…" briefly looking behind me, it seems that I'm at the edge of the staircase.

"Thanks" I return my sights to it.

The being's arms extends and hooks onto the ceiling above me. It uses it to swing its body forward, it detaches itself from the ceiling and points all four limbs towards me. Its smile gets wider tells me that this is fun for the being. It swings its right fillet-knife-limb towards my head.

*CLASH!*

I block it with my knife easily. It pulls back its limb and at the same time swings its left limb towards my gut.

*CLASH!*

I block the attack and drive the knife towards my left side intending to disorient its flight, but the notion of which made me step down a stair. It lands on the floor on all fours and the moment it does, it lunges towards me like an animal with rabies.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"Shit…!"

Wild attacks rains down on me as I am being pushed to step down the stairs. I fend them off, making sure the fairy on my shoulder doesn't get hit.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

All of them comes from weird angles that pushes down. The being attacks relentlessly at me, not getting tired from its barrage.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

With the way I'm positioned on the stairs I feel overwhelmed. Plus there aren't any gaps for me to use against it.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Feeling a slight difference in my footing, I look briefly around me in between attacks. It seems I'm in a dungeon of sorts. The one that I'm on is an area with 1 metal door directly behind me and a torch above me hanged by 4 metal rods that give this place light.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH!*

Even when I had started my descriptive paragraph this one won't give me the time to complete it. I parry its right limb, creating a gap in its rain of attacks. I twist my body and raise my left leg and kick it towards its torso. It flies in the air, towards the corner of this small room we're in. It catches itself, by hooking its arms on the ceiling and the walls by its legs like a spider

"…"

Translation: Hehehehe

"…"

Translation: What do you want?

"…"

Translation: Hihihihihi

"…" I 'stare' at it to see if it has any effect. But it still laughs finding this as an amusing charade.

"…!"

Translation: Your sister is waiting for you, hihihihihi!

It slowly back away as though it's being eaten by the walls. It' laugh continues and it's smile points at me. Slowly, it disappears, swallowed up by the corner of the wall. I instantly use my instincts to find around me for malicious intent. But it returned with no results. I calm my breathing and retract my 'eyes'.

"Is it… gone…?"

"Yeah… looks like it just wanted us, or me, to get to this door" I turn away from the corner and face the metal door.

"It also seems that it was saying something but I can't hear it…" she said her observation.

"Me either" I lied.

We both look at the door nervously. We both feel something is not right behind this one. If I have to put my finger in it, it's the feeling that Pandora's Box might open and weird things might come out. But seeing as it that thing wants us to get here, there's almost no choice for us but to move forward.

I walk towards the side of the door farthest from the doorknob. I put Histy down and she positions herself by the door. With my knife ready, I open the door slightly. Histy peeks briefly. But she didn't give me any signals. She just stares into the gap of the door with eyes wide and her mouth agape.

I push open the door wanting to know what she's looking at.

"…!"

*SQZZZ!*

What the hell…?

*SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!*

"Kh…!"

What the hell…!?

*SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!*

"Ja… Jared!?"

What the hell is this…!?

*SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!* *SQZZZ!*

"Gh…! F…Fu-!"

*SQZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZ!*

Why is it here…!

"HNnnnnnng! Guh! Mnnng!"

"Jared! Are you okay!?"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZ!*

"Guha! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FU-! CK!"

"JARED!"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZ!*

Why the hell is the 'pile' here!?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"HAA!" I wake up screaming.

"Ah!"

I find myself greeted by the metal door and the gray bricked wall beside it. The cold floor penetrates through my skin as my sense of touch returns. I don't hear anything other than the crackling fire from the torch above me. Because of my sudden movements from waking up, my head feels light.

"Thank goodness, I don't know what would happen if you hadn't woken up"

Looking down, I can see a fairy on my lap petting the back of her head. She must have hit my belt buckle.

"Sorry for the trouble. Thank you as well" as a sign of gratitude, I pet her head as well.

"It's no big problem. A life for a life, I guess"

"Thank you again. How long was I out?"

"Just an hour or so"

"I see…"

My head is still a bit a fuzzy from me waking up all of a sudden. Plus the fact that I'm hungry is also not helping me. I look at the metal door. I remember what I saw there during all that. It was a 'pile'. Something that I remembered, I created. A throne for 'him' to sit on, reminding 'him' of the things he did to me. Something that shouldn't but should exist. That 'pile' is not supposed to be here…

"…You seem to know what was that on the other side" Histy said.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"…Can you care to tell me?"

"I can't, sorry" talking about it takes a lot in me to do.

"…I see" well I understand where her inquiries are coming from. If I do tell her, it means that I'm proving my trustworthiness to her. And seeing what happened at the beach, she doesn't want to get betrayed again.

"Sorry. Can you still trust me? It's related to something that I just can't talk about for now" I ask her.

"It's fine. I understand. Plus…"

"…?"

"…I feel as though that I can trust you wholeheartedly without worry" she smiles at me. Like a mother to her child.

"Yeah. Thanks for that Histoire…" I smile back in relief at her.

* * *

"I can't believe that you just ate all our rations…"

"I'm sorry. I was desperately hungry"

"You have a very small frame you know. I think you only need to eat like ¼ of a meal" I made my assumption.

"How rude. Even though I have a small frame, I eat the same amount of food just as everybody else" is she declaring her anti-fairy-racism lines on me? Coz it does sound like that.

Having decided to get out of the castle ASAP, disappointed that there aren't any monsters as per Histy's assumption, the still night greeted us again as our next destination is the forest, again, to look for food. Yes, our food problem is still the top 1 on our list of things to do. And I just wished I did this earlier before we went into that castle.

Also, Histy just ate all of our rations. I was saving those for tomorrow but she apparently just ate all of them while I was sleeping. Goes to show that I really shouldn't be sleeping on the job. I'm not that bothered of her eating all the food that we need to conserve, but what I am bothered is my growling stomach.

Under the cover of the night, lit with the Milky Way galaxy above me and our only satellite heavenly body, something peculiar and small is having the time of its life eating some tall grass. It's brown, with large ears and eyes. It hops away when it feels endangered and plus it's only active at night so they can eat in peace. It's an _Oryctolagus cuniculus_.

I watch from a tree, looking at its movements and finding the perfect opportunity to take it down. Histy holds her breath thinking that her breathing might disturb me from my hunt. The _Oryctolagus cuniculus_ hops closer to the tree that I'm at, nibbling at every potential food that its small feet would catch. I raise the knife holding it by the metal. Finished eating, it looked around and found some grass that it could. It hops to it and…!

"…"

"Nice. Still got it" I'm surprised that I'm able to hunt despite me being rusty in this area.

I jump down from the tree and run over to my game. The knife went through its skull and jaw bleeding lightly because my knife is in the way. The _Oryctolagus cuniculus_ is large enough that it could be enough for two people. And by Histy's standards of fairy food consumption, she'll have a very satisfying dinner.

"What are you going to do with it?" the fairy on my shoulder asked.

"Barbecue it, although it's a shame that we don't have the luxury to find some spices for it"

"It's alright. Beggars can't be choosers after all"

"Okay. Let's head into the forest again I think there was a tree that I spotted earlier where we could rest"

I take out the knife from the dead rabbit's head, it bleeds slightly faster this time. I grab it by its back legs, stand, and walk towards the forest with food on my back.

I look around, retracing my steps on where I found that tree. I would have preferred to be near the big open field in normal situations. But I figured that Kei might be hunting us down, in the middle of the night where we're vulnerable because of sleep, so a big open field where we're an open target is a bad idea. Plus, it also cemented the fact that that castle was also a no go. Since anyone would want to shelter under a roof.

So with all that said, relying on Mother Nature's many resources for a temporary shelter is a good bet. And just as I thought that good karma came to me in a form of a tree. It's and has a thick trunk that diverges at the 10 feet mark. Now that's a good tree to make a temporary shelter with.

Putting down the rabbit, the first thing I need to make is fire. Easy enough since I have a fairy that could conjure fire in 3 minutes. So with that said, let's make a fire.

First of having a knife really speeds up the process for anything. For my example let's find some thick dry sticks. With your knife skin, the dark skin of the stick until you reach the whitest part of it. Now, if you can see it's like it has small pieces of fibers just bundled together. Shred them apart with your knife into some stringy fibers. Once we've shredded those, put those together and break them down into smaller and softer bundles of those like making a giant piece of dust bunny. Once you have that down, you have your own tinder which helps you in making any small ember burn into a giant flame.

Although anything dry can be used as tinder material as long as you break them down and let the ember slowly eat it away.

Now gather more dry sticks and build an enclosure for your fire. Making a cone shape one with one side open for the burning tinder to get in is a good example. You could also add more tinder inside it as well just to get really good fire starting as well. Ultimately, your goal is to increase your chances of fire as much as possible. Plus making a fire is a good morale booster.

Since I don't need to actually make the ember, all I did was make a cone using sticks and some tinder tucked inside and surround it with rocks.

"Conjure up a fire for our food?"

"Of course" I let her down near the fireplace and she immediately holds up her hands.

"Now then, for the bed…"

For shelter or bed, all you need is something simple and easy to make, ideally in under 1 hour. It's already night time, all I can do is just a bed. And since I'll be sleeping way up above ground, the leaves above me should provide me with enough shelter for any elements above me. So, since I'm in a forest, there are a plethora of vines to use. If you can't find some vines, roots are a very great alternative for twine. But not just any roots, roots that are thin and very long are the ones I'm talking about.

With vines on hand, I climb the tree. It didn't take me long until I'm at diverging trunk at 10 feet. I climb some more until it's the 13th feet mark and start my construction.

Since I have two very thick branches, it's going to help me support my weight. I wrap one end of the on the left branch, then run the vine to left branch wrapping it enough to before running it again towards the original branch and tying it. Making 2 parallel lines. I then repeat the process until I have enough vines. I think 14 parallel lines is good enough. I don't have to make it as tight as I can. Just enough runs that could support my weight.

With the remaining vines I have, I tie it on one part of the vine, securing it as hard as I can, then proceed to tie it to the next vine beside it. I repeat this process until I make a vine run across all parallel vines I made. With that done, I make sure every part of parallel vines I made have vines running through in an intersection manner, making myself a hammock.

With that done, I carefully lay on it and…

*SNAP!*

"…Oh…" I carefully let all of my weight rest and…

"This is the life" my body relaxed almost immediately.

It did one snap, but I think it'll hold for the night. Gawd this is relaxing. Coupled it with the view above, the stars and peeking in between the leaves and I could rest here for the rest of the day.

"Jared. I got the fire going"

"…?" I peek from my view. And true enough, I can see the flame from where our designated fireplace is.

"Thanks, Histy"

Okay, let's have dinner.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"I never knew rabbit meat could be delicious"

"One of the many benefits of being away in the city and bask in Mother Nature's embrace" you'd learn a thing or two about all kinds of stuff that could be beneficial to you.

We relax under the warmth of the fire. It's still night time though, and with a full tummy, we just wait for slumber to possess us. The fire crackles beside us as we enjoy the night time view above. According to the position of the stars in the sky, it seems that it's already 1 in the morning.

"Oh yeah, my hands are sweaty…" thinking that my hands need some fresh air for once, I pull out the gloves and free my hands from its confines. They seem to enjoy the fresh air.

"…? You're married?" Histy asked.

"Hm? Yeah. Married to a very spoiled little princess"

"How spoiled is she?"

"Too spoiled. If I don't give her what she wants she'll nag me about it until I give. She'll eat dessert 1 hour before dinner, spoiling her stomach. Eat all the sweets she can eat in the middle of the night. Then buy all the sweets she can buy with the allowance I give her. She is a giant piece of a headache I have ever encountered in my life" in a good way though.

"I feel like I know the kind of person you're married to" and you know the pain of our heads when we deal with her.

"You might. With everything said, I'm proud to be the husband of that little princess. Never ceases to make all my worries go away…" maybe just a smile from her, or a pet from her. Or even anything for that matter, she can just alleviate a small bit of burden I carry. Almost like magic.

"How is she doing now?"

"I… don't know exactly…" that's the truth.

Because there are too many contradictions, I can't put my finger on what happened to her. All I can hope, before I learned the entire truth, is that she'll be fine. She is one tough cookie so I don't think she'll do something too crazy, I hope.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking"

"It's fine, Histoire. No problems"

"Speaking of problems, what is our objective for tomorrow?" later today, she means. I think this is a good time to align all of my thoughts.

"Well truth be told, I don't know. Since we're a third party to this war we're actually in a good position" for one, we have independence and freedom of movement.

"I agree. But if we stall for too long, who knows what Nepgear would do"

"I don't think Nepgear is doing much…" I said what's on my mind.

"Why do you say that?"

"She has the power to literally wipe all of the human race in 2 days max. Why hasn't she done it?" I ask her. According to the story that Kei and Mina told me that big catastrophic move was what made this war drag on for so long.

"Now that you've said it…" she ponders.

"If that were the case then why has this war been dragging on like this? It's not like killing all of the Planeptunians is going to help this war in any way" for one, you're just doing mass homicide.

"Nepgear has the power to turn citizens into war machines. Maybe the others have thought of that and decided to reduce the number of adversaries" she said.

"I agree. But with the number of Planeptunians dwindled down this low, even if one of them turned out to be a robot sent from the future to do her bidding, it's going to be overwhelmed with the large amount of Lastation-Lowee forces"

"I see. It's also highly likely that they have adapted to the Planeptunian's fighting as well" she adds.

"Right. Which begs to my original question, why hasn't Nepgear made a move yet"

"…"

"If from the info you told me and from Kei and Mina are correct. She wants this world to end. Then why can't she do it now? She did it once, no, more than that already in some areas."

"Is she waiting for something…?"

"Maybe someone…" the instant I said that my instincts all went haywire. Its point me towards something.

"…" I look beyond the fire, in between the tree's and that is covered by the night and dark pockets. My eyes instantly adjust and my brain automatically overclocks, looking for anything that's odd.

 _Big Brother._

"What is it?"

"…Nothing"

"Then if you're right" she resumes our talk.

"The next question would be, who is she waiting for?"

"That's the greater question" I commented.

"I feel like we have not arrived at a good conclusion…" she side commented. She must be complaining at how complex this is.

"Well saving the world has its own difficulties" I mean, the first 2 times I've saved the world it was really straight forward. And the difficulty varied with each. Very progressive indeed.

"I don't think having no allies other than yourself is too much of a difficulty"

"Nonsense, with my passerby powers you have the accumulative brains of 10 men and the strength of 20 special ops"

"I don't think 20 is enough to fend off a country, let alone 2 of them"

"Well it's enough for a whole squad" I mean 20 special ops is a really, really good number.

"*Sigh*… if only I could be at my Tome maybe our investigation would have gone a lot smoother"

"Well you can't, apparently. But you can always sit on any other book if you prefer sitting on one" I could probably find a book or two.

"But no other Tome would make me float in the air"

"Are you serious?" you have wings, use those.

"Yes. Have you not noticed?" she looks at me as though it's a matter of fact.

"…" I look at her as though someone has revealed to me the entire plot of this fic. Man, Neptune has been rubbing her Nep-ness to me way too much.

"…?"

"So what are those wings you have there?" I ask the most obvious question.

"Oh these. It may look like wings for flight but they merely show the amount of outputted power I can produce at a given time"

"So they are not that totally useless"

"How rude. These wings would glow and grow the more I output energy"

"So it's an indicator of how much power you have?" I clarified for my own sake.

"Yes" so it's like that one show that the blonder and long the hair the more power you have.

"Wait wait wait. So that means…" I remember our fight back at Leanbox.

"So are you telling me, that I've fought you without you outputting to your full potential?" I mean her wings hasn't changed one bit when I've fought her.

"If that is what you've observed during that time, then yes" holy shit!

"If the wings are like this, as you can see, it means that I'm probably using 1/3 of 1%" HOLY SHIT!

"…" I raise my right hand almost immediately.

"…?"

"I swear by my pride and name as a passerby, I shall follow your orders with 200% of completion and make your day satisfying each and every day" dear gawd, who knows what she could do when she went all out on me. I might die. Supposedly. But she could bring this world to end if she was performing with everything she has.

"Don't worry. I told you I am not a fighter. Desk work is what I prefer" she reassures me. Wait, wait, wait… maybe it doesn't apply to all of the Histys I know, which are 2 of them.

"Still scared that you have the power to destroy the entire universe in one go"

"That would be overestimating my abilities a little"

And so the night moves on…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"Zzz... Zzz…Zzz"

"…"

I've never seen her this vulnerable before. Of course, I've seen her sleep before and this isn't the first time we've ever slept together. But maybe this is the first time that she ever slept with such comfort and with no load on her shoulders. Maybe because she trusts me or maybe because she only has one thing to worry about.

"Okay…" I put my jacket on her as she sleeps on the hammock.

The fire below is still lit in our fireplace. We didn't bother putting it out since it's going to go out eventually when sleep takes over. I jump down from the tree, using the splits of the trunks to soften my fall via my hands and land on the ground as quietly as I could.

I walk away from the fireplace a few meters away. Making sure that I'm deep enough the forest where I can still see our camp while I perform my own business. After going through a couple of thickets, I got to a small open area. I look behind me and can still see the campfire through the thickets and trees.

"This is good enough" I pull out a certain object behind me as I said so.

"Now, then…" that certain object is a small book. A book that contains everything in this world. Recording each and every event. Compressing it into a single character representing almost an entire life's worth of information. The Tome of the World.

"…" I hesitate to open it. Partly because my instincts are telling me not to open it. Sometimes my instincts are too careful with my own good.

"…No pain, no game" and saying that statement, I peel open the Tome of the World.

*KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

Something dark in large smokes instantly flows out of the book like a stream as it screams a deafening scream. The open book on my hand rattles and shakes violently as though wanting to escape from my grasp. I hold it tightly with my thumb and index finger. Screams from something pierces the gentle atmosphere of forest night.

The thick black smoke shoots towards the sky. Its scream, high-pitched but in multiple tones. As though there are several people screaming in the most unholy of manner. The dark smoke that it releases gathers above me, forming a cloud above me as blocking the view of the night sky above.

*KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

I watch the dark thick clouds above gets thicker and thicker as the screeching scream continues. My 'eyes' are focused as my instincts sense danger all around me. They smoke gathers above me specifically. As though blessing or cursing me. Or reminding me of something that I already know.

*KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!* *KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

In between the puff of clouds, I could see faces forming. Maybe it's my imagination or maybe it's my eyes playing tricks on me. But I could see faces. Faces that are screaming. Their mouths open wide and their eyes hollow like they have lost all the desires to live other than to scream.

*KURAAAAAAAAH!* *KURAAAAAAAAH!* *KURAAAAAAAAH!*

The single giant scream with multiple tones is now set off in multiple points of the dark cloud above. The book on my hand stops secreting black smoke. It stops rattling and leaves the book on my hand almost weightless.

The dark clouds above me have taken a definitive sinister look and tone. I can see multiple faces forming, and from those three holes that you could see as eyes and mouth, faces form through them in a recursive manner. They all scream. Screams that means nothing and means only one thing. A scream that can implant in your subconsciousness. A scream that will force itself to the hearer's dreams.

Suddenly, they all look down. Not to me, but the general direction of each face faces downwards. The silence came all of a sudden that the contrast the screaming 1 second ago.

*KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*

They all suddenly come rushing downward. All the faces open their mouths wide. One of them is above me, its mouth is wide enough it could swallow me whole. I don't move a muscle. I let the thick clouds above cover me whole.

* * *

"Guaaaah! Vuraaaah!"

*SPLASH!* *SPLASH!* *PLOP!*

A girl with short white hair vomits heavily at the toilet. She's on her knees with her head almost sinking into the toilet bowl. Her whole stomach convulses and twitches, trying to push everything it finds unappealing out of her system.

" _Haa…_ First dizziness, now vomiting…" she said to herself.

" _Haa… haa…_ Must be because I haven't rest late-! Buwaaaa! Vugaaa!" she continues to vomit more. Although her stomach is empty of anything now, she only vomits saliva.

After vomiting almost the entirety of her stomach, she exits the confines of the toilet cubicle. She walks towards the faucet. She turns the dial, making the water run. She puts both of her hands underneath the small waterfall, gathers some water, leans in, and then splashes water on her face. She repeats this 3 times.

She looks up to see her face, she was incredibly pale. So pale that it might put any white paper to shame. She observes her own face for a minute or two. Gauging out if she would vomit anytime soon. After waiting a few minutes, it seems that it isn't coming anytime soon. And her dizziness has subsided for now.

"*Sigh*" she sighed. Thinking to herself that this isn't the time for her to have any illnesses.

She pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket wiping her face as she exits the women's comfort room.

"...Are you okay, Kei?" a girl wearing a red long jacket like robe asks her as soon as she enters the hallway.

"I'm fine, Mina. You shouldn't worry too much about me" she recovers her composure as she answered.

"...How can I not worry? I believe that you've been having these episodes 2 days ago"

"It's nothing of concern. I'll sleep it off if anything else"

"*Sigh* But you never sleep it off" Mina mutters to herself.

Both of them made their way through the long corridor. It's the middle of the night, but even then there is still a significant work to be done. For Kei, her workload has increased thrice fold. _That_ place has gotten a lot livelier and reports say that _she_ has been making a lot of movements. If it's not a better time to make a move on the chessboard then she doesn't know when is.

They reach the door and Kei opens it without hesitation. She quickly heads off towards her table, sits down on the chair and wakes up her computer from sleep mode. She quickly gets down to working, drafting mission orders.

"Kei. I believe that you should actually rest for the night" Mina says her genuine concern.

"As much as I want to for today, I need to get these done today so I can expect some news for tomorrow" her fingers continue to dance around the keyboard.

"And what about the man that we had just met?"

"What can a single man do?" Kei asked rhetorically.

"Even if he could actually make a difference, there's no need for us to concern ourselves for him"

"...I understand that"

"Then what are you concerned about?"

"*Sigh*. I guess there is nothing to worry about" Mina said swallowing down the next words that she wanted to say.

"Maybe for now, _you_ need to get some rest" Kei suggested.

"I suppose so. Then if you excuse me"

"Mhm..." with a nod from Kei, she exits the room.

Mina stands by the door holding her sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about that man, the self-proclaimed passerby that barged in on their conversation. There was a familiar 'scent' to him. Something that she doesn't like. Something that she wants to get rid off at all costs. Maybe because he was greatly interested in _her_. Or maybe because he called her, his "little sister". But whatever it is…

"He's far too dangerous…" she said grimly to the person standing in front of her all this time.

"Wouldn't you agree…?"

That person is…

*SQZZZZZZ!*


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"...!" my eyes suddenly open.

The photons hit my eyes and fills the world with light and color. The green objects above obscures the light from the giant ball of plasma 149.6 million kilometers away. The smell of organic lifeforms enters my nostrils and fills my lungs. I can feel the soft gentle of the wind swaying the hammock that I'm currently lying on back and forth. The chirping of the birds slowly wakes my brain up.

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

"Still asleep?" the small fairy sleeping beside me sleeps soundly as though she hasn't slept soundly before.

"...She must be really stressed if she's sleeping for this long" I haven't seen Histy sleep this long ever since I've permanently moved to Planeptune.

Slowly rising, and making sure that I won't disturb the fairy princess, I jump off from the hammock, as well as from the tree.

"What should I do now?" I ask myself.

Weighing my options, I don't think I have anything to do but wait for further developments. What I said last night is true, I really have no idea what do next. And it made even more apparent since my shed of light in a form of a certain Oracle from Lastation has turned her back to me. I know she's the current Commander in Chief so I really have nothing against her if she were to send the entire army on me.

That said, she's not going to do that. She's focused on the war. If she were to focus all her military might to the destruction of all Planeptunians then this war would have been over with Planeptune as the victor. Well, no one wins in war anyway but you get my point.

But still, give praise where praise is due, her strategy for this war is really good. Eliminate the overall threat by slowly chipping away the weapons. Even if it's a little overboard it's still the safest and most effective strat to use. Just look at the population of Planeptune already, very very thin.

"Hmmm… And again, that question remains..." why is the war still going on?

I'm more interested in what Kei said to me during the big reveal at the beach. I was speculating then that Nepgear's newly found powers might be able to affect any human being. She can turn any human into machines that knows no pain and its only objective is to eliminate threats. If it does affect Planeptunians then it might also affect other people as well.

So back to Kei, she said that she has it covered. What does she mean by that? If she had it covered already then why hasn't she used that method to make sure no other new "soldier" would spring out from amongst a crowd of innocent Planeptunians. It saves a ton of things. Most especially lives.

"Lives..."

*SQZZZZZ!*

"Kh!"

A brilliant flash of static flashes from my mind. I remember the 'pile' that I saw back at that castle. The 'pile' that I made for 'him' and only for 'him'. Why was it there? Why is that 'pile' there? More importantly, what happened that Dorss town also reminded me of that 'pile'.

"Are they…?" Wait a minute here… Are they…?

"Were those two lying to me?" no. My brain was overclocked then, I could have known if they were lying or not to me. If they weren't able to lie to me then what they said is the truth. From how Nepgear went berserk and upto the point of the war. Then that just leaves only one thing.

"...They never told me the entire truth then" I had my suspicions, but I guess feelings took over me.

So now, there just leaves me two paths for me.

I could go Lastation again and confront them of my suspicions or head on over to Lowee and perform some espionage. If I were to go over to Lastation no doubt that I'll have a hard time getting to her. Mina is at Lastation and I suspect she isn't leaving any time soon. So that leaves Lowee open. Lowee is also at war with Planeptune. But I think the lack direct confrontation from the nation directly means that they must be giving Lastation fresh soldiers to use.

-Plus seeing as I'm only one person, they might underestimate me. But I still have to keep my guard up.

"Alright..."

* * *

"BRRR~~! J-Jared…?"

"Yes, Histoire?"

"H-how long a-a-are we g-g-g-going to stay on this t-t-t-tree?"

"Until I find a way through the guards"

As you can tell, it's still terribly cold in this snowfield country. More so since the general season is Fall. I am wearing Lastation's uniform on me, so it does give me quite a bit of warmth. But it's still thin and given that my fairy friend here is not looking so good in my breast pocket, you can tell that the jacket isn't a good insulator.

As always were still in the forest where almost everywhere is covered in snow. And since it's snow the trees are all leafless to a fault. A good distance away, about 15 kilometers away, you could see the actual city of Lowee. The fences are about 12 feet tall and each frame has a security camera on it. I would probably guess that there's also a quick response team if someone decides to ram through the fence.

From where I'm at, in prone position, I can see some danger high voltage signs beside the main gate. Most probably telling me that metal fences are something that shouldn't be touched by human hands. The gate has 4 guard towers with 2 gates. The gates are equally spaced so they can examine vehicles of any kind. Other than that, there are some 10 guards composing of 4 of them on the towers, 2 of them on the front gate and the remaining are by the second gate. They also have a jeep parked for quick transport.

"Well we can't make any noise…" and we don't have a legal passport just to pass through it too.

"Should I wait for a truck then…" even if I climb aboard the truck given that there are 2 gates, I'd conclude that they are going to do a thorough search on it.

"Hmmm…" I look around for a bit, finding something that could probably help me in the pure white snow.

"Hmm?" my eyes fall on a certain tree that is near me. The trunk of the tree to be precise. It seems there are scratches. The scratch marks aren't something I've ever seen before. Most probably it's a monster scratch…

"Oh… I could use that…" sometimes I'm grateful that I'm special.

* * *

"*Foo…*" a guard exhales as he looks up from his cigarette. The warm smoke he releases and the nicotine that envelopes his lungs warms up his core as he performs his daily job lazily.

It's not like he wanted to do guard duty. But orders are orders plus being on guard duty is as uneventful as just fiddling through the channels of the TV. If all else he is terribly bored with his job. Who wouldn't after being trained like a circus monkey at the barracks and then was ordered the most anti-climactic job of all? Well, you couldn't blame him or the other guards that are fresh out of the school.

"Hey, eyes front man, we've got a strange one coming towards us" a guard from the guard tower said.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" annoyed that his moment of peace is interrupted by the rough voice of his comrade his sights return to the path before him.

Out in the distance at 4 meters away from him, he could see a person walking towards him. He walks in a slowly through the thick snow. One of his hands holds his abdomen as though trying to keep something in place. The guard holds up his binoculars and points it towards this person.

"Shit…!" immediately looking at him he quickly runs towards him without a second thought.

"…"

*THUD!*

That person collapses onto the snow, slowly dying the pure white snow around him in the color of red. The soldier crouches down beside him and lifts his upper body up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" in a panic he calls out to him. Looking more closely, he could see a number of shallow wounds all over his body. On their own, they're not too much but several of them at a time leads to bleeding issues. And he is certainly bleeding. The guard sees that the insignia on his thin jacket's right shoulder tells that his an ally. He quickly signals the other guards to come help him then radios for a medical team to come pick him up.

"Don't worry buddy you're not dying here"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

*BEEEEP!* *BEEEEP!*

A jeep roars through the streets, honking at the horn as it zips through the city. It hurriedly delivers an ally from the Lastation army towards the nearest hospital. Not waiting for an ambulance to arrive because of the many wounds the man have suffered, they decided to put him on the jeep that they had and get him to the hospital themselves.

"Okay! We're nearly there, buddy! Hold on just a few more seconds!" one of the soldiers from the passenger seats says almost enthusiastically towards the person on the back, lying down as he gasps for air.

Seeing the hospital literally just a few meters away, they suddenly see that the road is blocked by a parade of people. With a curse from the driver, he found an alleyway that can lead him to the emergency section of the hospital, he quickly turns the jeep to the alley. Not long after, he quickly makes another turn exiting the alley as fast as he went through it.

*BRRRRRRRRR!*

The jeep quickly makes a stop at the Emergency doors of the hospital. The passenger and driver both jump out of the jeep to quickly carr-!

"What…?"

"He's gone…?"

* * *

"Surprised that it turned out so well" I commented.

Peeking from the corner of the alley I can see that the soldiers that "helped" me are now looking all over the place for a guy. Thinking that they might come to this alleyway, I make my quick escape through the alleyway that we came from. I removed my jacket as well and throwing it at a trash bin before blending into the crowd of Lowee.

Lowee is still the same. Probably because of the fact that Lowee is far out of the reaches of the stage that the war is currently happening on. But unlike the snow theme correlating the happy theme of the land itself. It replaces a far more serious and grayish scene of Lowee that I know so much.

Although there are people that are generally smiling and trying to make their lives as the current war is going on. I can see that there are a lot of soldiers around as though the city is in martial law or something. The citizens, instead of joyful elders and cheerful youngsters filling the air with smiles, are replaced with people with a monotone look of seriousness. Minding their own business as they walk the sidewalks. A complete contrast to what Lowee had stood for from what I know.

-A certain girl who is making books that won't cell would probably be heartbroken by the sight of it.

And just as I was starting to get cold, I found a small shop run by an old woman sleeping. I call it a shop but it was just a table with some items on it tagged with a price tag. She has a lamp, a pack of cigarettes, some empty bottles, a jar of nails, and lastly, a jacket with a hoodie. Certainly, the war really affected her personal economy to just really selling anything that could give her a quick buck or two.

I'm a good 3 meters away from it which makes it perfect since it really starting to get cold. I walk towards it –!

"…!"

"Ah, sorry for that mate"

"Hmph. Watch where you're going" and he walks away. Talk about unsociable.

As you saw, I bumped into someone and quickly apologized for it. He grumps at me for no reason and as you saw, walks away. With my body temperature reminding me, I head over to the small shop with the sleeping old woman. I put a certain item I took from the man on her lap and take the jacket with a hoodie from the table. I immediately wear the jacket and walk on towards my real objective.

-Remember kids. Stealing is bad. Do as I say not as I do.

"Haa! Finally, it's a bit warmer now" a fairy said from my shirt in a whisper.

"Yeah me too. It's starting to get cold since I took my jacket off"

"What are you planning in Lowee?"

"For now, I want to get to the Basilicom" it's a long shot, to say the least. I get that Mina and Kei are teaming up here, and with that said though I could probably be able to sniff out a few information from Mina's computer.

It doesn't take long to see the Basilicom, it's literally the first thing you see that is surrounded by a wall that contains three oddly shaped buildings. I could even see it just peeking through the other houses and building. I make my towards it making sure I don't look at the soldiers as I make my merry way.

"...Typical" it didn't take a few steps away before I spot a camera.

There is a dozen of these, all making sure they see every blindspot. It's the same level of security as in Lastations base. Well, it's a good thing I have a hoodie now to hide my face easily so I won't bother doing some extra careful things just so a camera won't recognize me as someone that isn't an ally.

So wearing the hoodie over my head, I make my way towards Lowee's Basilicom once again. As I get nearer, I'm encountering with more and more soldiers. Seeing the insignia on their collar, it seems that there are a lot fresh recruits. They must have a ton load of people to train them into proper soldiers.

I reach the high rise wall that contains three oddly shaped buildings and some smaller buildings in it. The only opening that it has to it is not free to use for the general public now. There's a gate that separates it now. And from what I can hear beyond it, like a commanding officer shouting at his cadets, it seems it also became a training field for new recruits.

"Now I can't do my shopping..." I mumble to myself. One of the buildings there is a mall after all.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Histy asked.

"We could always climb our way there..."

"But the high walls are all barbed and with cameras everywhere it would surely be a tightrope act" she said as she weighs down that option.

"How about we just barge into the gate?" she immediately asked.

"I'd rather not deal with so many people at once" I don't particularly mind though.

"Hmm? Oh I could put you in cleaning duty" Histy suddenly suggested.

"Haa?" say that again?

"I will be putting you on cleaning duty" she said. And don't read my mind.

"I have abilities, remember?" she quickly reminded me.

"Oh I get" well it beats using a photo editing software and finding the appropriate device to make it a little more convincing.

I look around and find a convenient spot for me to stalk the premises. I found a nearby cafe located a few blocks away. Although this place is littered with soldiers, there are also some civilians here. So with that said, they might not suspect me as a Planeptunian.

I sat down at one of the cafe's tables at the outdoor area, facing the gate of the high wall. And looking at my watch, it seems that it's about time for lunch. It's not long now before someone pops out from the gate.

"Good afternoon mister. Would you like anything in particular" a waitress came up to me and asked for my order.

"Ah no. I'm waiting for my friend to come, I'll take my order once he came"

"Very well. Would you like some water and a newspaper while you wait?" she asked an alternative.

"Yes, please" with that, she left.

-Seems the hospitality of this place hasn't waxed out by the war. Or maybe they need to be hospitable because there's a war.

It didn't take long before the waitress returned with a glass of water and a newspaper. She left immediately afterward, taking an order from 2 newly arrived guests.

"Tell me Histy why didn't you suggest that you could _that_ in the first place? I would have saved myself from mutilating myself" I asked her as I read the newspaper, there isn't anything particularly useful to read here.

"That would be because that they might have changed how the passport would have looked like so I didn't suggest it"

"Well, they could have. Security reasons and all"

"And I was terribly cold ￣□￣;)" she added.

"Sorry for the sudden trip, want me to order some coffee for you?" I asked.

"I believe you don't have any money"

"Dine and dash?"

"Absolutely. Not" does she have to make it sound like 2 sentences.

"I was just kidding, of course"

"I wonder. I sometimes feel that your jokes aren't all jokes"

"Ahahahaha" her women's intuition is kicking in.

"Hm?" it seems I don't have to wait long enough now. Good for me since I want to get out of this place ASAP as well.

The gate seemed to have opened slightly allowing some people to pass. And it seems that there are people in grey uniforms that are exiting the Basilicom. It must be their lunch break or something and probably don't like the food being served for new recruits. Whatever it is, it's convenient for me.

Gulping down the glass of water, of course giving some to Histy, I stand and head on over to the group of people that are making their way towards the city itself.

"Sneaking in there is going to be a lot easier than in Lastation"

Let's hope for that.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

"All right get it going, get it going. Wait – hold up"

"Huh? Me? What did I do?"

"I don't think I've seen you before"

"I've only just started working you know"

"Oh really now? Can you show me your ID?"

"Here"

"Hmm? Strange name, who names their child McFlurry?"

"My parents obviously"

"Hmmm? All right fine. Get in there and start cleaning"

"Sir!" I sloppily saluted.

"Pfft! Hahaha, you're a new recruit alright!" he walks away laughing, with that, I follow along with my companions that are heading to the same building as me.

It seems I was right about this place, what replaced the common folks that were just walking around here, performing their daily grind. It's now replaced with new recruits training their butts off for the war. I can hear the shouts of the commanding officers howling at their recruits for their uselessness. The sounds of gunfire as they practice their weapons. And the cheers of some as they cheer on 2 recruits duking it out in hand-to-hand combat.

If you're wondering how I got here, I think you already know that Histy was able to conjure a fake ID for me. It made it a lot easier to get in and all I have to do was sweet talk that guard to be convinced. He might not even double check on me if I really was a new recruit for janitorial duties.

"Good work Histoire, I think you'd be able to pull off some spy duties" I said.

"I'd rather work by a desk than on the field. It would take me time to complete a quest"

"Ahahaha. I'm sure you would"

It didn't take long before I enter the Basilicom. And to my surprise it's still the same as ever. Not really same-same, like it was ripped off from the castle of King Arthur with the grand staircase and all. No, no, it's the version with the grand elevator from the first time that I saw the Basilicom when I escorted those 2 twins.

Replace that image with just soldiers and boom you're already seeing as what I'm seeing.

My fellow janitors have already up and head on over to the staircase that is behind the grand elevator. Since I was I'm at the very back of the group they probably didn't notice me. Probably. Well, they might not think too much about it. They're a small group so they might recognize their own.

But if I head on over to reception area then they might double check my ID. So thinking that, I head towards the elevator along with some soldiers. Each of them hit the buttons of the floor that they need to go. I don't press anything and instead opted to ask the person beside me.

"Uhm, ma'am"

"...?" I ask to a girl soldier.

"Mind if I ask where's the floor to our Oracle's office? I was asked to fix something of sorts there" I asked her.

"It's floor 15"

"Oh thanks" I press the button with 15 etched on it and it lights up as I do so.

The elevator slowly rises, taking us to wherever it is I need to go. The elevator stops every now and then, stopping at the lit numbers on the buttons of the panel. The number of soldiers inside the elevator thins as it makes a stop. Watching the elevator screen on the top right saying 13, it seems that I'm the only one left before I reach my mark.

*TING!*

With an electric ring from the speakers, I head out of the elevator as soon as its doors open.

The floor that I landed on is particularly carpeted in brown texture. In front of me is a double door painted in red. The walls beside it are painted in sky-blue. The photons that I've been feeling on my back is due to a large window pane that extends from the elevator's side up to the edge of the wall.

"You'd think that there are cameras here..." there isn't of the sort. Talk about security.

"Is it safe?" Histy asked me.

"Probably..."

With nothing particularly useful, I make a couple of strides towards the door. I hold the knob, twist it and push it open as I step in.

"Woah..."

"Such a mess..." both of us say our surprise.

It looks like someone just stopped caring how this place looks. There are books and papers scattered everywhere. And when I meant scattered everywhere I mean that you can hardly see the floor. Some of the shelves on both sides are also lying on the ground. With some of them having their wooden parts not attached to their side frames.

At the very far back is a black curtain with the sole purpose of blocking off light. At least that it was supposed to do. It's ripped from the very far end from the right to about a 4th towards the left. The glass that covers has scratches on it that you could say a cat has been sharpening its claws on it.

In the middle of the room, is a table with a single laptop sitting on it facing the ripped window. I walk towards it as I glance over at the pile of books and papers that are scattered all over it. Some, if not all, have the pages of their books ripped. Some of them have been split by the spine. And some of the papers have been torn off from their own.

"..." Histy tries to stay quiet but can't help but give an audible grunt.

I reach the long wooden table. There are visible scratches on it and also evidence of some blunt force hitting it as well. It's scarred all over the table that it just reveals the white - wood color of the table before it was painted.

The laptop still has some juice in it as indicated by the slow flash of the LED on the edge. I press a button on the laptop and it immediately opens up to the desktop. Perplexed by the lack of security, I move my finger on the trackpad moving the pointer mouse on the screen.

The desktop doesn't have anything that looks interesting. It has it's default icons as though the OS was freshly installed. The recycle bin seems to be filled with something. I open up the recycle bin, popping out a new window letting me peer through the insides.

"Folders?"

There are about a thousand of these folders thrown in the recycle bin. The names of the folders are in so much jargon that the OS just interprets it as a solid ◻. It's like the OS just gave up interpreting what the user wrote. It seems that the folders are all empty even if I recover them from limbo so I wouldn't get much mileage from this.

*TING!*

"Mail…?"

Suddenly, a notification tray on the side appeared telling me that I have a new mail. I don't recognize the email address and there's no title included. I click on the notification and immediately a new window popped up displaying the mail that was sent to the computer.

[Line Break]

 **Progress  
** jk

You will most probably read this by the time you came back. But I've received a report right after you left.

It seems our work is almost done. With a little more effort _she_ can finally keep her end of the bargain. Although, I'm not too sure if it could actually work. I have my reservations but we've already made the seal so we can't back out now.

 _That_ place is holding on by the skin of its teeth. Our lovely General is putting all his might into cracking it open. Our helplessness on that matter is starting to catch up with us. I'm sure you know what would happen if he cracked open that place.

That said it's a lot more helpful since they've been coming to us.

If we need a few more to complete the 'formula' that _she_ mentioned, then we could use a few more bodies for assurance.

[Line Break]

"...What the hell…?" my eyes read the words 'formula' and 'bodies' over and over.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Histy can't believe her eyes either.

My mind naturally draws to a conclusion even before I could think of any other possibilities. What kind of formula are they making? And bodies? You've gotta be kidding me? If we say formulas then it's gotta be those right? A cheat for the world. But there are only a few people that know them, and by few, I literally mean you could count them by one hand, including myself.

"...Are you telling me that they've been..."

This _she_ character they're talking about, who is she? No, the better question is how does she know a formula? Is she legitimately knowledgeable on that? How is she knowledgeable? Did someone told this _she_ character of how to perform some cheats? But Kei said she has her reservations and she's not sure if it works. But she indicated that they can't backout now, meaning that this _she_ character proposed the idea herself. It wasn't like, 'I heard you can do x then y' like a rumor of sorts. Plus _she_ seems to be the one doing all the work.

"No wait, wait, wait… I might be overthinking here… _haa... haa..._ "

"Jared, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about it Histoire… _haa… haa…_ This is…!"

*BAM!* *BOM!* *BOM!* *BOM!* *BOM!*

Suddenly the double doors opened and footsteps all rush in the moment it does so. I take to steps back from the table but at that same time, a number of armed men in kevlar armor and helmet have surrounded me with their rifles pointed me.

"...Welcome to Lowee's Basilicom. Mind my presumptuousness, but have you read something that you shouldn't have?"

And one other girl who I haven't seen, comes out from the dark shadows of the room. A girl with sky blue hair is worn in low pigtail along with a graduate hat.

"Mina…"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"...Have you read something that you shouldn't have?" Mina asks.

"And if I were?" I replied.

"...Then it would be problematic on our end if you knew" her voice sounds cold.

"Even if I knew, what can I do? I'm only just one person" I state a fact.

"...But I feel as though that you're a very dangerous person. I can't let you walk away knowing something vital"

"Come now Mina, I'll shut up about what you're doing. I'm only just a passerby here, I can't fight all 8 guys with guns pointed at me" they'd shoot me the moment I do something funny. And because of my disguise as a janitor, all of my toys aren't with me right now.

"...It's funny for you to say. Seeing as you managed to slip out of Kei with Histoire's help" damn. If they deduced that much then that's one less trump card.

"And besides..." she adds.

"Besides…?"

"...you're _her_ brother after all. It is par for the course when we've made a deal"

"What? Do I have to cross the river just because I'm someone's brother? So much for sibling equality"

"...If your jokes are finished, then can we proceed? I would prefer it to be quick"

"..." I look around briefly, finding my last chance before they turn me into a human pencil.

"...Gentlemen, if you would be so kind" without letting me say another word, she proceeds.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the men shouted. Their trigger fingers start squeezing…

"Histoire!"

*BANG!*

"GAaaaaaaaah!"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R!"

"Huuuu.."

*THUD!**THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!**THUD!*

"What…!?"

8 lightning bolts shoot down from the ceiling above. They all strike at their target's heads and crawl its way from the brain to the spine towards the rest of the body through the nerves. They shake and spasm a bit as the bolts of electricity courses through their body. It ended as quickly as the lightning came and all 8 of the men falls onto the floor, unconscious.

*SCHING!*

"Damn!"

I took that chance to make my getaway the instant I got close to the window, it freezes almost instantly thickening it in the process. Fog formed from freezing the molecules in the air, crawls from the wall of ice to the floor as though directing me towards the only person standing behind me. That person holds a staff...

"...It would seem that I have to take care of you personally" ...and points it at me.

"Mina, wait!" my fairy friend popped out from my shirt.

"Ah, Histoire. I'm glad to see you there" her response to the fairy wasn't like a response to an old friend.

"...Won't you consider coming to our side?" she proposes to her.

"To your side? What do you mean? This whole war is meaningless"

"...Meaningless? I did believe at some point that this war is meaningless… but now, it feels oh so meaningful now"

"Mina, come to your senses. You have read books about wars in the past and how you are adamant about making Lowee a safe haven for everyone. In what meaningful way has your opinion changed?"

"...I still believe that those wars were meaningless…" Mina replied, her cold expression lingers.

"But this one has meaning…! With this war! With _her_! I can finally be able to be with them again! To see them again!" her voice sounds like a lawyer convincing the jury that a crime is perfectly justifiable.

"'Them'? What are you talking about?"

"...Don't you want to see them as well, Histoire?"

"What are you talking about?"

"...The CPUs..."

"...!"

"...!"

Both of us stiffen as those 3 letters escape her mouth. I could feel cold sweat running from my head down to my legs. My heartbeat beating erratically like a drummer bashing away at his drum set. My mind went blank, as it watches itself piece together the bigger picture of what is happening. From how the war has been taking so long to conclude to the underlying reason that it still exists. Everything fits. And it's downright chilling.

"B… But the CPUs are…"

"Yes, they are. That is why we will bring them back to the living. With _her_ and her so-called formula..."

"W-what… formula are you even talking about?!"

"...Neptune, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram. All of them will be returning back to life. Don't you want to see them again?" her eyes have changed. Her pupils have now narrowed, as though resembling a madman in a madhouse. Even her tone feels so frozen that it sounds nothing like the Mina that was introduced to me.

"...Mi… na..." with a disconnected calling to the scholar looking woman, Histy couldn't help but let it out of her. Her voice sounds shaken as though she's almost freezing. I can hear her gulp audibly as though wanting to pull out the rest of her voice that her throat had sunk.

"...With _her._ I won't be able to suffer anymore. I'll be able to see those children again!"

"...Finally, I'll be able to reunite with the children that Nepgear stole from me!"

Saying that it's mortifying is an understatement, each word she says cuts through the air like a frozen icicle. Histy stays quiet. She can't say a word. She couldn't say a word. Every breath her fellow Oracle says. Every vibration her mouth releases are like a cold and heartless knife.

"...Rom, Ram, Blanc. I'll finally, finally…!"

"...And to that end… I'll..." she faces us with her cold eyes, her staff pointed.

"...I'll kill you ALL!" and with a scream more than a shout icicles suddenly shoot out from the tip of her staff and races through the air towards me. I snap out of my confused state and let my instinct guide me.

"...!"

*SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!*

"Ah...! Mina, stop!"

After dodging, I run towards the table in front of me and flip the table to its side. I take cover from it as she continues using firing off her icicles towards my cover.

*SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!*

Some fly above missing her target while some hits the table. I make a quick peek and saw a face of a woman that had gone mad like it was a totally different person.

"Mina! Come to your senses! There's no way the CPUs are ever coming back!" Histy shouts, still trying to reason with her.

"...They'll come back!They'll come back! They'll come back! They'll come back!"

*POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *SHING!*

"I know how much you miss them! I know how much you cared about Rom and Ram! But they're gone now! We can't change that!"

"Shut up! You don't know! You don't know the many endless nights I cried because of that! How many times I visited their graves!"

"Mina!"

"How many times I think it was all a dream! How many times I wanted to be all just a dream! You don't know!"

*POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!*

"What did you do Histoire!? Supporting that CPU-of-a-killer that murdered her only sister!"

"There was nothing I could do…!"

*POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!*

"Nothing!? What a convenient excuse you have!"

*POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!*

"While the rest of us were mourning for our loss, you were doing your duty as an Oracle!"

"That's because Nepgear needs me!"

*POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *POM!*

"So you're telling me that Neptune's death didn't affect you!? That you couldn't cry because that murderer of a Sister needs you!?"

"It did Mina! It did!"

"Then why!?"

*POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *SHING!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!*

"...Tch!" this is bad, her shots are getting accurate. And I literally don't have anything going for me here.

"You don't understand Mina! What I had to go through as well!"

"Then enlighten me!"

*POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!*

Her shots are now solely hitting the table. I can feel from my back the wood is starting to tear off from being shot so many times. I need to get a move one soon before I'm impaled by frozen bullets of hers.

"I had to think about every day. Every day knowing that she killed off Neptune, her sister! How I was unable to stop her from doing it to her own sister!"

*POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!*

"Each and every single day was a constant reminder that it was a mistake telling her about that sword!"

*POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!*

"Each and every day for me was a constant reminder that I planted the idea in her!"

*POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!*

"Have you ever thought that it was easy for me!?"

"BULLSHIT!"

*SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!*

"Shit!"

Suddenly spikes of ice shoot from the floor, impaling anything that it comes across with. My instincts suddenly pulled me to the side as half of the table I use as cover is broken down by the spikes that have suddenly appeared. They stand tall towards the ceiling limiting my escape routes.

"Mina! Listen, stop this nonsense! I know how those girls mean to us! I know too well!" Histy pleads with a croaky voice, a testament to how her voice laid her heart bare.

"But those girls are gone now! And this senselessness isn't going to bring them back!"

"...!" my instincts suddenly trigger warning signs at me.

"Shit!" I make a break for it, away from the imminent danger.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"Kh! Fuck…!" greeted by numbing pain as I wake up, the world is a blur and rings in my ears.

It took time for my eyes to regain focus after a couple of blinks. My body's numb that I'm temporarily paralyzed in place. I can't even move my neck to gain a better view of my eyes, which is right now peering between my eyelids. It will take a minute or so before my paralyzation is lifted.

The view that my eyes see through that tiny gap is the floor and the ice wall that spiked out of the ground. It seems I'm on the ground. I move my eyeball around, prying m eyelid open to find a better picture of what's happening.

"...!" at the top corner of my vision I see a familiar twin pigtailed blond woman.

"Hi…! His… ty!" damn it. I sound like someone groaning in his sleep. I can't even form her words right.

"Hmmm? You're still alive?" a certain familiar voice of a businesswoman enters my ears as soon as the ringing stops. In the background, I can hear the beating of two motors as it rotates its blades around giving lift.

Her black footwear enters my vision. I can't look up to see her face because my body is still numb even when I should moving now. Did I take damage from my spine? Damn, I can't tell since I can't even feel my body. It'll take 2 more minutes before I could fully move.

"As expected of _her_ brother. No matter, I'll be taking her" she reaches towards the fairy and grabs her by the collar.

"Hmm. Her Tome must have been damaged by the blast. It'll only delay it a little but that's fine" Kei commented as though her plans are assured.

"...!" my eyeball try to meet hers at the corner of my 'eyes', trying to match hers.

"...!" her eyes meet 'mine', her face goes pale and her knees almost buckle.

"...Kei are you alright?"

"...Yes, Mina. Sorry, I think my episodes are starting up again"

"Do you want a barf bag?"

"Just in case. Let's head to Planeptune now, we have to collect the crystal"

I can start to feel my body recovering. But my limbs haven't gained their strength yet. 8 more seconds before I could move, and they're already starting to leave. Their footsteps echo through the floor as a faint rumbling timed noise. Dammit, stay there! I've got a million questions for you two!

3 more seconds and I could already move my fingers and toes. I breathe in and breathe out, focusing all my oxygen towards my arms and legs, storing its energy. I can hear the helicopter slowly rising.

"...!" the moment my limbs recovered, I instantly jump off from the spot, twist my body, facing them.

The hole in the ceiling above shows me that the heli is about 5 meters from the ceiling. I find a nearby body of a soldier, that raided this place earlier. He is still clutching his rifle. I take the rifle off of his hands, then point it towards the motor of the heli.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*PANG!* *PANG!* *PANG!* *PANG!* *PANG!* *PANG!*

"Damn!"

Icicles formed intercepting the bullets' line of fire. All of my bullets hit the icicles way before they hit there supposed target.

"FUCK!" I curse at that fact. Curse myself for my own powerlessness.

*THUD!*

I punch a tree trunk, my hand dug itself into the tree trunk.

I made my escape 2 hours I've woken up. I disguised myself as a soldier then hitched a ride as it exits the Basilicom's base. It took every strength I have not to show my 'eyes'. And when I finally got to the gate posing as another guard, I made my escape.

Now liberated, I let it lose.

An old bloodlust boils deep from my core, filling my entire being. Memories of those days fill my head as my 'eyes' stare off into the city that country.

" _Sister…_ eh?" my voice sounds cold.

"If you're really my _sister..._ " I straighten myself. My hand that punched the tree 'heals'.

"Then I'll murder you just like 'him'"

* * *

"...Oh?... You've even took the Tome"

"Yes. It's for insurance" Kei answered.

"...Insurance, you say. It's as though you don't trust my methods"

"I don't, to be honest"

"Well, no matter. If nothing else, you've provided me with enough materials for my own goals. As promised, I'll revive those CPUs you care so much about" that person smiled at how her plans are going along smoothly for her.

"If I may ask you, what is your goal?"

"Oh? I never took you the type to be interested in my work"

"No. It's more of knowing my partner's goals and making a compromise"

"Comprise, eh" that person nods at those words as she ponders on the inquiry.

"Very well. I suppose telling you my plans should make a good bonus for your work" hearing that, Kei sharpens her ears, listening intently.

"My plan is..."

* * *

"..."

Mina stares at the sleeping Chika. Her face is peaceful unlike it was 2 hours ago; an effect of her harsh rehabilitation. Her rehabilitation is harsh having two prosthetic body parts, which was installed recently. And if anything her reason for determination is clear.

"Zzz… Zzz..."

Sleeping peacefully reminded her of a time not so long ago and yet feels so very far away from her. The simple breathing of sleep from exhaustion reminded her of two very troublesome children. A day where they would play in the snow, pull pranks on her sister and run around the Basilicom without a care in the world. Days where she would scold them. Days where they would eat together. Days where they would have fun together.

"All in the grand plan of saving Gamindustri" she muttered to herself.

Why was it so cruel? Why did it have to happen? Why did they have to be killed for saving the world? Was there really no other option? Was there really any need for killing those twins? All these questions rage in her mind like adversaries. But in the end, all of those questions come to only one answer.

"...Blanc, Rom, Ram… This time I'll…"

* * *

 _Stars that shine bright like glitter in the night sky. It was the same starry milky way galaxy that I always enjoy with her. The same starry sky that I've shown to her. I stand here, surrounded by this wonderful sight as though embracing me; with each twinkling feels like they are conveying a story to me._

 _In front of me is someone, crouched down with her back facing me. Her long lilac hair covers her entire back almost reaching the ground. Her shoulders are down; crestfallen at something that has befallen her._

" _So..." I speak up._

" _You've ruined the world, huh..." I state a fact._

" _Mhm..." she answers softly._

" _Was the responsibility too great? Or was it some sort of guilt?"_

" _Maybe..."_

" _I see…" it was neither._

" _...Why did things have to go this way?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Did I really not do a good job?"_

" _..." I walk towards her as she speaks up._

" _...All I wanted was to save Gamindustri from falling" I sat behind her facing my back to hers._

" _I did everything and anything I could to make Gamindustri okay again" and she rambles on._

" _Making Gamindustri better again was my responsibility now. And I can't let anyone down… is what I thought"_

" _Sometimes I doubted myself if the decisions I made were the right ones"_

" _But I have to make Gamindustri better again is what I would always say to myself"_

" _So I worked, and worked, and worked, and worked until my fingers were hurting"_

" _Sometimes, I get a few setbacks but it's okay. It's all par for the course, I shouldn't let it get to me… is what I thought"_

" _But..." her voice trails off._

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Silence befalls us as soon as her voice trailed off absorbed by the cosmos. I watch the twinkling stars as the girl behind me watches her feet._

" _...Care to tell me…?"_

" _...?"_

" _Where it all went wrong?"_

" _Mhm..."_

" _We were..."_

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah... for the hiatus. I'm still in the middle of fixing my life._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

What makes something a loss? Is it the realization of something important after it has slipped through your hands? The realization that you haven't gained anything? The realization that something will never come back to you? Or the regret that you could've done something different? To some, those kinds of questions will pop into their heads when they have perceived their loss as fact. While others are content with the fact that you lose some and gain some.

But to answer that question, to me, what makes something a loss isn't the realization of the fact or the reality of it. It's the fact that we realize that something that was always there, something invisible, have faded away silently. And if by some miracle we knew that we lost it after that fact, then it's already too late to recognize it as a loss.

It'd be called "something that was once there".

"Why is it every day that I'm surrounded by idiots?" I ask myself, contemplating that fact. I mean, are humans really all the stupid? I'm no exception but I'm not stupid enough to do something _this_ crazy.

"...This honeymoon of mine isn't really going well…" holy shit it smells here.

Planeptune maybe a technological marvel itself but it also has a giant problem. Where do we dump most of our stuff? Seeing as we are constantly making new tech for the masses, we do have a lot of wasted materials. Although some companies are able to utilize their wastes from the materials we use. So that's why one of the most successful techs we ever made was an aging device that ages all kinds of materials until they are broken down to their fundamentals. And with those fundamentals stockpiled we simply throw them into the sea via a pipe. Plus it's environmentally friendly.

"...I mean, I'm surrounded by corpses here..." did they think that putting the corpses here and let the water run would rinse away the odor of this place. I swear Kei, you have the laziest way of disposing of dead people.

In a large dark sewer or a giant pipe, I walk through the pile of dead people. It's dark, really dark, so I have my flashlight guiding me. I've been walking for about some time now and as you can see I'm starting to get annoyed by the stench of this place.

Judging by how much I've walked now, I've probably passed the city borders. If the map inside my head is right about this then sooner or later I'll see many other sewer pipes connected to this one. Each of those pipes is connected to some research facility that Planeptune has. Of course, you need to pass a waste management program before you can be able to directly connect to this one.

Unfortunately, though, Planeptower doesn't have a garbage can that's connected to here. Since Planeptower is the Basilicom on steroids. So meaning I have to go to the nearest research facility to get to Planeptower.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

From above, I can hear the muffled noise of explosions erupting. This sewer is quite sturdy from where I'm standing. There aren't any dust falling off so I'm pretty sure it won't cave in on me anytime soon.

"If I could hear that then I'm near to the first one..."

This tunnel is like one giant express branching off at different places. So if I just count those branches, I'd get to where I want to end up pretty easily. It does sound too good to be true. And it is. And I'm surprised there aren't even guards here.

"But it's Kei we're talking about here..." I'm sure she did her homework. She's the type that scouts every info she can find.

"Don't tell me she got lazy?" well she's human, I guess she has her own urges to just laze around like my wife.

After a few minutes of walking, and I say few I meant 20 minutes of walking, I found a giant hole above me. This is one of those holes I was talking about. If my virtual map inside my head is telling a true story, then this one leads to the landfill.

"Now I just have to count… this is one"

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

It seems the explosions above are getting more and more frequent. They're probably shells from mortars. Thinking that, I am most definitely in the circle of the war itself. I'd rather not join the party coz it's really going to waste all of my resources.

"And plus I don't fight small fries..." I think I haven't said that line in such a long time now.

I continue on walking, accompanied by the explosions above me, the sounds of my footsteps muffled by it, and the odor of decaying bodies. The holes in the ceiling have started to appear in frequent number after the 3rd one. Counting, it appears I'm at the 53rd now, my target is at the 106th. Almost halfway there.

"Hm? Oh fuck…" oh fuck indeed.

There's a giant wall. Or I think it could right to say that something clogged up the dumping pipe. With what you asked? Well, it's really simple. With a smell that could knock 10 horses down and change. And with thousands if not hundred millions of flies buzzing around this place. I stand here with a flashlight and a wall or corpses standing high, stopping me in my tracks.

"How many did they kill?" I'm beginning to wonder the death toll now.

"59 is over there…" I can't make progress though. Even if I try to unclog this giant wall, it'd probably collapse on me and I'd be swimming in corpses now.

I guess doubling back is the best option. But hole 58 branches off into 6 pipes leading to a factory that is 20 blocks from a certain clumsy nurse's condo. Though the factory doesn't really look like a factory and more of a building complex.

Heading back, I immediately find the hole in the ceiling. I'm about 500 meters below the surface now, and at the 150 meter mark from the surface is where the branches would start.

"Now then…" I did come prepared but this is going to kill my index finger.

Conveniently, there was a set of construction tools by the nearest resort. It was miraculously left alone by the tool shed. It was probably left alone by those soldiers during a raid. Well if I was a soldier I would probably not think of anything of the sort though. Goes to show that despite my history, I still have a long way to go.

"This is really going to hurt my fingers..."

* * *

" _Young miss, what would you do if you had a chance to save the world at the cost of your own life?"_

 _I was asked this very question one day when I was walking back to our hotel at Leanbox. I don't remember the mysterious' man's face anymore but the way he spoke to me feels empowering, to say the least. As though all background noise of the busy streets were silenced. It felt somewhat scary but also comforting at the same time._

 _We've been hearing rumors during our travels about a weapon that could banish evil. Or a sword that wasn't ever used but is capable of defeating the Deity of Sin. When we asked them about the how's or why's of that sword, we always never get a straight reply. So we dismissed it as a rumor and go about our goal._

 _Thinking back now, those 2 rumors connect, even if that connection is small. With the Deity being the embodiment of evil, and a weapon that could banish evil. It was a coincidence I didn't foresee. Maybe if I had listened earlier, maybe if I had connected the dots earlier, then maybe…_

 _But, what happened after it all, I never foresaw..._

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Still going to advertise my patre-on. But please do consider becoming one, I've increased the number of releases_ _patre-on to 6/week_ _at and also at FF to 4/week. And if I get enough patrons, I'll do the my everyday update patre-on. Link at my profile, remove the dashes._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

"Finally…!" after breaking a sweat or two, I've finally come out from the sewers and into the streets.

After climbing that hole I mentioned from that express garbage tunnel, it sees the regular sewers above it collapsed blocking my path to the factory that is located near a certain nurse's condo. I traveled through the collapsed regular sewer and I came out that led me further away from my target. Great.

"Now this… this is a war…" it's a good thing I emerged from the manhole in an alley or there'd be 150mm gunning for my face right about now.

In the background, both visually and audibly, you could actually hear Anti-Air guns firing off into space and bombs dropping everywhere. Even the satisfying fall of the mortar shells can be heard in succession. There's an orange hue in the background of the night, indicating that there's fire. I'm more surprised that some of the buildings of Planeptune are still standing. This was has been going on for some time now, you'd think the city would have leveled by now.

"Okay… I need to join a Platoon..."

In this war filled world, no one is sane enough to check on someone's identity. The only reason why I didn't sneak into the dispatched units at the beginning is that they'll spot me easily and I think Kei would have done that to all Platoons before they were dispatched. But since the spotters are not in the fight right now, I could pitch in. And even if they are, they'd be too busy saving their own ass.

I unload the drill and the rest of the stainless steel hooks from my person. All that's left is my bulletproof vest on me. Bringing a gun would help me, but I want to be a tad more authentic in my act. I take a run towards the nearest road, I make the corner and tu…!

*SWING!*

"Woah!" my instincts stopped me before I was hit with a metal pipe.

"What the fuck man…?"

"...!"

"...!" not the talkative type I see.

Well, it seems I've encountered the Planeptunian special zombie-esque civilians. This man looks as though he is in his 30's with a big beer belly. But despite that, he has a strong swing. His eyes, unfocused, tell me that he has been dead for a very long time. The smell tells me that he hasn't showered but he is eating which tells me that he isn't a walking undead.

The zombie Planeptunian steps up and swings its bat towards my face. I duck down avoiding it and rushes towards his side, I make an overstep, use that as a pivot foot, twist towards his backside. With just a finger, I locate his TW-17, under his earlobes and slightly push it with my wrist and push him down with arm strength. I then grab hold of his dominant left arm, as I trip him up and put him down face down on the ground.

"...!"

Since I've got his arm, I hold him down with my knee and twist his arm with both hands.

*POP!*

After hearing that pop, his shoulder got dislocated, if he's normal he would be screaming right now. But he only gave me a grunt and a look. I got up, releasing him from his confines. He stands up, using the bat as a cane. He turns to look at me, eyes as dead as a corpse, yet alive and well. His left arm is just hanging there.

"Well, you're a zombie after all..." this guy doesn't even care about pain. Either that or, his brain doesn't register pain. Either way, this guy is a zombie and it's living up to its name.

He raises his bat and swings it down towards me, I'm barely within range but he decided to attack me anyway. His instincts must've kicked in and told him he can't win, so he is trying to get me out of range. Plus he has a weapon and I don't have any, giving him a slight advantage. I step towards the side, avoiding his attack. Then step forward as I duck from a swing from my side. His right side is facing me from his excessive swing. I kick the back of his knee, putting him on one. Then grab his neck and twist it.

*CRACK!*

He falls towards the ground lifeless.

"..." he doesn't move after a moment or two.

"Okay…" it's a good thing I met one. Now all I have to do is head to Planeptower. Since most of the military are headed there anyway. There's an open doorway just across the street. Thinking that I want to avoid the plethora of zombie people, I head to the open door of the building.

The building is an apartment complex. Since most of the buildings at Planeptune are packed, traveling via roof will help me cut my time. Plus I could have a bird's eye view of the current situation. Since it's pitch black here, I light up my flashlight and look around for the elevator. I found it right beside the reception directly in front of me that has a marble finish. I run towards it, my steps echo loudly around the empty hall.

I press the up button next to the elevator doorway and it didn't light up.

"Can't say I didn't see this one coming..." I look towards the side and near the adjacent wall is a metal door. I point my flashlight at it and found an unlit sign.

I headed over to the emergency door, pushing the lock and the door open. I see the foot of the stairs coldly welcoming me as I flash it with my flashlight. It's like telling me to take a challenge or something. I look up and see the almost stairs heading towards the oblivion above.

"Oh God..." first my fingers now my knees and quads. I'd really want to save my energy for the big fight, you know.

"Not all plans go to plan I guess..." I'm going to treat this as a pre-warm up.

Putting my foot down on the first step, I break off at a nice pace. I skip steps giving me speed and I maintain my breathing to get my energy flowing in and out of me. It takes about 4 landings to get to a floor. And, who makes the gap in between floors so freakin' tall? I'm really going to file a complaint with the architect.

" _haa… haa…_ Holy shit, how tall is this thing _..._?" I'm already on the 20th floor and still rising.

"You'd think, I'd be by the roof now…" well Planeptune is known for skyrocketing towers, Planeptower is a giant example.

30th floor already and I'm still rising my way to the top. I look down briefly and see that the stairs I've just run pass through are being eaten up by the darkness. And up above is the same story. This is starting to get annoying if you can't tell by my monologue.

Other than my steps echoing, I can hear the explosions from outside. Every now and then, I could feel the vibrations by the rails. Fewer and far between are the earthquake like moments. They're probably having a field day out there. Throwing the Geneva Convention out of the window.

On the 50th now and…

"Finally…" pointing with my flashlight, I see an out of place door 4 landings away with an unlit sign of a figure running into a door. I recover my breathing and energy as I leisurely headed there.

Once there, I push open the door…

"Woah..."

It's night time here in Planeptune, and if the city has no electricity to generate light then you could pass off this city as a ghost town. But it's awfully bright here. Not because of electricity, but by the fires that have spawned onto buildings. By the bullet trails heading straight towards their targets above. By the metal birds in the sky shooting at each other and falling into a ball of fire. By the gunfire that keeps the dark alleyways lit.

"This is war alright..." it's like everyone is firing off fireworks everywhere.

It didn't take long for me to find my target area. Planeptower, the tallest tower in the area and the more eye-catching that sticks out like a sore thumb. And it has the most activity at the moment. With spotlights pointing towards it and bullet trails from AA guns firing off into the sky. Plus a few explosions here and there.

"Okay… Let's get over there..."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

 _"The Deity of Sin has returned" Histoire grimly said in the silence of the hall at Planeptower. A large earthquake happened a few hours before we arrived back at Planeptower. And before that, we defeated the last of the Four Felons, CFW Magic._

 _"I'm so sorry… It's all because we unknowingly..." I started apologizing._

 _"There's no need to apologize. All we can do now is devise a new plan of attack" Mina's words ring in my ears calmly. And I started to calm down._

 _"Whatever the plan. The end goal is we must defeat the Deity of Sin" Kei adds._

 _"Straightforward, but true. Do we even stand a chance against her?" Noire follows-up a question._

 _"It's sad, but that's a good point. At the rate we've been going..." IF doesn't need to finish her sentence. We all know our strengths._

 _"...We need to learn more" Blanc suggested._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Everyone stays quiet and ponders on anything that they could add to our conversation. We don't know anything more about the Deity of Sin other than it is an object of worship to the ASIC. We don't know anything more than that at the time._

 _"Hmmmmmm… I can't! I can't! I can't think! My noggin isn't knockin' out any good ideas!" my Big Sister complains. But just as she said the word idea, an idea popped into my head._

 _"..."_

 _"Eh? Uh, have you thought of something?" Sis asked me._

 _"Well… Remember the rumors about that cursed sword the person in Lastation mentioned to us?" I asked Compa and IF._

 _"Well, I think..." Compa answered after a bit of pondering._

 _"Didn't they say it was capable of defeating the Deity of Sin?" IF added._

 _"Yes, that's the one! What if we found that sword?" I suggested. A small ray of hope in my voice._

 _"Are you being serious right now? It's was rumor" IF said. Dismissing it as a terrible rumor._

 _"The story does feel like something a bored public would invent for fun" Cave added._

 _"B-But, researching it is better than doing nothing at all, right?" I said, trying to defend my statement earlier._

 _"It stinks of desperation, to me" Uni commented._

 _"The likelihood of us winning is pretty pathetic right now, though" Noire said._

 _"The rumor does intrigue me. Allow me to do some research about it on my own" Chika said, with a little bit of glee in her eyes._

 _"We're short on time, so we may as well assist with the accumulation of pertinent data" Kei agreed to help._

 _"We will contact you once we learn anything of substance" Histoire tells me._

 _"Yes, please" I responded._

 _"Let's get our snoopin' and sleuthin' on, kiddies!" and with my Big Sis' declaration we set out to find the rumored sword._

 _Thinking about it now, I wish I could have dismissed that rumor as just a rumor._

* * *

"Kei..."

"Mina...?"

"Ooh, the other one is here."

"Tch…!" Mina glares at her.

"What's happening outside?" Kei asked immediately after looking at Mina's concerned look.

"It seems the General is making headway to it. I don't know if we could hold out anymore"

"I think it's time that we make our move as well" Kei turned her back and walks towards Mina.

"Can I ask?" she suddenly interrupted the two's conversation.

"Is it really for insurance or for something else?" Kei stopped walking, as though pondering onto the question.

"..."

*Step* *Step* *Step* *Step*

"Well, let's leave it at that. Goodbye then"

*Thud*

The door closes on her, leaving her alone in a large and open lit room.

"I wonder when will I see my Brother again?"

* * *

I vault over a pipe with as much forward momentum as possible. The pipe was at the edge of the building so I have to jump to the next one as well. The gap between this building over to the next is about 3 meters. I land just on the edge and roll to break my fall. Rising, I break into a run once more.

Directly in front of me is where the floor of the roof broke as well as the surrounding walls. The next building's adjacent walls also broke in the same manner with both of their walls facing the street destroyed exposing their inner workings. A shell most probably headed in between the buildings.

I jump down to the floor below me and take one long stride before jumping to the next building. I land, roll, then rise. Since the edge of the hole on the roof is near the wall at my right, I run up the wall then jump as I twist, catching two concrete stakes peeking out with both hands. I lift myself up and lift my feet to the roof. I let go and lift the remainder of my body to the roof. I continue my run.

If you want to know my current position, I'm about 32 degrees off of the center of Planeptower. I figured that the center road has a lot more damage so traversing through would take me time. So I'm cutting through over a bunch of buildings to get to there.

There's a tall building right in front of me, I can't climb it since I'm pressed with time plus I can't push through the window since it's designed to take hit from the elements. Most buildings of Planeptune are designed that way. What it does have is that it has a ledge that wraps itself around the building. I jump early before I could reach the edge of the roof, making me land nicely on the ledge that could only fit one foot at a time without me bashing through the window.

I drop down from the ledge, catching it with both hands and planting my feet on the window. Since this is faster, I decided to cross this building by traversing via ledge. I move sideways as I turn a corner of the building and continue moving along.

"I'm pretty lucky that nothing has happened..." I should probably stop tal-!

*BOOM!*

"Oh god..." using the reflection of the window, I see a giant shooting star falling from the sky. Wait, no, it's not a shooting star, it's a fireball. And it's dangerously close to me.

"Me and my big mouth!"

*BOOOM!*

"...!"

Before the fireball that was probably shot down from the ground hit me, I drop from the ledge. I can feel the heat rushing through me as well as shards of glass falling with me. An explosion happened from the point of contact with the building and the fireball. I grab onto the edge 2 floors below of where I dropped. Once swing my arm over to it, then lift my legs to plant them on to the glass below the ledge, securing me in place.

"Okay…"

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

"...!" seriously!?

Bullets were being fired around me. Judging that they were shooting me besides my uniform tells me it's those Planeptunian-zombie force taking a shot at me. Looking down confirms it. There are about 4 guys and 2 gals point a rifle at me. They were probably the one that shot down the bird in the sky. I'm about 10 stories up so if I jump down, I'd probably break a leg or two. Instead, I make myself as small as a target as possible and move as fast as possible to the corner.

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

"Kh!" damn this is tough. Moving while under fire is tough when your boots are on the ground, but it's a different situation when you're doing some parkour stunts. Especially moving across this ledge.

*PING!* *PING!* *PING!* *PING!*

*PSSSSSSSH!*

"...!?" I don't like that sound! And my instincts confirmed only that.

I look down and one of the Planeptunian-possessed zombie people is pointing something at me like it's a large pipe. And also there's an 800mm warhead, with flapped wings, heading straight towards me.

"Well fuck!" not good, not good!

That thing that zombie-like man has just thrown away as I am making this monologue is an FGM-148 Javelin, a fire-and-forget anti-tank missile. Its High-Explosive Anti-Tank warhead is capable of toppling the thickest of armor on a tank. It can also target other things such as a Helicopter, a jet, and even a foot soldier. It uses an infrared imaging to lock-on to its target and let the warhead guide itself to it. In other words, it's homing straight towards me and fast!

*BOOOM!*

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Consider becoming a Patron at my Patre-on (Link at my profile, just remove that dashes). Helps me out a lot so I can focus more on writing. Chapters 42 - 51 are already released there._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

"Okay, I think I lost them..." I stop running and take cover at the decommissioned tank in the middle of the road. I take a peek at where I come from, and I found no one following me.

I was lucky that I managed to dodge that anti-tank missile. It exploded right where I was at before I dropped down and landed 1 story. The missile's power was enough to punch a hole right through the tough glass of the building. I wall run upwards to boost myself to jump to the where I was, pull myself up then go through the hole.

It was a good thing also that it was dark inside. They might have entered the building when I climbed in but having enough shadow pockets to cover for me while I escaped was good too. It would have been easy to get away if they were normal humans but they weren't and they literally flipped the building over just to find me. It's even a miracle that I was able to get away. They were running behind me just a while ago.

"...Well, at least all that running away led me here faster..." I was in a hurry from the get-go though.

I don't think anyone remembers but Planeptower is in the middle of a lake. The Planeptower at the other dimension I've been through wasn't in the middle of the lake, I have no idea why. But "normally", please mind the quotation marks, it's in the middle of the lake with the same original specs that I've said some fics ago, with only 2 ways to get there.

One of them is via those blue-tubes that I always talk about and another bridge for vehicles. Though I don't know why it has to be 8-lanes despite the tower being mostly for people that work there and some folks that want to organize their paperwork.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

You can hear and feel the gunfire and explosions happening around here. The ground quakes with every shell fired, and with every hit, the air shakes. When you're near the battleground, normally, it gives off a bad feeling as though it's pushing you away. But to someone who's already accustomed to loud noises, it makes you want to immediately take cover.. Either way, it's a foreboding experience.

From where I'm standing, the buildings around me have pretty much leveled. Most of them have been turned to rubble creating large mountains in the middle of the road. Some of them have their upper halves cut off and is lying around somewhere blocking a route or two. It seems the level of destruction increases as you go near the lake which houses Planeptower.

There's a lot of tanks and batteries here that have been blown up or has been decommissioned. While some of them you can make out inside a rubble or two. Of course, there are bodies here as well, both from Planpetunians and from soldiers. They're littered everywhere, some of them are also unrecognized that their clothes and skin are charred.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

The sounds of the explosions bring me back from my monologue.

"Okay, let's go"

I run towards the nearest recognizable body and loot for its contents. I was planning on getting a weapon from a platoon or two or from a campsite, but now there is so much activity going on, I need to have one or I'd probably die. I turn over the body and found no firearm on him even his sidearm.

"Damn… Hm?"

The body that I'm with right now is near a giant rubble. And under that pile of rubble I see something shining against the lights in the skies. It's reflecting on me like it was the message from the heaven's themselves. They do say that you should ask and it will be answered. I move towards it and move aside the pile of rocks.

"A case?" a duralumin case to be exact. Half of it is still buried under the rubble, I pick it up with both hands and pull it out of its confinement.

"It's long..." wait, is this a…

I pull open the tabs on one side and open the duralumin case. Inside is a rifle with a length of 1054mm, a barrel length of 600mm. It's a bolt action rifle with a maximum range 1000 meters. It's super light at around 4.8 kilograms. A .308Win caliber and a Mag 3-9x32mm rifle scope. It's a DVL-10 M2 sniper Rifle.

"Two mags huh..." the magazine is able to hold up to 10 rounds, so at best I only have 20 shots. I take out the rifle and load in the magazine. I pull the bolt handle, loading in one bullet and point towards a faraway target. I peer through the scope.

"Hmmm… that trash can over there is fine..." it's about 500 meters between me. I don't adjust the scope's settings and take a test shot.

*BANG!*

The bullet zips through the muzzle and pierces the sky. It didn't take 1 second and it hit its mark nicely.

"There aren't any artifacts..." the rifle's condition is good, well it does look brand new.

"I'm not taking any long shots anyway" sadly, this rifle won't have a chance to flex its muscles.

"Alright" one weapon is enough. Now I need to get to Planeptower. I put the remaining magazine on the magazine pouch of my bulletproof vest. I stand from the spot and make a run for it.

There are about 500 meters between me and the highway road that surrounds the lake. The highway splits into two overlapping roads, the road above it is obviously the one with the most artillery. If the road to the tower hasn't been destroyed yet then I might still have a chance not to swim.

As I run, my steps die down from the noise of the batteries that are continuing to fire. Planeptower, peeking from the sky above, is returning fire as well. The jets in the air circle around, having their dogfights while dodging 150mms hitting them.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

"...!"

All of a sudden, my instincts are pulling me away. The dark night sky above, littered with explosions and bullet trails is now covered in a glowing dark purplish cloudy hue. It's like there's a giant purple hurricane with the clouds above turning and following a circular path. It forms rings of multiple layers the extends throughout the whole sky, covering the heavens above.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

"I need to run…!" the ground shakes. The very air trembles.

Run.

Run.

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. RUN!

I don't know where but I need to run as fast as I can.

Thinking that, I turn the opposite direction of where I came from and run as fast as I can. My instincts scream to run faster than this.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

The smell of death surrounds me as everything quakes. I run as fast as my feet could take me kicking the ground below with as much force as I could. The trembling seems to get stronger and stronger, making me run slower than I usually could. The rubble from the sides begins to get shaken down and start collapse…!

"...! Kh…! What the hell…!?" my whole vision started to blur and darken all of a sudden.

"What the fu…! *cough!*" I begin to cough out blood 1 second after.

"Is my heart…!?" my heart started to beat slower. And I can't breathe properly. Everything feels heavy all of a sudden. I try to lift everything I'm holding but I can't seem to find strength. Even the lightweight rifle that I'm holding is getting heavier and heavier.

" _Haa… haa… haa..._ " I'm wheezing as well. Something is…

"...wha... ?...!?" even my voice changed. I can feel it being dry and rough. I'm experiencing pain in my chest. It's like I'm about to have a heart attack. My skin feels dry and thin, it's like I'm…

"...fu...ck...!" I fall on my knees. And following through it, I fall flat on the floor.

"..." I can't even talk now. It takes everything I have to just breathe. My limbs have lost all feeling and I can't move them. My heartbeat is dropping fast and I can tell that most of my organs have shut down.

"...da… mn… i...t"

And the world succumbs to the numbness.

* * *

" _You're actually going to seek out that sword, are you?"_

" _Do you know anything more about it?" I asked one of Planeptune's citizen when we asked about that rumored sword._

" _Do I? I wonder… Tell me this child. Are you truly prepared?"_

" _Prepared? For what?" Uni asked._

" _Is it kept someplace dangerous, nyu?" Broccoli asked._

" _Hmm… I've never heard of it being used, so maybe it's all right to tell you what I know..." the man takes a second to gather his thoughts._

" _The sword is said to be kept sealed away deep beneath a castle"_

" _Thanks, Gramps! Let's get our roll on!" Big Sis excitedly thanked and is about to leave..._

" _Hey, Gramps. If you knew where it was this whole time, why didn't you take it yourself?" when Noire suddenly asked._

" _I am neither strong nor young enough to try and retrieve the sword..." he answers._

" _Plus, if my research is accurate the blade would be of no use in the hands of… well… someone like me" he added._

" _You make it sound as though there is some cryptic truth about this weapon we've yet to learn" Vert says her intrigue._

" _...Just who are you, anyway?" Blanc asked._

" _Haw, haw… I am but an old man who relishes in telling old tales, nothing more..." he answered._

 _Maybe at this point I was skeptical about the sword. But it didn't matter to me. My duty to save Gamindustri from ruin drove that thought away from me._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

" _Oh. So that's why the sword wasn't here_ " that person said on the phone.

"So? Would this be enough?" Kei asked.

" _*Sigh*... Serious as always. Yes. It is. Although it's more than we agreed on, I'll repay you for your efforts again_ "

"Those CPUs is enough of a reward for us"

" _Hmmmm… Well, all the same. You've done more than enough of your share… Though admittedly, I had fun with you_ "

"..."

" _Aah. But with my face and with my voice right now. I don't think you feel the same. A shame_ " that person sounds so disappointed and yet Kei can imagine her nonchalantly smiling.

" _Return the sword when your business is done there. I won't be able to revive them completely if you don't. It's your last task_ "

"..."

*BEEP!*

* * *

"Son of a…!?" my consciousness returned, the first thing I did is swear at my predicament.

I feel like I just had a heart attack. Everything hurts, like all of my organs failed at the same time. It hurts to even have my blood flow inside me. Moving my joins causes tremendous shocks registered by my brain, and even that hurts as well. Breathing hurts like hell, it hurts to even blink.

"Dam…!" my voice sounds different. It's rougher, lower and dry as well. It's like a voice of an old man about to take his final breaths.

"..." old man…?

I can't move yet, but I can tell by just licking my lips. It really cracked and doesn't have much of its plum youthful taste. My senses are rougher than usual as well. I can't hear very well and my eyes have blurred out that I need to use some glasses. If that's the case then I've aged.

I'd relish at the moment that I've finally experience growing old but the greater issue here is what happened to me? How in the hell did I age this fast? It's like someone sucked all of the nutrients from me.

"...Dorss town"

It's just like what happened to Dorss town. All of the dead there have aged to the point that they died of old age. No signs of heart attack or anything and no external wounds either. Just before I "slept" I still remember that it was getting tiring to move. So is it safe to assume that whatever happened there happened here as well?

The answer is yes. If that's so, then I need to get to Planeptower ASAP.

"...Damn, it's going to take a while before I stand up again..."

 _There was always a castle just north of Planeptune. No one really knew why it was there and why someone would build a castle but it's there. There haven't been any claims of anyone owning it. There were plans of destroying it or salvaging whatever materials that it has for another use, but somehow those plans were rejected for various reasons. So we left it alone thinking that it won't hurt anyone at all._

* * *

 _We entered the castle, it was spacious really spacious. But it was also clean as well like someone was tending to it all this time._

 _"_ _Meh… This stinks" Big sis says her complaint._

 _"_ _Really? I don't smell anything though" I said smelling the air for anything that smells._

 _"_ _No, no, no. Not that!" she quickly corrected me._

 _"_ _Shouldn't there be a butler or a maid to greet us? How could there be a castle if there aren't any butler's here!"_

 _"_ _Uh… I think it's not something that we should be concerned about..." so it was one of Sis's antics._

 _"_ _...I agree"_

 _"_ _Eh? You do, Blanc?"_

 _"_ _...If I still have my own castle, then I would have a butler to greet our guest"_

 _"_ _Don't you have that maid before?" Vert asked._

 _"_ _...She ranked up and is now on office duty"_

 _"_ _If you want some new maids then how about hiring Noire! She has tons of maid outfits!" Sis suggests._

 _"_ _Wait, wait! H-h-h-how'd you know!?" Noire blushes bashfully knowing that her secret is out._

 _"_ _I think everyone knows your cosplaying act Sis" Uni said._

 _"_ _How!?"_

 _"_ _Remember that last time you went to an event years ago… Well"_

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~" Noire screams at the top of her lungs._

 _"_ _Ahahahaha. I remember! I remember! AHAHAHAHA! Noire was giving out pamphlets to sell a comic! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Sis, I don't think it's alright to laugh"_

 _"_ _I mean…! HAHAHAHAHA! I- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" my sister laughs while holding her stomach and rolling on the floor._

 _"_ _Don't laugh! It was really embarrassing to do!" Noire retorts._

 _"_ _But you looked like you were having fun then, Noire" Vert interjected._

 _"_ _You saw me, too!?"_

 _"_ _I was there to buy myself a game that was selling for cheap"_

 _"_ _Gh!"_

 _"_ _...I'm more surprised that you did it" Blanc said._

 _"_ _Huh? What do you mean, Blanc" I asked her._

 _"_ _...I was the one that suggested the writer to hire her for a day"_

 _"_ _Oh? So you're friends with the writer?"_

 _"_ _...More like rivals"_

 _"_ _Uuuh..." Noire was defeated by all the sudden revelations._

 _"_ _Wh-Why did anyone not tell me?"_

 _"_ _I tried to tell you Sis but, well..."_

 _"_ _What? What!?"_

 _"_ _...You always leave me, while you do some quests and I can't exactly tell you while there are people around you"_

 _"_ _Then why didn't you tell me at night?"_

 _"_ _Th-that's because you always look so happy making clothes for your next cosplay so I didn't have the heart to tell you"_

 _"_ _Uuuuu… Now my career is ruined"_

 _"_ _Huh? Where's Rom and Ram?" I look around but I can't seem to find them._

 _"_ _Goodness, they wandered off somewhere. Rooooom! Raaaaam!"_

 _"_ _Nepu, whacha shouting for li'l Sis"_

 _"_ _Rom and Ram must have wandered off somewhere"_

 _"_ _Oh, that's bad! Let's find 'em quick!"_

 _"_ _...Knowing them, they'll probably come running back anytime now"_

 _"_ _Huh? You're not worried at all, Blanc?"_

 _"_ _...With all the ruckus we've been doing, there weren't any monsters coming our way"_

 _"_ _Now that you mention it..." Uni looks around the area, confirming Blanc's statement._

 _"_ _...Any second now..." is expecting something to happen._

 _"_ _Oh, it's Rom" down at the hall a blue-coated girl comes to the group running as Uni stated._

 _"_ _...We found something in the basement" she said as she regrouped._

 _"_ _There's a basement?" Vert asked._

 _"_ _...Mhm. Ram is waiting there now..."_

 _"_ _Is it the sword that we've been looking for?" I asked._

 _"_ _...Maybe..."_

 _"_ _By the way, where's the rest of your party Nepgear?" Noire asked me out of the blue._

 _"_ _Eh? Ah… They said that they're going to do some research about the castle"_

 _"_ _Hmm. Well, in any case, let's get going. We shouldn't let them wait..." Noire suggests._

 _"_ _Right"_

 _Rom leads the way and we follow right behind her. The hallway is straight and narrow for 3 people side by side. Sis continues to chat away with the rest of the CPUs making the mood light. Uni and Rom chatted on as well. I mostly stayed quiet, thinking to myself if this was a good idea._

 _No, rather, there was this strange feeling that this isn't the right choice to make. Like an invisible hand pushing me away from this. As though someone is grabbing my beating heart right now and it's threatening me not to go. That feeling made me quiet throughout our walk._

 _But at the same time as I move forward, somehow there's also another invisible hand moving me forward. The words that those rumors reach my ears, the way that they almost speak to me. Like giving me a hint, make me put my foot forward. After all, there wasn't wrong with checking the rumors after all._

 _In no time at all, we reach the end of the hall. We turn the corner and was met with an open door a couple of meters away from us. We move closer to it, and Rom opens the door with no hesitation. It reveals the stairs going down to the basement itself. There's light at the end at the end._

 _"_ _...Is the sword down there..."_

 _"_ _...Hm mm. There's another room..." with that we go down the stairs._

 _Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, the only light source above reveals to us a very small room that leads to another door before us. The room itself isn't worth mentioning as it is made from bricks, a feeling like you're in a dungeon. A metal door, which is open, is at the end the opposite end of the stairs._

 _Rom quickly crosses the doorway as she rejoins with her sister. We also enter the ro-!_

 _"_ _...!"_

 _*SQZZZZZZZ!*_

 _It was a flash, a moment. But suddenly my vision went red and I see heaps and heaps of something truly horrific. A strong smell that could make someone vomit, a strong vision that would make you fall on your knees. Something was shown to me as though it's telling me not to go through with this. Is this a premonition of something?_

 _"_ _What's wrong, Nepgear?"_

 _"_ _Ah. It's nothing..."_

 _"_ _Really? But you look pale"_

 _"_ _Really, really. It's nothing" I smiled it off with my Sister and she didn't question me anymore._

 _"_ _Hey! We found something here!" Ram shouts at us, urging us to go. We headed there and she pointed at something in front of her._

 _"_ _Wait… is that…?" the object Ram is pointing at seems to be placed neatly on top of a cube._

 _"_ _Is this is it?"_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

"Haaa!" oh god, my head hurts!

I know I really shouldn't scream when Ih6 wake up, sometimes, I can't help it. It was a good thing that I woke up screaming because now my heart is pumping vigorously pushing blood throughout all of my body. I don't need to look at myself to know if I'm "healed" now.

With my face still kissing the asphalt, I quickly push myself up and jump on my feet. Somehow I feel rejuvenated. It feels like I just got out of the therapy from a chiropractor after popping every inch of my body to release the nitrogen that's stored up.

"Alright, time to get going…" I turn back towards my initial objective.

It's quiet; awfully quiet. I strain my ears further but I can't hear a damn thing. The explosions I hear by the background, the planes in the sky engaging in their dogfights. The countless guns firing off their bullets at different sizes. What literally feels what happened 30 minutes ago, isn't happening now. The "something is off" statement is a fitting comment.

"It must be from those clouds earlier…" judging from the curvature of the clouds that I remembered before aging, it seems that it came from Planeptower. Coincidence? I think not. I mean, why would you think it's a coincidence given that info that we know?

"I better hurry…!" with that, I break into a run.

I didn't go far from where I turned back and ran away as fast as I could, so I got to my U-turn point in almost no time at all. My steps echoed maniacally around me, its sound bouncing off from the piles of rubble, the discarded vehicles and the surrounding buildings that are still standing. Each step reminds me of the grim reality that those girls are creating, and their stupidity as they do so.

I reach the rise of the highway; the pickup of the wind greets me from behind, as though telling me to move forward. I continue running, climbing to the top highway as I slowly rise in elevation. Planeptower is slowly inching its way to full view. The usual lights that are turned on during the night, which makes Planeptwower a pristine to look at, isn't turned on.

Of course, Planeptower isn't the only one that is inching into view. Right in front of me, seems to be something that has a twin-cannon tank behind a truck. The twin-cannon is 57mm S-68 guns which have the same performance and use the same ammo as the S-60 AA gun.

"A Bahman" its turret is reminiscent of the Soviet ZSU-57-2, modify it a little bit and put a Ukranian 6x6 truck in front of it, and there you go. Though you can't operate the vehicle part alone so it moves as one piece. I haven't really operated on one before, because I never really had the chance. But I think driving the truck should be the same as any other truck.

Once I reach the upper highway proper, I look around and see that there are tons of these deployed all of them have their guns pointed into the air as though there were trying to shoot something down. There are also bodies here of soldiers, their uniforms all indicate the Lowee X Lastation Alliance force that everyone seems to be sporting. They are also littered everywhere with some of them holding a Javelin or an RPG.

I head over to one of the bodies and immediately the smell is just too much. I have to cover my nose just because I haven't smelled something this foul with such intensity in one body. It's like all of its odor was just released all at once that I can't make a clear distinction if it's the guy's shit, piss, decaying body, underarm, hell, even his natural body smell.

"Oh gawd… that is fucking awful..."

I look at his body, and I notice it's wrinkled and blackened thin up to the bone. Even the bone itself has lost all of its nutrients. If I even attempt to touch it, it might wither away and turn into dust. This is a much more severe condition than the one at Dorss Town. And judging from how they fell on the ground it seems like some of them just collapses on the ground. The rest were shot by something.

I look around my area once more for anything of interest. The stars aren't out tonight, but the moon is. It's that time of the month where it's already waning. And In the background, Planeptower stands, even though it has a significant amount of damage, it still stands. There are no lights turned on, just as I said earlier, but the background still has a few orange hues indicating some fire somewhere here and there.

It's so damn quiet that it feels like I'm the only person here.

"...I hope to god that you're okay, Histy..."

* * *

" _So… is this it?" I asked._

 _"Eeeeh? Color me disappointed. It's rusty and has cobwebs on it" my sister complained._

 _The sword itself doesn't look like much. It has a wider base on the guard but that is all. The blade is covered in rust, showing its age. The handle and the guard are covered in cobwebs just as my Sister said, and it's also covered moss. For once, I actually agree with my Sis._

 _"Yeah. Hard to believe it's supposed to stop the Deity of Sin" Noire adds._

 _"But, maybe if we polish it and give it a good sharpening, it'll turn into a really neat sword" I said. I do mean_ _that,_ _I mean, it's the only lead we have._

 _"I am not one to enjoy grasping at straws..." Vert rejects the idea._

 _"Still, let's try cleaning it a bit. If it's still junk, then we can try to come up with a new plan. Okay?"_

 _With that, everyone agreed to it. I take a step forward in front of everyone. Staring down at the old sword. I want to reach out to it and grab it. But something was off, now that I am this close to it, the feeling only made it more apparent. Why do I feel like I'm being singled out?_

 _No. It was already there. That feeling. Like someone is taking advantage of me. Even during the time, those rumors about this sword are being talked about. It was like those rumors were meant for me to hear. It feels somehow deliberate yet accidental at the same time._

 _"...It's probably nothing..." I'm probably reading too much into this._

 _I reach towards the swords handle, not minding the cobwebs that are wrapped around it. But my hand stop, no, it's as though something is stopping me. As though someone is telling me that there are a million more ways for this not to happen. As though telling me if I hold the sword now, there's no going back. Like a final piece of barrier I have left in my heart is telling me not to._

 _"...!" but I push on…!_

 _"-!"_

* * *

 _"At the time, I merely thought it to be something of a dream or a premonition. It happened like a bad dream, a dream that weighed down on my mind. I didn't remember it soon after but, if I had listened to it. If I had just stopped being stubborn about it… then… I…!"_

 _"..."_

 _"...I'm sorry..." she apologized._

 _"There you go again, apologizing for each little thing…"_

 _"...I'm sorry..."_

 _"*Sigh*...What to do with you...?" I ask with no meaning to it in particular._

 _"Well, it's fine… You can take as long as you like..." I said, relieving her._

 _"We can talk something else if that's what you want..."_

 _"...Mhm, that'd be nice..."_

 _"So what do you want to talk about before we continue on…?" I'll let her decide the subject._

 _"...Can you tell me about..."_

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Consider becoming a Patron at may Patre-on (link at my profile, near the top, remove the dash). Helps me out a lot so I could finally finish my college. Chapter 45-55 are already released there._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

" _Well, that's what happened..." I finish talking._

" _...It must be nice..."_

" _Hm? Well yeah for the most part. Though it's not always sunshine and rainbows. We do fight sometimes" we're not that perfect._

" _..."_

" _And it's not the silly fights either. We sometimes get into each other's gears so much that we ignore each other for a time. Though incidentally, we both give in at the same time and makeup" we're like a pair of quantum entangled atoms. We affect each other in so many ways._

" _...I'm sorry..."_

" _For what…?"_

" _...For being a little bit jealous..."_

" _...It's fine… I understand..." for her, it's a reality she failed to reach._

" _...I can continue now..."_

" _Fire away..."_

* * *

*BRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

I drive the truck towards Planeptower. There's only one highway to get from the outer circle highway that surrounds the lake and there. And it's this road that I'm driving on that is difficult to maneuver because of dead people that this thing has to drive through. And the turret that I'm pulling isn't helping either.

This road isn't nearly as destroyed. There are some parts that could potentially fall off but for the most part, it's still intact. Probably because of the fact that it's nearly impossible to defend the tower if you have a mindless army of Planeptunians. Though they do know how to operate some fighter planes so they aren't as nearly as mindless. Plus, for the Lowee X Lastation army, Planeptower is the symbol of Planeptune, if it falls then this war might be over.

Planeptower gets nearer. It's getting darker, probably because Planeptower is towering over the remaining fires of the city behind it. I only have the headlights, and what little light remains in the background as my guide. I feel like I'm going through something that isn't supposed to be trespassed on.

That feeling lingered on, as I see a caved-in parking lot entrance that I'm supposed to go to. A part of the large terrace where most of the walk-in guest goes to have broken down and blocked the parking lot. I stop the truck in front of it not minding that I keep the engine going so I could use its headlights. I check the glove compartment and found a small flashlight that can be fitted on my chest.

I take it and fiddle with it a little until I found the switch on the side and twist it to light up.

"Well… it's not that bright" but it'll do.

I get out of the truck along with the DVL-10 M2. I only have 19 rounds in total, and I've got one round in just to be sure for anything that's unexpected. Though, I kinda feel like that unexpectedness is coming for me since I can tell that there's someone waiting for me up there.

I climb the rubble the rifle is lightweight so I could just carry it one hand as I climb the rubble. It's a straightforward climb with only just one hand. Almost immediately, my short climb was cut upon my hand touching a familiar surface. I pull myself up from the edge, put my foot on the stable ground and lift myself up with legwork.

I look up, and Planeptower is really right in front of me. Its damage isn't that worst of the damage it suffered from Rei's clone wars, in fact, I'd go on and say that this is much worse than that. From the little light that I can use to make that distinction, it seems Planeptower has either been bombed more than once, shot more than once, or both more than once.

"And yet it still stands…" impressive.

"A symbol of how long this war has gone on" a voice that I know reaches my ears.

"I think it's the same with all Planeptunians, Kei"

"I suppose it might… Passerby"

In front of me stood a girl with a futuristic short sword in hand. Her blue eyes meet mine with a calm demeanor. Her short white hair flutters about from the small wind that just picked up. She has her coat unbuttoned her coat, revealing her blue tie in its entirety.

"What's your goal here? I've been thinking and thinking of why you suddenly popped up looking for _her_ of all people and I still can't understand"

"I already told you, she's my little sister. As her big brother, I've got to straighten her out"

"Straighten her out? After hearing all of that, you want to straighten her out? I've never met someone as illogical as you..."

"Illogical you say? Then you're a hypocrite for saying that" I retorted.

"Reviving the CPUs is far more illogical than straightening out a woman that has gone mad"

"I thought so too..." she said. Her eyes filled with the image of a beaten soldier. Despite the sword in her hand, it seems she doesn't intend to use it.

"So you...?"

"But, one day a person came to me and made an offer I can't refuse"

* * *

" _So you're Kei Jinjugi..."_

" _Huh? What are you talking about?"_

" _I see. You do have a demeanor of objectivity, though I guess it stems from the fact that you are trying to hold off your feelings"_

" _What are you talking about Nepgear?"_

" _Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm..."_

* * *

"Is that person _her_?"

"You catch on fast. It is. Although having _that_ face and body didn't give me a good first impression"

"I see..." so I was right. So if anything Kei is…

"So was it because of Mina? Or was it because Nepgear went berserk at Leanbox?"

"It's neither. But events played out just as _she_ I didn't have much of a choice..." just as _she_ said?

"Why tell me now? We could have-"

"Judging by the fact that you went here directly…" she interjected again, rejecting my next words.

"It seems you know about that formula _she'd_ use"

I nod. From her perspective, assuming that I read the email and don't know what it means plus the fact that I didn't keep Histy from being kidnapped: my first move would be to go to Lastation. If I did, I would have known about what that formula really means. And by then, that event that makes everyone dry as a dessert would occur. So by the time I'd investigated Planeptune, I'd probably discover that there's almost no one here.

"So _that_ place that you mentioned is the top of Planeptower" surely _that_ can accelerate the process. I mean you can use _it_ for a lot of different things.

"And you needed Histy to use _it_ " well it makes sense seeing as she is the Tome.

"And again I ask you, why are you telling me now?" I ask her again.

"There isn't anyone here" she said so nonchalantly. I understand what she meant by that, but the way she said it sounds a bit more like relief. Like she was set free from something, like she was being… wait… if that's the case then she's….

"*Sigh* the world is cruel…" I relax my grip on my gun.

"Indeed..." she agrees and I sigh again.

"*Sigh*... My wife is going to kill me if she knew I did this..." but she needs one right now.

I remove my trigger finger from the trigger and hold the rifle by just the grip. I walk towards Kei, her blue eyes meets mine, still calm and collective. She doesn't take a step back, nor does she grips her short sword tightly. Her white hair gleams from the flashlight on my chest. I stand in front of her, a few inches of space between us.

"To be honest with you I don't normally do this..." well I do have a wife and all.

"But I know Noire enough to do and say the following things"

"What are you…!?"

Her voice was cut off, by the sudden warmth that is wrapped around her. I hug her as gently as I could, because she might break with how fragile she is. I can feel her heart beat a million times a second. She's flustered, confused and probably confused. I still hug her, letting her enjoy this once in a lifetime chance. For her at least.

"Good job, Kei. You deserve some rest..." I say it as gently as I could. With all the honesty I could muster.

"-!"

"...Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Can… I… really…?"

"Yeah..."

"*hic!*... I… I don't need to..."

"You don't need to..."

"But I… *hic!*..."

"It's okay"

"...*hic!* *sniff!*... I… so many..."

"I know"

"It… *hic!* *sniff!*... so many…!"

"It's okay"

"Do I… *hic!* *sniff!*... deserve it…?"

"You do, Kei"

"...I...*hic!* *sniff!* … I'm so…!"

"*hic!* *sniff!*...So-! Waaaaaaaaah!"

She cries as though begging for something. She grips my shirt as tightly as she could as tears fall down from her eyes and onto my clothes. I pet her back in a steady rhythm, gently putting her hard work to rest. All of her pent-up feelings, her indifference, her true feelings, are all pouring out in one go. She's just as dishonest as those two Sisters. I do wonder if all Lastatians are dishonest people.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

"Oh wow… There are so many..." and the smell is just as awful as the bodies outside.

"Jaysus… If I was the same guy back then I would have vomited my dinner by now" come to think of it, I haven't eaten lately. The last time I ate was breakfast with Histy.

The familiar floor plan guided me, the familiar walls greeted me. Despite the situation, I feel so much at home. I stand by the room that I dubbed as the LSD room, where most of our activities happen. I can almost recall it, and maybe enjoy myself as I remember. From Neptune's little games to her arguing with Histy about something. To Nepgear's science experiment, to having me help her catching her older sister stealing the sweets in the middle of the night. To the wild parties and also to the quiet times lazing around because the day is boring.

A smile naturally comes over to my face, I didn't notice it until now. I enjoy it, I really do. I would however if the place isn't as fucked up as it is.

The windows are all broken, with the strong wind from the outside blowing in. Even with the ventilation, the smell of the air has a mixed of decaying corpse, someone grinding through heavy steel, and gunpowder. The sofa and other furniture are all turned to the sides, with my flashlight I can see that they've been used as a cover for all the bullet holes they have. The floor has chunks of the corner of the walls making the floor all dusty and rocky to walk on. The huge TV that I remember is now toppled on the floor with a few holes on it.

The desks used for work are also toppled over, again used for cover, but it seems this took a lot more damage than the table used for dinner. The many files, paperwork, and books are spread across the floor, some of them are charred probably because some grenades have exploded.

The kitchen is also a mess, the refrigerator was used as cover, a good choice since it's an industrial fridge and it's able to withstand some bullets. The kitchenware is almost all gone and the knives are missing. The plates and glasses are all scattered on the floor, broken and everything.

Among this destruction, there are many dead soldiers lying about. All of them suffered the same fate as the ones outside. I can tell from the holes on their clothes that some of them have suffered fatally, while some might also have died first before shriveling up. The guys that did are lucky enough to not experience it.

My flashlight is the only thing guiding me, so I head towards the second floor, which is back to where I came through the LSD. I reach the incline that reaches the second floor, without hesitation, I head up.

"..." oh gawd it really stinks.

The smell is just horrible. It's far more concentrated, probably because of the lack of ventilation. Dorss town didn't smell this bad because of the fact that it's in the middle of a city with plenty of wind. Seriously, with so many experiences under my belt, I still got a lot to learn.

There soldiers who are dead and there are civilians who are dead as well, according to their clothes. The civilians tried to defend _that_ room but given the sheer firepower and the numbers, the soldiers have pushed it seems that they've been outnumbered. Judging from the damage, on the second floor, it's far less than that of the first floor. The actual firefight was on the first floor.

 _That_ room that I've been talking about is the 5 door that is at the far back, past the 4 rooms, 2 on each side. That door is built like a safe, with a metal door that only opens when you're registered for it. It's thick and even explosions can't open it. The pinnacle of Planeptune's security is installed. Unless, of course, you're Neptune, and you removed the security cameras.

But that metal door is open, and there's no light coming from the inside of it.

"...But that isn't the place I want to go..." my real objective is the first door that you chance upon once you landed on the second floor.

I head on over to that door. I reach towards the doorknob and found it not locked. But I don't push it open yet. I steel myself first. What would I see behind this door? I don't know. Is the evidence of Nepgear's downfall? Is it filled with regret? Is it filled with anger or sorrow? Is it filled with intentions that she shouldn't have touched? I don't know.

Or could it be filled with nostalgia? Filled with the happy thoughts that would leave you breathless. Filled the dream of two sisters wanting to support each other. Is it filled with many heartwarming stories? The collateral beauty of their somewhat reversed relationship.

"That's wishful thinking..." the room is in a state of superposition, it can be almost anything. But I have to know.

"I have to see..." whether it may be her nightmare or her dream I have to know.

With that, I push the door open...

* * *

 _"_ _There. Nice and shiny and pretty" I take step back to the work I did._

 _This is my first time restoring something old to brand new. I'm used to sanding out the rust from the metal on some of my works but this the first I have to use a power tool to grind the rust off. And also it was the first time to actually use different kinds of whetstones to sharpen a sword. It took me several hours but I think I did a decent job._

 _"_ _Hmm. You did good and all. But it still looks like any old sword you can buy at a store" Sis said._

 _"_ _...I don't sense any special powers coming from it, either" Blanc adds._

 _"_ _Like I said, it was just a rumor"_

 _"_ _Aww… Did I just wast everyone's time…?" at IF's words I feel somewhat silly following the rumor._

 _*RIII~~NG!* *RIII~~NG!*_

 _The sound of my phone ringing in my pocket snapped me out. I take it out and look at the caller._

 _"_ _It's Histoire" I answer the call and put the speaker on my ear._

 _"_ _Hello?"_

 _"_ Nepgear! Is it true that you have obtained the sword? _" almost frantic, Histoire asked me immediately._

 _"_ _Y-yes, but it doesn't seem to be anything special..." I said so disappointingly._

 _"_ You have not used it, have you? Is everyone still all right? _"_

 _"_ _Yes, we're okay… I just cleaned it up a bit"_

 _"_ I see. Thank goodness. I contacted you in time, then _"_

 _"_ _Um, what's wrong? I've never heard you in such a panic before"_

 _"_ I will explain it. For now, return with the other to the Basilicom _" she said commandingly._

 _"_ And no matter what, use the utmost of care when handling that weapon _"_

 _"_ _Okay..."_

 _"_ _What did Histoire said?" Vert asked._

 _"_ _She said that we should go to her now with the sword. And should take extra care of being cut with it" I summarized._

 _"_ _I think they found something about the sword" Noire suggested._

 _"_ _Most likely" Vert agrees._

 _"_ _Whatever the case, let's head on over" IF said._

 _..._

 _"_ _Hm?" I look around._

 _"_ _...What is it?" Rom asked._

 _"_ _I think I just heard someone say something..."_

 _"_ _...I don't hear anything..."_

 _"_ _Hmm… It must be my imagination..."_

 _At the time, I didn't think much about it. But looking back at it now, I think it was back then that it started. I knew where it came but I ignored it. But if only I had just listened, listened to what it was telling me then, what it wanted me to do then, then I would have avoided it all._

 _But I also knew, it was far too late to go back._

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Consider becoming supporting me at patre-on (link at bio, remove the dash). Helps me out a lot and you get early access to chapters. Chapters 47-58 are already released there._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

 _"We're back, Histoire"_

 _"Nepgear. Welcome back"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"U-Um, why does everyone have such serious looks on their faces" I asked them. For a while, everyone remained quiet. The books and monitors that are laid out in front of them tells the amount of research that they did. But they looked at their own work with grim._

 _"We found some shocking information relating to the sword..." Mina started._

 _"If what we learned is accurate, that sword really might be able to defeat the Deity of Sin" Chika adds._

 _"Really? This completely typical, run-of-the-mill sword?" questioned Noire._

 _"We can win with this thing? Are you sure?" Sis asked._

 _"Yes. That is, if you choose to actually use it" Kei said._

 _"What do you mean?" Vert asked._

 _"As it is now, it has no power. But under a certain condition, that can change"_

 _"...Condition…?" Rom repeats Histoire's word._

 _"Aah! Stop beating around the bush and just say it!" annoyed, Ram urges the conversation to go on._

 _"..." Histoire's words stop flowing for a second. She looks at each and every one of us, to Sis and I a little longer than the others. She breathes in, then exhales. And with steel in her eyes, she said..._

 _"The sword must slay one of CPU lineage. For each kill, it will grow in power"_

 _"…!?" the first to react to that was Uni._

 _"...Kill… CPUs?" Blanc also couldn't believe it._

 _My mind was in a haze. My mind repeats the words Kill and CPU over and over. Do I have to kill the other CPUs to get the sword working? But why? Didn't we follow the rumor because the sword is able to defeat the Deity of Sin? Why did we go through the ordeal for such a dangerous sword? But what if… what if..._

 _"There are eight of you gathered here of CPU lineage. If one kills the other seven, then the sword will..."_

 _"S-Stop it!" I nearly screamed at stopping Kei's words._

 _"This has to be some kind of joke! There's no way we'd resort to killing each other off!" Uni adds._

 _"We aren't asking you to use it. But should you choose to, it would increase your odds of success greatly" Kei said pragmatically._

 _"You spent precious time searching for that sword while the world suffers the effect of the Deity of Sin's return"_

 _"Hey! Are you telling the CPUs to kill each other!?" IF also takes a stand._

 _"All I've stated are facts. I have no right to tell anyone more than that. This is their decision"_

 _"The answer is simple, then" Uni reached her conclusion._

 _"Yeah. We don't need some stupid evil sword to win!" Ram stated that conclusion._

 _"...I don't wanna see anyone die" Rom innocently said._

 _But what if it's the only way? I can't! They're all precious to me! I worked to rescue Sis and the others! I worked hard to get the other candidates to trust me! I can't use their lives like that! But if we do... If we do… we can beat the Deity of Sin… We could save Gamindustri…_

 _"Hey, Nepgear!"_

 _"Y-yes!?" Uni's call snapped me back to reality._

 _"You looked lost in thought. Don't tell you were actually mulling it over..."_

 _"N-no, of course not..." I stutter._

 _"This is nothing to decide on a whim. Please think on it overnight" Histoire said._

 _"And Nepgear, know that regardless of your decision, I will always be on your side"_

 _"Y...Yes…"_

* * *

 _"Histoire's words gave me comfort, even a little bit. But the decision to take someone's life or not was all on me"_

 _"..."_

 _"For the whole night, I keep on pondering what to do. Without the sword, I know that we can't beat the Deity of Sin. I was thinking and thinking and thinking, is there really no other way for us to save Gamindustri? Was there really no other way...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Was there…?" so she was asking me._

 _"Well, to save Gamindustri without killing anyone… That's… a difficult game you're playing" it's naive to think that you can save both._

 _"...Mhm..."_

 _"I'm not condemning you to what you did. It's just the ramblings of a passerby that doesn't know crap"_

 _"..."_

 _"Do you want another break?" I ask._

 _"...It's okay..."_

 _"...We do have a lovely view as we talk. So I don't mind if we take your time"_

 _"...I'll continue..."_

 _"Go for it"_

* * *

...

 _Huh?_

...

 _Wh…?_

...

 _What?_

...

 _I don't understand…_

...

 _Hear you…?_

...

 _I can._

...

 _Who are you?_

...

 _You're brother…?_

...

 _I don't. I only have my Big Sister._

...

 _O-of course. There's nothing more important than my Sister and friends._

...

 _Um. Can I ask you what does your brother look like?_

...

 _I can help you look for him._

...

 _Well… I certainly don't but..._

...

 _But I know the feeling of losing family, so even if it's someone I don't know, I don't want them to experience that same feeling as I did._

...

 _R...really… it's kinda embarrassing…_

...

 _Why?_

...

 _Eh? What do you mean?_

...

 _Is he somewhere far away?_

...

 _Th-then… how are we going to find him?_

...

 _There is…?_

...

 _I_ _f it's anything I can help with..._

...

 _Yes._

...

 _"I CANT'!"_

 _I found myself shouting. The purple sheets are right in front of me, with my hands holding on to it as hard as it can. My breathing was rough, and my chest was beating so hard. My head is light, and I can't think straight. Sweat crawling down from my forehead._

 _"_ Haa, haa… _it was just a dream..." thank goodness._

 _"..." but still, there something wrong with me. I can't possibly consider it._

 _But what could I possibly do without the sword? What can I do? I can't save anyone and I'm pressed for time. The Four Felons took everything we have even if they're greatly outnumbered. What hope could we ever get if we actually fight the Deity? What do we do?_

 _"...We need power..." but to do that we need…_

 _"Oh right. I can use that" somehow a small light at the end of the tunnel flickered into life._

 _"It could work..."_

* * *

 _"Have you come to a decision?" the next day, Histoire asked me._

 _I can feel the pressure. Everyone is holding their breath waiting for my decision. But I've already made my decision._

 _"I have"_

 _"And what is it?" Mina asked._

 _"I…. can't take anybody's life" I answered, and I can hear the collective relief of each and everyone._

 _"And even if I offered my own life, I believe that nobody else here would be willing to take it, either"_

 _"Nep Jr! You're so awesome! I knew you'd say something epic!" Sis praises me._

 _"Well, it's the only obvious decision" Uni comments._

 _"Why did we have to wait overnight? I totally couldn't sleep!" Ram adds._

 _"Although, one must admit that it would be a rather lucrative option for whoever would remain" Vert adds._

 _"...I don't think I have any right to talk about whether or not it's right to take someone's life" Bland comments._

 _"However, without this sword, your odds of victory are near zero. What do you think about that?" Kei questions._

 _"I told Nepgear I would be on her side, but to send you all into a losing battle without hope is..." Histoire adds._

 _"Um, I thought about that too..." I breathe in and then exhale to steel myself._

 _"What if we gather all the Shares throughout Gamindustri and focus them on one nation?"_

 _At the sound of my suggestion, as quickly as the relief came, it's replaced with tension that is far denser than yesterday._

 _"All of the world's Shares?" Histoire was the first to break that silence._

 _"D-Do you know what you're saying!?" Noire steps up, shouting for answers._

 _"If we moved everyone's Shares to Planeptune, then my sister and I could fight the Deity of Sin alone" I answered her._

 _"J-Just hold on a minute. That does sound like a decent enough plan, however..." Mina interjects._

 _"What of our nations? Losing Shares would destroy our economies and weaken the CPUs beyond recovery!" Chikka finishes the thought._

 _"Maybe, but everyone would still be alive in the end, right?" I say so objectively._

 _"I suppose that is true, but..." Histoire's words trail off._

 _"Really now, I can't tell if this is the ignorance of youth or an attempt to be didactic. Either way, I can't condone this idea" Kei declined._

 _"I cannot allow it, either" Mina also._

 _"Same. If this is your great idea, why not move all the Shares into my darling Vert's Leanbox?" Chika suggested._

 _"There's no reason it has to be Planeptune" she also adds._

 _"But… Please… Can't we consider this?" I almost beg for them to think about it._

 _"Sorry. I can't sign a death warrant for my nation and my people" Noire declined._

 _"Be forewarned that if you seek this path, you leave us no choice but to oppose you" Vert threatened as she leaves._

 _"...If you threaten Lowee's Shares and its people, then Planeptune is my enemy"_

 _"I knew you were a bully!"_

 _"Nepgear..." Blanc, Ram and Rom leave as well._

 _"Why can't you understand…? This isn't the time to argue about nations and power..."_

 _"We'll never agree on this. Bye" Uni leaves as well, followed by the rest._

 _"Wait! Everyone…!" but my cries fall on the deaf ears as the sounds of their footsteps echoes louder as they leave. I watch their backs get smaller and smaller as they leave and headed towards the city's exit._

 _"Nep Jr… Um… Don't worry about it okay…?" Sis comes up to me and patted me on the back._

 _"Why won't they listen to me? I just don't want anyone to use this sword..."_

* * *

" _...I see..._ " _it's all I could say after listening attentively._

 _"...Maybe if they considered… maybe if they just thought about it a bit more..."_

 _"...Would you sacrifice your nation to save the world?" I ask her the same question._

 _"If it's the only way... then..."_

 _"You're only saying that now after the fact. But I surely doubt you would either" I know you enough to understand that._

 _"...Then would you…?"_

 _"I would"_

 _"...?"_

 _"Because if it's for the people that I believe that truly precious to me, then..." I try to find my next words._

 _"...There's no need to hold back..." those are my true feelings._

 _"...You're weird..."_

 _"How you wound me..." after saying all that, she just categorizes me as weird?_

 _"...But kind..."_

 _"I'm not_ that _kind..." I know that better than anyone._

 _"Shall we continue…?" I ask._

 _"Mhm..."_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

After that, all we did was work. For 3 days we roamed around Planeptune and did a ton of quests to get our Shares up. We did every quest as fast as we could around Planeptune making sure that everyone's faiths are on us.

We did every quest we could, even the mundane ones. From finding a lost pet; to getting rid of monsters; to cleaning a house; and to clear out a cave; Sis and I did the monster hunting quests, while the rest did every quest that was inside the city. Any request that was filed at the Guild we did them all. And we did them all in under 3 days.

But during all this, I still carry the sword around me. I don't know why I'm doing it, I know there's no reason to carry it, but it's here hanging by a custom sheath I made. What was it that compels me to this sword? What is it the makes me hold on it. I don't know the answer, but it feels like, I'm being 'made' to carry it.

Like I'm the main character in a larger scheme. Like someone is pulling the strings in the background. Like there's no other choice for me than to do it.

"...That's silly… I'm just tired is all" I told myself. I knew it wasn't possible besides I've got far larger problem before me. I don't have time to dwell on anything.

"Oh, you two. Where've you been? Don't tell you've been slacking off all this time?"

"How rude! I've been doing my darnest to gather shares you know!"

"Seriously!? Is it going to rain soon?"

"Iffy...don't tease Nep-Nep too much" Compa said.

"Well, in any case, we've gathered a hefty amount of Shares in the past 3 days" IF reported.

"How do you feel? Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge?"

"Uhhh, I think my muscles are getting bigger, but I dunno…"

"Yeah… I don't think this is anywhere near enough…" Sis and I answered respectively.

"I see… so we really don't have any other choice" IF said reading my mind.

"But they'll surely attack you, you know. Do you still want to continue?"

"Yeah… no matter what, we have to defeat the Deity of Sin"

* * *

…

…!?

…

I won't consider it!

…

I can't sacrifice anyone!

…

…!?

…

Th… that's b...because I…

…

No…!

…

No!

…

NO!

…

J-just who are you!? Why are you telling me this?

…

But won't your brother be sad if he saw you now?

…

Th-then…

…

W-wait!

"Haaa!...haa… haa..." I wake up to another strange dream. I'm breathing heavily like I was running a marathon.

…

"...!" I hear her words ring in my ears. They echo inside me like a bell. I try to cover my ears to get it to stop but it won't. I go to my side and wrap my pillow on my head covering my ears.

"..." No...

"..." No!

"..." NO!

But it won't stop. It wouldn't stop. It doesn't want to stop. I don't want to use it! I don't want to!

"..." NO! NO!

"P..."

"..." NO! NO! NO!

"...lease..."

"..."

"...help… me..."

* * *

The next day, we did every quest Lastation's Guild has to offer. Of course, we have to introduce ourselves that we came from Planeptune. Shares come from the faith of the people after all so if we make a good enough impression on each client then Planeptune's Shares would rise.

For 5 days straight, we did the same sort of quests that Lastation has. We didn't mind what the job is. All we need are Shares. All I need is the power to save Gamindustri. I won't use the sword if we have Shares. That's why I'm doing this after all.

Steadily, our Shares are growing as we finish quest after quest after quest in Lastation. It's more or less us getting popular inside Noire's country. If the people here can give us a better opinion than the norm then we've achieved our goal. We don't mind the attention, as long as we collect Shares then we can save the people of Lastation who are supporting us right now.

"That's all of Lastation's Shares, more or less" IF declared as we gather around in a park.

"Yes, but… it's not enough..." but it's the same as Planeptune, I can tell that even with this much Shares, we still can't hold a candle against the Deity of Sin.

"I feel like I gained maybe a little strength… But we need more Shares..." Sis frankly said.

"But if we take any more from Lastation, the nation will..." Compa trails off her words.

"If you're worried, then stop"

"...!"

An unexpected voice. All of us turn to the source of it, to our surprise there stands the two CPUs of Lastation. Two of our friends that have worked hard in getting the Shares that we took from them. Even without saying it already, all of us knew what they were here for.

"Oh, Noire"

"And Uni..." Sis and I called out. But Noire and Uni look at us as if we're trespassers.

"The Shares you took from Lastation, give them back" Uni said commandingly.

"I hate to ask, but what if we refuse?" IF asked.

"I'll be the one to ask questions. What were you planning to do once we showed up to stop you?" Noire asked back.

"Pretty sure your answer and mine are the same" but she resigned to know the answer, because we all knew the answer to it.

"Force, eh…? I mean, I wish there were a more peaceful solution, but..."

"Uni… I don't want to fight you..." I plea to her.

"I'm Lastation's CPU Candidate. There's no way I can let you walk away with all our Shares" she said in firm conviction.

"But..."

"What makes you think you can save Gamindustri with resolve that flimsy?"

"..."

"Actually, don't bother answering. I'm taking back the Shares, and then I'll save Gamindustri instead" her words strike a chord in me.

"No… You can't! I'm the one who's going to do this!" because I don't want anyone carrying this burden.

"I don't have anything against you. But we've got no choice, Noire" Sis said.

"If nothing else, I'm happy this gives us the chance to find out which of us is stronger"

"If that's the case… No hard feelings!" Sis transforms and Noire responds in kind.

"I won't throw any punches"

"And neither will I!" with those words thrown, Uni and I transformed.

*BANG!*

* * *

"My heart was racing. I didn't know why I'm fighting my friends but I need to keep the Shares. We needed power. I needed power to save Gamindustri"

"...I see..."

"...I'm sorry… I can't..."

"It's okay, take your time"

We both remained silent. I stare the scenery of the starry sky. Enjoying their view as I wait for my story teller's next words. Time is irrelevant. We can take years upon years of waiting and talking. Because she has a lot to go through. Her feelings. Her guilt. Her failure. Her demise. She can't do anything about that now, it's already been done. All she can do right now is have someone listen to her ramblings.

"~So~~~mewhe~~~~re o~ver the rainbow. Wa~~y u~~p h~~igh. The~~~re's a~~ la~nd tha~t I he~ard o~f, once in a lu~lla~by~~~" I started singing.

"...?"

"~So~~~~mewhe~~~~re o~~~ver the rainbo~~w, ski~~~es a~~re blu~~~e. A~~nd th~~~e dre~ams that you dare to dre~am really do~ co~me tru~e~~"

"~So~~mewhe~~~re over the rainbo~~w, blu~ebirds fl~~y. A~nd th~e dre~am that you da~re to. Why, oh why can't I~~?~" I was about to go the chorus but she joins me in my singing.

"~So~meday I'll wish upo~n a sta~r and wake up whe~re the clouds a~re fa~r behi~nd me~~~"

"~Whe~re trou~b~le me~lts like le~mo~n dro~ps"

"~High abo~ve the chimney to~p~"

"Tha~t's whe~re you~~'ll fi~~nd me~"

"~So~~~mewhe~~~~~re o~~~ver the rainbo~~w...~"

And we continue to sing under the embrace of the glittering stars.


	49. HDN Conquest Friction (1)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*BAM!*

" 'Gh...!?' "

" 'Uni!' "

*BANG!*

" 'Don't look away! Noire!' "

" 'Kh! Neptune…!' "

" 'BANG!' "

*CLASH!*

" 'Multiple Beam Launcher…!' "

" 'Wha…!?' "

" 'FIRE!' "

*BANG!*

*CLASH!*

*BAM!*

" 'Kh…!' "

" ' _Haa… haa… haa…'_ " Noire untransforms, returning to her old self.

The CPUs of Planeptune slowly floats down onto the ground, they cancel their transformation as well. The battle ended almost one-sidedly. Compa and IF just watched from the sidelines as their friends try desperately to win. But it was painful to watch, Noire and Uni couldn't hold a candle to Neptune's and Nepgear's attacks.

Noire's movements were sluggish and slow, her reaction couldn't match Neptune's. Uni's shots keep missing, she couldn't control her breathing as she desperately tries to match the pacing of the battle. The two knows this too well, they already knew that it was a losing battle from the beginning, but still, they tried. They poured everything into the battle.

The Planeptune CPUs knows this as well, but seeing those 2, seeing those 2 trying so desperately to even match the tempo of the battle. They could only respect that resolve, and answer in kind.

"That's it… We've lost..." Noire stands up, she is bruised all over but amidst the pain from her limbs she can still get up.

"Hmph. It's not like this would've happened if we didn't lose all our Shares or anything..." Uni spoke, as she helps her sister to get up.

"I'm sorry, Uni" Nepgear apologizes.

"So, we're cool, right? We can keep your Shares?" Neptune asked almost happily, knowing that she won't fight her friend anymore.

"No, you can't..." Noire still intends to fight.

"W-why? B-but we won!?" she ignores Neptune's protests and looks at Nepgear instead. No, her eyes stare at the sword sheathed on her side.

"You should know by now that taking everyone's Shares won't give you nearly enough power to win"

"W-well..." those words struck Nepgear's heart like a blade.

"It's literally the last thing I want to say to you, but..." Uni begins to speak up.

"Nepgear, you're stronger than me. You have the better chance at defeating the Deity of Sin"

"Chance…? What do you…?" Nepgear doesn't understand. She doesn't want to understand. She knows the outcome. She knows it. But she'll deny it. Over and over if she has to. Because she doesn't want to…

"You're still holding onto that sword, so use it. Take our lives. Use it to stop the Deity of Sin"

"...!"

"N-Noire!" Neptune couldn't believe what Noire had just said.

"Wh-What are you saying!? I couldn't possibly…!" what is she saying? Is she asking Nepgear to kill her? Is she asking for a suicide? Nepgear couldn't comprehend her words. She doesn't want to understand those words.

"Oh, so you were carrying it around just for show?"

"Ah… but, I..."

"Admit it. You've kept it with you because deep inside your heart, you know it's still a viable option" Nepgear denies those words. There might be still another way, her heart cries out, there might be still another way.

"I'm not saying it's wrong. It's actually the only option I could come up with, too"

"But… you're wrong. I was just making sure that nobody else would be able to use it..." her feet shake as she denies those words. She can't think straight. She can't make a decent argument. She knows there's another way but she can't find it. She can't see it. She knows that there's a way to save everyone without killing anyone.

"Are you still making excuses!?" Uni shouts at her, disrupting her thoughts.

"If you don't have the guts, then I'll do it myself! Give me the sword, now!"

"...!"

Noire dashes forward, summoning her sword in the process. In a blink of an eye, Nepgear's vision is filled with Noire's face. Her red eyes dead set on hers. She was close, way too close. Her weapon is already raised, ready to thrust at her. Her weapon has already de-materialized.

"...!"

*THRUST!*

Nepgear jumps and rolls to the left, avoiding Noire's thrust. She rises to her feet as Noire twists, facing Nepgear. She swings her sword upward from her waist, in a cross pattern, targeting the belt that is wrapped around Nepgear's waist which holds the sword.

*SWING!* *SWING!*

"P...Please… Stop!" Nepgear dodges the swings, getting her hair cut as it caught in Noire's sword.

"Hand it over!"

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

Nepgear can't summon her weapon in time to block Noire's rapid attacks. Out of the 2, Noire is faster in issuing a series of swings with her weapon. With the little time, Nepgear has in between each swing, all she can do is move her body to the side.

"Stop it, Noire! If we kill each other, then we've already lost! Don't you see that!?" Neptune pleads unable to step in during a torrent of sword swings.

"But if we don't, then Gamindustri…!"

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"Everyone in the world will die!"

"…"

Noire's response resembles a crying child, struggling to protect whatever it is it believes in. Neptune knows, she understands as well. That is why she didn't bother interfering anymore. Rather, she can't interfere. It's as if, if she does, she'd be disrespecting Noire's decision.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"Give it to me!"

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"Haaaa!"

"...!"

Nepgear's footing slipped at the worst time as Noire's sword comes down. She doesn't want to harm Nepgear any further, but she can't redirect her swing either. The sword is dangerously close to her, some moments left before Noire accidentally cuts her. She's still recovering strength from her slip, her hands move to the sword on her waist, not waiting anymore to protect itself.

*CLASH!*

"…!"

"…!"

Their weapon's clash. Nepgear's broad sword against Noire's sword. The two females stare at each other for quite a time, putting pressure against one another. Nepgear's footing is doubling that pressure on her also. With her footing, she can tell that she'll be the first one to collapse under the standoff.

"You've finally drawn it…" Noire said.

"Noire, you can't…! This sword is…!"

"Don't… you dare let it go…"

"Huh?"

With those words, Noire suddenly grabs onto Nepgear's wrist. Then she threw away her sword, and with her bare hand grabbed Nepgear's and forcefully pointed it towards her chest. Without wasting another more second, without giving Nepgear a chance to pull away, without letting Neptune catch her, she plunges the blade towards her chest.

"…!"

It seems like someone tore something like someone cut through a piece of stretched rubber. The hand that suddenly gripped Nepgear's hands became loose. The person who is gripping it has blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth. The sword Nepgear holds with both hands is stuck into something, something squishy as she moves it a little.

Her brain finally recognizes what's happening, she knows who the person in front of her is. She should be a couple of feet away from her, but why is there something sticking out behind her? And why is the sword stuck into something? Something squishy and …

"N...Noire…" she looks at the person through her red eyes. Noire's eyes are slowly losing focus.

"...D...Did you just stab yourself with it!?" Nepgear takes a look, the sword is plunged in between Noire's breasts. She bleeds from where she is stabbed, her blood slowly trickling down from the edges of the wound, it stops itself from gushing out because the sword is plugging the hole.

"Noire!?"

"Sis!"

"N…"

Neptune and Uni dashes towards the girl they called out. Her legs have started losing strength. Unable to support herself any further, her kneed buckled, and her body slipped out of the sword. Neptune catches her before she collapses on the ground.

"Noire!" Neptune feels something sticky and warm spreading on her legs. The sword's top half is covered in blood, tickling down towards the ground.

"... _"_ Noire weakly looks around. Her mind is in a haze, everything to her seems blurry. She can't draw strength to even move her arms and legs.

' _Aah… So, this is what it feels like…'_

"N...noire… I…!" Nepgear's hands shake. Her mind can't process what she had done. Her eyes are drawn to the red stain on the sword, dripping to the ground. And the red liquid that is slowly spreading from Noire's chest and staining her clothes.

"S… stop making me do everything…" Noire weakly spoke as she moves her head towards Nepgear.

"But…!"

"I'm sorry that you… have to go through this…"

"Sis…! *hic!*"

"Noire…!"

"Blanc and Vert...Probably have the same idea in mind… Someone needs to use that sword, after all…"

"…!"

"So don't worry…Everything we do…We do it for Gamindustri"

"Uni…" her hand wanders in the air, finding her only sister.

"…Sis…!" Uni kneels down in front of her Big Sister, clasping at the weakened hand looking for her.

"…Sorry…" Noire forces a smile on her face. A smile that almost draws most of her strength.

"*hic!* *sob!* D… don't be…!"

"…I wasn't much of a Big Sister… huh…"

"*sob! You were, Sis! *hic!* *sob!* You were…"

"Really…? I'm glad…"

"*hic!* *sob!* *sob!*"

"Nep… tune…"

"*sob!* Yeah? *hic!*"

"Don't… keep me waiting…"

"Nore…? Noire? *sob!* Noire! NOIRE!"

"SIS! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SIS! *hic!* *sob!* *sob!* SIS!"

"Ah… ah… *hic!* *sob!*… I…"

*CLANG!*

"*sob!* *sob!*…I killed…Noire…*hic!* *hic!*"


	50. HDN Conquest Friction (2)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

"*sob!* *sob!*…I killed…Noire…*hic!* *hic!*"

Was there any need? Was there anything she could have done? There, lying lifeless on her Sister's lap is a girl she killed. That girl's little sister is crying for her, her friend and rival is crying for her. And her killer is crying for her.

Nepgear falls on all fours, the sword lying in front of her. She tries to grasp what she had done. What she could have done to avoid this. She wants to wake up from this dream, to turn back time just for a minute. Anything, anything to undo what she had to her. To one of her friends.

Her tears fall on the sword, soaked in the victim's blood. But like it was telling her that she cannot undo what she has done, the stain on the sword wasn't coming off. She closes her eyes, shutting herself from the world, praying, hoping even, that this is all just a bad dream.

"Nepgear…"

"…!" but she was immediately pulled back to reality. The girl with red eyes stands before her. Her tears are streaming down face. But her eyes are full of determination. Anger perhaps? No matter, seeing those, Nepgear could only cower in fear.

"Uni, I… I never…*hic!* planned to use this!"

"My sister… did what she did of her own accord" but Uni answered her in a different manner. As though she had already picked herself up.

"I won't lose to her. It's my turn"

"Huh…?" Nepgear's couldn't understand. She wasn't expecting those words. She was expecting to be scorned at. And yet…

"But I won't do it for you like she did it. I won't kill myself" what is she saying? Those words ran through Nepgear's mind.

"Do it, Nepgear. Kill me. Do it with your own two hands" Uni requested with a firm conviction. A conviction that seems to stop the tears from flowing.

"…!" Nepgear couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was asking her Sister's killer, to kill her too. Is this really all just a bad dream? Or is this punishment for her because she couldn't save her friend's Sister.

"No… I could never…!"

"You're such a pathetic crybaby sometimes, you know that!?" Uni shouts at the top of her lungs, spurring Nepgear on.

"…!"

"Hurry it up. Show me what you're made of" she continues to spurring the girl on.

"…" Nepgear picks up the sword with shaking hands and begins to stand up slowly.

"Nepgear…!" her Big Sister calls out to her but it goes unnoticed.

"You'll save Gamindustri, right? Or are you going to waste my Big Sister's life?" Nepgear's mind was in utter chaos. Her mind commands her to stop, telling her there's another way. Her heart commands her to stop, telling her she can't kill that person. And yet her body tells her this is the only way to save Gamindustri.

"But…! But…!" she doesn't know what to say. Her legs are unstable, and her knees are shaking uncontrollably. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know who to listen to.

"I don't like asking you to do it… but…" Nepgear looks up at her.

"…you're the only person I trust" Uni shows her a smile. A smile that Nepgear rarely sees. A smile she couldn't betray.

"I…! I…!"

Nepgear doesn't know what to do. She wants to fulfill that smiles purpose. She wants to fulfill her friend's wish. She wants to fulfill her role in this chapter of her life. She wants to. She desperately wants to. But she can't do it. She can't do it. She just can't do it.

"So, please Nepgear. Kill me"

"…!"

*SQZZZZZZ!*

"…"

*SQZZZZ!* *SQZZZZ!*

"…!" that person's words tolls insider her head. Ringing throughout her entire body. Her heart fruitlessly wants to stop its own body. But she has already taken her step forward…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she closes her eyes, and dashes forward to her friend.

*SQISH!*

The sound of something piercing through something wet enwrapped in rubber. The sound of something being torn apart inside her. The sword on Nepgear's sword seems to be stuck with something. Warm liquid seems to be flowing on her hand.

"Thank you… Nepgear…"

"…!" something warm toucher her cheek and she immediately looks up to whose hand it was.

"Uni…" Uni's face wasn't in pain. She was smiling at her. Keeping her smile as blood trickles down from both corners of her mouth.

"It's.. all up to you now…"

"Uni… Uni…!" She can't. she can't hold back her tears anymore.

"S-Stop crying already… If that's the last face of your I see…" Uni's knees lose strength.

"I'll never be able to… rest… in peace…" she falls backward, as her legs give out completely. Her hand is still outstretched, as though she is still touching Nepgear's cheek.

*THUD!*

She slips out of the sword lifeless, falling onto the ground. Blood spills out from underneath her as she looks at the night sky above lifelessly.

"Ah… ! Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nepgear crouches down immediately. Holding herself like a ball she tries her best to hold herself together. Her eyes can't stop crying, and her whole body is trembling at what she had done. Her clothes are stained with blood from her hands. The smell of iron permeates in the air. The sword she's holding with one hand, feels much heavier.

"Nepgear…!" her Sister rushes to her side and immediately embraces her.

"Sis,I…! I…!" she embraces back, holding onto her Sister for dear life.

"This is what they wanted, you know? You can't blame yourself…" Neptune pets her back. Consoling her as best she could.

"*hic!* *hic!*"

"No turning back now, I guess. For both of their sakes, we gotta see this all the way through" Neptune musters all the cheery voice she could do.

"It'll be all right, Nepgear. You aren't alone. I'm always gonna be with you, okay?"

"*sob!* *sob!* Waaaaaaaah!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Are you done?"

"Yeah" I answer Kei as I exit the elevator, which is running on backup power.

"Then shall we?"

"First, let's head to the nearest tailor shop…"

"Tailor shop? Why?" Kei seems confused at my proposal.

"You have a problem with your outfit?" she scans my outfit from top to bottom to top again.

"Yes. It feels inappropriate…"

"…" it seems I got her annoyed.

"Rule number 1 in a dance, dress appropriately"

"…" seems I got her even more annoyed.

"If you're thinking that 'this is a waste of time', she should be doing it a long time ago" in fact, 45 minutes ago.

"And what if she just decided it now?"

"It's on the way out anyway, I can tell if it's my size without testing it out" there's a reason why I know how to pick my disguises.

"*Sigh*… I'll treat it as my payment for betraying you…" well that was easy. I thought for sure she'd mind fuck me into the pros and cons then convince me without changing my clothes and head on over.

"But let's hurry. I'd prefer it if we're anywhere but here"

Nodding to that, she leads the way out of Planeptower and into the open area that is lit by the headlights of the truck part of the Bahman. Our steps now echo audibly against the quiet night. The wind has died down from earlier. Still carrying the smell of something rotten mixed with something else.

As we were in the middle of open area…

*BRRRRRRRR!*

"…"

"…"

*BRRRRRRRR!*

"…"

Kei stops and looks at her pocket, vibrating from within. I can sense that she doesn't like that phone call. Even I don't like it as the timing is too convenient. A small bead of sweat pours down from her head. She wants to pick it up but hesitates to do so. I can tell she's scared. Despite her business-like air around her, she still has her vulnerabilities.

*BRRRRRRRR!*

"…" knowing that she can't ignore it, she reaches into her pocket and takes her phone out.

"Kei, we both know who's calling…" I call out to her

"I know. But if we ignore it then she might get suspicious. Plus she might not know"

"...If you say so then" I don't know about her just as much as she does. For now, the better option acts like Kei's still on her side. I'd go that route myself.

With a nod from me, Kei answers the call with a press of her thumb and puts the receiver next to her ear.

"Ye—!" Kei stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes are wide as saucers and her mouth is ajar. There's no question about it something is wrong.

"Hey, Ke —!?" suddenly all my instincts warn me to get out of her effective range.

Kei puts down her phone and grips the futuristic short sword as tightly as she could. She looks down, like a doll that can't support her head. Her eyes have a shadow over them. Her body turns to face me, I can't see what kind of face she's making right now.

"Kei. Kei" I call out to her but she doesn't respond.

"Kei, you…"

"…!"

"—!"

*SWING!*

*BAM!*


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

"Kei…"

"If you are the ones here, then that can only mean Noire and Uni are no more" she answered without looking at her.

"Yes… I…"

"I'm not looking for apologies, or for you to appear guilty" she shuffles some papers as she cuts Nepgear's thought.

"Using the sword was something that I initially pushed for. In a sense, you could say I spurred this on"

"…"

"But still… What is this heavy sensation in the pit of my stomach?" she pauses for a bit.

"It may sound selfish, but leave. I don't care to breathe the same air as you" she turns her head a bit, making sure Nepgear's face is at the edge of her peripheral vision.

"I…I'm sorry. Yes, we'll go…"

"Good. There is nothing for you here" she returns to shuffling her papers.

"Plus, I've suddenly become rather busy. So busy that I've no time to empathize with your decisions"

"Pardon… us…"

[Line Break]

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"Tch! Damn!"

Kei swings her short futuristic sword in an X pattern as she chases me around the spacious area. Her swings are all intended to cut me into ground beef. Her eyes don't show any emotion at all, rendering our conversation earlier to be utterly meaningless now.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

Playing Cat and Mouse, I run backward as she dashes forward and keeps up her attacks. I can't block any of her attacks since my only defense is a rifle that can be easily cut just from the materials. Plus we're dealing with Lastation Tech sword here, it can easily cut through almost anything.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"Kei! Wake up dammit! I really don't want to fight you…!" that's how I really feel, there's a reason why I haven't made some big moves yet.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

And yet she just ignores me and continues swinging her short sword around. The thought, 'talking to her is useless' just crossed my mind.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!*

"…" so she's just like Histy huh? Minus the fact that she doesn't 'look' at me that way. Let's try that first…

I suddenly stop lifting my front foot backward as her sword comes swinging down towards my shoulder. I lift the lightweight rifle with my left-hand blocks her arm from swinging down. Then with my free hand, I reach out towards her clothes and…!

"…!" after I had immediately blocked her right arm, her left foot comes swinging towards my abdomen. My left arm moves on its own and defended a roundhouse towards me.

With both attacks blocked, I 'stare' into her blue eyes to get some kind of reaction.

'No reaction?' but she's not countering with her 'eyes' just like my fight with Histy.

"…!" she suddenly folds her lifted leg and readjusts its aim towards my legs. She flips her leg with a speed of a flip knife and twists her body with her pivot foot.

She's aiming for my front leg to tip over my balance. I distribute my weight to my back leg and lift my leg up as her leg comes close. Then I step forward with my lifted leg and bend forward bringing me close to her left side. I push my waist as I put force on fist knuckle intending to strike and rub her SP-21 against her own rib.

"…!" the foot that she failed to sweep kick me with is now heading straight for my face. She must have transformed that sweep into a sidekick then launched it straight towards my face.

Giving up on attacking her pressure point, I move my weight towards my front leg, lower down my body as I dodge her kick. I put one hand on the ground and sweep kick her pivot foot with my back foot. She stumbles forward and rolls to break her fall. I use this opportunity to create distance between us and hop 2 steps away.

"Damn…" I expected her to have any kind of reaction at all. Plus she's not dead, given that her eyes still have some shine in them, so it should have some kind of effect.

-Whatever she heard on the phone has turned her into an emotionless robot. Not that it's really obvious.

Kei stands effortlessly, of course since I didn't do any damage to her, and takes a stance by raising the sword at eye level and pointing the tip towards me. Why did I leave my knife again? Oh right, I needed to be authentic when I was planning to join a platoon or something.

There are about 6 paces of walking distance between us. She dashed forward covering that distance in 2 wide steps.

She pushed the sword by the hilt, I dodge to the side and with the DVL-10 M2s stock, I hit the sword by the guard and it flies towards the side. Since the stock is already in position, I drive it towards her temple and she blocked with her free hand. Then I drive my left elbow towards her right temple by stepping forward and she moves that same arm to block as she steps back.

I lift up the rifle towards her line of sight, with the limited light her brain would think that she had gone blind for a second. I push my fist forward towards her head, pulling down the obstruction of her line of sight as well. She dodges by moving to her head to the side. I pull my fist back replacing my left hand onto holding the barrel of the rifle. I quickly turn it into a fist and drive it towards her liver.

Kei pulls down her right elbow supporting it with her left blocking my attack. Then she forcefully pulls down the object obstructing her line of vision with her left hand jab me with her right fist. I move my head, avoiding the quick jab.

With one hand each on the sniper rifle, she quickly moves her right hand into a comfortable position by the trigger and handles and jerks barrel of the rifle towards me. I readjust my hold on it and move forward, putting the barrel under my armpit as she pulls the trigger.

*BANG!*

I can feel the DVL-10's kick as it pulls itself backward. The barrel didn't get hot either, telling me that the shot was in its peak condition. She swings raises her back leg to do a side kick at my abdomen, but I grab her foot and sweep her off feet.

*THUD!*

*CLING!* *CLANG!*

"Fuck…"

The moment she fell, the rifle's stock hits her shoulder at an angle, because the DVL-10 M2 is designed for quick deployment, most of its parts are foldable like the stock for example. This shortens the gun pulling the barrel that I've pinned under my armpit away, freeing it. She quickly pulls the bolt, letting the cartage fly off and pushes it back in to load in the next round.

*BANG!*

"…!" instincts take over as I move my head a few centimeters to the right avoiding the bullet hitting my left eye. She quickly rolls backward as soon as she squeezes the trigger.

My eyes dart around the area for the short futuristic sword that I deflected earlier. She recovers from her roll into crouching on one knee and pointing the rifle at me. I found the sword glinting from the limited light 5 meters away from me on my 4 o'clock. I make a break for it.

*BANG!*

"…!" my instincts suddenly pulls my head down as a bullet passes overhead. She isn't much of a sharpshooter but I'm close to her, so meaning I look like one giant target.

*BANG!*

"That was close…!" she was aiming for the largest part of my body, the torso. She grazed my shirt and I could swear that it was almost touching my skin at my lower back. The sword is just about 3 steps away from me.

*BANG!*

I dive towards the sword as I dodge another bullet. I roll and rise…!

*BANG!*

And dodge a bullet coming straight towards me. Now that is just rude to interrupt one's monolo…!

*BANG!*

*CLANG!*

I quickly deflect a bullet her sword as my instincts instructed. Is she doing it on purpose?

I dash forward as she bolts in the next round. Covering the 5 meters of distance between us as fast as I could. Bolting the bullet in the chamber, she immediately points the rifle towards me and squeezes the trigger.

*BANG!*

I duck, letting the bullet pass me overhead with a few millimeters of distance from my skin. I kick the ground below me with as much force as I could as she pulls the bolt releasing the used cartridge.

"…!" but as she pushes a new round in, I am already dangerously close to her and is about to swing her sword towards her. She points the rifle at me…

"Nope"

*CLANG!* *BANG!*

"…!"

I use the back side of the sword to push the rifle into the air as she fires. With both of her hands up in the air, I move in towards her neck Stomach-9 point on her neck. Located just beside where her Adam's apple is supposed to be. She tries to move lean back but my arm is already close to her before she could get a good enough distance from me.

"…!"

"Whoopsie there…"

Hitting her pressure point, she immediately collapses as her whole body shuts down to protect itself. I catch her before she could hit the ground. I put down the sword first then gently put her down on the ground.

"Well, that was anti-climactic…" I haven't fought a human being with human parameters for so long. Is it bad for me to expect something dramatic in our fight?

"You get some and you don't…" I reach towards her pocket.

*BRRRRRR!* *BRRRRRR!*

Her phone vibrates as a caller rings her phone. I take out the phone from her pocket and answer the call as I put the speaker right next to my ear.

" 'Hello, Kei. Have you taken care of him yet…?' "

"Mina…"

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Consider becoming a parton at my Patre-on (link at bio, remove dashes). You get early access to chapters(52-59 are already released there)._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

"…Lady Noire and Uni sacrificed their lives to the cause…" Mina bared the news to everyone.

"…I see…" Blanc merely nods to that fact.

"…Did… Miss Uni die…?" Rom, on the verge of tears, asked.

"Th-That stupid idiot, Nepgear! She promised she wasn't gonna use that dumb sword!" Ram simply tantrums to the news.

"…Don't say such harsh things. I'm sure they are suffering more than any of us" Blanc calmly tells her youngest sister.

"B-But…"

"…Have Neptune and her sister come to Lowee?" the Goddess of Lowee turns to her Oracle asking a question which she knows the outcome of.

"…Yes. It seems we are next on their list" unable to look at her Goddess in the eyes, she answered Blanc honesty.

"…We should prepare ourselves, then. Either way, take the sword from them, or…"

"…Blanc…" Mina cuts off her sentence as she looks at her.

"…You two. Do you understand what we need to do?"

"…Mhm…" Rom nods, hesitantly.

"Whatever. It's not like we'd lever lose to those dummies!" Ram answers pulling up every confidence she has.

"…Fair enough. But if the worse does come to pass… I'm really sorry, Mina"

And with only an apology. Blanc takes her steps towards the door to the hall. It echoes around the room telling every one of the decision she made. Her twin sisters followed suit, guided by those conviction filled sounds. As long as they follow those sounds, they believe truly that, even if it's childlike to dream, something of a miracle would happen.

"Oh…" the door closes behind them with a thud, leaving only Mina by herself.

"Why? Why must this happen…? Why do we need to fight…?" but the floor and walls didn't answer her question.

* * *

"I see… You are still alive…"

"You sound disappointed"

"…So what of Kei?"

"Sleeping soundly, though I do wonder what she heard to get her to change her mind"

"…"

"Well, I do have a general idea. But I love to hear it from the horse's mouth"

"…It is a request from your Sister. She would want to have Histoire's book returned to her owner" I was expecting this to happen when they kidnapped Histy back at Lowee. But I was expecting that either Kei or Mina to contact me first about the Tome. Not from her. So is Histy just assurance?

"…Well, who am I to refuse a request from my very own sister? So where should I deliver it…?"

"…Then, to a castle that is north of Planeptune" a castle? Oh that castle.

"Got it"

"Then, I shall welcome you"

"Please give me a warm welcome"

*BEEP!*

Mina drops the call, left alone with a sleeping Oracle. I didn't notice it until now, but it's dark now. The fires from far sides of the city have probably died down and it feels like I'm at a forest of bricks and buildings now. There isn't any wind, but the night air is cool enough to accompany me.

I take out the clip from the DVL-10 M2, since Kei expended all 9 of the rounds inside it. I do have a spare clip for the remaining 10 rounds. I unfasten the ring by the barrel creating two pieces and put it the two pieces of the rifle on top of her and her short sword on top of her. I then put my arms on her legs and back, lift her up, and make my way towards the Bahman.

The engine is still running so the light from headlights is still being supplied with energy. I just hope that I still have some gas left because I forgot to check while I driving it. Reaching the edge of the open area, I jump down softly using the debris as footing as to make the Oracle in my arms sleep comfortably.

Landing on the solid road, I head towards the truck part of the Bahman by the passenger side. I put down Kei for a while, then put away the toys that she has over her. I climb to the passenger door and open it. I jump down, carry her with both hands and somehow managed to get her seated while my hands were carrying her. Of course, she has a seatbelt.

Jumping back down I pick up the short futuristic sword, the DVL's barrel and rifle, then head on over to the driver side. I climb it to the door with one hand, open it, prop the toys inside, get in and close the door.

"Okay…" I press on the clutch, change the gear stick to reverse, stick my head out of the window and accelerate as I control the Bahman in reverse.

"I should go and get a change of clothes first" I mumbled as I leisurely drive backward.

If I'm going to meet my sister then dressing up is a requirement now. No sister would want to see their brother all battered and bruised, right?

* * *

"…You've come" the Goddess of Lowee said as she meets the Planeptune's CPU outside of the city.

"Blanc.. I was hoping we wouldn't have to meet like this" Neptune wanted to talk to Blanc about what happened but it seems that gets thrown out of the window.

"Rom… Ram..." Nepgear called out to them as she grips on the sword tightly.

"Hmph! You gonna kill us with that stupid, ugly sword? I always knew you were a total jerk!" Ram snaps at her.

"...Miss Nepgear..." unable to find words, Rom simply called out to her.

"Yes. Maybe..." Nepgear's mind is still flesh from 2 nights ago. The night that she had both killed the Lastation goddesses. Their final breaths echo inside her. The color of red is filled in her dreams. How she wished she could have done it differently, yet the world doesn't allow her to turn back on her mistakes.

But even though she feels that she would want to plunge deeper still.

"But for the sake of Noire and Uni, who gave their lives to me, I can't turn back now..." she throws empty words into the air. She both truly believe and not believe at those at the same time.

"...I understand what happened. But I don't think that means I won't try to stop you"

"I guess we gotta fight, huh?" Neptune disappointingly concludes at Blanc's statement.

"...It's the only way to come to a conclusion. Whoever wins will take control of the sword. Simple."

"I'm so sorry, Rom… Ram..." Nepgear apologizes.

"Stop apologizing to us. You haven't won yet!" Ram snaps at her.

"...I don't like this… But I don't want Blanc or Ram to go away, either..." Rom said.

"Neither do I, but… there's no other way left!"

Was there really no other way left now? Just 2 nights ago she truly believes that there is another way. Even though the idea of using the sword nags her, she defied that thought and kept on looking and making it to fruition.

As they get ready for another battle, those thoughts ran through her mind. All of them transform and their eyes are locked on to each other. In a battle, the eyes tell much more about their motivations, in this case, the 3 CPU of the Lowee tell a similar tale. 'I want to survive'.

Neptune's eyes respected those, and return it with the same glare. But Nepgear's eyes are unsure, as though she is still looking for another answer, to a question where there is only one solution. To a puzzle that only shows one image. Even though she knows there is no alternate path she could take.

The 5 takes out their respective weapons and takes a stance that all of them knows well. And as Lowee's first snowflake drops from up above and melts into the snow on the ground they…

*BANG!*


	53. HDN Conquest Friction (3)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

*CLASH!*

" '…!' "

" 'Kh…!' "

*BANG!* *BANG!*

" 'What!?' "

*CLASH!*

" 'Kah..!?'

*THUD!*

"…haa… haa…"

" 'Kh…! Sis! Rom!' "

" 'Mhm!' "

" 'Arrows of Ice!' "

" 'Absolute Zero!' "

" 'Rom… Ram…!?' "

" '…!' "

" 'Nepgear!' "

*BANG!* *BANG!*

" 'EVERYTHING—' "

" '—FREEZE!' "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*BAM!*

" '…!' "

" '…' " Neptune untransformed as she looks back at the beaten Blanc who must have used the last of her strength to raise the snow from the ground with her hammer.

"…There's no need to fight anymore, you two…" Rom, Ram, and Nepgear cancel their transformed state as she said this.

"But Sis…!" Ram wants to testify, but her sister ignores her as she turns her attention to the Planeptune CPUs.

"…You've won…" Blanc concluded the fight with two words.

"…I guess we have…" Neptune responds half-heartedly.

"…Then use the sword on me" she requested as though she was ordering a cup of tea.

"…" Nepgear couldn't respond to that.

"Same ol' Blanc as ever… Even at a time like this…" even at a time like this she only thought of her little sisters, Neptune finishes that thought to herself.

"…I prepared for this from the moment I left your Basilicom" Blanc already knew the outcome. Even with 3 on one, with almost 2 nations worth of Shares under Planeptune's belt, Neptune and Nepgear are simply too strong.

"…This might be the best option. My sisters don't need to go through the pain you two will" Blanc lets go of her hammer as she walks forward to them.

"Sis…!"

"…Sis, Don't…!" Ram and Rom run up to her as fast as their feet could take them on the snowy field. They both bury their faces in her sister's blouse, hugging her as tight as they could.

"…Don't cry. You're going to be the new CPUs. It's time to start acting like it, okay?" Blanc pets their heads as she returns with an embrace.

"Blanc…" Nepgear's hand, which was holding the sword, shakes uncontrollably.

"Sis…!"

"…Sis…!"

"…" Blanc's embrace on her sister's end, and passed them as she walks forward.

"Nepgear. Let me have the sword. I should be the one to do it" without waiting for her sister's response, Neptune takes the sword into her own hands and walk towards the Lowee CPUs.

"But Sis…"

"…Hurry, Neptune. The longer you make me wait, the more scared I'm going to get…"

"We'll stop the Deity of Sin. For you, for Noire, for Uni…"

"…I never thought I'd see the day when I'd leave the world in your hands…"

Both of them stand with only 1 meter of distance between them. It will only just take a moment, one single moment. Blanc tries to hold her tears, trying not to think about everything she'll be leaving behind. Trying not to think about everything that she wanted to do. Neptune holds back her tears, trying not to think about if there could have been a better way. If what they have talked about is the better decision.

"…Now" without wanting to drag this on more than it should, Blanc commanded.

"Mhm…! Haaaaaah!" and with a shout from Neptune, a shout that curses more their fate more than the action she has to do. A shout that says, 'this is just too cruel', she dashes forward with all the leg strength she could muster and pierces her friend right through the chest.

"Ghhhhh…! That… didn't hurt too bad… See, it's okay…" something foreign was thrust through her, she doesn't need to know what organ had been crushed by it.

Her eyesight is starting to lose focus, and she her legs are almost about to give out. She's tired. It feels like her body wants her to go to sleep. She's breathing slow, but that's okay for her, she's just going to sleep anyways. She turns her head towards her twin sisters. Their faces shocked and wide-eyed, tears streaming down their faces.

She wants to go there, she wants to give them a hug. She wants to tell them it's going to be okay. But her legs don't have any strength. She can't move her arms either. It's painful for her to look at them like that.

If only she was granted enough strength. She could have done something. She could have expelled every demon that is about to plague her sisters in the future. Because for her, despite all those two have done to her, those two were her most proud and precious sisters.

If only they had another way…

"…I'm sorry, Rom… Ram…" her knees gave out and her vision went dark. As though someone had cut a string, she slips out of the sword and collapses on snow.

Blood trickled down the sword, the pure white snow covered are slowly dying red from underneath the CPU. Neptune tries to hold down her wailing tears. She wishes she could cry, she wishes she could curse right now. She wishes she could go to the Graveyard and take out all of her frustration to the Deity itself. But she can't.

"Sis…" without warning, Nepgear was already by her Big sister's side. She tries to look away from the scene, but the sharp color of blood draws her eyes to it nonetheless. She took the sword from Neptune's hands and gripped tightly. Somehow it's heavier than she remembered.

"…Sis…!" Rom runs towards her fallen sister.

"Stoppit, Rom! She told us to act like CPUs, so we gotta be strong like her!" but Ram grabs her by the hand and embraces her tightly.

"Ah… Mhm…"

Ram releases her embrace and looks at the long purple haired CPU candidate who holds the sword that took their sister away. With hands holding as tightly as they could, reaffirming each other's presence, they take their steps towards Nepgear.

"Huh…?"

Both of them stand before Nepgear. Their eyes, although afraid and is about to cry, have already told her everything she needs to know.

"…"

"…"

"What're you waiting for?" Ram breaks the silence.

"…Are you serious…?"

"L-like you've given us any other choice, you jerk! You took our big sister away from us!" Ram puts up a brave front.

"Ram…!" Rom displays her fear by hiding behind her brave little sister.

"I know… Just hurry up…"

"O-okay. I'm going to do it…" Nepgear takes her stance, readying the sword to skewer them both.

"*Sniffle!*"

"*Sob!*"

Both of them holds their breaths. The imagery of something painful, the imagery of red liquid spilling out, the imagery of leaving each other's side. Their innocent minds unable to understand the feeling of dying. It shakes their knees uncontrollably.

"…" Nepgear closes her eyes, hesitating.

"…I… I don't wanna die…"

"Rom…"

"Don't say that Rom! We promised, remember?" Ram faces the tear-eyed Rom, still putting up her brave front as hard as she can muster.

"…B-But… But it's… so scary…!" Rom embraces burying her face by her shoulders.

"S-Stop crying, jeez! If you do it, then I'm… *sob!* *sob!*"

"…Scary…! I'm so scared… Sis… Waaaaaaaaah!"

"I… I don't wanna die, either… I'm so scared! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Both of them breaks down wailing. Their tears filling the chilly air with their echoes. Two children innocently cry at their predicament. They cried for an alternative, any at all. They cried for someone to save them from this. They cried for their Sister to save them. But no matter how much they shed their tears, no matter how much they wailed, no matter how much they say it's scary, they have to…

"*Sniffle* Th-That wasn't very strong of us…"

"…But we're… okay now…"

Still hugging each other, on their knees, they both turn their heads to Nepgear.

"Do we really have to do this…?" Nepgear asked a futile question, as she clutches the sword until it hurts for her hands.

"Yeah! Do it! Hurry up, while we can bear it!"

"…We're CPUs, too… We wanna… save Gamindustri…"

"Mhm… I'm so sorry…!"

Not wanting to make this any harder for them, Nepgear dashes forward and pushes the sword through Ram's back and through Rom's front.

"Ack…!"

"Aaah…!"

The sword pierces cleanly through them with little to no resistance. Nepgear pulls out the sword, dripping with even more blood as it trickles down to her hand on to her sleeve. They both fall on the snow as red liquid quickly dyes the snow underneath them.

"Rom… We're together, so it's all gonna be okay, right…?"

"Ram… Please hold my hand…"

"Mhm… I won't… let go…"

"Thank… you…"

And as though falling asleep from a long hard day of play. As though telling each other good night. They gently close their eyes, drawing their final breaths.

"*Sob!* *Sniff!* *Sob!*"

"Nepgear…" Neptune runs up to her Sister, trying not to wail as best as she could.

"I… Rom and Ram are…! *Sniff!* *Sniff!*"

"It… hurts so much, Bis Sis! *Sob!* Waaaaaaah!" and as she cries her shattered heart out, she holds her Sister tightly.

"Come on, you're a tough girl. You gotta be strong for them"

"But… I'm not…! I'm not strong…!"

"You have to be! If not, then…"

* * *

"All right… I think I like this one the best…" I admire myself in the mirror.

I have the truck's headlights pointed directly into the shop so I can see myself despite the place being as dark as it is.

"It's kinda lucky that it was stuffed into a corner at the basement" I almost have my hoped dashed away from me because most of the display suits are ruined.

I've changed my outfit to a red double-breasted, 6 button, 'disco', red hue, colored coat. And yes it's called disco from an article I read back in the day of the different names of colors. Underneath it, is a grey vest that is slightly peeking out from the edges of the collar of the jacket. Underneath that, is a rose-bud colored necktie and also a black shirt to go along with the gray vest. To go along with the red coat, I wear black pants and white leather shoes with 2 golden stitches that extends from the tip of the shoe to the tongue of the shoe.

"If only I have a watch though, then I'd have completed my motif…Hm?" as I move around in front of the mirror, I notice something bulging at the vest's pocket. I reach inside underneath the coat and pulled out the object.

"A watch…" ask and you shall receive.

It's a watch that has a gold strap and with a black metal frame and a diamond-paved dial. Wait, is this a Rolex watch? Why hello, 50,000 dollars. Or about 10 million credits.

"Almost sad that it's surely going to be damaged" but we are going to a social event so it does fulfill its purpose.

I wear the watch and take one last look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair for the finsihing touch... Yeah, this looks good enough.

"Alright…" I turn my back and head towards the truck.

"Let's jam"

* * *

 _Patre-on Ad: Consider becoming a patron at my patre-on (link at bio, remove dashes). Chapters 54- 59 already released, Chapter 60 is in the works and in if you want to read it first rather than waiting, do subscribe. Also, I have an interesting project coming up to be released there so stay tuned fort that._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

"I'd really not want to go inside this castle again…" the experience I had last night wasn't the best. More like a nightmare coming true than a hallucination that created false alarms in my brain.

I stand before the small castle standing in the middle of a small lake. I still have a feeling of wanting to not go in and run away as fast as possible. My instincts are insisting that I shouldn't go in. But now that I'm required to go in, I don't have much of a choice.

*SQZZZZ!*

" _Theodore_ "

*SQZZZZ!*

There's an old nostalgic smell that makes my blood boil. The smell makes me remember _him_. Of _that_ day. Maybe because I haven't moved on from the images that still haunt me. Maybe because I know that my work isn't finished yet. Or maybe because…

*SQZZZZ!*

" _Jared!_ "

*SQZZZZ!*

" _Big Brother_ "

*SQZZZZ!*

I have both weapons in each hand. The DVL-10 on my left and the futuristic short-sword on my right. I also have other armaments underneath my coat that I picked up along the way. I mean I don't know what's going to happen so, following one of the rules of being a gentleman, 'A true gentleman must always be ready for any social event that may occur, before, during, after, or all of them at the same time'.

I walk across the bridge and make my way towards the wooden doors. From the edges of the doors, it seems that there's light inside. They are far more noticeable since it's extremely dark laminated by the lights of the stars. It seems we still have some electricity in this almost dead of a world.

I reach the door, knock on it a few times, and wait for a second or two. But no one is welcoming me. Ain't that rude. As a gentleman, I am extremely offended by the lack of hospitality. Feeling like an elitist, as the kids say, I kick open the wooden double doors out of anger.

*BAM!*

Upon opening the doors wide, I'm met with a bright room that I remembered was out of lights. I can see everything clearly now because of it too. The hall isn't that big, with green pillars and golden linings and accents on each corner of the hall. There's a giant red carpet in the middle of the room covering the checkerboard-like tiles that has 2 shades of green and 2 shades of brown. There's a chandelier atop of the middle of the room hang by a single chain, lit with white LED that is really bright.

And in the middle of that room is a girl with long sky blue hair and cerulean eyes which are accompanied by a pair of red glasses.

"Welcome to the place where it all began" she bows as she greeted me.

"I must beg your forgiveness for the lack of a welcome hospitality" she adds, still keeping her bow.

"I would like to apologize for one more as well, but may I ask you to bring out the Tome that your _sister_ have requested?"

"I did" I answered.

"If you would be willing, then may I ask you to please present it to me? It appears _she_ doesn't like to be disturbed at the moment" she said as she looks up to me.

"Are you denying me the right to see my _sister_?"

"Oh no, no. It was a request specifically from your _sister_. That no one disturbs her…"

"Oh but I am her _brother,_ after all, I'm going to deliver this book to her whether you like or not"

"I believe…"

"…!"

"…I can't let you do that…"

The air around us suddenly dropped in temperature. And I can see icicles being formed all around me. The ground has evidence of snow slowly forming as it's been frozen over and my breath now releases smoke that is caused by my hot breath meeting with the cold environment.

"…Do you actually believe that my _sister_ is going to revive the CPUs?" I ask her as I move my finger to the trigger.

"Of course she would. We have made a deal that would benefit us both"

"A deal you say?"

"Yes, but I don't have the obligation to tell you"

"That's just mean, pulling my heartstrings like that" I said as I shrug my shoulders as I look around.

"But Mina, let me ask you"

"…What is it?"

"Do you think those girls will tell appreciate what you did?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Do you think you'd have the same relationship you once had after you revive them?"

"…Of course"

"Are you sure? With so much blood on your hands?"

"...It's all for the sake of reviving the CPUs, I can endure"

"Endure you say? Endure the fact that you've killed every innocent human being out there in the world"

"…"

"…Or maybe endure the fact that you have sacrificed your humanity just like Nepgear has when she killed off those twins"

"…!" saying Nepgear's name made her look at me murderously.

"How many 'children' have you killed off just to revive a pair of hard-headed twins?"

"…S…!"

"How many hearts have you shattered just to revive those 4 girls that all they do is one-up each other?"

"…up…!"

"How many more things that those girls left behind are you willing to destroy just because someone took them away from you!?"

"…Sh… p…!"

"How many more times are you going to deny Blanc's hard work!?"

"SHUT UP!" she screams at me with every fiber in her being. I can see her sweat and breathe irritation from everything that I said.

"You don't know…You don't know… You don't know… You don't know… You don't know…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!" she screams at me as her eyes are raging with every emotion she has.

"…"

"THAT GIRL TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! THAT GIRL TOOK THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" she screams at me from the bottom of her heart.

"EVERYDAY I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT! EVERY DAY I WANTED TO GO BACK AND STOP THEM! EVERY DAY I JUST WANT TO HOLD THEM AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

"EVERY SINGLE DAY I HAVE TO SUFFER! TO PRAY TO ANY GOD OUT THERE THAT IS JUST A DREAM!"

"THOSE GIRLS WERE ALL THAT I HAVE! AND SHE TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT ANY REMORSE!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PAIN AND SUFFERING I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY SINGLE DAY!?"

"THOSE GIRLS DESERVES TO LIVE! THOSE GIRLS DIDN'T NEED TO DIE! BUT SHE KILLED THEM!"

"SHE KILLED THE PEOPLE THAT SUPPORTED HER!? SHE MURDERED THE FRIENDS THAT HELPED HER!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SUFFERING I HAVE TO GO THROUGH JUST BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO SAVE GAMINDUSTRI FROM THE DEITY OF SIN!?"

"SO I'LL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO GET THEM BACK!"

"I'LL SACRIFICE ANYTHING TO GET THEM BACK!"

"BE IT MY ARM OR MY LEG! I'LL GET THEM BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

"BECAUSE THOSE GIRLS WERE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, PASSERBY!?"

"…Of course…" I do understand. I terribly do.

"...But unlike you, Mina…" I put down the rifle and pull out something from my inner pocket.

"..That's…!"

"…There was one thing I accepted…" I toss the book in the air and position the short-sword.

"...! Don't you dare…!"

"…I learned to accept my worthlessness"

The book falls down in front of me, reaching optimal height, I swing the sword across it, cutting it with relative ease. Its multiple papers scatter around, a shocked expression on Mina as she watches the multiple papers gently fall down to the tiled ground.

"You…!" the expression changed into unadulterated anger. She summons her staff, and multiple ice crystals fan out around her. Their sharp tips pointed at her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*


	55. HDN Conquest Friction (4)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

"Welcome to Lowee's Basilicom…" without any such emotion, Mina greets the guest.

"No… Without CPUs, this place is nothing but an empty home…"

"Yes… Blanc, Rom, Ram… I…"

"How is your heart not tearing itself to shreds right now? No remorse for killing children?" she cuts off the guests words and interrogated her morality.

"It hurts… It really does, but…!"

"But this was your only choice, hmm? After all, it's for the grand ideal of saving Gamindustri"

"Th…at's…"

"I understand what needed to be done, but I could never sacrifice what it means to be human like you have"

"…"

"Get out, before I say something even more vile to you…"

[Line Break]

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"Tch!" it's a good thing I'm using a short sword.

She fires off icicle bullets like .50 caliber mini-gun. With my brain overclocked, I intercept the ones that are coming at me. I let slight movements of my body to dodge the rest by a few centimeters.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Short swords are light. If I could give an honest analogy, they're like oversized knives. Though length is an issue, but it more than makes up for it with its speed. Perfect for one hand fending.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

There isn't anything around me that would help me in this position, I'm pinned on the defensive here and can't move much. If I move too far, I'd be ruining this fine suit and I don't want any of that.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

She's not letting up, she's increasing her pressure on me. She increased the velocity of her bullets making it impossible to find a good gap that would get me out of this mess. My arm is starting to sore just from fending the ones that are about to hit me.

"…Not good!" if only I could use the rifle.

I have the DVL-10 M2 hidden behind me, keeping it safe from any damage. If it's damaged, the bullets won't travel the way I wanted it to travel. So right now it's more of a liability but I can't exactly abandon it either.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"Damn…!" didn't think I'd use this early in the game!

I crouch down slowly, making sure nothing hits me as I make myself as small as possible. I let my instincts move my hand to fend off the thousands of ice shards coming at me. I temporarily let go of the rifle, reach for my inner pocket and take out 2 things.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Because of the fact that I crouched down, my arm is literally flying all over, fending off more ice shards than when I was standing up. There's a gap in her attacks small enough for something to get through.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* — *CLASH!*

"…There!" without hesitation, I throw a throwing knife straight at Mina's face.

"…!"

*BANG!*

*CLASH!*

Luckily, she saw it coming and had one of her ice shards intercept it. But as she regains her sights on me, I throw something into the air. Mina's attention went to that object, and the moment she lays her eyes on it…

*BANG!*

*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

"…!"

The flashbang exploded temporarily blinding and deafening anyone unfortunate enough to be near it. Mina shuts her eyes and holds her ears with her hands. Not minding the ringing in my ears, I grab the rifle behind me then point it towards her.

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

*BANG!*

*PNG!*

"Smart girl..."

Even in that confusing state, she summons a wall of ice before I pulled the trigger, blocking the bullet before it even reaches her. I guess her wearing that graduate dress isn't just for show.

I instantly pull the bolt with my ring and pinky finger from the hand that's holding the short-sword, and push it back in after a bullet casing flies off. Through the ice wall, it seems she's slowly returning her sights on me. I instantly dash towards the left side so I could get around her wall.

Seeing her vulnerable, I instantly crouch as I stab the sword on the ground and use it a monopod as I take aim. I squeeze the trigger the moment the crosshair is aimed at her.

*BANG!*

*CLANG!*

"Tch! Damn…!" something intercepted it before it got close. That something slices through the bullet in half.

She just made a sword of ice, a big one as well. Almost as big as Histy's giant swords back then at Leanbox. The giant sword of ice rises up in the air putting distance on the summoner. Accelerating back down in an arc, I pick up the sword that I stabbed the ground with -!

"What the…!?" the sword is frozen in place.

"Shit…!" the giant ice sword is already dangerously close, choosing to abandon the sword, I dodge to the right.

*BAM!*

I roll as I hit the ground, spreading the impact on my body. The ice sword created puffs of smoke from dust and small ice crystals. As I rise up to one knee and point my rifle at her again. Instincts forces me to hug the floor as tight as I could.

*FOOOOOOOO!*

"That's cold…!" the giant ice sword pass over me and with only, what I can guess, 5 centimeters of distance, I can just feel how cold it is without even touching it. The sword lowers its parallel distance from the ground as soon as it passes me.

Swinging towards me, I jump with all of my limbs, letting the giant sword pass underneath me.

"Kh!" frustrated, Mina points her staff towards the ground and then raises it in the air.

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

Two giant ice walls come up from both sides. Then, Mina spreads both of her arms and closes them together.

*BRRRRRRRRR!*

At the same time, the walls beside me come closer at an alarming rate. Oh, come on! I'd rather not be a human pancake right now!

I reach towards my inner pocket and throw a throwing knife at my 10 o'clock sticking to the ice wall. Then, pointing the rifle right behind me and squeeze the trigger.

*BANG!*

It pushes me forward ever so slightly as I fall. The walls closes in onto one another, the throwing knife coincidentally comes closer as well. I reach out to its grip, however small it is for my hand. The walls are just about to crush me, I can feel their below freezing temperature almost freezing my skin even through my clothes.

"…!" once I grabbed the knife, I pull myself with as much strength as one arm could make and launch myself away.

*BAM!*

"Tch…!"

Hearing her click her tongue, I do a flip as I release an empty shell and land on the ground on both feet.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"…Shit!" without giving me any time to think, she immediately fires off her ice shards at me. I sprint away from her line of fire as fast as my feet could take me.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Stay still, Passerby!"

"Hell no!" I honestly answer as I run.

There isn't much room for me to run however. Already by the wall, I change direction quickly and run as I hug the wall. The many ice shards she's throwing at me instantly freezes the area that it hits on the wall. The adjacent wall in front of me gets closer just as fast as I am running.

At the same time, she summons a big giant ice sword over her, its cold sharp tip pointed pointing straight at me.

"Tch!" clicking my tongue, I fired off a random shot towards her.

*BANG!*

*CLANG!*

The bullet was struck by one of her ice shards before it could even get her close. But that created the gap I need. I reaching the adjacent wall…

"You're done, Passerby!"

*BANG!*

…and Mina fires off her giant ice sword towards me with a speed a bullet.

I place my foot on the wall then push upward as I place 2 steps on it. I let a certain something slip out and then perform a flip as I load in the next bullet.

*BAM!*

*SKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

"What…!?"

Smoke thick dark smoke puffs out as soon as her ice sword got close. The sword actually hits the smoke grenade which was still floating in the air. I enter the smoke as soon as it puffed out. The sword hits the wall at an angle and I land on the flat side. Without wasting anytime, I run up the flat of the sword with all my leg strength and exited smoke.

"…!"

Before she could readjust her aim, I've already reached the edge of the sword and jumped over. I point the rifle at her and peek through the scope. Then adjust my aim, compensating for my movement and fired a bullet at her staff.

*BANG!*

"…!" moves her staff out of the firing line, keeping her from summoning another set of icicle shards at me.

Upon landing, I quickly twist my body as I pick up the short-sword that I left behind, abandon the rifle and lunge towards her. She turns to take a good look at me but I'm already this dangerously close to her. The blade is just centimeters from to neck. She tries to jump back but with how close I am to her, I've already compensated the swords lack of length.

"Got you, Mina…!"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"…!"

"…!"

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Mina fends off my series of swings with two of her ice swords floating in the air.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I try to get close to her as much as possible while she steps back wanting to gain some distance.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH*

*SSSSSSSSSSSSHNG!*

Landing on the ground after I performed a flip, I instantly lunge towards her. With her staff, she draws a circle in the air. The sword that I just jumped over with a flip, is swinging to cut my face off. I instantly duck underneath it at the last minute, I swear I could see that some of my hair was cut off. While still underneath it, grabbing another throwing knife from within my coat and throw it at her.

"…!"

She moved her whole body just to avoid that one knife. With the ice sword passing above me, I swing the sword towards the head.

*CLASH!*

"Tch...!" suddenly, a wall of ice shoots up from the ground blocking my attack. Because of how thin it is, it breaks apart immediately but that slowed down my swing.

She steps back…

"Oh no you don't…!" …and I step in closer, swinging my short-sword at her.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I swing in a frenzy as I chase her. Making sure that each time she steps back I step in closer to her.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

With each swing, she summons another ice wall to block it.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

The ice walls shatter almost immediately each time it blocks my weapon's swing.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Playing cat and mouse, I relentlessly shorten the distance between us with each swing. The ice walls are getting thinner and thinner, and they're easier to break without diminishing too much force.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"…!" she tries to step back but realized that she was forced into the wall. Stepping in during her realization, I swing the short-sword from her lower right. The ice wall needs a good amount of depth to make it hard enough to block an attack. since I'm this close to her summoning one it'll come out thin enough that it won't disrupt the swing.

"…!" realizing that, Mina looks around her quickly finding a way to get out of this mess.

*CLASH!*

"Damn…!"

An ice spike comes rushing from her right side, it hits the middle of short-sword. Since it's pushing forward as I push forward, the vibration of the collision disrupted my grip and the sword went flying to nowhere behind me.

My hand is still in motion so I swung and miss my slightly awkward hand at her.

"Tch...!" instincts flashes me with warning signs, pulling me backward.

*SCHWING!*

From the wall, just as I had jumped away from her, ice spikes shoot out aiming from where I was before. I land with 5 paces between us. Damn, she's almost untouchable. She can counter most of my techniques instantaneously with her ice magic. Magic is really scary if you're fighting alone. It's like I'm fighting Histy all over again.

But she does have a weakness, well two of them, one of which is fairly obvious and the other is what I confirmed earlier. And exploiting the latter is really risky for my clothes. It took me 30 minutes to decide on how it would mend well together too. Well, we can't always have it both ways. Plus she's an angry woman with serious issues, it'd be a miracle if my clothes survive this mess.

My eyes sprinting all over, my overclocked brain formulated a plan. And like following a pre-determined path I run straight towards her.

"You're through passerby!" and just as she screamed at me spikes of ice springs out of the ground like waves.

I take out a something from my inner pocket and throw it to the side as I change direction to the opposite side.

"...!" she closes her eyes, wanting to avoid being blinded.

*SKSSSSSSSSSH*

But the bang she was expecting didn't come. Instead, it's the sound of smoke rapidly escaping from its can. Opening her eyes, it darts all over looking for me.

"Miss me?"

"Wha…!?"

Deliberately insulting her just to get her attention, I vault over the spike of ice that she hasn't defrosted yet. My right foot is already close to her face. She raises her staff, then freezes it, bracing it for impact. My kick connects, she stumbles backward from the force. Landing on the ground, she immediately fires off ice shards at me.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Thousands of ice shards dart off towards me, I head to the smoke that I made earlier, swallowing me whole and avoiding the shards altogether. The smoke has already grown in size so the area around it provides good cover. Instinct tells me where she is. I take out the last of my throwing knives, throw it, and dash towards her.

"…!"

*CLANG!* *CLANG!*

"…!" I lunge toward her as soon as I heard the second knife being deflected.

She summons an ice spike from her feet intending to cut my leg off, but I pull it away behind me just as I stepped in with my other foot. I swing my raised leg towards the ice spike shattering it in two. With the same foot, I bring my knee close to me then thrust my foot towards her performing a sidekick. She horizontally blocks the kick with her ice-covered staff. I raise the same foot over it immediately and bring it down to her staff.

"…!" the attack neither broke the staff nor made her let go of it. When did she superglue her hand to it?

My foot landing on the ground, I clench my fist perform a body jab. She blocks it with her staff, I pull it back reverse my fist and push it again to the same spot. She snaps her staff at my oncoming fist, minimizing damage, I instantly change the direction of my hand to the direction of the staff as soon as it made contact with it. I snap it into action again by snapping the fist, like a whip to her head. She moves her head to the side. I bring it back by folding my elbow in, I grab the wrist of the hand that's holding the staff, pass it to my other hand, before I snap my fist again to her head. She avoids it easily as well.

But that serves as a distraction as I press down on the point of her wrist called Heart-6 which results in releasing one's grip.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"…!" since her other hand is still holding the staff she summons her icicle shards at me from above.

I jump away as I leave a flashbang behind.

*BANG!*

"Kh…! Dammit…!"

*SKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

"Smoke again…!?" Yes Mina, smoke again. And both my smokes and my flashes are all gone. Thanks for making me use them dammit. Like I didn't need those other than this. The smoke should be surrounding her since I placed it near where the flashbang had gone off.

"Time to get you to wake up, Mina…" without making her think of a way to clear the smoke, I fire…

*BANG!*

"…!"

*CLANG!*

The bullet sounded like it was intercepted by something. I keep on firing.

*BANG!*

*CLANG!*

*BANG!*

*CLANG!*

*BANG!*

"You finally ran out of bullets, huh…!"

She defrosts her staff as she points it and 7 swords made out of ice appear in an arc above her. They all point to their target and each for the kill.

"Now die, Passerby…!"

"Look again, woman…"

"What…?"

I aim the rifle towards the rear of the handle of the sword, squeezing the trigger, the last bullet flies through the air. It reaches the short-sword's rear while it's flying through the air it has my red coat on it as it flies. Like playing a game of pool, it changes direction and aims for the forearm.

"…! KaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!"


	57. HDN Conquest Friction (5)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

" _haa… haa…_ My… arm…!"

Mina is on the floor, gripping with pain from her forearm after she had screamed. The short-sword is lodged on her forearm through my coat. The coat, although it is already a shade of red in color, seems to be taking a far deeper red from where the sword is punctured through. Granted, it is covering Mina's forearm. She reaches for the sword's handle…

"If you take it out, you will bleed and you will die" I said as I take a knee before her.

"Kh! You…!" hearing she instead grabs the staff with her other hand and points it towards me.

Using my forearm, I move my hand over to pinch to my upper arm and side. Then I move it under the staff moving it to the original side and lift the staff up. With the hand awkwardly gripping her staff, I use my free hand to hit hers successfully disarming her.

"...Give up already, Mina" I say that with the calmest voice I can muster as I throw the staff away.

"You…! If you weren't here! If you hand't appeared…! Then…!"

"Then what? Revive the CPUs back and everyone would have been happy?"

"Those children would have been happy! Because those three are…!"

"That's bullshit, Mina!"

"How is it wrong!? Is it wrong to wish for their future!? Is it wrong to sacrifice everything for them!? Is it wrong to get them back in every way possible!? HOW IS IT WRONG TO REVIVE THEM!?"

"IT'S BECAUSE THOSE GIRLS WON'T BE HAPPY IF YOU DO!"

"—!" maybe she had realized it before or she had realized it now. But the look on her face tells me that I have told her a valid argument.

"Not because of what you all did to Gamindustri! Not because of your shitty way to revive them!"

"Then what!? What would make them unhappy!?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BROKEN THEIR TRUST!"

"—!"

"They trusted you with the entire world! They trusted you girls to keep on the work they left behind! They trusted you give Nepgear the support she needs!"

"Trust? Nepgear broke our trust first! We trusted her not to use that sword!"

"They fought fully intending to die dammit! All of them knew that! All of them knew they can't outmatch the sword!"

"Then what about Rom and Ram!? Was it necessary to kill them off too!? They're just children! All for the sake of saving Gamindustri you have to sacrifice children!"

"How long are you going to keep thinking they're just immature little kids!?"

"I…!"

"Those kids! Those twins! They've already outgrown you the moment they decided to save Gamindustri!"

"Then what about us!? Then what about the people they left behind!? What are we supposed to do when we've lost our family!?"

"…"

"If what you said is true! If what they knew it all along!? Then why did they do it!? Why didn't they made us come too!? Why did they have to die all alone!? Why do we have to bear…! *hic!* All this suffering…?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!?" tears streaming down her face, she demanded me to answer her.

There was a moment in my life where I asked the very same questions. No matter how much I was tempted to turn back time. No matter how much I wished for it. Even if I knew the means, even if I knew how to get them back. Even if I had to carry the faceless people I'd sacrifice to get it all back. Somehow I couldn't. I couldn't do it.

* * *

" _Theodore…_ "

" _No Julia, don't talk!_ "

" _I…_ "

* * *

"…It's because they're just a bunch of selfish girls that just want to one-up each other at every turn"

"…!" she probably didn't expect that answer from me.

"…Honestly, dying just so they could say all the cheesy lines from reading too many books. You'd think they would have learned their fucking lesson by now. But no, they went and all died anyway, self-centered much"

"..."

"Plus they have the fucking gals to leave with almost no goodbyes whatsoever. How much big of an ego do they have? Gawd…" I sigh…

"And the rest of us have no choice but just to sigh, continue on living, and endure for the rest of our lives. Because that's what we're good at anyway…"

Remembering _that_ , just makes me want to smack a certain someone at the cheek with all the anger I've built up. I tried my damndest and all I receive are two words. Plus it was a request. How thick faced are you anyway? If you're going to die, die without causing the people around some headaches. At least grant us that as payment from all the shit we have to do for you.

"…Am I right…?" I asked. Mina looks down on the ground, her face covered with her hair, hiding something from me.

"…That's… *hic!* *sob!* … like them…"

"*Sigh*…I knew you couldn't do save my Vert, Mina…"

"…!"

Instinct suddenly takes over me as I move my upper body to the side. Something flew pass me, something long with a sharp metallic tip. I force my hand to reach for it the handle, using every strength I could muster just to stop it from moving forward.

"Kuh…!" but the moment I grabbed onto the handle, it had already struck its victim.

"Dammit!" Mina's was punctured through the chest. The blood is spreading on her clothes from where it dug through, staining her white blouse underneath her red coat.

"…!"

Instinct instructs me to get out of the way just as I was about to put strength to remove it from her chest. Cursing myself, I roll out of the way of something short and sharp. I quickly rise from the ground after my roll and find the attacker that had suddenly appeared.

She has long light green hair with a black and green ribbon tying a portion of it into a ponytail in the back. She has red eyes and dresses in a stylish black mini dress with black bows on both sides and long frills draping off both sides with a bright green coloring under them. Her socks are black and thigh high and are accompanied by matching black heels with purple bows in the center.

"Chika Hakozaki"

* * *

"Here we are in Leanbox…" Neptune declares as she enters the city with the group.

"Right. Our last stop… We have to find Vert, and…"

"And what? What would happen?"

"Vert…!"

Cutting off Nepgear's sentence, the CPU of Leanbox appeared before from an alley on their side.

"Hey, don't just open with a leading question…"

"Oh, did I mishear your sister?" Vert asked Neptune.

"That's…" Neptune couldn't muster up to answer her.

"Yes… that's right" Nepgear answered the CPU of Leanbox's inquiry.

"You look unwell. Exhausted even. Could it be that you are forcing yourself in this matter?"

"Huh? T-that's…"

"You are too young to shoulder this burden. I will take it from here…" she lets out a hand towards the two lilac-haired sisters. The tip of her middle finger is pointing at the sword on Nepgear's side.

"We can't let you do that!" Neptune steps forward as she answered.

"We share the goal of defeating the Deity of Sin, no? Who does the deed should be irrelevant" Vert pragmatically answered.

"But we… took five lives already… There's no way we could pass off the sword after doing that" Nepgear steps up.

"Then, I shall kill the two of you. That way, we would be cut from the same murderous cloth, no?"

"We can't talk you out of it, huh?" Neptune said.

"Of course. I will not die. Rather, I do not wish to die. I have someone who needs me here"

"…" Nepgear couldn't say anything to that. In fact, those words hold so much power that it frightened her a bit.

"But if you sisters are to die today, at least neither of you will be forced to live with regrets"

"We won't let that happen! We watched as Noire and Blanc died, so we're responsible for seeing this through!" Neptune countered.

"We'll defeat the Deity of Sin together, along with the lives of those who has sacrificed themselves" Nepgear said with as much determination and strength in them as possible.

"*Sigh*. I suppose I should never have expected a diplomatic approach to work in this matter" Vert muttered.

"Unfortunately, I have no intention of standing down and offering my life to your cause" and just as she said this, she transforms almost immediately.

"Vert…"

Vert's eyes are already showing the power symbol. Her outline is glimmering with rainbow sparkles. Neptune could tell that Vert is serious. Her weapon is already gripped by her hand.

" 'Show me the strength you've gained, and keep me from prying that cursed sword from your blood stained grip!' "


	58. HDN Conquest Friction (6)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

"Ch… Chika…?"

"Mina, I knew I couldn't trust you…" with a grin on her face she pushes the spear further to Mina's chest.

"Kah! But… I…!" blood spats out from Mina's mouth as she struggles to reason with her attacker.

"…there's no need for you anymore, Mina. Just die so my dear Vert would come back to me"

"Chika… w…wait…!"

Without waiting, without hesitating, she twists the spear as if turning a doorknob causing it crush Mina's heart completely. Then she pulls the spear out of her chest, blood from the Oracle of Lowee fountains out of her chest like a geyser, splashing all over the Oracle of Leanbox. And as though it wasn't enough for her, she throws a small throwing-knife which she probably picked around here to at Mina's head.

"…" if you're wondering if I could've saved her, I couldn't. The spear had already punctured her heart.

"…If only you weren't so weak-willed, Mina" she comments to the dead graduate-looking girl.

"Now then…" she turns towards me.

"…will you give me the book?"

"How straightforward, Chika"

"Oh, you know my name"

"Of course, I heard so much about you from the Leanbox incident. I'm a fan of your work, you know" not everyone has the guts to challenge the CPU of the world to a fight. In front of millions of people no less.

"…Oh, then as your idol I'd really appreciate it if you give me the book"

"If you want it, you can just pick up those scattered paper over there" I point to an area where the papers of a book are scattered.

"…If that's true then Histoire should have been dead" well, she got me there.

"She's alive, huh?"

"Of course, I do need her to revive my Vert completely"

"So why do you need the Tome? You could just wait 3 more days" or months even.

"It's taking way too damn long! I want to see my precious Vert ASAP but it's taking way too long! I can't wait 3 more years anymore! Do you have any idea how agonizing it is!?"

"And so what? You'd think Vert will just tell you 'good work'"

"Of course! That's what she's always said to me! I've waited… I've waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited"

"My dear Vert is so far from me but I know I can get her back. But I can't wait anymore, I need her, I need her, I need her, I need her, I need her, I NEED HER!"

"…" she's going to lose it, huh?

"Vert, Vert, Vert! My dear Vert! My darling Vert! I promise to get you back! I promise to revive you and we'll live happily ever after!"

"No matter who! No matter what! I'll get you back! I'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! 'll kill! Everyone and anyone that stands in my way"

"…so if you don't want to give me that book now, Passerby…" she returns to the world of reality and takes a stance.

"…!" bloodlust almost immediately permutates the air around me. Instinct is giving me warning signals all over the place.

"…THEN I'LL JUST IT TAKE IT BY MYSELF!"

* * *

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

"...! _haa… haa… haa…_ "

Vert was pushed back after one large swing from Nepgear's sword. She falls on her knees using her spear as support. She gasps for air audibly. Vert knew that the fight was a gamble, 1 against 2 CPUs plus Nepgear's friends is a high wall to cross over.

" _haa… haa… You've grown strong, indeed…_ " she stands up as she gasps for air, her legs are shaking and her head is light. Her arms are starting to hurt as well, it's like the spear she was so used to holding is about twice as heavy now.

"Kh…!" Nepgear's hands have started going numb. Even though Vert have been forced out of her transformation, her defenses are still like a brick wall.

Nepgear and Neptune decided not to transform. They can already feel even before they've even started fighting, that they've grown strong. Vert was at the disadvantage already with the numbers they have, and fighting her transformed isn't setting a fair field for their friend.

"Vert's strong…even though she's fighting all by herself"

"C'mon! Do you really wanna keep fighting?" Neptune complained.

"I do not even need to answer that. I am still breathing, am I not?" Vert's words still hold power within them. The sheer determination she exudes hasn't diminished one bit.

"Please, Vert. Please stand down…" Nepgear pleads.

"Then use the sword and take my life against my will. Unless you can only stomach using it against the willing"

"That's…"

"It appears you do not have what it takes… Now…" she forces herself to walk forward, Vert's eyes locked onto the sword that Nepgear has.

"Vert… please, we can't fight you like this…" she still pleads to those determined eyes.

"Then just hand it over!"

In one step she lunges forward and thrusts her spear towards Nepgear with the remaining strength she has.

* * *

"…!"

- _She's fast!_

She almost has the same dashing speed as Vert. In one push of her leg, she's already within the perfect range of her spear. She swings her spear towards my neck. Leaning back, I let the spear pass me without out cutting my neck open. She readjusts her footing and swings it back towards me just as I was about to reclaim my original stance.

I put my arm up to block the spear's pole, stopping the sharp point in its tracks. She suddenly draws a small circle deflecting my block. Using her spear's momentum, she swings the butt of her spear towards my head, targeting my temple. I duck forward avoiding it by a hair.

She lets the spear spin around her, its body traveling across her back. Then she grabs the spear on the other side, the pointed side mind you, and thrusts it towards my throat as I rise from my duck. I lean back again, as far back as I can go just so her spear could reach maximum distance.

Once it stopped extending, I rise my body to the right side and step towards the same direction. She swings the spear to me and I deflect it using my wrist. She immediately regains control, since she's holding the spear with her prosthetic arm and swings it back to again.

Damn, she's really persistent. She I block the deflect it again using my elbow as I continue putting my foot forward to circle around her. She quickly pulls and pushes the spear towards my stomach. I deflect it again. She pulls back and thrusts at me repeatedly.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

I step back, making sure that I'm at the edge of her effective range, as she continues to thrust at me. I dodge them all.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

She steps forward as I step back, pressuring me with a series of thrusts.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

For spearmen range is everything to them. The closer you are the more likely you'll get hit as they have to move the spear just a little to hit their target. Depending on the spear, the effective range of the weapon is if you can lodge the tip inside the target without extending it further. The target has to be right at the blade part. No more no less.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

Plus she doesn't need to hit the vitals. All she needs to do is to give me hell and eventually I'll tire out from dodging.

- _Too bad for her, I mostly never get tired._

She thrusts her spear square to my face. With both hands, I catch the spear by crossing my arms, with my left hand that is offset a little further front than my right. Then I hold the spear tight with my right hand, force it to change targets as I…!

She suddenly pulls the spear out of my hands by lifting it up into the air. I take 2 steps forward before I move to the side as her spear comes down.

*TING!* *TANG!*

- _Okay, that sounds comical…_

"…!"

With her GB-22 exposed, I strike with my knuckle at a 45-degree angle from the above.

"…!" not hiding the pain I've caused her. She probably has a bit of difficulty in breathing.

With my back foot, I kick her front foot to open up her stance a little bit, exposing her stomach area. I swing my palm low and strike it towards solar plexus, pushing the air out of her lungs. Then, I perform a back kick towards her chest to push her away.

" _haa… haa… haa… haa…_ " see? She really has difficulty in breathing.

"You…!" her eyes bloodlust eyes stares at mine with all the menace in the world.

"Give up already…" or you'll my clothes.

"Give up...? Ahahahahahaha! You must be joking! I'm so close to seeing my darling Vert! And I have to give up!?" reasoning with her at this point isn't going to anywhere.

"We both know that you can't beat me alone..." her prosthetic limbs isn't helping her here. Despite the fact that she's good, I'm betting that her body hasn't fully accepted the fact that it has prosthetic limbs. It's limiting her movements a little.

"Then if I can't beat you alone...!" standing up—!

"...!" her 'eyes' stare at me. Instincts automatically cancel it out by 'staring' back at her.

"...Then I'll use that useless always serious woman!"

"...!" instinct suddenly warns me from behind.

I look over my shoulder and see a girl with silver hair behind me. A sword in her hand raised in the air.


	59. HDN Conquest Friction (7)

Hyperdimension Neptunia Conquest Friction:

*CLASH!*

" _haa… haa… haa_ Not yet... Not yet…! I can still…!" Vert knee's gave out as she was pushed back, signaling her entire self that her body can't handle it anymore.

"Vert, you're so persistent. We can't keep fighting like this…" Neptune said.

"Vert… Please…" once again, Nepgear pleas as she grips the sword as tight as her hand could. She knows Vert won't listen. She knows that she'll stand up again despite her being outnumbered. What her sister said is true, and to end this fight she has to…

" _haa… haa… haa…_ " but despite her body's cries, Vert uses every fiber in her being and soul to stand up once more.

"What should we do…? We're all really exhausted…" Compa said.

"…"

"If you aren't gonna do it, Gear, then we shouldn't stick around. Let's fall back for now"

"Okay… Sorry…" with that Nepgear turns the opposite direction and runs leaving only the battered Leanbox Goddess in the middle of the street.

" _haa… haa… haa…_ Showing mercy…? Ugh…" her body, sensing that the danger is now far away from her, relaxes to the point that legs went numb and she sits on the spot.

"Any more _… haa… haa…_ And I… would have lost… if that had happened, then… No… I cannot lose…"

"Heh. Pretty sick show, watching you CPUs beat the crap out of each other"

"Who's there…!?"

* * *

"Lady Vert was serious…" 5pb commented.

"Yes. She's way stronger than me…" Nepgear adds.

"Again with the self-doubt… Stop talking like that already" IF said her irritation.

"Th-That wasn't what I meant! I was just…"

"There's no end in sight, even if we keep going, nyu" Broccoli states the fact.

"If we take too long, the Deity of Sin will be revived…" Compa adds.

"…"

…!

"Huh?" Neptune stops and turns to the direction they just went.

"What…?" 5pb does so as well.

"What's up?" Red asked the two who are looking at the road intensely.

"I thought I hear Lady Vert…"

"Yeah. She was screaming, wasn't she?" Neptune asked for confirmation.

"Maybe you're just imagining it?" IF asked.

"No way. That was definitely her voice. I think, maybe"

"Vert was incredibly worn down. If someone attacked her in that state, then…"

"…! VERT!" without hearing the rest of her little sister's words, Neptune breaks off into a sprint. Forcing her legs to go as fast as it as possible.

"H-Hey! Nep!" IF follows behind her.

Neptune leads the group as she dashes through the street. They only just a minute ago, so she's incredibly near. They could still make it. Neptune crosses the street not minding the angry drivers that honks their horn at her.

Making it through the other side, she leaps towards the nearest alley for a short cut. She kicks the ground as hard as she can, forcing her all her gas to fuel her feet and knees. She turns a corner of the alley, she pushes the wall on her side to give herself a little boost. Her heart is beating a million times a minute, demanding her body to stop and let it pump blood throughout her body.

She ignores that pain on her chest and focus all her strength in running. She rounds another corner, it'll be right at this of this alley. She leans forward giving herself as much speed as possible as she nears the edge of alley. She spends the rest of her gas on her leg but ignores the pain on her knees. She gets near the exit…

"Ve—!"

"Yeah…I did…! I finally beat down a CPU!"

"Kg…! Kh…!"

"What, still breathing? You aren't gonna make my job any easier, are you?" she looks down on blond haired CPU, a grin on her face extends from ear to ear.

"Looking at such a pathetic face makes it pretty hard for me to deal the finishing blow, y'know"

"I can't… die like… this…bguh!"

"VERT!" Neptune dashes towards the green-haired attacker and swings her sword as soon she got within range.

*SWING!*

"Woah…!"

"What're you doing here, Underling!?" IF interrogated as she stands beside Neptune.

"Oops. You guys are a little late. That CPU's well on her way to choking her last breath"

"No… Lady Vert!" 5pb tends to the beaten CPU, calling out her name just so she could still stay awake.

Vert's face are have swollen muscles all over, she's also missing most of her teeth. Her right arm is bended in a way that is not natural. Purple patches all around her skin signifies that she is suffering from hemorrhage. Her breathing is rough, it's taking her all she could to keep herself awake.

You know, despite all the crap you pulled on us, you still managed to seem innocuous enough" IF said.

"Shut the hell up! You were trying to kill her too!"

"But…!"

"Hell, I went ahead and made it easier for you. I'm offended that you haven't thanked me yet" Nepgear's protest went unattended as Underling finished what she has to say.

"I don't think I've ever been so seriously pissed off before. You'll never get away with this!" anger oozing out of her, Neptune takes stance, and glares directly at Underling.

"Whatever. Sure, let's fight. I know you're all tired anyway" Underling readies her iron pipe.

"Haha…. Today's the day I make you pay for all the crap you put me through!"

* * *

*CLASH!*

"…!"

"You're through!"

"…!"

Upon Nepgear's successful parry, Underlings hands are high in the air, numb and unable to move. IF and Neptune lunges to the defenseless Underling, both of their fists ready to punch her. She tries all she can to raise her guard but her numb arms and hands don't even bother.

Without showing any at all mercy, Neptune and IF's fists collides with underlings face. In her perspective everything went to black. Both of them drives their fist as though engraving them into her face. Underlingis thrown back, tumbling on the ground like a ragdoll, a testament on the sheer power those two gave in their fist.

"Kh…!" in the next moment, Underling sees the sky above her. Her whole body screaming with pain. Understanding, that she's on the ground, she rolls until her torso is on the side and begins to crawl away.

"This is bad… I gotta—!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nepgear falls from the air above her, the sword ready to stab her through. Her anger taking over her, she used her body weight as well as gravity and the power of her forearms to stab through Underling's body.

*SKQSH!*

It went through her with little to no resistance at all.

"Hey, what… the hell… is this? Why're you stabbing me…?" Underling can't move, her body already weakened is now losing strength at an alarming rate. Her vision is getting blurry.

"A joke? A… dream…? I… can't die… like this…" Underling's body shuts down and she stops breathing.

" _haa… haa…_ I shoould've down that ages ago"

"Ge-Ge…" Compa rushes up to her, and helps her up.

"Vert! Can you hear me? Hang in there!" Neptune is already beside the beaten up Leanbox CPU.

"Neptune? Hehe… How unlike me, to be bested…by such a lowly…"

"No more talking, okay? We'll patch you right up"

"That… will not be necessary… Is it not strange… to give aid to someone you intend to kill…?"

"Screw that! Now's not the time for that! Let us help you!"

"You are so very odd… Regardless, I… cannot be saved…"

"Don't give up so easily!"

"If I may make a request… End my life, and use hat sword to do it, would you…?"

"Vert!"

"I do hate to die without a purpose… So please, Neptune"

Neptune looks all over her body, the purple patches on her skin have now taken a far darker color than before. Her breathing is slow like her body is about to go to sleep but she wants to stay awake as long as possible. She's no doctor, but even she can tell that she's not going to last long even if the take her to the hospital now.

Neptune stands up and turns towards her sister.

"Nepgear, I've got this"

"M…mhm…" with only a nod, her big sister takes the sword from her.

She raises the sword with both hands, its tip pointing at Vert's chest.

"Thank you…" Vert said, seeing the sword's tip in her blurred vision.

"And please… Please help Chika… She is still such a needy child…" she closes her eyes as though falling asleep.

"Mhm. We promise. So rest in peace… Vert…"

Neptune pushes the sword through…!

* * *

"…!" I instantly dodge to the side as I avoid a short sword coming for me.

"...Damn…!"

"…"

Kei just silently looks at me with little to no emotion. I thought for sure that Kei would wake up all fine and dandy, but knocking her out didn't get her back to normal it seems. Damn, a 2 versus 1 with a bitchy Oracle and Kei as acting like the zombie-not-dead force of Planeptune. Jaysus, if I knew this was going to happen I could have worn something else then change into my suit afterward.

"Now… will you give me the book?" Chika 'looks' at me maniacally as she requested.

I'm not really all the surprised that she has those 'eyes' since Histy had one as well. Mind you had, I have to remove the thing through some very unconventional means. I'm more surprised the state of the 'eyes' that Chika has right now.

"…? It's not working?" she probably hasn't noticed that the effects of her 'eyes' are canceled out when it meets my own 'set'. Or rather…

"…Nice 'eyes' you have there, Chika. What's it like?"

"Kehuhuhuhuhu, interested? Then stare at them a bit more and you'll offer your own skin for my dear Vert!" that confirms it. It's an incomplete set of 'eyes'. And an incomplete set of 'eyes' can spell many, many bad things for the one that has them.

"Well, I'm looking but I don't have the slightest urge to skin myself off" I said, looking around.

The sword that I lodged through Mina's arm is now back to its original owner. I don't have anything me on me to defend myself against these two. I could use Mina's staff to help me a little but it's a tad bit away I won't be able to get to it if I make a break for it now. And don't get me started with the rifle, it's much farther.

"Then let me skin it for you!"

Both of them lunge towards me in reckless abandon. Chika comes upfront firsts and thrusts her spear, I move the side as I push the spear aside with my right forearm. But as I took that step, Kei comes running to the side and swings her short-futuristic sword towards my head. I bob my head back, avoiding it by just inches.

Chika uses that opportunity to pull retract her spear, steps forward, twists her upper body until her back is 75% facing me, as though doing a shoulder blow, and strikes with the butt of her weapon from the other side. I parry the spear with my left forearm pointing downwards as it moves to the right. I use that momentum to reposition myself to the left side by spinning once.

But just as I turn to face them, Kei is immediately close to me. She swings an uppercut from the bottom right, from my perspective of course, to the upper left. Stepping back, she uses her momentum to weave to the other side again and swings from the bottom left to the upper right. I step back again. She takes a step forward and raises her weapon.

"…!" but the moment she does so, Chika thrusts her spear towards me. I force my back right leg to step to the left, effectively dodging.

Kei swings her sword down, I raise a palm towards the butt of the handle and push the sword through Kei's grip. Kei swings downs both of her arms leaning forwards in the process.

"…!" Chika vaults over Kei as she grabs the sword and attempts to cut me in mid-air as well. She lands on the ground in spin and lunges towards me.

She steps forward with her right as she thrusts her spear from the right as well. I dodge. She uses her forwards foot as pivot and spins. She swings the short sword, I duck, then thrusts her spear at me again. I move my head to the side. She thrusts the sword towards my gut, and I quickly strike the back of it with my palm. Still using her momentum, she uses her forward foot again to spin and swing both weapons from the opposite side, I take two steps back.

She lunges towards me right after and thrusts both weapons at me relentlessly.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

I dodge and parry her attempts to impale me.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

Her movements are getting faster and faster her weapons on both hands seems like a blur.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!*

She suddenly stops thrusting for just a moment, ruining my rhythm. Determining that, she thrusts her weapons towards my neck. I duck under the intersection of weapons. Then she thrusts her sword towards me. I parry it to the side, and her spear comes rushing right after it. Leaning back as far back as I could, I then flip backward as I kick the spear away from her hand.

"…!" and just as I recover from the flip, Kei suddenly appears dangerously close her fists ready.

She drives her fist into a hook from my left, stepping back, I pull my upper body back dodging her fist. She rides with the momentum of her fist and drives her elbow as she steps forward. I weave under it letting it pass overhead.

Then she twists her hips forward as she steps forward. She drives her free-hand into a jab, I parry it. She steps forward with her back leg and performed front-skip turning with her front foot. I parry it downwards; as soon as it lands, she winds up her palm from her waist and thrusts it towards my temple. Blocking it with my forearm, she retracts it immediately, raises her other hand and swings it towards my shoulder. I block it with the same hand as I step back.

Her retracted hand comes rushing from the opposite waist and swings towards my other temple. I palm strike it into the air and she recovers my driving her elbow downwards towards my head. She then performs a low-house kick towards my leg and I simply step back my front leg.

"Just die already…!"

"…!"

But like opening a door, Chika comes rushing towards me with a short sword ready to strike me. She swings from below and rises up using her knees. I sidestep, and she rides the momentum of her swing, like a top as she rises into the air.

"—!" and just she jumped, a spear flies through the opening. I move my body to the side and palm strike it to the air.

"…So I can be with my Vert!"

Chika comes down from the air, her sword swinging. I jump back avoiding her attack. As she lands, Kei dashes from behind her jump, use her as a platform to a double jump and catches the spear in mid-air. As soon as she lands both of them lunge towards me.

*THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!*

A pair of weapons cuts through the air as each of takes their chances to hit me even once. A tornado of thrusts and swings from both weapons erupted as I weave through them all.

"Why…!?" Chika questions, her 'eyes' in pure desperation.

*SWING!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *SWING!*

She pulls out more swings and thrusts than Kei. I dodge, parry and block as needed as my body guide me.

"Why…!?"

*SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *SWING!*

"WHY WON'T IT WORK ON YOU!?"

"…!"

*SWING!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *THRUST!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *THRUST!*

Suddenly their movements have increased in speed. Keeping up with them is taking a lot from me. Both of them tries to hit me in the vitals, but I avoid it with just a hair of distance left. It takings a whole lot of me just to keep my clothes from being cut.

"…!"

Before I knew it, there's a wall behind me. Chika steps up, blocking almost all of my potential routes of escape. She raises her sword high in the air with her prosthetic arm.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH—!"

*CLASH!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*

Suddenly, before I could do anything, her prosthetic arm shatters into a million other parts of springs and wires and plates. The sword falls down with little grace along with the tidbits of screws and gears. Chika's 'eyes' are wide in shock and turns to look back at the culprit of the act.

" _haa… haa… haa... haa… haa…_ " Kei is sweating profusely as though she has a fever and it took all her might to just stand up. Her out of focus eyes tries to stay awake and alive.

"Huh…? Kei…? What the hell…?" completely in shock of what happened Chika slowly turns around to face the businesswoman with white hair.

* * *

 _"Chika…"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

* * *

"I was almost about to kill him you know…"

" _haa… haa…_ Let's… stop this… Chi… ka…"

"Stop…? Why? Vert is right there. My dear darling Vert is right there"

* * *

 _"Vert's last request was that we do all we can to help you…"_

 _"Her… last request…?"_

* * *

"Chi… kh…! A…! There's… no more… benefi…! O…! this…! Kh…!" Kei holds her head with both hands, as though she has a giant headache that doesn't seem to stop.

"Kei! Don't fight it!" despite what I was going through 5 seconds ago, I do mean it. If she does, it's going to split her head open.

"…KAh….! Chika…! There's nothing… left! We… can't go on!"

* * *

 _"You dare say that to my face!? And who was it who forced my darling Vert to make the last request!?"_

* * *

"But… But…"

"Chika!"

* * *

 _"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _"Oh, lovely. An apology. At least you are away of the malicious crime you've committed!"_

* * *

"…!"

Chika dashes forward. Kei tries to raise her guard but her poor condition won over her. Her remaining hand grabs her head, uses her foot to sweep her off her feet and pushes her head towards the ground.

*THUD!*

* * *

" _If you're truly sorry, then give her back! Return Vert to me, now!_ "

* * *

"Ch…! Ka…!"

* * *

" _I'm… sorry…_ "

* * *

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

* * *

" _I had been waiting, and she had finally returned after three agonizing years…!_ "

* * *

"Vert is right there! VERT IS RIGHT THERE! AND YOU'RE GOING TO STOP ME FROM SEEING MY VERT AGAIN!?"

"Thi…! This…! Is all…!"

* * *

" _The wait was painful, but I could bear it, knowing that someday, she would return to me…_ "

* * *

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

"Li… Kh! Sen…!"

* * *

" _But now… there's no possible way for her to return from this!_ "

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

*THUD!*

"…!"

Chika smashes Kei's head on the ground as though smashing a bug. The sound was like smacking a small hammer to concrete. Blood has already started to trick down from the back of the business woman's head. Chika raises her head once more…

* * *

" _*hic!* *sob!* Give her back!_ "

* * *

"I—!"

*THUD!*

"—DON'T—!"

*THUD!*

* * *

" _Give…_ *hic!* *sob!* _Vert back to me!_ *sob!* *hic!*"

* * *

"—WANNA—!"

*THUD!*

"—HEAR IT—!"

*THUD!*

* * *

" _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ "

* * *

She literally throws Kei's head to the ground. Slowly blood spreads from her head. Coating her white hair from the back and her clothes. For just a moment or so, all we can hear is the sound of Chika's breathing as she breathes to get her oxygen back.

" _haa… haa… haa… haa… haa…_ "

"…C…!"

"…!"

The next scene that happened was even bloodier.

Chika started chewing off Kei's neck like it was the most delicious thing in the world. She tears through the flesh and muscle with as much vigor as a rabid dog. She chews, swallows, and bits some off again and again. And the repeats the process. It was like a lion devouring its hunt for the day. Or a brown bear killing off a wolverine. Blood spurts out like a fountain, splashing all over her face and clothes, but that doesn't stop her from continuing to eat off the neck.

The chewing of fresh flesh, the tearing of skin all of them echo around. She groans like she was appreciating the food. She swallows audibly with each finished meat in her mouth. The smell of blood is so thick enough to make anyone sick to the stomach, you can literally taste the iron in the air. Chika continues to eat, as though wanting to eat every last meat on the neck bone dry.

"…" it's almost time, instinct said.

"… _haa… haa… haa… haa… haa…_ "

Chika rises up, blood is splattered from the mouth down. Her clothes are now colored with them. She takes a look at the scene before her. Her 'eyes' stare at the corpse before her as she breathes heavily. The body's neck are much thinner and much redder than it was before.

"…" she simply 'looks' at me as though remembering my existence.

"…" she smiles maniacally with her blood covered mouth. Her 'eyes' lit up like a bright idea crossed her mind.

"…!" she dashes towards me as though thinking that I'm her next meal.

"Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —!"

*THUD!*

She smashes her face into the wall next to me. Her front teeth shattering from the impact.

"Grrrrrrr~~! Graaaah!"

Her hand moves wherever around her, as though she's looking to 'feel' something in the air.

"Grraaaaaa! Rrrrrrrr!"

She stands up on both feet and tries to take a step.

"…!"

*Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*

She trips by her own arm lying on the ground. Lying on the floor, and as though she can't seem to tell what she tripped on, her hand moves around in front of her as though finding anything and everything she could feel around her.

She looks around for me, but she can't seem to find me. I'm already not in front of her, but I she can't tell where I am.

"…That's the price of power, I guess…" the world is indeed cruel. There's no telling what it can do to all of us.

"…Sorry Kei…" I crouch down in front of Kei and gently closes her open eyes.

"Sleep well…" parting away with her as I stand up, I roll up my sleeves up to my elbow and headed towards the hallway that is unguarded now.

"…Because this nightmare will end"


	60. Final Chapter

Final Chapter:

"…"

Translation: Ho, ho. So you killed off the CPUs. Impressive...

I…

"…"

Translation: Despite your heavy resistance against the idea, irony seems to be on your side.

…

"…"

Translation: Well, I'm not one to judge. But even I didn't expect this development. Truly impressive…

Why?

"…"

Translation: Hm?

Why are you…?

"…"

Translation: Oh? It's all to see my brother.

…Your brother.

"…"

Translation: That's right. And to that end, this is the only way to see my brother.

And to see your brother, you have to kill someone to do that!?

"…"

Translation: Hm? Why me? I wasn't the one who had done the deed.

It's because of you! It's because of you! That I…! Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Vert. That I have to…!

"…"

Translation: Lying is useless you know.

…!

"…"

Translation: I can tell. From the moment you heard the sword's gimmick, you were pondering about it.

I… I wasn't!

"…"

Translation: Then why did you hesitate when that pigtailed girl asked you about it?

It…It's because she startled me!

"…"

Translation: Then why did it took you a day to answer the fairy's question?

It's because I have to think about it!

"…"

Translation: Then why were you always carrying the sword?

…! I…! I…!

"…"

Translation: Admit it. You wanted to kill them.

I…!

"…"

Translation: You wanted to use the sword on them.

No…I…!

"…"

Translation: It's not for the sake of Gamindustri.

No…! I…! I…!

"…"

Translation: It's not for the sake of defeating the Deity of Sin.

I…! I…! I…! I…!

"…"

Translation: Rather, it's all because you…!

No, that's not true at all! You… don't know! What I've gone through! Killing off each and every one of my friends one by one! You know how that feels!? So stop talking like you know how I feel! I won't waste the lives and powers they gave me!

"…"

Translation: Then, why are you thinking that it isn't enough?

…I-Isn't enough?

"…"

Translation: Oh, you stuttered. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it.

…Wh-What are you saying? There's no way…!

"…"

Translation: There are only 2 CPUs left in the world you know. Other than you, the most important one of them all is your…

…!

* * *

The passerby lands in the basement area, the metal door right before him. It's a small dungeon-like area where the smell of burnt wood that comes from the only torch at the ceiling, which is hanged by 4 metal rods. The metal door is ajar, as though maliciously tempting anyone to open it fully. The crackling noise of the torch, made by the burning of wood, adds a little comfort.

The passerby stands before the metal door, steeling himself for what's beyond it. What would he see beyond the door, he wonders? Is it the price of desiring to return to time? The consequences of failing control? The havoc left behind by one who lost a piece of their soul? The hypocrisy of saving the world?

Or is it a past life that he wished not to enter again? The dues and debts that he has yet to pay.

He walks up to the metal door and places his hand on it. He smells him on the other side. His blood boils, remembering that day as if it were a videotape he had watched over and over. An old blood rushes through his veins. The heat, the smell, the scream. Those feelings pump his old blood; fueling his entire body.

He pushes the metal door open. The smell bursts out like a gust of wind. The horrible smell of flesh left out into the open. Flesh turning black from the lack nutrients. Flesh slowly rotting away releasing the rest of its content into the air. A scene where you hear the flies buzz around from one flesh to another. A scene of grotesque and disgust that is far beyond recognition.

A scene of corpses, corpses, and corpses. They cloy and overfill the entirety of the dome-like room.

*SQZZZ!*

"...!"

The passerby's headaches begin to emerge from within as the memories of what he did return to him. A scene dyed in red, all for the sake of creating a throne for him. A throne where he should always be. The headaches are far more tolerable now than it was the first time. Maybe because the first time was a shock to him. That this impossible place is here right in front of him. Or that he realized that this place is a replica. A creation for something else.

There's a pathway in the middle of these buzzing bodies. A pathway colored in red liquid. As though it was prepared for him like a red carpet. At the end of that pathway is a stone. A stone shaped into a cube. He takes a step forward, not minding now if his white shoes are now stained if he was still then he'd have traverse through the piles of corpses.

The splashing sound with each step he makes is dyed down by the buzzes of the disturbed flies. They scatter around and then converge again as soon as the passerby passes them. The passerby walks on, his eyes aiming at the center of this dome-like structure. Towards the cube made of stone that has caught his attention.

He approaches the end of the path. A big open area is before him, the cube at the center. There is no one here other than a cube and him. From where he is standing, he can see something small lying there as if it was sunbathing. He approaches the cube, not minding the caution that his instincts told him. The thing lying there slowly comes into view.

Its hair is in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress that is accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress is an open shoulder graduate gown with a teal tie. Its leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles with a black lining on the center.

"Histy…" the passerby said as he approaches her.

He takes a good look at her. The fairy is sleeping right now, it seems she has suffered at the most fatigue as if she was overworked. He undresses her by unbuttoning the N button by her dress. Then he spreads the dress open revealing the rest of her skin. He looks at her body finding anything that resembles internal damage.

"I don't think that would be necessary brother…" a voice behind him. A voice he doesn't know. A voice filled with him with each breath. He fixes buttons on Histy's dress, fixes her hair a bit, and stands up straight.

Without giving a comment on her statement, he turns around, facing the speaker.

She has long light dark blue hair with a single D-pad hair clip and dark blue eyes with a light red hue and wears a white, button-up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium-sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme.

"Nepgear…no, I should say Sister" his 'eyes' meets hers.

"Heh…" she smiled at the passerby as she 'returned' the 'gaze'.

* * *

"So it's just me and my Sis…"

The girl with long purple hair, wearing a sailor uniform mumbles to herself in her and her Sister's room. She sits on a chair with the sheathed sword lying on top of her desk. The same sword that took the lives of her friends. The lives of her Sister's friends. All in an effort to save Gamindustri from evil.

"Noire… Blanc… Vert…" she states the names of the fallen.

"Uni… Rom… Ram…"

6 people. 6 friends. 3 of which took her time to make friends with. 3 of which are her Sister's friends. All of them rivals from other countries. 3 of them assisted her. And in turn, assisted them. They are a rowdy bunch. But a bunch of people that she grew to care about all the same.

"Was this really my only choice? When did I start to walk down this path…?" she tries to remember when it all started. When this killing spree started. But her mind, filled with noise, doesn't seem to remember anymore. Instead, she remembers their final breaths. The moment that the light in their eyes dims and flickers out. As though blowing off a candle's struggle to light up into a fire. The color of red. The feeling of something shattering. She remembers them so clearly and in vivid detail that it sends shivers down her spine.

"No, I need to snap out of it. I'm sure IF would scold me if she saw me like this..." she shakes her head. Forcing her mind to exercise the negative thoughts that are about to take over her.

"I can't let everyone's lives go to waste. We have to win" she said to no one but herself. Supporting herself with her own words of encouragement.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

"Hey, Nep Jr.? You around?"

"Oh, Sis. Please wait, I'll open the door…"

Nepgear immediately props out of her chair and rushes towards the door. She opens the door revealing her cheery Big Sister on all smiles.

"How're you feeling?" she asked almost innocently.

"Ah... Mhm, I'm okay…" Nepgear answered taken slightly aback by the cheeriness, or normalcy from her Big Sister.

"Really? You kinda look pretty glum to me"

"Really. I'm really okay. I can smile and everything…" Nepgear forces a smile to prove her point.

"Say Nepgear, can we talk in here for a bit?"

"Eh? Here? I'm sorry Sis, but I don't feel well, so…"

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport Nepgear. We're just going to talk for a little bit" Neptune forces her way inside. Nepgear, thinking that it's probably okay, closes the door before her before turning to her Big Sister.

"Oooh! Remember that place over there Nep Jr.!" she pointed at a faraway place through the window.

"It's the forest we used to play back when we were tykes!" she smiled at her little sister with glee.

"Aah that brings back so many memories," Neptune said in melancholy as she back away from the window.

"Really? I don't remember… I guess I was really young"

"Yeah… you were still in your pink-striped diapers"

"Mhm…"

Neptune walks around the room, looking around at each and every corner of it. She walks as though she's nonchalantly remembering the past. Humming as though she's taking a break from work. Smiling to herself as though enjoying the simple embrace of silence. She looks around the room, looking and remembering. The comic books that they both saved up to buy in one bundle. The video games that they bought. The double-decked bed which was formally a single large bed. The make-up accessories that they tried just for fun. The toys they bought just to have fun. The shelf full of small electronics that they, mainly the little sister, created in their free time. The lamp that keeps on shutting down. The picture books that they both read together when they were really young.

She remembers all these and more.

"Ehehe… Sure is relaxing remembering all those stuff…" she said as she faces her Sister, still wearing a smile.

"I guess it is…" Nepgear answered half-heartedly.

"Uhhh… So…" her Big Sister steps back as she tries to find the words.

"Uuh… Sis. If this is all you wanted to talk about, I think I'd better step out for a bit"

"Aaah! Wait! I have something super important and plot-advancing to say to you"

"…What is it?" Nepgear gives her Big Sister another chance.

"So, don't be too shocked when I tell you, okay?"

"Mhm. I'll be okay"

"Okay… so uh…"

"…!"

Suddenly her Sister tossed something into the air. A long object protected by a brown sheath stopping anyone from being cut with it. The object goes wide from the tip to the base. It's tossed towards Nepgear, its strap flapping in the air. Reflexively, Nepgear catches the object that her Big Sister tossed. It's heavier than she had expected.

"So, um, how's about you give your ol' sis the stabby-stab with the sword?"

"…Eh?"

* * *

Despite appearances, the girl in front of him isn't Nepgear. The eyes and hair are different in color as though affirming its unique identity. But moreover, the source of the smell is from her. The smell of him filled his nostrils and lungs. It's like half of him is actually right in front of the passerby right now.

"Are you okay, 'Big Brother'? You don't look particularly well"

"It's your receptionists, 'Little Sister'. They welcomed me in a not so pleasing manner"

"As her manager, I'd like to know what happened"

"One welcomed me coldly and was forced to take off my coat. The other tired me out"

"My apologies for their behavior. Though, I did tell them to escort you here"

"You're undertraining your staff. You'll hit rock bottom if you don't train them properly"

"Duly note. But I don't think there'd be any newer guests visiting this place sometime in the future"

"Is it because your old guests seem to enjoy the buzz? They are quite enjoying themselves"

"I tend to them personally" she smiled at him, proud of her job.

"Do you? But the fairy behind me seems to be not so well treated"

"Ah, that girl is a special guest with special treatment"

"Really? You must be pulling my leg here, she doesn't seem to enjoy herself"

"How rude of you Brother, it's the second time that I've met you and you're already accusing me of being a liar"

"When was the first time we met?"

"At this place as well, you vomited and collapsed, remember?"

"I'm sorry for such a vulgar display if I had known then I might have presented myself a bit more properly"

"I don't mind. It's unsurprising given what you've suddenly seen"

"I'm far more surprised by the mass of materials you've gathered" the passerby looks around the corpse-filled room of a dungeon. The smell is concentrated enough that it might actually stick to your skin. The mountains of corpses feel like they slowly surrounding you. The buzz from the flies becomes background noise. The splashing of drops of blood to the small puddle of blood on the ground

"It took work, but with a few help I've gathered the necessary materials"

"Impressive…"

"Not as impressive as yours, Brother. If anything I'm a fan of your work"

"You are? I'm honored then. Though I do wish I could've done it better"

"If you did, then we might never have met"

"We might. But at the very least those 3 girls won't get mixed up in family matters" his gaze returns to his Sister.

"What are you really planning, Sister?" the passerby asked.

"I'm reviving the CPUs of course. That's what they all wanted right?" she answered.

"If you're going to revive 8 girls then you don't need this much for materials" he rebutted.

"They're no ordinary humans, remember? They are CPUs, ageless beings that thrive on faith" she raises a vital point.

"My point still stands. You don't need these much materials, their gimmick can be reproduced easily with the right combo"

"Ah, but they have to transform as well. Their double personalities would surely double the materials needed"

"That's true. But it won't amount to this much"

"Then how about their abilities. Surely I would need more"

"The materials for those are different"

"Then how about their rotting bodies? I would need materials to return their skin to their former selves"

"Using the skin as a base would only generate failure"

"Ah I'm out of argument points" her voice sounds as though she's having fun in a friendly debate.

"Then what are you doing here, Brother? Stop me?" she suddenly asked the passerby.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your wife?" she raised a valid question.

"Oh, right. She's dead. So are you here to get revenge again?"

"I'd do those if my wife was here and dead in the first place"

"Oh, so the girl that was killed off by this person isn't your wife? That is quite cruel, Brother"

"She's the same person, but not the person I've made vows with" he answered.

"Then how do you know that your wife isn't here?" as if ready for that question the passerby pulled out a book from the inner pocket of his vest.

"I noticed it when I read this book, Sister" he flips through the pages and shows a particular page to her.

"There's nothing written on this thing about my arrival here, my wife, and this whole mess"

"At the same time you've arrived, the Tome is still possessed by this girl's 'eyes'. She would have no way to record your arrival"

"And why would she need to be sane to record my arrival?" he asked rhetorically.

"This book can record and acknowledge all events from the past to future. It's set passively so that the interface won't be bombarded with work" he explained.

"By that logic, this whole charade isn't happening right now"

"If that is true, then how come we are all here? An event that can't be recorded and acknowledged cannot exist" his sister raised a valid point.

Just like the Schrodinger's cat experiment, the event in which the observer doesn't see the alternative does not mean it doesn't exist, it was just not observed. The existence of the alternative lives in the acknowledgment of the alternative by the observer. Therefore it exists but not observed. The Tome exists to observe and record all events. The Tome can only record and observe observable events, just like how normal humans observe time in linearity. It doesn't record alternative events. The alternatives can only be observed and recorded by another Tome existing in that alternative.

The paradox here is that the Tome exists here in this time but it has stopped observing and recording during the events of the CPU's candidate's plan to save Gamindustri. If those were not recorded or observed then how come the events occur or exist at all? If the events were occurring and existing then the Tome must record and observe it as part of history. Unless...

"There's another Tome observing this" he answered the fallacy.

"Oh?"

"It's the only sounding reason that an event that cannot exist on one record surely exists in another record"

"As expected of my brother I'm surprised that you were able to discern this" she gives praise.

"But then you're also suggesting that we are in another dimension then" she adds.

"That's what I initially thought, but the numbers didn't appear…"

"…? Numbers?" a genuine question from his Sister.

"As long as the numbers don't appear or change then I'm still in the same dimension just in a different time and space"

"If that were the case then where exactly are we, Brother?"

"A closed space just like that place" he immediately answered.

"As expected of my Brother. Well done" she gives him praise.

"And? You haven't answered my previous question. Explaining your predicament won't help you now"

"…" he said, putting the book on the stone beside the fairy.

Translation: I think it's obvious by now, Sister. You are his daughter, after all.

"…?"

Translation: That's so cruel of you. Have you ever heard of the sins of the Father are not the sins of the child?

"…" the passerby said 'staring' down on his very own Sister as he walks forward towards his Sister.

Translation: If you weren't born as his daughter then I might spend some quality time with you.

"…"

Translation: So forgive this Big Brother of yours, this is how I spend quality time with family.

"…"

Translation: *Sigh*…What a coincidence.

"…" she also 'looks 'at him as she walks forward towards her Brother.

Translation: It is also my way of spending family time.

"...?" the bloodlust between them rises as they got close. Meeting at 2 arm's length between them, she takes a stance and so does her brother. Their 'eyes' locked onto each other, 'their' intentions colliding in the air like wild creatures.

Translation: Shall we have fun then, Big Brother?

"...!"

Translation: Thought you'd never ask!

Both of them lunge towards each other

"...!"

Translation: Let's dance, Little Sister!

* * *

Nepgear couldn't believe her ears. Or rather, she couldn't believe that she's awake right now. Was she half-asleep when her Sister said that? Did her Sister make the wrong choices of words? Did her depression earlier covered and muffled her ears somehow? Is she in a dream? Is she imagining things? Her mind playing tricks? There's no way her sister could have said that to her. There's just no way she would suggest something like that from her little sister.

There's just no way that her Big Sister is suggesting to be killed off by her own Little Sister.

"Oh, you really weren't that shocked. That's good. So let's get on with the stabbing, okay?" as though it was so natural for her. As though she was asking from her Little Sister to feed her some piece of candy. She asked to be impaled by her own Little Sister.

"B-But, I am shocked! It… It took my breath away, and I couldn't say anything else…" Nepgear replied as she recovers from the shock.

"I mean, why do I have to stab you, Sis?"

"I mean, if you want to max out the stats on that sword, you need eeeeevery CPU's power right?"

"W-We have enough Sis! That's you and I, Sis can…!"

"Yeah, but it'd be bad if it was just a teeny bit too weak, you know?"

"Well, if you put it that way… I-I mean, no! Why does it have to be you!?" Nepgear protested.

"If that's your reasoning, then let me…"

"Yeeeeeeah, I thought about that, but it wouldn't really work" Neptune declines the idea.

"Why!?" but it only fueled Nepgear's adrenaline.

"Uh, hmm… So like, when the Shares of Planeptune were gathered… You're the one who collected them" she answered.

"Meaning you've got more Shares than me. And that means you've got a better chance of winning" and lied as well.

"Even so…! You're still much stronger than I am!"

"Hm mm. You're strong Nepgear, definitely strong" she praises her Little Sister.

"But… But there's no way… How could I ever kill you?"

"I know you can do it. So…"

"No… I can't do it…" tears runs from her eyes as she almost begs that it was just a joke.

She can't do it. She can't do it. The thought is repulsive enough it sends shivers down her spine. The thought of red liquid spilling from her mouth. The thought of her face as though falling asleep and would never wake up ever again. The thought of her never breathing again. Those thoughts are all too scary for her. She can't do it. She can't do it. She can't do it. She can't kill her own Sister.

"It's time to grow up, Nepgear!"

"…!?"

Neptune's voice brings her back to reality. A voice full of both desperation and bravery. Nepgear looks at her Sister in the eyes. Her eyes tell her how serious she is.

"Why do you think we went around and took everyone's lives!? It's all to save Gamindustri, isn't it!?" the corners of Neptune's eyes started to water as she practically screams to her Little Sister. Shouts from the bottom of her heart.

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"We told them we'd beat up the Deity of Sin in their place, didn't we!? So we gotta do it right!" Neptune clenches her fists as she bellowed at her Little Sister. Tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"*sniffle!* *sniffle!*"

"Please! I wanna save… *sniff!* Gamindustri, too!"

"And this is…*sniff!* about all I can do *hic!*" she tries to hold back the tears. She desperately tries to hold it back. But it's too much for her. It's just way too much for her.

How many trials did her Little Sister go through? How many times must she relive the same nightmare over and over? It's just too cruel. Even she knows the pain she has to go through. The pain of personally taking your friends life. Becoming the very reason why they can't come back anymore. And now, in an effort to save Gamindustri, in an effort to stop her suffering, in an effort to give Nepgear a good life. She's asking her Little Sister to kill her. What kind of sick logic is that?

"Big Sis…"

Neptune wipes away her tears with her sleeve. As though wiping away her moment of vulnerability. Dignifying herself once more as the Big Sister to her Little Sister. She forces herself to return to her usual as she takes looks at Nepgear with a smile. A smile so picturesque that even her Little Sister sees it rarely.

"I didn't lie. I always will be with you, Nepgear"

"Mhm! *Sniff!* Okay…!"

Having finally been convinced of what she needs to do. Nepgear pulls out the sword from its sheath. She throws the sheath away as she takes a stance. She tries to look at her Sister with the sword in between, but the flashes of red that she's seen and imagined over and over, comes rushing through her vision. Reminding her of the sin she's about to carry on her shoulders.

"Thank goodness. I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Yeah…Are you… ready…?"

"Sure. It'll probably sting like the dickens, but no worse than a wasp sting or something" Neptune braces herself.

"Mhm…!"

She takes one breath and closes her eyes as she dashes forward to her Sister. She points the sword forward running towards her in 1 long stride to her chest. Neptune spreads her arms open as though accepting a gift, accepting an embrace, from her Little Sister.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

*Thud!* *Thud!*

"Kh! kAh—uch!"

The force of the stab was strong enough that Neptune's knees buckled and fall on her bottom as her head hits the edge of the table. Her eyes went from clear to being blurry and out of focus. Nepgear toppled forward her foot being caught to one another. She falls forward towards and on tops of her Big Sister.

"…" Neptune feels weak, sleepy even. She can't seem to get some sort of strength to keep her from waking up.

"Nepgear…"

"Sis! *Sniffle!*"

With blurry and unfocused eyes, she found the lilac colored hair of her Little Sister. She reaches up to her and smiles the rarest smile you could ever see from her. She caresses her Sister's cheek, remembering how so it always feels. She burns the image of her Sister, tears in her eyes, and blood in her retina as she remembers all the times they've spent together.

"Okay, Nepgear. I'll be going now. Let's win… together…"

The hand that was holding her cheeks until now drops to the floor as though someone cut off its strings. Her sister's eyes stare at an abyss. Her chest stops rising and falling. The wound from the impaled sword slowly spreads out its red liquid staining the white Parka hoodie she always wears.

Nepgear pulls back, sitting on her bottom in the process, blindly.

"Ehehehehe…" she laughs mournfully. Laughing at the twist of fate. Laughing at her predicament. Laughing at her the irony.

"It's… funny, really… I was trying to save Sis this whole time, but I had to kill her in the end…" without her knowledge the second wave of tears is welling up from deep inside her.

"Sis… Sis… Sis…!"

"As I thought"

A voice of a mature small voice enters her ears. The CPU candidate looks at the source of the voice and found the floating fairy on a book, looking at the scene before her. She takes a good long look burning the image in her mind. Registering the smell, the dread, the sadness, the mourning.

"I… I had to take my sister's life with my own two hands..."

"Neptune informed me of her plan before talking to you. So do not force yourself to explain" she floats down to Nepgear's level in front of her.

"*Sob!* *Sob!* Histoire…!"

"…" she nods. And as though the floodgates have been opened, the permission granted, the feelings she almost has to suppress, the bonds she broke just to save Gamindustri, the lives of their friends she took, the pain of those nightmares she's been having lately. And finally, the life of her very own sister she took it just for the sake of the entire world. All of those bottle up feelings suddenly comes rushing towards her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"…!"

"…!'

Both of them blocks and locks each other's fist by wrapping their arm around it. His Sister launches her right foot towards his left side, he blocks it by raising his right knee. She returned her foot to the ground and kick with her other foot. He raises his other knee, blocking the attack. As she returned her foot on the ground, he uses his raised left leg to flick it towards her face. She leans her head back avoiding the attack by centimeters. He returned his left leg on the ground after his kick ended. Then pulls her in with her right arm and pushes her with his extended arm. He raises his right leg, performs a side kick with the outside side of his foot towards her right shin. She raises her left foot and intercepts his kick.

He uses his left pivot foot and readjusts his posture then pulls his knee towards his chest. The notion of which pulls her even closer to dangerous zones of the stance. She unwraps his right arm and forcibly pulls out her own right arm from him. She crouches down with her right foot as she performs a sweep kick with the other foot.

"…!"

*SPLASH!*

"…!"

Instincts kick in as he jumps with his left pivot foot, twisting in the air and changing pivot foot as she lands. The sweep kick went under him as he was in midair. Still using her right leg as her pivot foot she rises and performs a roundhouse kick towards his temple, following the momentum of her sweep kick. He steps back with his raised right leg, letting the roundhouse swing pass him.

She uses that swing and miss to perform a reverse kick. He blocks it with his left hand and thrusts a jab at her. She parry's it with her left forearm as she hops back with her pivot foot, letting her raised foot to return to the ground.

The moment she does so, she steps forward as a series of punches flies off towards him. He parries the first two punches outside. The next two were parried inside. The next punch was parried upward with the forearm. He steps forward as he drives a fist towards her open side. She responds by driving her left elbow towards him. He ducks under the elbow strike by stepping further forward. The slippery ground covered in the 2-inch blood caused him to slip. The aim of the punch gone off. His Sister, not missing the moment by moment changes, pulls her torso away as the punch misses her

Using the momentum of the swing he twists his hips as his back leg performs a low reverse sweeping kick. The kick caused the blood on the ground to splash and rise in the air. For a moment, his Sister's vision was covered by the color of red.

*SPLASH!*

She steps back as the blood wave collapsed…!

"...!"

But just as the wave of blood recessed to the others, her Brother lunges towards her. With straight fingers, he thrusts it toward her Stomach-9. She blocks it with her right elbow as she steps back with her left foot. He swings his left elbow as he steps forward. She parries with her right elbow, continues with the momentum of the motion, twists on the spot, and swing her left elbow to his right.

Blocking, she performs a back kick towards his torso. He blocks and catches it. Using his brother's hands as a platform she jumps with her remaining leg and performs a reverse kick to his neck.

He pushes her caught leg in the middle of her mid-air reverse kick. Causing it to miss by a few centimeters.

*SPLASH!*

She catches herself with one hand, the blood splashing about. Her sleeve is dyed in the color of red. Her elbow bends bracing the fall, then like a spring, jumps with one arm and launches two sidekicks at her brother. Parrying them both as he steps back, his Sister recovers to her fighting stance as her feet lands on the ground. With his fists vertical her Brother throws a series of punches like a Gatling gun as he takes his steps forward. His Sister parries them, stepping back as she steps back.

She blocks one punch by raising her forearm. She tries to draw a circle with that arm, intending on throwing his Brother's arm aside while twisting it. But her brother catches her arm before it moves.

He pushes the arm down as he swings his straight hand towards her neck like a knife. She blocks with her free hand. He let's go of the arm he is holding turn it into a fist and thrusts towards her gut. She parries it upward and bobs her head to the side as the fist comes rushing.

He grabs her by the back of her neck, the base of her skull, then moves his other hand to support the hold. Then he pulls her head is as he drives his knee to her face. She pushes the knees down forcing the foot to return to the ground.

After two consecutive knee drives, she swings a hook towards his liver. He let's go of the neck with one hand to block the punch. She slips out of the hold, rises, and swings another hook at his head. His free hand turns to a fist and launches it to her chest. She twists her body further his punch missing its mark. Her hook getting dangerously close, he steps forward as he weaves underneath. He retracted his extended arm as she grabs her extended arm. He thrusts his fist towards her liver she used her back leg to intercept. He retracts and springs it once more to her. She intercepts it again.

'She's good…' her Brother comments on the fact.

He would be lying if he's not enjoying this fight a little. The techniques she's using is a direct counter to his own. It's like she's fought him so many times now that she knows almost all of his tricks. Like she was specifically taught how to counter his move set. Unless…

'…But not good enough!' …those movesets were only just warmup.

He weaves to the other side and punches the point between her bicep and shoulder, Pericardium – 2. This causes her arm to send electric shocks creating pain. Her face distorts from it, clicking her tongue in the process. Her arm tries to remove itself from the threat but her Brother wouldn't let her. He strikes her open side during the opportunity, her Spleen-21 causing her entire body to buckle on reflex from the pain.

He then straightens his fingers, still having the middle finger touch the edge of her clothes. He traces it down towards a point at the top of her hip bone. Finding the right spot, he twists his hips forward to her, pushing his hand into a fist and striking the point called Gallbladder – 26.

"…!"

It causes her lower limb to dysfunction and she falls on one knee. Still holding her arm, he pulls his leg back intending on kicking her in the face. As he swings the leg, she uses her remaining arm to block. He let's go of the arm his holding as soon as it made contact.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

*KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

* * *

Oh, you killed your very own sister.

…

To be perfectly honest, I never expected it.

…

She was the most important person out of everyone.

…

Oh well, if nothing else, it could serve as a way to get my Brother's attention.

…Are you…

…?

…Are you happy now…?

…happy…?

I killed my Sister… the very Sister I wanted to protect the most… the very big Sister that supported me through everything… the very Sister that promised me to stay by my side… the very Sister that I had fun with when I was a kid… the very Sister that understands me… now… she's…

…Of course, I'm happy.

…

No matter who, no matter what. All I am thinking about is seeing my own Brother. Nothing else matters right now.

…And then…?

And then…? Hmm, I haven't thought of that yet. My plans haven't extended that far…

…I see.

Though I do want to ask you, Nepgear.

…What is it?

How does it feel killing your very own sibling?

…!

…

*SWING!*

Be careful Nepgear, you might cut someone with that.

…You…!

…?

…It's because of you that I…!

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

…

*SWING!*

…

*SWING!*

…

*SWING!* - *SWING!*

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!*

…

AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!

*SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!*

…

HAAA! HAAA! HAAAH! HAAA! HAAA! HAAA! HAAA! HAAA!

*SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!* - *SWING!*

…

Haa… haa… haa…

…Are you finished?

…Why?

…?

…Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?

…Why did they have to die!? WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL THEM!? WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL MY OWN SISTER!?

…

IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

…

I KNOW I HAVE TO DEITY OF SIN! I KNOW I HAVE TO SAVE GAMINDUSTRI! BUT… BUT…!

…

NOIRE! UNI! BLANC! ROM! RAM! VERT!... SIS!... I KILLED THEM ALL JUST SO…!

…

…It's not… *hic!* … worth… *hic!* all these sacrifices…*sob!*

Tell me, Nepgear…

…*hic!* *sob!* *hic!*

What expression did you have when you killed your Sister?

…*hic!*…?

Ah, well you don't know, did you...? Well, let me re-iterate. What expression did you have when you killed the CPUs?

…Wh-What are you…?

…I believe you were smiling then.

…What are you…!?

When you killed those CPUs, when you killed your Sister… you were smiling then…

…I wasn't…!

Oh? But why continue using the sword…?

…It's because…!

Was it fun, taking their lives?

Stop… I…!

Was it fun killing your own friends?

STOP!

Was it fun killing your own Sister?

STOP IT!

Even right now, you're smiling from the fact that you remembered…

No… I…!

…See…?

* * *

The kick from her Brother gave her was enough to push her away from him. The drops of blood that splashes around her as her feet were pushed back by the shallow puddle of blood dyes her white sailor clothes. Her skin slightly taking a shade of red from the blood. Her forearm, used to defend herself against the kick, is bending in a way that is not meant by nature.

"So you're this good, huh?" she commented as she drops her guard.

"And you as well" he commented as well.

She stands up on the spot, not minding if her left arm is dangling on her side by the skin and muscle. Her 'eyes' haven't wavered as she looks at 'his'.

"Though I wasn't expecting that you were holding back even to me, Brother"

"…Am I really that transparent?"

"I heard stories that you were never the type to hold back, why the sudden change?"

"History can do a lot to a man"

"…I suppose so"

"Though that said, it seems you've heard stories of me…"

"Of course, I want to know more about my only Brother after all"

"Quite the adorable little Sister you are. So is that why you gathered all these materials? In commemoration of me?"

"...Of course not, despite our talk about ingredients earlier, I do truly want to revive the CPUs. It is a job that was requested of me"

"…A job eh? Is that job influenced by him perhaps?"

"…Who knows? As far as I know, I am here of my own volition. Even before my delivery…" she emphasized on her last sentence.

"I see. So that is why you… Tsk, this is going to be hard to pull off"

"Whatever will you do Brother…" putting her hand in front of her, a sword appears before her, she catches it before it starts to fall.

"…! Nice sword…"

The sword she conjured up, the moment it was held by her right hand, sends ripples of malice around it as though giving out an SOS signal. Bloodlust strong enough to cut through morality and make anyone go mad. Animosity vivid enough that you could even touch and taste it. A sword of glowing purple, with the base wide by the guard. A sword where it took a major role in all this mess, the reason, the judge, and the executioner.

"…"

Translation: Gehaburn, huh…

But more importantly, that sword that she is holding…

"…"

Translation: Now how did something like that get here? And here I thought it was some random sword from this dimension with a gimmick of sorts.

"…" she said as she takes a step forward.

Translation: I think you know where it came from, Brother.

"…"

Translation: Of course, it would be very unfair of me if I was the only one with a weapon.

"…?"

Suddenly, in front of her Brother, a katana appeared before him. A katana so familiar; a purple blade and a futuristic design. He catches it before it falls in mid-air. His hands hold it comfortably. So comfortable that he couldn't help but get his chest to warm up.

"…"

Translation: How kind of you, Little Sister.

"…"

Translation: Anything for my dear Big Brother.

He takes a stance he is all too familiar with as her little Sister continues to walk towards him.

"Shall we continue Brother?"

"One more time, Sister!"

Both of them lunges to each other.

*CLASH!*

Their weapons clash against one another, sparks fly at the point of contact, blood splattering all over. Their 'eyes' locked onto each other. A grin on his Sister's face.

*SSSSHING!*

Both of them tilt's their sword, passing one another as their weapons grind against each other. Both of them takes a step forward and uses their back foot as a pivot as they turn and swing their weapons.

*CLASH!*

Her Brother tried to uppercut her, but she collided it with her own attack trying to cut his clavicle. Despite holding the sword with one hand, she is still able to brace her Brother's swings with her knees. Both of their weapons intersects at the balanced point of their weapons making them seem unable to move.

*SSSSHING!*

Her Brother pulls the sword upward in an arc. The moment the tip of his weapon separates from her sword, he thrusts it towards her neck. She forcibly moved her hand as fast as she could, using the wide guard of the sword, she deflects the weapon's attack to the side.

*CLASH*

Her Brother twists on the spot and swings the sword towards her head to her other side.

*CLASH!*

*SSSSSHNNG!*

His Sister reverses the hold on the sword and quickly angles it to her Brother's swing. She ducks a bit as the swords make contact. His futuristic katana slides on it cutting a few strands of her hair.

*CLASH!*

Due to Gehaburn's design, there's a gap between the guard and the blade. Her Brother quickly pushes his futuristic sword down as soon as it's blade swing over the gap, purposely getting caught by the sword's design.

"...!"

He quickly angle's it a bit then pulls her in. He let's go of the sword with his left hand and grabs it with his right, in a reverse manner. And as he does so, he swings his back right leg to her side.

*TING!*

She quickly twists her bastard sword, making sure that her sword isn't caught with his. Her forces her other arm, which broken by the forearm, to raise itself by the elbow towards her side as the kick comes close.

"...!"

Pain ruptures from her broken left arm, as she was pushed back. But the notion of which freed her from their swords entanglement. His blood soaked shoe now coat a deeper red on her sleeve. His brother places his foot down and dashes towards her as she recovers from the kick.

"...!"

Dangerously close she raises her weapon horizontally over her he strikes down.

"...!"

"...!"

But before the sword connects with hers, he suddenly steps back, with the sword leveled on his waist. He lunges forward again towards his Sister, striking to her lower left.

*CLASH!*

*SSSSSHHNG!*

She changes the hold of her sword as she repositions it to block. The moment their weapons connect, she angles it a bit, letting the futuristic katana slide on it.

"Tch!" he clicks his tongue.

He steps forward as she steps back, he quickly repositions the sword to his other side and swings it to her left side.

*CLASH!*

*SSSSSHHNG!*

She responds by performing the same defensive technique. She quickly repositions the sword with just one hand and lets it slide towards her upper right. He steps forward...

*SWING!*

*SPLASH!*

Finding the opportunity, she performs a fade slash as she hops back. The attack missed as his instincts instructed him to lag his forward step for a moment; the moment her sword pass he continues his step and dashes towards her.

She lunges forward as well and thrusts her weapon towards him.

*CLASH!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

The moment their weapons collide, a tornado of thrusts and swings erupts between them.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Neither one plays defensive, as they swing for at each other's throats. Their 'eyes' still locked onto each other as sparks fly in between them.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

The shallow lake of blood shakes by their sword swings. Neither giving in from the other's attacks.

*CLASH!* - *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

Their swords clashes and deflects back. Both of them swings down towards the other's shoulder.

His Sister tilts the sword slightly intending to outbalance him. But he countered it with his own countering the effect. She tries to draw a circle with her weapon but he responds by drawing his own circle to the opposite side, making them both regain their original position.

"Pretty good there, Sister"

"Is that praise coming from my Brother?"

"What? Can't take a compliment?"

"If it's coming from my Brother, then it's a badge of honor"

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time"

"Then I'm grateful that you're enjoying this much Brother. But don't you think a dance between us siblings is a little too lonesome?" she said as a smile forms on her face.

"Should I invite more guests, Brother?"

"What are you…?"

"...Nepgear…?"

"...!"

"Heh..."

"Fuck! Histy!"

He made a mistake. A grave mistake. He curses himself at the sheer simplicity of the plan. It was so obviously simple that it's almost laughable that he fell for it. The moment he realized it he dashes towards the groggy fairy. He puts all his strength into his legs, kicking the ground below him, splashing the lake of blood all around him.

"His…!"

_cxx_global_var_init: # _cxx_global_var_init

push rbp

mov rbp, rsp

sub rsp, 16

movabs rdi, offset std::_ioinit

call std::ios_base::Init::Init()

movabs rdi, offset std::ios_base::Init::~Init()

movabs rsi, offset std::_ioinit

movabs rdx, offset _dso_handle

call _cxa_atexit

mov dword ptr [rbp - 4], eax # 4-byte Spill

add rsp, 16

pop rbp

ret

val(char): # val(char)

push rbp

mov rbp, rsp

mov al, dil

mov edi, 48

mov byte ptr [rbp - 2], al

movsx ecx, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp edi, ecx

jg .LBB1_3

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp eax, 57

jg .LBB1_3

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

sub eax, 48

mov cl, al

mov byte ptr [rbp - 1], cl

jmp .LBB1_10

.LBB1_3:

mov eax, 97

movsx ecx, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp eax, ecx

jg .LBB1_6

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp eax, 102

jg .LBB1_6

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

add eax, 10

sub eax, 97

mov cl, al

mov byte ptr [rbp - 1], cl

jmp .LBB1_10

.LBB1_6:

mov eax, 65

movsx ecx, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp eax, ecx

jg .LBB1_9

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

cmp eax, 70

jg .LBB1_9

movsx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 2]

add eax, 10

sub eax, 65

mov cl, al

mov byte ptr [rbp - 1], cl

jmp .LBB1_10

.LBB1_9:

ud2

.LBB1_10:

movzx eax, byte ptr [rbp - 1]

pop rbp

ret

decode(std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar const&): # decode(std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar const&)

push rbp

mov rbp, rsp

sub rsp, 96

mov rax, rdi

mov qword ptr [rbp - 8], rsi

mov rsi, qword ptr [rbp - 8]

mov qword ptr [rbp - 56], rdi # 8-byte Spill

mov rdi, rsi

mov qword ptr [rbp - 64], rax # 8-byte Spill

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::size() const

and rax, 1

cmp rax, 0

je .LBB2_2

jmp .LBB2_2

.LBB2_2:

mov byte ptr [rbp - 9], 0

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 56] # 8-byte Reload

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::basic_string()

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 8]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::size() const

shr rax

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 56] # 8-byte Reload

mov rsi, rax

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::reserve(unsigned long)

jmp .LBB2_3

.LBB2_3:

mov qword ptr [rbp - 40], 0

.LBB2_4: # =This Inner Loop Header: Depth=1

mov rax, qword ptr [rbp - 40]

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 8]

mov qword ptr [rbp - 72], rax # 8-byte Spill

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::size() const

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 72] # 8-byte Reload

cmp rdi, rax

jae .LBB2_11

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 8]

mov rsi, qword ptr [rbp - 40]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::operator[](unsigned long) const

movsx edi, byte ptr [rax]

call val(char)

mov byte ptr [rbp - 73], al # 1-byte Spill

jmp .LBB2_6

.LBB2_6: # in Loop: Header=BB2_4 Depth=1

mov al, byte ptr [rbp - 73] # 1-byte Reload

movzx ecx, al

shl ecx, 4

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 8]

mov rdx, qword ptr [rbp - 40]

add rdx, 1

mov rsi, rdx

mov dword ptr [rbp - 80], ecx # 4-byte Spill

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::operator[](unsigned long) const

movsx edi, byte ptr [rax]

call val(char)

mov byte ptr [rbp - 81], al # 1-byte Spill

jmp .LBB2_7

.LBB2_7: # in Loop: Header=BB2_4 Depth=1

mov al, byte ptr [rbp - 81] # 1-byte Reload

movzx ecx, al

mov edx, dword ptr [rbp - 80] # 4-byte Reload

add edx, ecx

mov sil, dl

mov byte ptr [rbp - 41], sil

movsx esi, byte ptr [rbp - 41]

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 56] # 8-byte Reload

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::operator+=(char)

mov qword ptr [rbp - 96], rax # 8-byte Spill

jmp .LBB2_8

.LBB2_8: # in Loop: Header=BB2_4 Depth=1

jmp .LBB2_9

.LBB2_9: # in Loop: Header=BB2_4 Depth=1

mov rax, qword ptr [rbp - 40]

add rax, 2

mov qword ptr [rbp - 40], rax

jmp .LBB2_4

mov ecx, edx

mov qword ptr [rbp - 24], rax

mov dword ptr [rbp - 28], ecx

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 56] # 8-byte Reload

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

jmp .LBB2_14

.LBB2_11:

mov byte ptr [rbp - 9], 1

test byte ptr [rbp - 9], 1

jne .LBB2_13

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 56] # 8-byte Reload

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

.LBB2_13:

mov rax, qword ptr [rbp - 64] # 8-byte Reload

add rsp, 96

pop rbp

ret

.LBB2_14:

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 24]

call _Unwind_Resume

main: # main

push rbp

mov rbp, rsp

sub rsp, 160

lea rax, [rbp - 40]

mov rdi, rax

mov qword ptr [rbp - 128], rax # 8-byte Spill

call std::allocatorchar::allocator()

mov ecx, offset .

mov esi, ecx

lea rdi, [rbp - 32]

mov rdx, qword ptr [rbp - 128] # 8-byte Reload

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::basic_string(char const*, std::allocatorchar const&)

jmp .LBB3_1

.LBB3_1:

lea rdi, [rbp - 40]

call std::allocatorchar::~allocator()

lea rdi, [rbp - 88]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::basic_string()

lea rdi, [rbp - 120]

lea rsi, [rbp - 32]

call decode(std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar const&)

jmp .LBB3_2

.LBB3_2:

lea rax, [rbp - 88]

lea rcx, [rbp - 120]

mov rdi, rax

mov rsi, rcx

mov qword ptr [rbp - 136], rax # 8-byte Spill

mov qword ptr [rbp - 144], rcx # 8-byte Spill

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::operator=(std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar &&)

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 144] # 8-byte Reload

mov qword ptr [rbp - 152], rax # 8-byte Spill

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

mov edx, offset std::cout

mov edi, edx

mov rsi, qword ptr [rbp - 136] # 8-byte Reload

call std::basic_ostreamchar, std::char_traitschar & std::operator char, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar (std::basic_ostreamchar, std::char_traitschar &, std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar const&)

mov qword ptr [rbp - 160], rax # 8-byte Spill

jmp .LBB3_3

.LBB3_3:

lea rdi, [rbp - 88]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

lea rdi, [rbp - 32]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

xor eax, eax

add rsp, 160

pop rbp

ret

lea rdi, [rbp - 40]

mov ecx, edx

mov qword ptr [rbp - 48], rax

mov dword ptr [rbp - 52], ecx

call std::allocatorchar::~allocator()

jmp .LBB3_6

lea rdi, [rbp - 88]

mov ecx, edx

mov qword ptr [rbp - 48], rax

mov dword ptr [rbp - 52], ecx

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

lea rdi, [rbp - 32]

call std::_cxx11::basic_stringchar, std::char_traitschar, std::allocatorchar ::~basic_string()

.LBB3_6:

mov rdi, qword ptr [rbp - 48]

call _Unwind_Resume

_GLOBAL_sub_I_ : # _GLOBAL_sub_I_

push rbp

mov rbp, rsp

call _cxx_global_var_init

pop rbp

ret

. :

.asciz "5446816567276562057776137322006162016266fe7962047726806f620363668f65661e7476536462056f76e120774568665520677e6f67236c66452e754368265e72265020577461673820661520266061674d68665f7272057776836f62057227506966e165664e2067446826502067736f67216c76442e254e6826507256542067786167352026102076456577636966c52027706866ff2066367226506167456576402067496866532077736f272c6c26402e754468665872665520277061773620661f2066736f664120677c6826f020664365673f74672e6f77966566452077496866552077726f77236c264c2e254068665172665e2067746127302076142066d86166e52027706876f72076326f66c96f772465764420674568665e2027706f67236c76422e654568665172765420677961673f20661e20267e6927206c52046167482067456826502066366576e574665572620c6f266e2027406856542067786f67256c26402e646d7266f56d620174668e65773365220e63268061572461663f7426507267312027307066177266bf65664120665c70269e6327302e520454668f6522006266f879620973665d6526b073620168669e7362046626107466886567292c620d74268c65220066761574668e65672520673e6566546b673920674e68665720264e6527606946c22e62054766f664620f7376526566b57322007476846562086266f57922c02067446876522066296f779620673565265c6b273020674268665520667669672f6c72e20a64d56126e02077446866582067056126906e674265672120661e6e664720274e6826502047056176946e67456576422c620e74668165620c6926ee6326f06d47016c265074765720770269663f74675e7266572026f066720474768565720266665e75264c2e"

"TµéeBbµ÷yRt╓åaτF ÷6hFVaτFeF &÷ntéeRwå÷rF┼dóµ≥uµµd≥tûåeBv6÷iûF,"afftRrRnå÷bFòlªÉtτÆ.ÆArs÷åe╞╞l≥wVûtFåoùVtaRbçVlF┼eº ;ΓfFùrûVsRo6ffRµ Dne6╫bvRrBw╞ûtûå åµo2a2hRµ àFhFU ª0oµ┬dRs╓÷fWF ╓vr≥u6τdrlFy'7 åiF╫ 6Govn"α TFüeg'ebwvs" abbf■ybw&ÇobcfÅeftvSdbovß wEhfU g~og# &^r&P Wtag8 f &`agMhf_rrwvâobr'PifßefN gDh&P gsog!lvD.%Nh&PrVT gxag5 & vEewcif┼ 'phf"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"Theodore…!"

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"f6r&PagEev gIhfS wso',l& .uDhfXrfU 'paw6 f fsofA g|h&≡ fCeg? ûefE wIhfU wrow#l&L.% hfQrf^ gta'0 v f╪afσ 'phv≈ v2of╔ow$evD gEhf^ 'pog# gyag? f &~i' lRagH gEh&P f6evσtfUrbo&n ' hVT gxog%t&îe" fvtfÄeg% gefTkg9 gNhfW &Ne'`iF┬.bGf÷dbsvRef╡s" tväebf⌡y"└ gDhvR f)owû g5e&\k'0 gBhfU fvig/lrΓd╒a&α wDhfX ga&ÉngBeg! fnfG 'Nh&P GavöngEevB,btfüebi&εc&≡mGl&PtvW wif?tg^rfW &≡frtvàerff^u&L."

"His-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*BOOM!* - *BOOM!* - *BOOM!* - *BOOM!* - *BOOM!* - *BOOM!* - *BOOM!*

7\. Seven bolts suddenly dropped down from above around her. Forming the points of a heptagon around the fairy. The lake of blood ripples wildly into a wave. Colliding with the others, slamming and splashing against each other. And just as quickly as the lightning and thunder came, it disappears.

"…"

And just as it disappears, the fairy, who was screaming as loud as she can as though her soul was being tortured. She collapses on the spot like a puppet that suddenly lost its string. His Sister came into his view, blocking her Brother's view of the collapsed fairy.

"Rejoice, Brother. I've fulfilled my first job" she smiles, proud of her work as she stretches her arms wide.

The passerby stands before her work. A work she so happily fulfilled. A work which reminded him of how the world is cruel. A world where it doesn't matter who you are, everyone is always a victim of the world's cruelty. A fact unchanged, even if you're a passerby. A work, taboo enough that media forbids it. A work so alluring and yet repulsive at the same time. That no one should ever consider of performing.

7 beings replace the place where the lightning struck. 7 girls that she knows too well that he cares. 7 important people that helped him more than he helped them. 7 important girls that gave him a place belonging. 7 important girls that he treats as family.

1 of them is his wife. Or looks like his wife.

7 girls that Nepgear killed to save the world.

"That's the worst… Sister…" he 'looks' at her. She responds by 'looking' at 'mine'.

"But what do you think Brother?"

"…What I think…?" strength reenters my body. A strength that I have not used in a long time, a strength that I always thought of using when never I'm in a pinch. A strength that I won't use unless needed. A strength that I only need to borrow.

I take my stance, a stance that I always knew, a stance that I was thought.

"…I think I'm mad"

* * *

"*Sigh* what is it now, Neptune? I just came back and you're already calling"

"C'mon don't be like that Noire, I know you're always acting busy and stuff"

"I'm always busy you know"

"…Busy with making your next debut?"

"I'm busy making a dre—! Hey!"

"…From the horse's mouth"

"Next time Noire, allow me to sponsor a character for your next debut"

"I respectfully refuse. With your tastes Vert, it'll be the death of me"

"If it's Vert we're talking about it might be really risqué enough to get us an 18+ rating. Then again, we're known for that anyway"

"…I think Noire is exhibitionist"

"Oooh, so she's that kind of person, huh. No less from the Loneliest Girl in all of Gamindustri"

"How many times- You know, I'll just let it slide"

"How mature of you, did our constant insult finally got to you?"

"I'll just make you pay for this next time"

"...I didn't know that you were the revenge type of person"

"Well? Why'd you call us Neptune"

"Um, well it's kinda awkward after everything that's happened earlier..."

"It's unlike you to be this conscious of others"

"...You're usually the type to just talk randomly"

"Hey, stop pushing me in the wrong river I can be serious too... once in a while"

"...That's… Nevermind, questioning it gives me headaches"

"So, Neptune, tell us already so I can get back to doing my business. Not like I want to hear it anyways"

"I'mma tell it to you guys as straight as a pencil. How about we give my Lil Nep Jr. a chance"

"...You mean, us giving away all of our Shares to Planeptune"

"Mhm… I mean, you guys thought it was a good idea too right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But with it, it leaves us way too weak to even move" Noire answered.

"It'll take years for one of us to even recover" Vert added.

"...I'm more concerned about how Lowee would still even be able to function with me bedridden"

"Right… It's better if we just die-! Are you…?"

"...Mhm..."

"Why would you even suggest this Neptune?" Vert asked gravely.

"Because I think there's no other way to save Gamindustri now"

"...So you're suggesting that we should use the sword"

"Well… I wouldn't go that far, Blanc"

"...Then what is it then? If you take our Shares we'd be bedridden for years and years"

"To quote Nepgear, 'At least no one has to die'. But our nations rely on Shares so much that too few of them would lead in very bad situations"

"Even if we delegate the work to the others as a means of preparation, the future after that isn't so cut and dry"

"Ooooh, so you guys gave a lot of thought on it, huh. You just made me see a new light in you guys"

"Why do you think we rejected the idea?"

"...I thought you rejected it for the heck of it"

"...We wouldn't react the way we did if we didn't"

"And again, we've come back full circle"

"...Should we use the sword or not?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's use it"

"Neptune, you're suggesting that one of us has to kill the others"

"Mhm"

"...Why?"

"I kinda realized that we've been twiddling our thumbs for awhile while the Deity of Sin is growing in power"

"Your random sharpness always pops up suddenly. So the question is which of us should use the sword"

"...*Sigh* Despite our constant fight over Shares, I didn't think that we would discuss on who to live and who to be killed"

"We have no choice if it's the only way to save the world"

"...Honestly, I don't want to use it. Or my sisters"

"I feel the same way as Blanc, I don't want to or Uni to use it too"

"Then how about my I let Nep Jr. do the smacking"

"...!"

"You would be breaking your Sister's heart if you tell her that"

"I know but I know she's the only one who can"

"...Why her"

"Because I know that my Li'l Sis is strong"

"And you're also suggesting she kills her friends too"

"Mhm"

"How can you nod so enthusiastically like that?"

"Because I know that my Li'l sis can do a swell of a job saving the world"

"...That's some messed up logic, did you get hit in the head before you made the call?"

"Nope! I wish I was though; for thinking something like this. But for really reals this all I can think of"

"At least you're aware of it"

"...At this point, I don't know if what we could do"

"I agree"

"I kinda just want to throw it out there for you guys to think off you know. But I just want to say one thing to you guys"

"What is it?"

"I really, really love you guys and Gamindustri"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's enough of the sappy stuff. Me want some pudding, so bye!"

* * *

7 girls, that he knows all too well, stands before him with their weapons at the ready. He looked at the girl's finding some sort of humanity in them. But their eyes are no hollow than the dark void of outer space. Emotionless as though they don't have their personality. Empty as though they are just puppets.

Something swells up from deep within him, power that has always been there but kept in check. Emotions that he locked deep within him.

All 7 of them dashes towards him all at the same time.

"...!"

Noire comes at him first, on the left side. She uses her feet to stop herself, the pond of blood creates a wave. The moment she stops, she lunges towards him. Her sword ready to stab his neck.

"...!"

He suddenly leans back, her attack missed, she can't control the inertia of her lunge. Without giving a second thought, he punches to her liver.

*CRACK!* *CRACK!*

"Kuah…!"

He can feel her ribs number 7, 8, 9 shatters within her. Her fists send ripples of shock to her liver, shocking the whole body, pushing the air out of her in an instant. The force of his punch pushes her up a little bit, he uses the butt of the handle of the sword and hammers it o her shoulder, dislocating it in the process. She hits the ground hard, and he raises his right foot behind him. He swings it to her with a might of a professional soccer player kicking her where her broken ribs lie.

*CLASH*

After being kicked away, his instincts direct him to his right. He turns towards it while he swings his sword to deflect the spear coming at him. He knows whose woman the spear belongs to. The force of the deflect numbs her entire arm, she tries to recover but it wouldn't budge. He sweeps her off her feet, blood splashing on her clothes. Then in mid-air, he sidekicks her gut and is sent flying.

"...!"

"...!"

*CLASH!* *SSSSSSSSSSSSSHNG!*

Up above, Blanc comes downs with her hammer raised. He raised his weapon to block. Blocking the attack he tilts to the side the moment it comes in contact with the sword. A big splash of blood comes rushing the moment the hammer hits the ground. He immediately steps on her hand, not caring if the bones in her hand broke from the force of it, to stop her from lifting her giant hammer again. He grabs her head and smashes it to the ground as he takes a knee.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Instincts direct his sword gripped hand, deflecting 3 bullets from a sniper with twin pigtails. She's about 10 meters away from him. He throws his sword towards her, she jumps back from her crouching position. As he did the throw, he lunges himself towards her.

"...!" It took less than a second to get close to her.

She raises her rifle, but he immediately deflects its aim with his right forearm. His left fist launches towards her plexus. The oxygen in her lungs got knocked out of her, she steps back. He steps forward with his back foot, crossing over his front leg and swings his new back leg towards her thigh. Her sense of balance disrupted, she reflexively uses her rifle as a shield. He holds the weapon down, making sure she doesn't think of raising it and swings a chop to her throat. Her throat contracts from the pain as she steps back. He parry's the rifle with one hand and punches towards her jaw.

*CRACK!*

He can feel her jaw collapsing from his punch as she was thrown to the ground by the force.

"...!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Arrows made from ice suddenly started shooting from behind him. He takes the sword on the ground and makes a break for it on his right. He takes a look at the source of the arrows of ice, and found twins of blue and red summoning them from thin air.

"Tsk…!" clicking his tongue, he suddenly stops, twists his front foot towards, and dashes.

"...!"

"...!"

*BANG* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *KLSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

He deflects 3 arrows coming at him. The twins launched 4 large arrows at him. He parries the first arrow to the left; it's just centimeters away from his face. Another arrow comes as soon as the first is in the clear. He raises the sword and supports it with his free hand.

*CLASH!**KLSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

He forces the arrow to pass overhead as he pushes forward to the twins. And just like the first giant arrow of ice, the third rushes in. He suddenly stops and twists on the spot to the right side. The arrow missing him by just half a second.

*BANG!* *SPLASH!*

Blood comes raining from the large splash that the arrow created. As soon as he faces the twins again he lunges forward, covering the 5-meter gap in almost no time at all.

"...!"

Ram naturally defends her older twin, holding her mace in front of her in the process. He slips a palm towards her jaw, pushing her head back from a very light tap. Then using the same arm, he draws a circle with her leading arm. Then she grabs her wrist and wrist-locked it as he pushed the twisted arm up. He pushes his free elbow towards her rib. Breaking number 23 and 22. He sweeps her off her feet from the front, as he still holds her arm. Rolling her forward towards the shallow bloody flood.

Rom raises her mace as soon as she has eyes on him. But he immediately steps close and pushes her mace with his forearm. Then with his free hand grabs it and guides it into drawing a circle. Her hand twists in the process. He kicks her by her right temple and cracking a bit of her skull.

"...!"

"...!"

Instincts suddenly direct to her behind him. He turns towards it as he raises his weapon with both hands. The last person he met, the 7th addition to the number of opponents he has right now. The person that has her signature lilac hair. Her purple eyes meet his, eyes that show no emotion like a doll. The person who swore an oath to him; and him to her. The girl who he is indebted to.

"...!"

*CLASH!*

Neptune swings her sword towards his side, instincts guide him as he pulls down his raised weapon towards the side blocking the attack. He draws a circle the moment the weapons connect, passing her weapon overhead and positioning it to the other side. He steps forward as he lets go with his left hand and punches her solar plexus.

"...!" her breath got knocked out of her, he quickly performs a hook to her temple. Then he sidekicks her by the ribs, pushing her away.

"...!"

*CLASH!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

His 'sister', her 'sister', suddenly moves, replacing where Neptune was. As though greeting her brother, they both engage in a small dance of swords. The Gehaburn seems to be glimmering as though enjoying this fight. The siblings 'stare' at one another, his Sister smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you enjoying this dance Brother?"

"You…!"

"Oh, it seems you are. That's good to hear. Then… dance for me, Passerby!"

"...!"

She suddenly jumps back, as the 2 girls come rushing from her side replacing her from where she was. Noire comes first, moving nimbly as though she doesn't have any fracture whatsoever. Swinging from above he raises his weapon to block. The moment it connects he tilts the sword to the right sliding it down towards the ground.

Vert comes, her spear leading the charge. He lowers the sword and swings up as he jumps disrupting the flow of the spear. He twists his body in the air facing Noire. Then he pulls his body down and swings his katana at her from above.

*CLASH!*

Noire blocks using both hands supporting her sword. But her grimace looking face looks like her shoulder is taking a toll on her. Using the intersection of their weapons as a fulcrum he raises his foot high behind him and swings to towards Noire's chin.

"...!"

He can hear the cracking of the bones and teeth as his foot connects with Noire's chin. She flies away as he flips in the air using the momentum he has left with his kick. Landing on the ground, Vert thrusts at his exposed backside. He dodges as he parries the weapon with his futuristic katana away from him.

As he rises, he swings his weapon towards her arm. She recovers from the parry and blocks it with the long handle of the spear. Using her back leg she cross-steps to the side as she draws a circle with her spear, guiding it to the other side. Gaining the spear over sword advantage, she thrusts it towards his gut. He parries with his free hand. He clenches that to a fist and launches towards her liver.

"...!"

Wanting to go into a fetal position, he performs a hook punch towards her jaw. Then using the butt of the weapon he hits her temple with it, cracking her skull in the process. She falls to the ground, blood spreading on her dress from the puddle of blood.

"...!"

"...!"

Blanc rushes towards him as Vert falls, dragging her hammer with one hand. She swings the hammer in an uppercut.

*CLASH!*

He blocks but due to the quaking impact, he lets his arms raise in the air softening the blow. Due to the weight of the hammer and her using it with just one hand, she doesn't have full control of her hammer.

"...!" she brings the hammer down, using all the strength she has. He positions his sword as he steps forward with his right foot.

*CLASH!* *SHNGGGG* *BAM!*

She steps forward as she as she lets go of the hammer and performs a front kick. He catches the kick and throws it back down to the ground. Her clenches her fist and launches it towards his face. He blocks, draws a circle with the arm as he grabs it, then wrist locks it in place.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"...!"

Arrows made of ice suddenly shoots from nowhere. He lets go of Blanc's wrist and jumps back avoiding them. He takes a quick look and found the quiet little Sister was the one responsible for the attack.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Instincts force his body to move, avoiding a bullet that is coming at him. Then as he turns he blocks three more bullets.

"...!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

The moment he parried those bullets, arrows suddenly rain down from above. He takes a stance and fends off the ones that are only coming to him.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"...!"

*CLASH!*

Suddenly the purple haired girl drops down from above swinging. Blocking the attack, she jumps away from him and lands on the ground, not minding if the blood splashes on her parka dress. She lunges towards him swinging her katana to his left side.

*CLASH!*

He blocks.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Tsk…! Those are annoying!"

A giant boulder made of ice rushes towards him 70 degrees up from his left. He steps and performs a side kick to the short-purple haired girl. Kicking her ribs through a roundhouse kick, breaking a few ribs in the process, pushing her away as he faced the giant boulder coming at him.

*SLASH!*

He splits the boulder in half, spreading it open revealing another boulder coming towards him.

*SLASH!*

He cuts another one, the moment it splits apart another ice boulder is coming in his way again.

*SLASH!*

"...!"

A girl with black hair and black eyes, wearing a white, button-up sailor uniform with purple designs drenched in blood comes at him with her purple-malicious broadsword. Her 'eyes' staring at 'his' with so much glee.

*CLASH!*

He deflects the sword coming at him, but wasn't able to cut deflect her inertia. Due to the placement of his sword; she grabs onto him. Catching her, he immediately uses the inertia she has to twist on the spot and throw her to some pile of the bodies.

Vert rushes with a thrust as soon as she got a clear shot. Instincts kicked in, and he dodges to the outside he grabs her hand with his free hand. He clenched his other fist and throws a punch to her elbow.

"...!"

It bends in a way that nature did not intend. Her face grimacing, he uses his free arm to strike her plexus.

"...!"

Then he palm strikes her jaw, breaking it in the process. He grabs her head on one side, sweeps her feet as he lifts her up, and smashes the cracked part of the skull on the ground.

*BAM!*

He can feel that her skull has a hole now because of the impact and the previous crack.

"...!"

Noire rushes from his right, her sword raised with her left hand. He swings his weapon intercepting it.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

She attacks again after the 3rd hit, he delays his swing for a moment and strikes the back blade of her weapon, driving it to the ground. It borrows on the ground from the combined force. He swings his katana towards her neck. She swings her right arm to intercept.

*SKSSSSSSSSH!*

"...Smart girl" he compliments as a dismembered arm drops on the shallow pool of blood.

He crossed his right leg behind him, stepping on the sword. Using that, he turns an about face as he raises his right foot and swinging it towards the dismembered arm.

*BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLASH!* *CLASH!*

It blocks 2 bullets coming his way and he deflects the other 2.

He lunges towards her, covering the 8-meter gap like a bullet. As she is about to swing his sword, arrows made of ice comes raining from above. He hops back, avoiding the arrows. Rom and Ram stand beside Uni, raises their mace, and conjures 2 giant swords of ice from their sides. The giant sword swings towards his neck, with all the intention of beheading him. he raised his sword horizontally as the swords close in on him.

*CLASH!*

The giant ice swords clashes against the horizontal futuristic katana. Pinning it in midair by the tip and the butt of the sword. He lunges towards Uni, as she fires her rifle at him.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!*

He dodges the aim as she closes in on her in a blink of an eye. From her mouth, he can see signs of bleeding heavily from her broken jaw. She aims her rifle at him but he parries her rifle's aim with a right palm strike. Then he steps with his backfoot, lifts his front foot, and side kicked her knee, dislocating her knee. Using the same leg, he kicks her rifle making her support hand let go of it. He drops his left leg wide, as he punches her left ribs.

"...!"

She feels pain, her ribs broken almost pulverized by his punch. Then, he steps with his right back foot, and hook punches her right side.

"...!"

Both of her sides echo in pain, he flicks a kick towards her broken jaw. Her head snaps back, He grabs her wrist, pins her Heart-6 releasing the grip on her rifle. He pulls her rifle away and points it towards her head.

"Sorry Uni, it's better than this"

*BANG!*

The bullet went through her forehead and exited at the back. She falls back first towards the ground. Her eyes losing it's light with each moment. And in a moment before she completely falls, she smiles.

*SPLASH!*

He points the rifle to the left, pointing at Rom, he squeezes the trigger, all he could hear is a clicking sound.

"Damn!"

Cursing, he throws the weapon away and lunges towards the quiet shy girl.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

He can hear the sound of objects breaking the sound barrier behind him. He stops and turns and saw an almost infinite number of arrows and swords made out of ice. Close to one another, making sure that he doesn't weave through the attacks. His futuristic-katana is a bit away from him.

He waits for an ice sword to come close and grabs it in mid-air. The cold instantly spreads through. The moment he does, he throws it towards Rom.

*CLASH!*

Rom summoned a giant ice wall, saving herself from being impaled. He grabs another ice sword and started deflecting arrows and swords.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He deflects the heavy rain of swords and arrows, utilizing all his skills he gathered throughout the years.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He weaves when there's a chance as he deflects the onslaught.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He started dashing towards Ram as he deflects the numerous amounts of pointy objects at him. She takes a step back, as though bracing herself, raises her mace a little and summons, even more, ice and swords towards him.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He deflects it nonetheless as he continues his dash. And not his speed is affected. He lunges straight towards her still. Ram holds her broken ribs, feeling the pain more and more as she continues to conjure her storm of arrows and blades.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He deflects the arrows and blades as he heads towards her. With only just a meter of distance between them, he stands still, still deflecting the pointed objects that want to impale him.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*SWOOSH!*

"...!"

Suddenly, an arrow just grazed Rom's cheek. It took her 2 seconds flat before she realized that one of her arrows was reflected back at her. Those precious 2 seconds was enough time to recalculate his physics.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"...! …! …! …! …! …! …! …!"

2 arrows and 6 blades impale her from his deflected shots. The heavy rain of arrows and blades stop as soon as 8 weapons struck her neck, shoulder, chest, stomach, arms, and legs. She falls back first towards the lake of blood on the ground lifeless.

"Sorry, Ram. Better than this too" he can see a smile on her face.

"..."

*SWOOSH!* *BAM!*

A giant hammer flies from his right. He simply dodges it as his next victim comes at him with all the rage in the world. She raises a fist towards him as he lets go of the ice sword in front of him. With his both open fist, he takes grabs he catches her fist easily. She clenches her other fist, even if her hand is broken that it hurts a lot, and launches it towards her.

"Sorry Blanc" he catches the other fist as well.

*BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Ice shards come after him from the right. He pulls Blanc in, wraps an arm around her neck and forcefully faces it to the ice shards.

"...! …! …! ...!"

Ice shards impale her body, her own blood seeps out from the edges of the wound, reddening her almost soaked dress from the lake of blood they've been standing on. He grabs an arrow just as he lets go of Blanc. Blanc falls towards the ground as he rises up and throws the arrow of ice towards Rom's head.

"...!"

"Sorry Rom"

Both of them falls at the same time.

He faces both Noire and Vert. Still emotionless as though they are a doll of sorts. Even though Vert has blood trickling down from the corners of her mouth, a broken right elbow, and a fractured skull she is still able to stand and face him. Noire on the other hands has her ribs broken, a dislocated right shoulder, a dismembered right arm, and a broken jaw. She still has her sword on her left hand.

"...You two are next"

"...!"

"...!"

They move in towards him, his eyes follow them as they approach his sides. They dash towards him thrusting their weapons at him.

"...!"

*CLASH!*

He leans back at the last moment, the tips of their weapons clashing. As he leans back, he takes a sword made of ice from the ground. Using his other hand, he flips backward as he breaks the connection between their weapons with his newly found sword.

*CLASH!*

He recovers from his backflip as quickly as he could. With their weakened bodies, they won't be able to recover their fighting stance in time. He dashes towards Noire on the right side first.

"...!"

She forces her body to recover and swings her weapon towards him. At the last minute, he let's go of his weapon, catches Noire's hand and wrist. He draws a circle with it, twisting it in the process, and raising it up in the air to block Vert's spear coming from above.

*CLASH!*

He kicks her ways from him, presses Noire's Heart-6 forcing to let go as he moves in behind her. Wasting not another moment, he takes the sword from her and stabs it through her from behind.

"...!"

A spear is coming at him from behind, swinging from his left. He uses the sword as a handle, lifts Noire slightly above the ground and turns towards the spearwoman. The spear hits Noire's sides, borrowing a little bit through her flesh. He pulls the sword from her, slips through the corpse and lunges towards Vert.

"...!"

He thrusts at Vert's throat. Blood spilling even more from her mouth and from the edges of the sword that has punctured through her throat. Her knees fall on the shallow lake of blood as her eyes lose its vision. He pulls the sword from her throat, she can see a faint smile from her as she falls face first on the shallow lake of blood.

"Oh my, oh my. You killed those girls"

He doesn't need to look, the source of his little 'sister's' voice is about a few meters away from him.

"..."

"..."

"And you consider them as your family too"

"Shut up..."

"Maybe you never really thought of them as family"

"Shut up"

"Playing house all these years. You'll never change Brother"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"You will and always be a monster, Brother"

"...!" he bellows, echoing through the entire underground dome.

Translation: I SAID SHUT UP!

"...!" his 'eyes' meets 'hers' with all the rage he could muster.

Translation: Don't you dare…! Don't you fucking dare say another fucking word with that face and voice!

"...!"

Translation: Sister, I'm sure you know. That as part of this 'family', as part that 'man's' flesh and blood. There is nothing we NEED to talk about!

"…"

Translation: I'm know, Brother. Shall we continue…?

Neptune, who was standing beside her 'sister', dashes the instant her 'sister' takes position. The futuristic-katana that is about 2 meters away from him. He dashes towards her as well, both of them closing in on each other fast. He picks up the sword off the ground, covered in sticky red blood as he runs. Getting dangerously close to one another, both of them raise their weapons overhead and brings it down towards each other.

"…!"

"…!"

Both of them grab each other's weapons as they attack. Their hands bleed in the process as both of them push their blades at each other's shoulder. Her eyes meet his, no emotion to the man in front of him. He expected that.

"Let's make this quick"

As though agreeing, both of them pull their swords from each other's grip, takes a stance and swings their weapons at each other.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

A tornado of swings erupted between them. Both of them displaying at each other techinques that have been engraved into their bodies.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

A storm of sword swings that one mistake could be fatal. Neither of them defend from the other's swing, instead, counters it with their own attack.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Though emotionless, her swings' intent are clear, bringing forth the true purpose of her katana.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

He responds the same way to her as he looks for an opening from her barrage of deadly swings.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

*CLASH!*

"…!"

Their weapons stop as it clashes against each other.

"…!"

Warning signals fires off within him. He looks at his right and see his Sister coming towards him. He hops back at the last minute letting her Sister pass, missing her attack. The moment she passes, Neptune lunges towards him, swinging her sword from below.

He weaves under the upper cut swing, missing his hair by just 2 centimeters. He puts his hands on the ground and sweeps the ground along with some blood with his back leg.

"…!"

He rises quickly and strikes her exposed abdomen with a palm strike, breaking more of her ribs.

"…!"

As she was struck away, his 'Sister' comes at him thrusting her malice-purple glowing bastard sword at him. He parries it to the side, but her lunge still continues. She raises her left arm, broken by the forearm, and strikes a palm towards him.

*SKSSSSSSSH!*

Blood sprays from her arm. She hits his chest without much force other than the sound of flesh and liquid, dying his clothes an even redder shade of red. She hears a splash and a thump to her left side. She looks, finding an arm that is supposedly attached to her.

As he is about to thrust his weapon at her. Neptune kicks him whilst in the air. Instincts aided him, guiding his forearm to protect his head. The kick connects, Neptune flips in the air to recover from the kick. During this time, his 'sister' swings her sword to his neck. He reverses his hold and block the attack.

*CLASH!*

Neptune, swings her weapon to his head. He takes a step back in a twist, avoiding the swing. His sword ready on his side, he lunges forward, swinging a roundhouse slash towards them. Neptune steps forward, and block the attack.

*CLASH*

She was pushed aside from the sheer force of the strike. He steps forwards as he raises his sword, and brings it back down as he steps forward again.

*CLASH!* *SKSSSSSSSH!*

She tries to block the sword but her guard was misplaced and the attack went through. Cutting her entire left arm from her torso. Her blood sprays out of her like a geyser.

*SWING!*

He backflips as a sword tries to uppercut his face. Recovering, he swings the sword to the right, deflecting Neptune's swing from above her head. Then he swings it again towards his 'sister'.

*CLASH!*

His 'sister' blocks the attack, this time proper enough to stop it. He uses his front leg to kick her by the knee, making her kneel. Then as she is about to hit her abdomen, someone grabs his foot as he is about to swing it.

"…!"

Neptune raises her sword, intending on cutting his foot. He puts force on his foot, continuing its swing, and escaping from her grasp forcefully. But his target blocked his kick with her remaining forearm. Breaking it her remaining working arm, Gehaburn flies off.

He immediately brings his foot down, twist with his body and block a swing towards him.

*CLASH!*

He twists both his feet, turning his body towards her. She moves in to him, her palm ready to strike his chest. He repositions the butt of the handle of the sword pointing it towards her, aiming for her oncoming palm.

"…!"

She hits the butt of the weapon, more specifically the corner. It sends pain from her hand to her brain due to the strength she exudes. He lowers his stance the moment her movements stopped. Without hesitation, he swings his weapon across her gut.

*SKSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

"…!"

Her guts opens wide, blood spurts forth like a shower, her intestine spills out of her. With her free hand she tries to hold her guts in, but the cut was too wide and it comes out like a one of those children's toys. As she steps back, he repositions his sword, and thrusts it towards her chest.

"…!"

"…"

In almost an instant after she got stabbed, she falls down on her knees.

*SPLASH*

Her hand stopped holding down her gut from spilling out. She drops her weapon on the ground, slightly peeking from the shallow blood lake. She stares at her killer, her eyes slowly loosing focus, as though giving his face a perusal. As though trying to remember who he is, as though burning his face in her retina. And as she slowly slips out of the sword, slowly loosing strength…

"Thank… you…" she slips out of the sword and falls so comfortably gently on the lake of blood.

"…"

"..." he turns towards his sister.

Translation: …Now then…

"…" he 'stares' at his 'Sister', or rather at some piece of this world's trash.

She sits on the ground, letting the lake blood soak her legs and clothes. Her left side still profusely bleeding. Gehaburn is a few ways from her, too far to make a dash and take. She can't fight anymore with her beaten state.

Translation: How should I kill you 'Sister'?

"…" a bead of sweat crawls down her cheek from her forehead as she 'looks' at his 'eyes'.

"…" he points his sword at her towards her chest.

Translation: Are you sure you want to kill me, 'Brother'

"…"

"…"

"…" she said.

Translation: Think about it 'Brother' why were you sent here? How can you be so sure that killing won't cause something 'Brother'?

"…" she said.

Translation: I'm your only lead to 'him', Brother. If I die here, then you'll only delay your own damn paradise.

"…" he pushes the tip of the sword towards her chest.

Translation: If that's the case, Sister…

"…" he puts strength in his arm, shoulders, and hips.

Translation: Then there's no need to hold back.

"Kh…!"

He buries the sword through her chest. Puncturing through her heart. She pushes the sword until the midway point. He face grimaced from the pain. She grabs it the sword with her working hand, but he still pushes through regardless. Intending to make his 'Sister's' death as slow and painful as possible.

*SQZZZZZZZZ!*

"Kh… Ack…! Hehe…"

*SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!*

"Hehehehe…!"

*SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!*

"Ahahahahhahaha…!" she started laughing as he puffs out her chest. Laughing as hard as she can, a smile forming on her face.

*SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!*

"Congratulations brother!" she said. 'Looking' at her Brother, grabbing the sword and forcing it even deeper through her.

"…!"

"You made my nightmare come true!"

*SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZ!*

"…!"

"Hey, you're not even looking!"

I can feel the familiar cool of the air conditioner. The slight blaze of the sun through the glass of the sliding door. The wooden feel of the floor. Sounds of the waves of the beach. The smell of a familiar shampoo. The feel on my clothes, light and comfortable. The warmth of someone sitting on my lap, pushes away the cold temperature that I was experiencing a moment ago. The familiar, tender, loving, temperature makes me want to shed tears.

"Nepu?"

"…" I embrace that warmth, as though wanting to steal it from her. A warmth that I've grown dependent on. A warmth that it feels like I haven't felt in a long, long time.

"Nepu! What's wrong Jared?"

"…Sorry… It feels like I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Eeh? Where'd ya go? Were you cheating on me something, you bully!?"

"Some faraway place. It's a terrible place really, the pudding there tasted like iron"

"Gueeeh! It's a good thing I didn't come there with you"

"But it seems our Li'l sis likes the place. So much iron"

"You were with my Sis!? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind"

"Nepu! You've been cheating on me with my Li'l sis!?" she proceeds to perform some tantrums.

"No. Why would I cheat on you for your Nepgear?"

"I mean, she's really popular y' know. Everyone finds her cute"

"Well yeah I get that but…"

"So you don't find her cute huh? You've got some weird taste in girls huh"

"Just because I'm not attracted with someone else, doesn't mean I have weird taste" my taste in women is still loyalty first, personality second, and looks third.

"And besides, you're the weirder one here"

"Nepu! Don't you dare lump me with you Mister. I'm cuter than you"

"I know you are"

We engage in small chatter to pass the time as she lets me steal some of her warmth. Her comfort erodes my tired mind. Calming down the feelings that I have once locked up. Was the events I experienced moments ago a dream? An illusion? Or a haunting of my distant history? It was real, I know it is. But the abrupt change between 'there' and 'here' are miles apart that I might think of it as one.

I felt every bit of it, the sword clearly cutting through them as though butter. Their smiles as they slowly lose their light. The fairy that screamed painfully before she collapses. The sound of thunder revealing them. The laugh of my 'Sister' as she happily takes the sword through her chest.

It started abruptly, ended as well. It is both a truth and an illusion. A truth that I cannot escape from, a reality that I will always remember, my fears slowly returning like a moth contaminated with a plague.

' _My nightmare_ , _eh?_ ' her final words, echo within me.

"…" I hug her a little bit tighter a sign of a small desperation and a form of my prayer. A prayer to anyone who can hear me, to the 'Goddess' that I am embracing right now. I ask again, just a small extension of my reprieve…

' _Just a little bit more…_ '

* * *

" _I see so that's what happened" she finished talking. She finished telling her story. The story of one girl wanting to save the world without sacrifices, the friction of that ideal was too much for her._

" _I'm… sorry…"_

"…"

" _I'm so sorry…" I stayed quiet._

" _If I hadn't taken the sword then this wouldn't…!"_

" _If I didn't suggested taking everyone's shares then they wouldn't even…"_

" _I'm so sorry…! *hic!* *sob!*"_

" _I failed everyone *sob!* *sob!* *sob!*"_

" _I failed my friends"_

" _I failed Gamindustri"_

" _I failed my Sis!"_

" _I fail-!"_

" _That's enough Li'l Sis of mine" I tell her as I pet her head._

" _But I… I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't help anyone. Because I…"_

"… _You…?"_

" _I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't strong enough to…"_

"… _I don't have any fancy speeches to impart to you right now. Nor convince you that you made an okay choice" I firmly abrupt her._

" _But all I can say is just 3 things"_

"… _*hic!*"_

" _You've done well"_

" _How…!"_

"… _?"_

" _How can you that I've done well…!?" tears streaming her face as she demands questions._

" _I killed them! I killed them! I killed them! I couldn't save anyone! How did I did well!?"_

"…" _I force her to face me and embrace her._

" _I… I don't deserve this…! I don't…! *hic!*"_

" _You've done well"_

" _I…! Let go, I don't deserve to be…!"_

" _You've done well, Little Sis"_

"… _! Why? Why do you care so much? I.. I killed my own Sis *hic!* I killed the most important person to me"_

"… _It's because I've been there before"_

"…"

"… _It took me a hell of a long time to get over it. And all I can say to myself is, 'I've done well'"_

"… _Don't please…! *hic!*"_

" _Don't bother with it anymore…"_

"… _Please…! *sob!* *hic!*"_

" _Don't think about it anymore"_

" _*hic!* *sob!* *hic!* *sob!*"_

" _You've done well, Nepgear"_

" _*hic!* *hic!* UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

" _Nepu!"_

" _Oops sorry there" it seems I opened the door at a bad time. Neptune was by the doorway doing something and I hit her head._

" _Owwieee…" she still holds the place where I accidentally hit her._

" _Sorry there. Lemme give another one so you won't feel the first one" I said as I crouch down in front of her and get my finger ready to flick her forehead._

" _Nepu! Then that'll hurt a lot more!"_

" _No worries, then I'll give you a chop on the head so you won't feel the second one!"_

" _Hyaa!" after saying that, she immediately goes for a chopping blow on my head._

" _...Mm…!" of course I'm faster, I immediately parry and move forward, sealing her lips with mine._

" _Mm… Hey! That's unfair!"_

" _That's payback for yesterday woman"_

" _Let bygones be yesterday!" I'm sure you know that the second word is bygones._

" _By the way what are you doing? You do know that someone is going to get in without knocking sometimes"_

" _Oh, lookie! I found some pictures that I thought no one took!" she shows off the album right to my face._

" _Someone must have hired a stalker then..." I take the album off her hands and sit nicely on the floor to get a better look at the pictures._

" _Woah… these look good"_

" _Mhm! And there's a pic of Compa and Iffy and I fishing"_

" _That is one giant tuna that Iffy caught"_

" _And this one during a festival!"_

" _Well lookie here, Histy is wearing a kimono"_

" _There's also this one!"_

" _Why is Compa wrapping bandages around you?"_

" _Because it was Halloween. You're supposed to be scary"_

" _Scary, yes. But naked too?"_

" _But it'll get hot if I wear something under it" a valid point._

 _*Knock!* *Knock!*_

" _Come in" Neptune said, then the door opened..._

" _Ow!"_

" _Oh goodness! I'm sorry Big Brother" I hear the voice of my little sister-in-law_

" _It's fine..." I rub my head a bit since I was just hit by the corner of the door, it stings but it's not that bad._

" _Did it hurt?" Neptune rubs the spot where the door hit my head._

" _No, not really. Ow!" did this girl just flicked the spot where I got hit. It does sting, yeah, but it's not like it won't hurt if you hit it again!_

" _Haha! I got ya!"_

" _Why you little…!" I started wrestling with her. Of course, I'm just playing with her. She won't get hurt or anything._

" _Nepu! You started it first mister! Don't play all victimy on me!" she fights back, there's also no force it at all too._

" _Uhm… Big brother, Sis. Can I talk you two for a sec?"_

" _Hrr?" we immediately stop what we were doing, mainly chewing on each other's forearms and pay our attention to Nepgear._

" _Hmm? Puwah! What is it cute Li'l sis?"_

" _Uhm well, since the wedding, you two haven't done that right?"_

" _That?" question marks float on top of our heads. What does she mean by that? Did she mean our legal papers? Did she mean we haven't bought a house for ourselves? Did she mean sex? I mean there's a million and one things you could do after your wedding._

" _Uh, I mean, your honeymoon"_

" _Oooooh..." yeah, it has been two weeks since we've been married and we still haven't had that yet._

" _Well, we still haven't found a place to go yet" Neptune answers._

" _What she said, the past year, we've already gone to some places so it's been really hard for us to find a place we haven't been"_

" _Oh, is that so?"_

" _At this rate, we might not be able to have a honeymoon if we can't decide on a location" I do want to have one though, even if it's a place we've been to before._

" _Everyday is a date with you anyway! So it's fine" what a sweet wife I have._

" _Oh that's great then" Nepgear clapped her hands together and reached out to her pocket._

" _Here," she pulled and handed out some papers in front of us._

" _Tickets?" we take it and read the contents._

" _Mhm, there's a newly found island that was made into a resort recently"_

" _Oooooh! A newly found island, there must some treasure to find there!" Neptune gets excited for the weirdest reasons._

" _I don't know about treasures, but there's also a village nearby"_

" _Well that's fine and all, but not to sound ungrateful, but I'm sure the ticket costed a fortune"_

" _Well..." I knew it._

" _...but um, I had everyone pitch on it too! Since you two haven't had a proper rest as of late. And also..."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Ever, since a year ago, I've been kinda being difficult for you two so I kinda feel bad during all that time"_

" _..."_

" _...And Sis finally smiled a lot so..." sigh, what to do with this girl?_

" _Nepgear"_

" _...?"_

 _Her big sister comes up to her calling, the little sister looks up. Her vision is filled with the face of her sister. With one big smile, Neptune said only 2 words._

" _Thank you!"_

Chapter 3: A Myth, A Tragedy

* * *

 _A/N: F'n FINALLY! It's done! One month. Made this one chapter for one F'n Month! Again I am truly sorry for the constant delays. There have been so much going with me lately that it's even a miracle that this chapter came out in one piece._

 _\- First off, yes, the quality is garbage. I can see inconsistencies with story telling. My 1 year hiatus plus everything after that is affecting it recently. And I might not recover that same quality as before. Maybe I'll branch off into a new 'style' of writing that may be greater than or equal to my original style. Who knows, but in a sense, I have to do a little soul-searching._

 _-Second off, I won't be using Patre-on as a place to write my fanfics anymore. It's going to be a place where I write doujins (with pics) and original works. So check out my Patre-on, there's already a teaser image there of a project. Or look at the pic at Rom's Love story, if you are interested. (Link at profile, remove dashes)._

- _There's a public announcement at both my and at my profile check it out for more details_

 _Usual Thankyou's_

 _Patre-on:_

 _Richard Greenwood - Wow, huge, huge thank you to this guy! A really great guy!_

 _Twilightiger - My first Patron, great fan. Great guy._

 _Sqbika - A supporter with a cute profile pic._

 _FFn:_

 _GodofMadness - You reviewed every chapter again._

 _And to everyone else, thank you for your patience with me. Through the ups and downs of my writing. Through the entire shit I've gone through, you guys still welcome me with open arms. To everyone that pm'd me about this fic being awesome and to everyone that reviewed and said this is awesome, thank you very much! I deeply appreciate everything and I'll continue to create stories not just for our enjoyment._

 _Goodspeed, good reading!_

 _P.S. Ahuh, Chapter 3 huh? So the next one is 4? Oh my..._


End file.
